You got me, Oh!
by Baby Aery HHS
Summary: Luhan adalah sahabat baik Oh Sehun sejak kecil, tapi bagaimana jadinya jika Luhan di jebak Sehun untuk menikah dengannya sementara Luhan mencintai Chanyeol, kekasih Byun baekhyun. YAOI /My HunHan/ChanLU/ ChanBaek (END)
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun.

Rate : T+ nyerepet M

Gendre : Romance

PS : Ini yaoi,jadi buat yang ga suka yaoi dan ga suka HunHan couple juga ChanBaek couple tidak di sarankan untuk membaca Ini,aku nerima kritikan tapi tidak menerima bash hohoho happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan menikahlah denganku"

"Hah.."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang duduk di depannya, mencoba memcerna apa yang baru saja dia dengar

-Menikah! Apa Sehun bercanda?-

Luhanpun tertawa terbahak bahak berfikir apa yang Sehun ucapkan itu konyol da menghiraukan penghuni cafe yang menatapnya sebal karna mengganggu ketenengan di jam istirahat kerja mereka

"Kau gila.." Ejek Luhan sambil terus menahan tawanya agar tidak terlalu keras

Setelah cukup lama tidak ada sahutan dari Sehun, luhan sadar kalau itu bukan lelucon

"Kau serius ?" Luhan melotot dan sehun hanya menarik nafas kesal.

"Kau fikir aku bercanda?"

Tidak wajah sehun benar benar serius

"Kau sinting oh!, apa alasanmu ingin menikah denganku? Ingat aku bukan kekasihmu!" Luhan memincing menatap sehun.

"Karna kau bukan kekasihku aku meminta tolong padamu" Sehun menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku mohon lu bantu aku, kau sahabatku dan kau tau betapa buruknya situasiku sekarang" Sehun menatap luhan penuh permohonan.

"Kau di jodohkan lagi?"

Sehun hanya menunduk lesu.

Tepat tebakan luhan sangat jitu!

Luhan mulai berfikir apa stok wanita pilihan Nyonya Oh untuk anaknya ini belum habis juga? Bahkan Luhan lupa ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Sehun di jodohkan.

-1,2,10,15,25?- Ah Luhan terlalu malas mengingatnya. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Tapi kau tau aku mencintai Chanyeol.. dan it.."

"Tapi chanyeol kekasih Baekhyun" Sela Sehun.

"Berengsek! aku menolak ide bodohmu" Luhanpun berdiri dan pergi dari cafe itu tampa bisa Sehun cegah.

.

.

"LUHEEEEEEENNNN" Itu suara merdu Baekhyun yang menurut Luhan sangat mengganggu di jam seperti ini, demi tuhan! Luhan baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Ya Baek tunggu sebentar.." Jawaban Luhan dari dalam.

Luhan berjalan dengan sedikit cepat, dia hanya mengenakan kaos oblong putih dan boxer karna saking terburu burunya, Luhan baru selesai mandi tentu saja.

"Masuklah.." Luhan menatap dua orang di depannya dengan senyum kecil, mereka - Chanyeol dan Baekhyun - datang membawa dua kantung plastik penuh.

"AYO KITA BERPESTA LUUUUUU" Baekhyun berteriak dengan hebohnya sambil meletakkan apa yang dia bawa di meja ruang tamu Luhan, di ikuti Chanyeol yang ada di belakangnya dan Luhan hanya bisa menarik nafas dengan dramatisnya karna dia tau akan seperti apa apartementnya di beberapa jam kemudian.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Pukul 11 malam, 3 jam sesudah kedatangan tamu tak di undang Luhan.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tidur di ruang tengah dengan di temani beberapa kaleng beer kosong dan juga jajanan lainnya, mencoba tidak menghiraukan Luhan mengambil satu kaleng beer dan berjalan menuju balkon. Luhan meneguk sedikit beer di tangannya sambil menatap cahaya malam kota seoul dan tak lama dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari blakang.

Itu Chanyeol, Luhan sangat hafal dengan aromanya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Chanyeol mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan, menyesap aroma tubuh Luhan yang tidak pernah bosan dia rasakan.

"Kau fikir aku akan bisa tidur?" Ada nada kesal di sana dan bukannya menjawab Chanyeol justru mulai menciumi tengkuk Luhan, sungguh Chanyeol sangat merindukan Luhan.

"Kau bajingan! Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencumbu orang lain di depan kekasihnya!" Luhan melepas pelukan Chanyeol dengan paksa.

"Dia mabuk dia tidur dan tidak akan mungkin sadar saat ini"

Luhan mendecih mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu bawa dia pergi dari sini..!" Luhan menatap nyalang pada Chanyeol dan tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Luhan, Chanyeol justru menarik Luhan menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya.

Chanyeol memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menderita.." Lirih Chanyeol, Luhan bisa menangkap penyesalan yang besar di suara Chanyeol dan dia hanya bisa mencengkram lengan Chanyeol dengan kuat, mencoba menahan luapan emosi yang dia tahan.

"Kau jahat Yeol.. bukan hanya aku di sini yang menderita, kau menyakitiku dan Baekhyun" Bisik Luhan hampir terisak tapi luhan mencoba menahannya, dia tidak mau menangis di depan Chanyeol

"Ya aku memang jahat, maafkan orang jahat ini yang mencintaimu!" Hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol ucapkan untuk Luhan saat ini. Berfikir itu akan membuat Luhan bahagia dan lega namun salah. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari hati Luhan selalu teriris menjadi dua saat kata kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tolong maafkan aku Baek.." Gumam Luhan dalam hati sambil memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat

.

.

Jam 6 pagi adalah jadwal mutlak seorang Luhan untuk bangun dan tanpa alat bantu apapun secara otomatis tubuhnya akan langsung tersadar di pukul 6 pagi. Luhan mendudukkan badannya, tidak bisa di pungkiri luhan sangat lelah. Tidur di jam 3 pagi bukanlah ide yang baik untuk pekerja kantoran seperti luhan.

Luhan menatap kamarnya ngeri, berantakan sangat berantakan! Dan itu membuat ingatanya kembali berputar. Gila, luhan fikir dia gila! Bercinta dengan chanyeol sementara baekhyun ada di depan pintu kamarnaya! membayangkan baekhyun memergoki dia sedang bergumal dengan chanyeol semalam membuatnya ingin lenyap dari bumi.

Berterimakasihlah pada tuhan karna itu tidak terjadi.

Atau hanya mereka tidak sadar?.

.

.

Oh sehun tepat sampai di kantornya jam 8 pagi, type type seorang pemimpin yang mematuhi aturan.

Oh sehun adalah anak laki laki satu satunya di keluarga oh, di usianya yang sudah menginjak 28 tahun dengan karir yang sukses dan tampang sempurna bak ketururnan dewa dia belum bisa menemukan calon pendamping hidup yang tepat! Menurut Ibunya usia Sehun sudah hampir busuk untuk tetap menjadi seorang perjaka dan karna itulah Ibu, Sehun sangat gencar menjodohkan Sehun dengan anak beberapa kenalannya ataupun tuan Oh di perusahaan walaupun selalu dengan hasil yang sama -gagal- Nyonya Oh tetap tidak berhenti untuk berusaha.

"Apa Luhan sudah sampai di kantor?" Sehun bertanya pada salah satu teman Luhan -Minseok-

"Belum tu..."

"Kau mencariku?"

Sehun dan Minseok menoleh pada suara yang sangat mereka kenal.

Sehun menatap ragu Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa?" Merasa di tatap tentu Luhan bertanya dengan heran.

"Kau kacau"

Luhan mengangguk angguk mengeti.

"Maaf aku terburu buru karna harus lebih dulu membersihkan apartementku yang lebih kacau dari ini"

Sehun menyibakkan tangannya.

"Lupakan, siang nanti temani aku makan ok!" Sehun berlalu berjalan menuju ruangannya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan protes Luhan.

.

.

"Kau akan membawaku ke mana?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang berjalam di sebelahnya.

Mereka sedang ada di sebuah restoran besar sekarang.

"Oh itu mereka!" Seru Sehun.

Sehun mempercepat lagkah kakinya dengan senyum sumringah di bibirnya, Luhan yang mengekor di belakang hanya bisa menggerutu.

"Hay Mom Dad"

Oh itu Nyonya dan Tuan Oh! Luhan yang tersadar langsung membungkuk.

"Hallo Nyonya, Tuan" Sapa Luhan sopan.

"Oh hay Lu.." Nyonya Oh tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Luhan.

"Duduklah" Suruh Ayah Sehun dengan senyum kecil.

Sehun dan Luhan pun duduk bersebelahan, berhadapan dengan orang tua Sehuh.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Lu?" Nyonya Oh bertanya.

"Aku baik Nyonya" Luhan menjawabnya, tidak ada kesan canggung di sana walaupun setatus Luhan adalah bawahan di perusahaan mereka.

"Bersikaplah dengan normal, demi tuhan ini bukan kantor" Seru Sehun malas.

Mendengar itu Nyonya dan Tuan Oh tertawa renyah sedangkan Luhan langsung menghadiahi cubitan sayang pada perut Sehun.

"Aww kau jahat! Kau memperlalukan buruk atasanmu, kau mau aku tuntut!"

"Sudahlah.." Rerai Nyonya Oh.

Jangan berfikir ini sesuatu yang baru untuk mereka lihat, ini adalah sesuatu yang normal. Ingat NORMAL!

"Oh Sehun mana kekasih yang ingin kau kenalkan pada kami ?" Nyonya Oh bertanya di tengah tengah makan siang mereka. Sungguh dia tidak bisa Menahan rasa penasarannya sekarang.

Mereka bertemu karna Sehun menolak perjodohan yang Nyonya Oh susun sebelumnya dengan alasan dia sudah mempunyai kekasih dan akan mengenalkannya siang ini.

"Kau sedang duduk di depannya Bu.."

Jawab sehun cuek sambil terus mengaduk tehnya, dia tidak berselera makan.

Sementara tiga orang lainnya langsung menatap sehun, Terutama luhan!.

Luhan langsung merasa bahwa dia di kelilingi aura hitam sekarang.

"Dia Luhan!?"

Seru Tuan Oh kaget saat sadar dengan maksud anaknya.

"Memang siapa lagi..?"

Sehun mendongak dan tersenyum menatap Ibunya yang berexpresi lucu -menurut Sehun- mata melotot dan mulut menganga, sungguh maafkan Sehun Tuhan karna sudah membuat Ibunya seperti ini.

Sehun hampir tertawa melihat reaksi kedua orang tuanya, tanpa dia tau hantu hantu dalam diri Luhan sudah keluar dari raganya dan siap membunuh Sehun kapan saja.

Ok tolong ingatkan Luhan bahwa Sehun adalah atasan sekaligus sahabatnya.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hanya menyetir dengan baik jika kau masih ingin hidup!" Luhan menjawab dengan ketus tapi itu tidak membuat nyali Oh Sehun menciut, dia justru dengan riangnya terkekeh kecil, mengabaikan Luhan yang memberinya tatapan membunuh di sebelahnya, karna jujur Luhan sekarang benar benar ingin mencekik leher Oh Sehun.

"Ok Oh Luhan, perintahmu aku laksanakan" Sehun tersenyum lebar, terkesan tanpa dosa dan Luhan hanya bisa menarik nafasnya kasar melihat sikap atasan sekaligus sahabatnya ini.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen Luhan, Sehun langsung berbaring di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu, menyalakan teve dan tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sementara Luhan dengan cekatan membuat kopi untuk Sehun, kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa lain, menaruh cangkir kopi dengan sedikit kasar bermaksud menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Thanks.." Sehun duduk dan menyesap kopi buatan Luhan dengan hikmat.

"Sekarang jelaskan, apa rencana yang ada di otakmu?" Luhan menatap Sehun serius.

"Mudah saja.." Sehun menaruh cangkir kopi itu di meja.

"Menikah denganmu dan terbebas dari perjodohan gila Ibuku! Waahhh bukankah itu keren ?" Sehun terkagum kagum dengan ide brilian - Menurutnya- itu.

Sambil tersenyum lebar Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Kau bodoh!"

"Tidak! aku hanya sedikit lebih pintar dari orang lain"

"Kau gila sehun, kau egois!"

"Kau sudah sering mengatakan itu, terimakasih atas pujianmu"

"AKU SERIUS SEHUN! Ini adalah pernikahan, bukan hal sepele, stop bermain main! Aku tidak mencintaimu, aku mencintai Chanyeol dan aku tidak mungkin menikah denganmu!" Luhan berteriak kesal meluapkan rasa kesalnya dan secara otomatis dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sungguh Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya sekarang.

Sehun mendelik menatap Luhan tajam, rahang Sehun mengeras, Sehun sangat kesal jika mendengar kata kata itu lagi.

Sehun tersenyum sinis menatap Luhan.

"Apa kau tidak lelah menjadi simpanan Park sialan itu selama dua tahun? Demi tuhan Luhan, Chanyeol tidak mungkin meninggalkan Baekhyun dan menikah denganmu! Kau hanya simpanannya"

"Aku tidak perduli" Luhan menarik nafasnya kasar seolah olah udara di paru parunya akan habis saat itu.

"Chanyeol mencintaiku dan aku mencintai Ch.."

"kau penghianat!" Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya atas apa yang Sehun ucapkan padanya.

"Kau menusuk Baekhyun dari blakang, dia temanmu!"

"Bukan aku, Baekhyun yang mengambil Chanyeol dari ku"

Sehun berdecih mendengarnya.

"Baekhyun tidak merebut Chanyeol darimu, justru kau yang sekarang sedang berusaha merebut Chanyeol dari Baekhyun! kau menghianati Baekhyun Lu..."

Luhan hanya diam mematung Mendengar kata kata penghianat yang Sehun lontarkan untuknya. Luhan terteguh, sadar kalau itu memang dia, Penghianat!.

Tanpa Luhan sadari air mata yang sejak tadi dia tahan sudah mengalir dengan mulusnya di pipi tirus itu, hati Luhan sesak, udara seakan susah masuk ke dalam paru parunya.

Luhan terduduk dan terisak kencang, meratapi cintanya untuk Chanyeol yang membuatnya mendapat gelar seorang penghianat!.

Sungguh Luhan benci kenyataan bahwa dia seperti itu.

Sehun yang masih ada di depannya hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, dia benci melihat Luhannya menangis, Sehun sekarang menyesal mengatakan kata seperti itu untuk Luhan dan dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Luhan, ini benar! Luhan harus sadar kalau cintanya untuk Chanyeol itu salah.

Sehun menarik nafasnya kasar dan meninggalkan apartement Luhan dengan langkah lebar, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menangis pilu seorang diri.

TO BE CONTINUE...

FF ini akhirnya realis TT big thanks ku untuk eonni lulu yang udah bantuin,dan untuk yg udah baca tolong tinggal kan jejak ya..

kalo ga bisa di sini aku nerima koment kalian di inbox FBku (cek bio ffn) karna aku butuh support untuk lanjutinnya :)

dan terimakasih juga untuk kalian yang udh baca,maaf kalo BERANTAKAN di cara penulisannya karna ini pertama kalinya aku post ff di ffn,masih belajar :D

SEE YOU NEXT TIME kalo masih ada yang mau baca ff ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun.

Rate : T+ nyerepet M.

Gendre : Romance.

PS : Ini yaoi,jadi buat yang ga suka yaoi dan ga suka HunHan couple juga ChanBaek couple tidak di sarankan untuk membaca Ini,aku nerima kritikan tapi tidak menerima bash hohoho happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk termenung di dalam kamarnya, teve yang ada di depannya menampilkan sebuah drama yang tidak bisa menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap lurus pada sebuah bingkai foto yang dia gantung di tembok kamarnya.

Sebuah bingkai foto yang memajang foto bahagianya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, hanya itu yang ada di benak Baekhyun sekarang.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya panjang, sudah tiga hari ini Baekhyun merasakan kalut, kesal dan amarah yang tidak tahu bisa dia luapkan pada siapa. Menutupt matanya dan mengulang ingatan saat dia dan Chanyeol berada di apartement Luhan.

Baekhyun tahu semuanya, Baekhyun melihat semuanya.

Baekhyun mendengar bagaimana Luhan mendesahkan nama kekasihnya saat itu.

Baekhyun sudah lama mencium bau aneh di antar Chanyeol dan Luhan selama dua tahun dia menjadi kekasih Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyesal setelah memastikannya sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Luhan pernah ada di hati Chanyeol tapi bukankah itu dulu?. Chanyeol kekasihnya sekarang dan Baekhyun merasa sangat kecewa pada Chanyeol.

Sekarang Baekhyun takut untuk bertemu Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun takut kalau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol tidak mencintai dia dan menerima cinta Baekhyun dua tahun silam hanya sebagai pelampiasan patah hatinya karna berpisah dengan Luhan.

"Baek.." Suara Nyonya Byun membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ya Bu.."

"Ada Chanyeol mencarimu"

SIAL!

"Suruh saja dia masuk"

Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya dan beralih begelung di dalam selimut yang ada di ranjangnnya.

Tak lama suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali terdengar.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Baek" Chanyeol memanggil.

"Ada apa Yeol? aku lelah" Baekhyun menjawab tanpa menoleh.

Chanyeol mendekat dan ikut berbaring di ranjang Baekhyun, memeluknya dari blakang.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek, tiga hari ini kau susah untuk aku hubungi"

"Aku sibuk.."

Mendengar jawaban singkat Baekhyun yang cendrung tidak seperti biasanya membuat Chanyeol gemas, dia tahu ada yang Baekhyun sembunyikan.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, yak! Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal karna dengan tiba tiba menggulingkan badannya membuat dia berada di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menatap Baekhyun, menyingkirkan poni rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi matanya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut.

Hanya beberapa detik karna Baekhyun melepaskannya dengan paksa.

Chanyeol merengut.

"Baek kau kenapa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tegas, memaksa kekasih mungilnya untuk jujur.

Baekhyun merasa ragu sesaat untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di fikirannya tapi dalam beberapa detik Baekhyun yakin bahwa dia harus melakukan itu.

"Yeol"

"Heeemmm"

"Menikahlah denganku!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung, berusaha membuat tau Baekhyun kalau dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Aku serius Yeol.." Seolah mengerti Baekhyun dengan malasnya menjawab kebingungan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku!" Baekhyun hampir berteriak saat mengatakan itu, seperti ketakutannya bisa jadi benar kalau dia hanyalah pelampiasan Chanyeol.

"Bukan seperti itu" Chanyeol menggeleng dan mendudukkan Baekhyun di pangkunnya.

Baekhyun merasakan dadanya semakin sesak sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa mendadak kau memintaku menikah denganmu, jangan salah faham"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun , mencoba meredam kesedhan Baekhyun yang bisa Chanyeol liat di matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, apa alasan itu tidak cukup?" Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menangis sekarang.

Dulu baekhyun yang meminta Chanyeol untuk menjadi kekasihnnya dan Baekhyun berharap kalau suatu saat nanti Chanyeol yang akan meminta Baekhyun untuk menikah denganya tapi takdir berkata lain, kata kata itu terucap dari mulutnya sendiri, bukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan memeluk Baekhyun, menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun pada dada hangatnya.

"Aku belum siap Baek" Suara Chanyeol penuh dengan penyesalan.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun harus menelan pil pahit.

Baekhyun sudah menduga kalau itu adalah jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeool belum bisa melepas Luhan dari hatinya sampai sekarang.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Suara Baekhyun bergetar, dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar

"Aku mencintaimu, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

-Kau bohong yeol..- Lirih Baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol mendongakkan wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa melihat mata Baekhyun yang berkaca kaca.

"Sungguh, aku hanya belum siap, beri aku waktu" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

Sebuah permintaan yang hanya bisa Baekhyun angguki.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek, percayalah" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut, berharap Baekhyun bisa merasakan cinta tulus yang Chanyeol punya untuknya.

Chanyeol tidak berbohong saat mengatakan dia mencintai Baekhyun, karna itu memang yang sebenarnya, namun Chanyeolpun masih sangat mencintai Luhan dan belum sanggup untuk melepas salah satunya.

Biarlah untuk saat ini Baekhyun melupakan malam kelam itu, biarlah untuk saat ini Baekhyun melupakan kalau yang Chanyeol sentuh bukan hanya dirinya.

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat, membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan gila, Baekhyun berusaha membuang semua emosinya dengan nafsu birahi.

Chanyeol yang mendapatkan balasan luar biasa dari Baekhyun tentu semakin membuatnya hilang akal. Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun tanpa melepas ciumannya, bibirnya semakin rakus melahap bibir manis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol penuh hasrat, menggeliat bagai ulat saat Chanyeol semakin liar menyentuhnya.

"Aaaahhh Yeol.." Baekhyun mendesah serak saat Chanyeol mencumbu lehernya.

Chanyeol menggila, birahi yang sudah dia abaikan selama tiga hari ini memuncak dan harus segera di tuntaskan.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah prtengkaraan itu, Sehun dan Luhan tidak pernah saling menyapa.

Tidak ada lagi canda gurau yang biasa mereka ciptakan, mereka hanya bersikap layaknya atasan dan pegawai saat bertemu di kantor dan Sehun sudah mulai jengah, dia tidak tahan berjauhan dengan Luhannya.

Pintu ruangan Sehun di ketuk, membuyarkan semua lamunan Sehun.

Sehun tau siapa yang akan dia hadapi saat ini.

"Masuk"

Luhan.

Luhan muncul membawa document.

"Ini tolong tanda tangani" Luhan menaruh dokument di atas meja Sehun.

Dengan sigap Sehun mengambilnya dan menandatangani semua berkas dan mengembalikannya pada Luhan tanpa menatap matanya.

"Terimakasih"

Luhan membungkuk sedikit dan siap melangkah keluar sebelum suara Sehun membuatnya diam di tempat.

"Maafkan aku" Sehun berbicara nyaris berbisik tapi Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya.

Luhan menarik nafas dan membalas tatapan Sehun yang sekarang tertuju padanya.

Luhan tau Sehun bersungguh sungguh, Luhan dapat melihatnya.

"Kau tidak salah, semua yang kau ucapkan benar" Luhan kembali merasakan kebas di hatinya.

Sehun bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Akan percuma jika aku membantah omonganmu, sekarang cukup maafkan aku dan ayo kembali seperti biasa"

Luhan selalu merasa nyaman saat sehun memeluknya seperti ini.

"Ya ayo kembali seperti biasa" Luhan membalas pelukan sehun dan itu membuat sehun lega.

Luhannya kembali, Sehun sangat bersyukur untuk itu.

.

.

Malam itu saat Luhan tidak sengaja bertemu Baekhyun adalah saat mereka sedang berbelanja di super market. Baekhyun menghampirinya lebih dulu dengan senyum lebar seperti biasanya, Baekhyun berkata.

"Ayo kita mengobrol"

Dan jadilah sekarang mereka ada di sebuah cafe, duduk berhadapan dengan asap dua cangkir kopi yang mengepul.

Seoul sekarang memasuki musim winter jadi sangatlah wajar jika cafe ini penuh dengan aroma kopi.

Baekhyun menyesapnya lebih dulu.

"Kau tidak meminumnya ?" Menaruh kembali cangkir itu di meja dengan hati hati.

"Tidak apa Baek, aku tidak haus" Luhan tersenyum.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu sejak malam itu"

Entah hanya perasaan atau bukan tapi Luhan merasa nada bicara Baekhyun berubah dari biasanya.

"Ya kau sibuk Baek" Luhan terkekeh kecil.

Baehyun tersenyum lebar.

"Ya aku sibuk akhir akhir ini, tapi kau tau Lu? aku punya kejutan"

"Oh apa?" Luhan mencoba membuat nada sepenasaran mungkin.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan bahagia, itu bisa terlihat dari matanya.

Sementara Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menelan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Luhan cukup terkejut! Sangat sangat terkejut hingga Luhan hanya bisa diam tanpa memberi respon.

-Maafkan aku Lu- Baekhyun membatin, dia tahu dia telah menyakiti hati Luhan.

Tapi hanya ini satu satunya cara yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan untuk mempertahankan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk tetap ada di sisi Chanyeol termasuk merekayasa ini dan membiarkan Luhan berfikir bahwa ini benar.

Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah nafasnya dan dia tidak mungkin bisa hidup saat nafasnya pergi dari sisinya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama Luhan berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya dari keteekejutannya walaupun dada Luhan masih berdenyut nyeri tapi Luhan berusaha tersenyum sebisa mungkin untuk menunjukan bahwa dia ikut bahagia atas pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Selamat Baek aku senang mendengarnya" Suara Luhan hampir tersedak di tenggorokannya jika saja Luhan tidak bisa mengatasinya.

"Terimakasih Lu"

Luhan mengangguk dan mencoba mengambil cangkir kopinya di meja tapi sial, tangan Luhan bergetar dan Luhanpun mengurungkan niatnya, lebih memilih menyembunyikan tangannya di bawah meja dan tersenyum kembali menatap Baekhyun.

.

.

Sejak Sehun memberitahu Nyonya Oh bahwa Luhan adalah kekasihnya, hampir tiap malam Nyonya Oh tidak bisa tidur. Dia terlalu bahagia dan baenyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk dengan mengunjungi ke beberapa W.O, butik dan gedung pernikahan.

Mencoba menyeleksi mana yang kiranya cocok untuk pernikahan Sehun dengan Luhan nanti.

Nyonya Oh tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Sehun datang ke rumah.

Sehun sangat jarang pulanhg karna dia sudah memiliki apartementnya sendiri.

"Sehun!" Nyonya Oh menghampiri Sehun yang berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Apa?" Sehun menunjukan raut wajah bingung melihat Ibunya tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Ini beberapa rekomendasi gedung, W.O dan butik yang sudah Ibu pilih untuk pernikahanmu dengan Luhan, kau tinggal mendiskusikannya dengan Luhan akan memakai yang mana, stelahnya Ibu akan mengurus semuanya"

Sehun jelas bisa meliha kebahagian di mata Ibunya dan Sehun sangat menyesal sekarang.

Sehun menarik nafas gusar, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Apa dia harus jujur dan mengecewakan Ibunya atau atau memaksa Luhan menuju altar?.

Sehun fikir dia butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya.

"Simpan saja Bu aku ingin istirahat"

Sehun meninggalkan Ibunya menuju lantai atas dan Nyonya Oh hanya bisa menatap sendu lembaran yang dia pegang.

.

.

"Luhan kau kenapa?"

Minseok bertanya pada Luhan yang hanya duduk terdiam melamun padahal sekarang adalah jam kerja.

"Tidak ada Min" Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau bisa berbagi denganku Lu, kau ada masalah?"

Luhan mendongak menatap Minseok yang berdiri di depannya.

"Tidak, hanya saja" Luhan menunduk dan mulai mencurahkan semua bebannya pada Minseok, berharap bisa mendapatan jalan keluar.

Setelah mendenger semua keluh kesah Luhan , Minseok menatap Iba Luhan, dia tau semua tentang Luhan termasuk hubungan gelapnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi kau tau itu, walaupun Chanyeol mencintaimu tapi tetap Baekhyunlah kekasih sesungguhnya Chanyeol, lepaskan Chanyeol dan mulailah hidupmu yang baru Luhan, kau pantas bahagia"

Dari sejak dulu Minseok tidak suka Luhan masih berhubungan dengan Chanyeol dan Minseok akan bahagia jika sekarang Luhan mau mendengarkan sarannya.

"Aku akan mencobanya" Luhan tersenyum menatap Minseok, perasaanya sedikit lega karna sudah berbagi dengan Minseok.

Dalam hati Luhan memutuskan akan mengakhiri semuanya.

.

.

"Hallo.."

"Apa harus?"

"Baiklah"

Luhan menutup telfon dari Tuan Oh dengan malas.

Inginnya setelah pulang dari kantor Luhan bisa langsung bergelung dalam selimut tapi Tuan Oh justru menyuruhnya menghadiri sebuah pesta perayaan perusahaan sahabat dengan Sehun, sungguh menyebalkan!.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7" itu massage yang Luhan terima dari Sehun.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 6pm, Sehun sedang bersiap siap menjemput Luhan.

Penampilan Sehun sangat simple, hanya kemeja biru muda polos yang di buka dua kancingnya dan celana hitam juga sepatu yang senada dengan celanaya.

Namun semuanya tidak bisa di bilang tidak sempurna jika seorang Oh Sehun yang menggunakannya, siapapun tidak akan sanggup berpaling dari sehun.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk apartement Luhan dan tak lama Luhan keluar.

Sehun menatap memuja pada Luhan, dia tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak terpesona pada Luhan.

Rambut coklat berponi, mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna merah yang di padu dengan cardigan abu abu juga celana jeans hitam dan sepatu cets berwarna putih, terkesan sangat sederhana tapi sangat menawan di mata Sehun.

"Kau siap?"

"Ya"

Sehun tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Luhan.

Luhan tersentak sejenak meraskan hangatnya genggaman Sehun. Walau mereka sudah lama saling mengenal tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan Luhan menyukainya.

.

.

Pesta sebuah perusahaan tapi tidak berkonsep formal, semua tamu yang datang mengunakan pakaian santai, termasuk Ayah Sehun yang sudah ada di sana, menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan Luhan.

"Paman datang?" Luhan terkejut, dia kira Tuan Oh tidak akan datang.

-Kalau datang untuk apa menyuruhku ikut- Luhan membatin kesal.

"Tentu saja aku datang, aku memintamu datang juga karna aku ingin mengenalkan calon menantuku pada rekan bisnisku"

Mendengar itu sehun melotot menatap Ayahnya yang tersenyum lebar. Sementara Luhan hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dengan santai, sampai akhirnya dia sadar dengan kata kata Tuan Oh.

"Apa paman bercanda!"

"Tidak"

"Ayah ja.."

"Oh hai Tuan Lee"

Ucapan sehun terpotong oleh Ayahnya yang menyapa rekan bisnisnya.

Ayah Sehun langsung menggandeng Luhan untuk berkumpul dengn teman temannya, Luhan hanya bisa pasrah sambil mendelik menatap Sehun yang mengikutinya dari blakang.

"Ini calon menantuku"

Ayah mengenalkan Luhan dan dengan canggung Luhan tersenyum pada teman teman Tuah Oh yang mulai berbisik bisik saat melihatnya.

-Tuhan bunuh aku sekarang- Luhan berdoa dalam hati.

Sehun yang berdiri di sebelah Luhan hanya sesekali menjawab pertanyaan dari teman Ayahnya.

"Hallo.."

Seseorang datang ikut bergabung.

Luhan terkejut melihatnya, tidak menyangka akan bertemu dia di sini dan Sehun hanya mendecih.

Itu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menatap Luhan.

"Chanyeol kau datang ?" Tuan Lee tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya aku datang Paman"

Chanyeol berhadapan dengan Sehun tapi mata Chanyeol terus tertuju pada Luhan yang masih terkejut.

Mendesis kesal saat melihat Sehun dengan sengaja merangkul pinggng Luhan.

"Ini keponakanku Chanyeol, Chanyeol kenalkan ini Tuan Oh dan anaknya Sehun dan dia Luhan calon pendamping Sehun" Tuan Lee berujar sementara Chanyeol yaang mendengarnya langsung menatap sengit Sehun yang tersenyum sinis kearahnya.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan intens, Chanyeol tidak akan percaya apa yang di katakan Pamannya sebelum mendengarnya sendiri.

"Benarkah pria semanis ini akan menjadi pendamping Oh Sehun?"

Nada suara Chanyeol penuh penekanan, Chanyeol menatap Luhan tajam, mencoba mendesak Luhan untuk mengatakan "tidak".

Sehun menegang menatap Luhan dengan hati yang bergemuruh menanti jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Luhan, Sehun merasakan seoalah olah dia sedang menunggu untuk nyawanya di ambil.

Sementara Luhan yang menjadi pusat perhatian dua pria itu hanya diam, otaknya ingin mengatakan IYA tapi hatinya tidak satu arah.

Luhan tau jawaban apa yang akan dia beri bukan hanya sekedar jawaban tapi jawaban itu yang akan menentukan jalan hidupnya nanti.

Dan dengan tekad yang besar, Luhan menarik nafas, dada Luhan terasa sesak tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusannya.

"Ya.. aku akan menikah dengan Sehun"

Sebuah keputasan besar yang Luhan telah ambil.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi di dalam toilet. Chanyeol sangat kecewa mendengar jawaban Luhan.

Luhan, ya Chanyeol harus berbicara dengan Luhan.

.

.

"Kau melanjutkannya Lu.."

Dalam hati Sehun sangat bahagia , mungkn jika dia berada di kamar Sehun akan dengan hebohnya berteriak medengar jawan Luhan. Luhannya akan menjadi miliknya, seseorang yang selama ini sangat di cintainya akan sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya. Mengulang itu dalam fikirannya membuat Sehun ingin terbang rasanya.

Tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau raut wajah Luhan membuatnya merasa bersalah, Sehun seolah bahagia di atas kesedihan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Ya aku melanjutkan ide bodohmu" Luhan meneguk kembali wine yang ada di tanganya.

"Kau mau ku antar pulang sekarang?"

"Heum, aku butuh tidur secepatnya"

.

.

Luhan memasuki apartementnya dengan sedikit sempoyongan akibat beberapa gelas wine yang dia teguk.

"Kau sangat lama Luhan!"

Luhan mendesah malas mendengar suara Chanyeol, Luhan mencatat kalau dia harus mengganti pasword apartementnya besok.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Luhan berjalan lurus menuju kulkas, mengabaikan Chanyeol.

Luhan mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya kasar.

"Bertemu kekasihku, tentu saja" Chanyeol berdiri di samping Luhan.

"Kekasihmu bukan di sini Park!" Ketus Luhan "Kita harus mengakhirinya Yeol.."

Chanyeol menggeram kesal, mendorong Luhan bersandar pada pintu kulkas dan mengunci pergerakan Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Kau milikku Luhan!"

"Bukan! aku milik Sehun mulai saat ini!" Luhan memberi tatapan menantang pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan penuh emosi mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Luhan tapi tidak semudah dulu karna Luhan memberontak, mencoba melepas cengkraman Chanyeol pada tangannya.

Chanyeol frustasi mendapati penolakan Luhan dengan kasar Chanyeol melepas cengkramannya sehingga Luhan terjatuh di lantai.

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti!"

Chanyeolpun pergi dari apartement Luhan, minyisakan Luhan yang mulai kembali terisak.

.

.

Nyonya Oh bersenandung ria di dalam mobil, setelah mendengar cerita dari Tuan Oh kalau Luhan bersedia menikah dengan Sehun Nyonya Oh hampir sampai pagi tidak bisa tidur, dia terlalu bahagia.

"Nyonya sudah sampai" Sang supir membukakan pintu mobil.

"Terimakaisih" Nyonya oh melepas kaca matanya dan berjalan angkuh memasuki kantor sehun.

.

.

"Luhaaaaaaaaannn!" Nyonya Oh berteiak nyaring saat melihat Luhan sedang menunggu pintu lif terbuka.

Luhan tersenyum dan sedikt membungkuk saat melihat Nyonya Oh sudah ada di depannya.

"Kau mau ke atas?"

"Ya Nyonya"

"Eeeeeyyyy sekarang tidak usah seformal itu pada Bibi, Luhan, bukankah kau calon menantuku" Nyonya Oh tersenyum menggoda sambil menyenggol lengan Luhan dengan sikunya.

Luhan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Kau tidak usah repot repot ke atas karna sebentar lagi kita akan pergi" Nyonya Oh tersenyum misterius sedangkan Luhan hanya menatatp bingung kepergian Nyonya Oh yang sudah memasuki lif.

.

.

"Sehuuuuunnn anakkuuuuuu.." Nyonya Oh berteriak sambil menggedor gedor pintu ruangan Sehun dengan cukup keras, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata pegawai yang melihatnya dengan lucu.

"Ibu!" Sehun sedikit membentak Ibunya karna merasa malu dengan kebiasaan Ibunya yang di bawa ke dalam kantor.

"Oh kau sudah keluar" Nyonya Oh tersenyum polos.

"Ada apa I.. yak!"

Nyonya Oh mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun dan justru menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Kita akan pergi, Luhan sudah Ibu suruh menunggu di bawah jadi apa bisa jalanmu di percepat Oh Sehun!" Nyonya Oh menggerutu sebal merasa jalan Sehun terlalu lambat menurutnya.

Mendengar nama Luhan di sebut tanpa bertanyapun sepertinya Sehun sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

Seperti dugaan Sehun. Mereka di ajak Nyonya Oh untuk mendatangi banyak tempat, seperti butik, gedung pernikahan, gereja dan juga W.O.

Sehun selalu mengerutu protes, berbeda dengan luhan yang dengan sabar mengikuti apa keinginan Nyonya Oh.

"Sehun Ibu harus pulang, Ayahmu sudah ada di rumah"

Mendengar itu Sehun menarik nafasnya lega.

Lima jam berkeliling bukan waktu yang sebentar, Sehun hampir tidak menyangka kalau sekarang sudah pukul 5pm.

"Kalian tidak perlu hawatir, Ibu akan mengurus semuanya" Nyonya Oh menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. Dengan senyum yang cerah karna apa yang dia inginkan telah ia dapatkan Nyonya Oh masuk kedalam mobil yang melaju dengan cepat.

"Kau lelah?" Sehun menoleh pada Luhan.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ayo kita istirahat di sana"

Sehun menunjuk taman terbuka yang tidak jauh dari depan mereka dengan dagunya.

Luhan mengangguk kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

"Ini minumlah"

Sehun memberikan minuman soda dan menyusul Luhan untuk duduk di atas rumput, menatap lurus pada cahaya matahari senja yang memanjakan mata.

"Apa kau serius?"

Setelah hening sejenak Sehun membuka pembicaaan.

"Tentang?"

"Menikah denganku" Sehun menoleh menghadap Luhan yang tetap fokus memandang kedepan.

"Jika tidak ini belum terlambat, aku bisa membatalkan semuanya"

Luhan menoleh menatap sehun.

"Aku mempunyai banyak hutang budi pada keluargamu, anggap saja dengan menolongmu aku mengurangi hutangku"

Sehun menatap Luhan sendu, Sehun merasa sedikit kecewa mendapati kenyataan kalau Luhan mau menikah dengannya hanya atas dasar balas budi.

-Apa tidak ada cinta di hatimu untukku Lu- Sehun membatin penuh dengan rasa perih.

"Tapi ini akan berat untukmu"

"Ini juga akan berat untukmu Sehun.. menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai itu akan sulit"

-Tapi aku mencintaimu Lu-

Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Andai Bibi Kim masih hidup, dia pasti tidak akan percaya kalau kita akan menikah"

Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan pembicaraan yang hanya membuat hatinya sesak.

"Ya.. Bibi pasti akan melotot" Luhan terkekeh kecil membayangkan wajah Bibinya saat terkejut.

"Tapi aku berjanji Luhan, aku akan membuatmu bahagia" Sehun mengelus pipi kiri Luhan. Dan luhan dapat melihat sebuah ketulusan di mata Sehun.

Mata Sehun terus terfokus pada bibir mungil Luhan dan tanpa sadar perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan.

Tidak perlu menjadi orang yang jenius untuk tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya. Luhan mengerti kalau Sehun akan mencium bibirnya dan Luhan belum siap untuk itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, ini sudah hampir malam"

Luhan bangkit berdiri dan segera melangkah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang mengacak rambutnya gusar.

BODOH! BODOH!

Sehun terus mengulang kalimat itu dalam otaknya karna telah lepas kendali.

Sehun tau kalau masih ada Chanyeol dalam hati Luhan dan dengan penolakan terang terangan yang Luhan berikan membuat Sehun semakin bertekad akan berusaha menghapus Chanyeol dari hati Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE...

Yeeyy chap dua selesai :D

Post FF di ffn itu ga gampang TT cerita yang udah kita tulis di dokument dengan rapih bisa jadi ancur saat di upload,jadi tolong buat yang baca tinggalkan review untuk menghargai usahaku dari nulis,edit,sampe upload :D

Dan untuk kalian semua yang udah review,follow dan favoritin ni FF TERIMAKASIH BANYAK SEBANYAK BANYAKNYA _

Aku seneng ff ini dapet respon baik dan aku akan usahain upload chap tiga secepatnya untuk kalian,jadi tetep review yaaa :)

See you di next chap :*


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun.

Rate : T+ nyerepet M.

Gendre : Romance.

PS : ini yaoi,jadi buat yang ga suka yaoi dan ga suka HunHan couple juga ChanBaek couple tidak di sarankan untuk membaca Ini,aku nerima kritikan tapi tidak menerima bash hohoho happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol begitu melihatnya memasuki apartement. Membantu melepas dasi dan jas yang Chanyeol kenakan dan sedikit memberi kecupan di bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu"

Chanyeol hanya berlalu tanpa menanggapi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik nafas melihat sikap Chanyeol.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Chanyeol menjadi sedikit pendiam.

Chanyeol menuju meja makan dan langsung menyantap makanan yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Baekhyun duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Tidak"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan ikut makan bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

Setelah makan dan membersihkan badannya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bersantai menonton teve bersama Baekhyun yang duduk menyender pada bahunya.

Chanyeol mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari teve.

"Yeol"

"Heeemm"

"Apa lusa kau sibuk?"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak akan datang ke resepsi pernikahan luhan dengan Sehun?"

Mendengar itu gerakan tangan Chanyeol terhenti, nafas Chanyeol tercekat dan Baekhyun bisa merasakaan kalau tubuh Chanyeol menegang.

"Luhan akan menikah?"

Chanyeol mencoba menormalkan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku mendapatkan kiriman undangannya tadi siang dan aku berfikir akan mengajakmu untuk datang bersama"

"Tidak, mungkin Luhan lupa"

Dengan perasaan kalut Chanyeol kembali mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku senang akhirnya Luhan akan menikah dan memiliki keluarganya sendiri, bukankah itu baik? Yang tidak bias aku duga adalah pria itu Oh Sehun, takdir memang tidak mudah di kira" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, hatinya terasa sangat ringan.

Bukankah dengan Luhan menikah itu sama seperti Luhan mundur dari Chanyeol? Baekhyun hanya tinggal melanjutkan perjuangannya untuk membuat Chanyeol sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya, Baekhyun yakin hanya bersabar sebentar lagi maka Chanyeol akan benar benar terlepas dari Luhan.

Hati Chanyeol seakan di remas kuat mendengar semua ucapan Baekhyun.

Mengetahui kalau Luhan benar benar akan meninggalkannya membuat Chanyeol tidak sanggup untuk bernafas.

Fikirannya sekarang hanya tertuju pada Luhan.

Luhannya, cinta pertamanya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik Oh Sehun.

.

.

FLASHBACK~

Lahir di Beijing China pada tanggal 20 april 1990.

Mempunyai Ayah yang sangat perhatian dan Ibu yang sangat lembut menjadikan Luhan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang ceria. Kehidupan Luhan sangat sempurna dan bahagia tapi semua kebahagian itu berakhir pada tanggal 13 april 1995.

Luhan kecil tengah bermain bersama gadis kecil di sebuah taman yang ada di area komplek perumahan.

"Luhan kau mau kemana?"

Gadis kecil itu bertanya begitu melihat Luhan bangkit berdiri.

"Aku halus pulang, Ibu akan mencali Lulu"

"Tapi kau belum membereskan legonya"

Gadis kecil itu merengut.

"Baiklah Luhan akan membantu"

Luhan sudah hampir kembali duduk untuk membereskan lego yang berserakan di depannya namun suara zhu en membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Itu apa?"

Zhu en menujuk pada kepulan asap hitam pekat yang menggumpal di langit. Luhan mengikuti arah pandang zhu en dan memincingkan matanya.

Asap itu ada di area perumahannya.

Tak berselang lama 4 mobil pemadam melewati dua bocah itu.

Luhan dengan instingnya berlari mengikuti arah mobil itu melaju, meningalkan Zhu en yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

.

.

Luhan merasa bingung saat melihat banyak orang berkumpul di tengah jalan depan rumahnya.

Karna rasa penasaran Luhan menerobos kerumunan itu dengan tubuh kecilnya.

Mata kecil Luhan meneliti dengan cermat bangunan hangus yang sudah hampir rata dengan tanah yang ada di depan matanya. Melihat boneka rusa kecil yang Luhan tahu kalau itu adalah miliknya, Luhan mengambilnya dan sedikit membersihkan boneka itu dari sisa sisa tanah dan arang.

Beberapa petugas medis melewatinya dengan membawa seorang wanita di tandu menuju ambulance.

"Mama.." Luhan berucap lirih, walaupun tubuh wanita itu sudah hampir tidak dapat di kenali tapi Luhan tahu kalau itu adalah ibunya.

"Luhan…"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Luhan untuk menuju ambulance.

Itu Ibu Zhu en.

Luhan menatap bingung Bibi tetangganya yang menangis.

"Kau selamat Luhan"

Ibu Zhu en menghampiri Luhan dan menggendong Luhan, membawa Luhan kerumahnya dengan tangis yang tidak kunjung reda.

.

.

Selang tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, Luhan di beri tahu kalau Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal dalam tragedy kebakaran yang menghanguskan rumahnya.

Jasad ayah Luhan sudah lebur sepenuhnya berbeda dengan Ibu Luhan yang masih utuh namun sudah tidak bias di tolong.

Mendengar penjelasan itu Luhan tidak menangis, bahkan saat Luhan menyebarkan abu Ayah dan Ibunya di laut Luhan hanya terdiam.

"Luhan"

Luhan mendongak menatap seorang wanita berusia 30 tahunan yang dia tahu kalau dia adalah adik dari Ayahnya.

"Mulai saat ini kau akan hidup dengan Bibi"

Bibi kim –panggilan Luhan untuknya- memeluk Luhan dengan erat, dia tidak bias menghentikan air matanya.

Luhan menatap kosong laut yang membawa Ayah dan Ibunya pergi.

Dan saat itu tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 5, Luhan datang ke korea dengan Bibi Kim, memulai semua hidupnya yang baru dari awal.

FLASHBACK END~

.

.

"Luhan"

Nyonya oh menghampiri Luhan yang sedang termenung menatap kosong cermin di depannya.

Hari ini adalah hari pemberkatan pernikahan Sehun dengan Luhan.

"Kau menangis ?"

"Aku hanya mengingat orang tuaku dan Bbibi Kim, aku merindukan mereka"

Nyonya Oh menatap sendu Luhan, dia bisa sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Luhan.

"Mereka saat ini sedang bahagia di sana melihat anaknya yang manis ini akan menikah, percayalah"

Nyonya Oh menghapus air mata Luhan dan memberi Luhan pelukan hangat untuk menenangkan Luhan.

"Kau masih memiliki Ibu dan Ayah sebagai orang tuamu dan juga Sehun yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pasanganmu"

"Ya..terimakasih Bu"

Luhan tersenyum kecil memanadang mata Nyonya Oh yang memancarkan ketulusan, sama seperti mata Mamanya.

Nyonya Oh mengambil sebuah kotak bludru di dalam tasnya, membukanya dan memakaikan sebuah kalung berbandul rusa pada Luhan.

"Ini hadiah dari Ibu"

Nyonya Oh tersenyum lebar memandang Luhan yang terlihat sempurna dan semakin sempurna dengan kalung pemberiannya.

"Ayo.. Sehun sudah menunggu di altar, jangan biarkan Sehun menunggu Lu"

Nyonya Oh tersenyum menggoda sambil menyenggol lengan Luhan dengan sikunya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Menarik nafasnya dan mengikuti Nyonya Oh untuk menuju altar.

.

.

Pemberkatan pernikahan Sehun dengan Luhan berjalan lancar. Sehun mengucapkan iklarnya dengan sangat lantang, berbeda dengan Luhan yang terisak kecil saat mengucap janji setianya untuk Sehun di depan semua orang dan Tuhan juga pendeta.

Luhan merasa sangat sedih, mendapati moment pernikahan yang hanya akan terjadi satu kali dalam seumur hidup harus berakhir seperti ini.

Bukan dengan Chanyeol dan tanpa satupun keluarganya.

"Kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan, Sehun silakan cium pengantinmu" Sang pendeta berujar.

Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan menghapus air matanya, memandang mata Luhan yang sarat akan kesedihan. Sehun tahu kalau ini sangat berat untuk Luhan tapi Sehun berjanji tidak akan pernah membuat Luhan menyesal atas adanya pernikahan ini.

"Terimakasi Lu"

Luhan mengangguk dan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun dapat merasakan bibir manis Luhan yang sungguh membuat Sehun gila. Andai Sehun tidak bias mengontrol mungkin saat ini bibir Luhan akan sepenuhnya dia lumat. Tapi Sehun tidak segila itu untuk melakukannya karna dia tahu, Luhan menerima ciuman ini hanya sebatas formalitas saja.

Minseok tersenyum bahagia saat semua tamu bersorak melihat penyatuan dua insan itu. Minseok menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk Luhan seusai Sehun melepas ciumannya.

"Kau memilih apa yang memang harus kau pilih Lu"

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin! Sangat yakin" Minseok melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"Jaga Luhan dengan baik jika kau masih ingin hidup!" Sehun terkekeh mendengar ancaman Minseok.

"Tanpa kau minta aku akan menjaga Luhan dengan segenap nyawaku"

Minseok mengangguk puas mendengar jawaban Sehun, mengelus pipi kiri Luhan sebelum mundur untuk kembali ketempatnya.

Sehun sedikit mencuri dengar apa yang Minseok katakan pada Luhan, Sehun sangat senang Minseok mendukung adanya pernikahan ini.

Nyonya Oh sedari awal pemberkatan pernikahan Sehun, Luhan di mulai sampai sekarang tidak ada hentinya menangis, dia terlalu bahagia melihat anaknya bisa menikah dengan orang yang menurutnya tepat.

"Kau merusak suasana'

Nyonya Oh mendelik menatap suaminya yang memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

Terlalu berlebihan menurutnya.

"Sehun, Luhan selamat " Nyonya Oh berujar setelah menghiraukan gerutuan suaminya, lebih memilih menghampiri anak dan menantunya.

Nyonya Oh memeluk Sehun dan Luhan bergantian dengan air mata yang kembali berlinang membuat Sehun dan Tuan Oh mendesah malas. Luhan tertawa melihatnya, berbeda dengan seseorang yang menatap sendu pada mereka semua.

"Kau meninggalkanku tanpa memberiku ksempatan untuk memilih Lu"

Chanyeol menghapus air matanya yang mengalir tanpa bisa ia tahan.

.

.

Pasangan baru ini telah sampai di apartement Sehun, resepsi akan di adakan lusa dan mereka butuh istirahat sekarang. Luhan menggered kopernya menuju kamar sebelah kanan. Sudah menjadi sebuah kesepakatan, mereka akan tinggal bersama tapi di kamar yang berbeda.

Dalam hati Sehun sedikit merasa sedih dengan adanya aturan ini, tapi apa yang bias Sehun perbuat jika yang memintanya adalah Luhan, Sehun tidak ingin memaksakan keinginannya dan membuat Luhan tertekan saat hidup dengannya.

"Sehun kau mandilah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam"

Yaaaa setidaknya Sehun bersyukur, karna sekarang dia akan selalu melihat Luhan.

.

.

"Ibu merencanakan bulan madu untuk kita" Sehun berujar sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Apa bisa lain waktu saja?" Nada suara Luhan terdengar ragu.

"Aku akan menolaknya kalau begitu"

Sehun tersenyum dan di balas anggukan oleh Luhan.

.

.

Chanyeol menegguk wine yang entah sudah gelas keberapa yang dia habiskan. Suara bising music yang di mainkan DJ sama sekali tidak membantu mood Chanyeol yang rusak.

"Apa ukuran penismu mengecil sehingga membuatmu begitu frustasi ?"

Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Kim Jongin yang tersenyum meledek ke arahnya.

"Diamlah!"

"Atau perusahaan Ayahmu bangkrut? Apa kau putus dari Baekhyun oh apa kau di tinggalkan Luhan?"

Kim Jongin terus mencoba menerka apa masalah yang tengah Chanyeol hadapai.

Mendengar nama Luhan di sebut Chanyeol mengambil botol winennya dan menegguknya dengan rakus.

"Jadi benar karna Luhan" Jongin hampir terjungkal dari kursi putarnya saat tertawa terbahak bahak dengan begitu kerasnya.

"Astaga aku penasaran siapa yang sudah bisa membuka mata Luhan untuk meninggalkanmu? Waaaahhh dia pasti lebih hebat dariku "

Masih sambil menahan tawannya Jongin bertepuk tangan, tidak ada penghormatan pada perasaan Chanyeol yang tengah hancur.

"Kau harusnya tahu Park! Tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau seumur hidupnya menjadi simpanan" Jongin menuang wine ke dalam gelas kosongnya setelah merasa puas tertawa.

"Bahkan menurutku dua tahun itu sudah terlalu lama untukmu bisa memilih salah satunya, jadi sekarang jangan sesalkan Luhan saat dia pergi, kau terlalu lama bermain main di dua tempat" Jongin meminum winenya dengan tenang.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol mendecih.

"Kau bahkan menyukainya Kim!"

"Yaa aku menyukainya, tapi aku tidak segila dirimu yang menjerat Luhan dalam situasi yang salah, Luhan pantas bahagia dan dengan mu Luhan tidak akan bisa bahagia"

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik kerah kemeja Jongin.

Harusnya Jongin tahu untuk tidak mencari gara gara dengan seseorang yang tengah frustasi dan mabuk berat.

"Tutup mulut mu!" Urat pelipis Chanyeol menonjol, menandakan kalau Chanyeol tengah di landa emosi hebat.

Jongin tersenyum sisnis.

"Terimalah kalau kau tidak lebih baik dariku Park, setidaknya aku tidak sebodoh dirimu untuk menyia nyiakan cinta pertamaku"

Satu bogeman mendarat di sudut bibir Jongin dengan keras.

"Selamat untuk akhir cerita teragismu"

"BERENSEK!" Chanyeol bersiap untuk meninju Jongin kembali tapi pergerakannya di tahan oleh security yang datang.

Jongin meludah di lantai, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terus berteriak memakinya.

.

.

Satu hari pernikahan telah terlewati, sekarang mereka sedang di sibukkan untuk pesta resepsi yang akan di mulai jam 10am.

"Ya Bu kami akan ke sana sekarang" Sehun menggapit ponselnya di leher. Tangan kirinya tengah memegang roti untuk sarapan dan satunya memegang dasi.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9:45am.

"Luhan bantu pasangkan dasiku" Sehun berteriak.

Luhan dengan roti bakar yang tersumpal di mulutnya datang menghampiri Sehun dan memasangkan dasi Sehun.

'Apa Luhan baik'

"Luhan baik baik saja Bu aku tidak mungkin memakannya" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Thanks" Sehun berucap begitu Luhan selesai memakaikan dasinya .

.

.

Pesta harusnya sudah di mulai dari 27 menit yng lalu , tapi karna keterlambatan Sehun dan Luhan pesta jadi di undur menjadi jam 11am.

"Sudah Ibu katakan harusnya kemarin kalian tidak pergi bekerja"

"Ada meet.."

"Jangan membantah Oh Sehun! Hari ini adalah hari resepsi tapi kalian.." Nyonya oh terus berceloteh panjang.

Merasa jengah sehun manarik Luhan untuk pergi dari ruang make up mereka.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana Oh Sehun!"

"1O menit lagi pesta akan di mulai, Ibu fikir kami akan pergi kemana?"

"Ahh ya kau benar" Nyonya Oh mengangguk dan berjalan cepat medahului Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

Pesta sudah berlangsung selama empat jam dan selama itu tidak satu detikpun Sehun melepas genggamannya pada jemari Luhan, Luhan dengan senang hati mengikuti kemana Sehun berjalan untuk menyapa tamu yang datang, tidak ada protes yang keluar dari bibir Luhan.

"Luhan"

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menyapanya.

"Selamat untuk kalian" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan singkat.

Chanyeol yang ada di samping Baekhyun hanya diam menatap tajam Sehun penuh kebencian.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas.

"Aku ingin mengambil minum"

Chanyeol pergi dari sana, menyisakan Luhan yang menatap sendu punggung tegap Chanyeol.

.

.

"Yeol kau terlalu banyak minum, demi tuhan kau tidak boleh mabuk di sini"

Baekhyun memperingati Chanyeol yang sudah mulai hilang kesadaran.

"Lihat! Apa Luhan bisa bahagia dengan orang itu? Cih omong kosong"

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru dengan tanpa sadar meluapkan rasa kesalnya di depan Baekhyun, matanya tidak lepas dari Luhan.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak meliahat Chanyeol cemburu pada Sehun.

"Yeol kau tidak mendengarkanku.." Baekhyun berujar lirih.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar"

Chanyeol dengan jalannya yang sedikit oleng pergi dari sana untuk mengejar Luhan yang keluar dari area pesta tanpa Sehun.

.

.

Sosok laki laki berparas tampan penuh charisma dengan tubuh tegap proposional turun dari mobilnya.

Sedikit membenarkan penampilannya pada kaca mobil lalu dia brjalan dengan penuh gaya cool bak selebrity bintang lima memasuki tempat resepsi Sehun dan Luhan di gelar. Sesekali dia akan mengerling nakal saat melihat wanita yang tidak berkedip memandang ke arahnya penuh dengan kekaguman.

Memberi isyarat sebuah kecupan dengan bibirnya saat melewati beberapa wanita yang melempar tatapan menggoda ke arahnya.

Dia 'Wu Yi Fan' kakak Baekhyun dari Ayah tirinya.

Yifan adalah teman dari Xi Luhan atau lebih tepatnya Oh Sehun, mereka berteman sejak semasa kuliah di Seoul, karna sama sama lahir di China mereka dengan sangat mudahnya mengakrabkan diri dan dari Luhanlah Yifan mengenal Chanyeol yang saat itu bersetatus kekasih Luhan dan Yifan mengenal Sehun karna mereka dari satu angkatan.

Hubungan mereka terjalin dengan baik, Yifanpun dengan inisiatif mengenalkan Baekhyun pada mereka saat Baekhyun memasuki masa kuliahnya.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Siang itu Yifan datang menghampiri Chanyeol dan Luhan yang sedang berada di sebuah cafe dengan menggered tangan Baekhyun. Yifan tersenyum lebar menatap mereka berdua setelah menduduki tempat di kursi lain berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang hanya menatap canggung.

"Siapa yang kau bawa Fan?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Kalian masih ingat kalau aku mempunyai Adik tiri? dan dialah adik tiriku, namanya Baekhyun" Yifan mengenalkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menatap Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun yang duduk di kursinya sedikit salah tingkah dan gugup.

"Aku Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menjabat tangan Chanyeol dengan hati berdebar, tidak tau mengapa tapi Baekhyun suka merasakan debaran ini.

"Ehem!"

Luhan berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku Luhan, aku adalah penjinak kakakmu" Tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau berlebihan" Yifan menyahut.

"Aku Baekhyun" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menerima jabatan tangan Luhan.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol terus memperhatikannya, dia terpesona dengan senyum indah Baekhyun.

"Yeol, Baekhyun akan satu unniversitas denganmu, tolong jaga dia di sana untukku"

"Benarkah? akan menyenangkan kalau begitu"

Yifan, Sehun, Luhan, berada di unniversitas yang sama berbeda dengan Chanyeol, mereka hanya berebeda agkatan, Sehun dan Yifan memasuki unniversitas di tahun yang sama satu tahun setelahnya Chanyeol dan Luhan baru memasuki unniversitas dan sekarang saat Yifan sudah hampir mendapatkan gelar sarjananya Baekhyun Adiknya justru baru akan memasuki masa kuliah dan Yifan hampir di buat hawatir semalaman akan keselamatan Baekhyun nantinya, sedikit berlebihan memang tapi mengingat Yifan begitu sayang dan memanjakan Baekhyun maka semuanya terlihat normal bagi Yifan dan Yifan sedikit bersyukur karna Baekhyun memilih kuliah di unniversitas yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah membujuknya untuk tidak melanjutkan kuliah, aku sangat menghawatirkannya asal kalian tahu" Yifan menyentil kening Baekhyun pelan.

"Iiiisshhh Ge jangan lakukan itu" Baekhyun cemberut.

Yifan tertwa renyah mendengar gerutuan Adiknya.

"Maaf sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, Sehun pasti sudah menungguku" Tiba tiba Luhan bangkit dari kursinya setelah mengecek jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5pm.

"Aku bilang aku akan mengantarmu"

"Tidak perlu Yeol, aku tau setelah ini kau harus menjemput Ibumu, aku bisa pergi bersama Sehun" Luhan mengusap pipi Chanyeol.

"Fan, Baek aku pergi.." Luhan mengecup bibir Chanyeol kilat dan setelahnya pergi dengan tergesa.

Yifan menatap malas, sementara Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya hanya terdiam menyasikkan kejadian yang baru dia lihat.

"Kau jangan kaget Baek, setelah hari ini kau akan sering melihat kejadian seperti tadi"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengar seruan Yifan.

"Aku adalah kekasih Luhan" Chnayeol menyahut.

Dan baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, mencoba menghilangkan rasa yang sakit dan juga kecewa yang entah dia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

Yifan mempercepat langkahnya karna dia sudah sangat terlambat, salahkan penerbangannya yang di tunda selama satu jam.

Yifan kini tinggal di Canada untuk mengurus perusahan lain Ayahnya dan berencana ada di Seoul untuk liburan dan menghadiri resepsi Luhan dan Sehun yang tidak dia sangka akan berakhir dengan menikan.

Yifan sudah hampir sampai di pintu masuk namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Luhan keluar dengan terburu buru, Yifan ingin memanggil Luhan namun terhenti lagi saat ia melihat sosok lainnya mengikuti Luhan.

Itu Chanyeol.

Sebuah ide untuk memberi kejutan kedatangannya terlebih dulu pada kedua sahabatnya muncul di otak Yifan dan dengan tersenyun Yifan memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka berdua.

Yifan sekarang berada di sebuah koridor yang bisa di bilang sepi, tak lama matanya melihat Chanyeol tidak jauh di depannya sedang bersandar di sebelah sebuah pintu ruangan.

Yifan sudah hampir melangkahkan kakinya untuk semakin mendekat pada Chanyeol namun matanya menyipit saat melihat Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Merasa mereka akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting Yifanpun mengurungkan niatnya, lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok terlebih dahulu, bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Apa aku harus mengucapkan selamat untukmu ?"

Luhan menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang bersandar di samping pintu ruang make upnya.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol curiga.

"Ya aku mengikutimu, kita harus bicara Luhan"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan Chanyeol"

Luhan sudah hampir pergi melewati Chanyeol namun tangannya di tarik oleh Chanyeol dengan tiba tiba.

"Aku ada Luhan, aku mohon beri aku waktu"

"Semuanya sudah selesai Yeol"

"Tidak! Kau meninggalkanku tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk memilih Luhan"

Chanyeol menatap mata Luhan sendu.

"Tidak pernah memberimu kesempatan kau bilang? Aku sudah sering memintamu untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun jika kau masih ingin denganku tapi kau tidak pernah mendengarnya! Dan sekarang aku telah menyerah padamu jadi tolong hargai keputusan ku Yeol"

"Tidak aku tidak bisa tampamu Lu, ayo kita memulai semuanya dari awal, aku bersumpah akan meninggalkan Baekhyun untukmu" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Luhan dan berkali kali menciumnya dengan di iringi air mata yang secara sendirinya keluar untuk menunjukan pada Luhan, bahwa dia sangat sangat merasa hancur saat ini.

Tiba tiba Luhan merasakan sesak di dadanya melihat Chanyeol menangis dengan pilu di depannya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Yeol.. tapi kau tahu semuanya sudah terlambat, aku sudah menikah dengan Sehun" Luhan menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan mengelusnya lembut.

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang terlambat untuk memulai Luhan"

Chanyeol menarik pelan tengkuk leher Luhan untuk mencium bibir Luhan yang sangat dia sukai. Chanyeol tidak perduli akan setatus Luhan bahwa Luhan sudah menjadi milik Sehun, baginya selama Luhan masih mencintai dan menerimanya, Chanyeol akan terus berada di samping Luhan.

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Luhan berfikir kalau dia tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada Sehun karna melakukan ini, toh pernikahan ini bukan di dasari cinta, Sehun tidak mencintainya dan Sehun tahu kalau dia mencintai Chanyeol tapi entah kenapa bayang bayang wajah Sehun terus berputar di otaknya.

Luhan mencengkram rambut Chanyeol berusaha menimati ciumannya dengan Chanyeol yang dia tidak tahu kenapa terasa hambar di hatinya.

Mereka terlalu terhanyut, mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang telah menjadi saksi untuk semua kejadian ini.

Berniat tidak ingin mengganggu obrolan Luhan dengan Chanyeol, Yifan justru di kejutkan dengan apa yang dia dengar.

Tubuh Yifan menegang, tangannya dengan kuat terkepal menahan emosi yang memuncak di kepalanya, suara itu suara obrolan mereka terlalu jelas untuk bisa Yifan dengar.

Yifan melongokan kepalanya dan mendelik penuh keterkejutan saat melihat dengan matanya sendiri Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang berciuman intens. Jika dulu Yifan menganggap maklum hal ini tapi tidak untuk sekarang, semua ini terlihat tidak benar di mata Yifan dan Yifan benar benar butuh penjelasan secepatnya!.

.

.

Luhan kini sedang merapihkan penampilannya yang jadi sedikit berantakan di depan cermin di ruang make upnya, sementara Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya terus menciumi lehernya dari belakang tanpa ingin melepas tangannya dari pinggang Luhan.

"Kau tau, jika dulu aku adalah simpananmu dari Baekhyun tapi sekarang kau yang terlihat menjadi simpananku dari Sehun"

Chanyeol menghentikan cumbuannya dan balas menatap mata Luhan melalui cermin.

"aku ingin bertanya alasanmu kenapa mau menikah dengan Sehun?"

"Karna kau akan berakhir dengan menikahi Baekhyun dan untuk lepas darimu aku butuh seseorang untuk membantuku"

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan meninggalkan Baekhyun untukmmu jadi tinggalkan Sehun sekarang untukku!"

"Tidak Yeol"

Chanyeol memutar tubuh Luhan menghadapnya, mencengkram lengan Luhan dengan kuat.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang kau mau Luhan!"

Chanyeol membentak Luhan dengan keras membaut rasa takut Luhan muncul, Luhan memundurkan langkahnya sedikit menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku dan hiduplah dengan Baekhyun, dari awal saat kita memulainya kembali kau harusnya sudah tahu Yeol kalau bukan posisi seperti ini yang aku nginkan" Nafas Luhan tercekat saat mengatakannya.

"Tidak Luhan aku mohon jangan meminta itu, aku akan meninggalkan Baekhyun! Aku bersumpah atas nyawaku "

Chanyeol melangkah maju untuk meraih tangan Luhan tapi Luhan dengan cepat kembali memundurkan langkahnya.

"Tidak Yeol! Harsunya kau melakukan itu dulu bukan sekarang! Baekhyun sudah terlalu mencintaimu.. aku akan semakin merasa berdosa dan aku akan merasa hidup di neraka terdalam jika kau melakukan itu" Mata Luhan berkaca kaca.

"Tapi kau mncintaiku Luhan kau tidak mencintainya dan kau tidak akan mungkin bahagia hidup dengan si keparat itu!"

"Aku akan mencoba dan akan berusaha menerimanya! Setidaknya dengan Sehun aku tidak menjadi seorang simpanan.."

Tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol lagi Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah lebar.

Chanyeol bisa melihat air mata yang jatuh di pipi Luhan saat Luhan melangkah pergi. Setelah pintu benar benar telah tertutup barulah Chanyeol berteriak frustasi dengan gila, memukulkan tinjunya pada tembok untuk meredam sakit di hatinya.

Darah sedikit keluar dari punggung tangannya tapi Chanyeol tidak perduli jika tangannya patah sekalipun, Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah lunglai, tatapannya kosong, Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi.

.

.

Sehun terus menatap ke arah pintu, berharap Luhan akan segera datang. Menurut Sehun ini sudah terlalu lama untuk Luhan jika hanya mengganti sepatu.

Inginnya Sehun menjemput Luhan tapi dia merasa tidak enak jika meninggalkan para tamu sendirian.

Yifan yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya terkekeh kecil melihat Sehun.

"Kau berlebihan, Luhan dengan usianya yang sekarang tidak akan hilang di dalam gedung ini"

"Diamlah!" Sehun mendelik menatap Yifan.

"Omong omong aku ikut bahagia untukmu Hun.. akhirnya cinta terpendam Oh Sehun berakhir dengan bahagia"

Yifan memberi expresi bahagia yang sangat berlebihan menurut Sehun.

"Luhan belum tahu tentang perasaanku"

Mendengar itu expresi wajah Yifan berubah dalam sekejap.

"Kau bercanda?" Yifan melotot.

"Tidak"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kalian menikah?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Hanya sebuah kesepakatan, tapi aku tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini untuk membuatnya benar benar jatuh cinta padaku Fan.."

Sehun tersenyum lebar membuat Yifan yang melihatnyapun ikut tersenyum.

"Yifan!"

Sebuah suara membuat perhatian Sehun dan Yifan teralih.

Itu Luhan, berjalan mendekat dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"Aku merindukanmu" Tanpa ragu Luhan memeluk Yifan.

"Akupun Lu" Yifan balas memeluk Luhan.

"Kapan kau datang? kau bilang tidak akan datang" Luhan melepas pelukannya pada Yifan.

"Trik kejutan Nona Lu"

"Eeeeyy kau menyebalkan Fan"

Yifan terkekeh melihat Luhan merengut namun tanpa di duga Yifan mengusap belah bibir Luhan yang tengah mengerucut dengan jempolnya membuat Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan melotot dan menampik tangan Yifan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa? aku hanya membersihkan bibir luhan yang 'Kotor', apa kau cemburu pengantinmu aku sentuh?" Yifan menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Sehun.

Luhan menunduk malu sementara Sehun sudah hampir menendang pantat Yifan sebelum perhatian mereka teralihkan pada Baekhyun yang datang.

"Ge aku harus pulang"

Yifan menoleh.

"Kenapa, apa ada sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada, Chanyeol sudah pulang dan aku akan menyusulnya"

Tubuh Luhan sedikit menegang mendengar nama Chanyeol di sebut.

"Harusnya dia pulang bersamamu, apa kau tidak mau pulang bersama Gege saja?"

"Tidak apa Ge, aku bisa pulang sendiri menggunakan taxi"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menatap Sehun dan Luhan.

Lu aku harus pergi sekarang, selamat atas pernikahan kalian"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih Baek"

"Yaa.. Semuanya aku pergi"

Baekhyunpun pergi meninggalkan acara resepsi Sehun dan Luhan, menyisakan Yifan yang menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan sendu.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9:30pm

Acara resepsi Sehun dan Luhan sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu, kini mereka sedang beristirahat di kamar masing masing.

Sehun menggeliat tidak nyaman di ranjangnya, merasakan kakinya sedikit pegal karna terlalu lama berdiri.

Tak lama pintu kamar Sehun terbuka, Luhan masuk membawa teh hangat untuk Sehun.

Sebuah kegiatan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk Luhan lakukan karna Sehun terbiasa meminum teh sebelum tidur.

"Kau kenapa?" Luhan menaruh tehnya di nakas, sedikit merasa bingung melihat expresi Sehun.

"Kakiku pegal"

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Luhanpun mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang dan tanpa di minta Luhan memijat kaki Sehun dengan teratur.

"Aaahhh nyamannya" Sehun bergumam sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati pijatan Luhan pada betisnya.

"Ini tidak geratis Oh"

"Berapapun yang kau minta, aku akan memberinya Oh Luhan"

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya, membuat Sehun ikut tertawa karnanya.

.

.

Pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan sudah berlangung hampir dua bulan. Selama itu tidak ada perubahan besar yang terjadi di antara mereka, hanya sebuah kebiasaan kebiasaan kecil yang bertambah.

Sehun dan luhan masih bekerja bersama, sesekali membawa pekerjaan itu ke apartemnt dan mengerjakannya bersama.

Semua orang yang melihat menganggap pernikahan mereka sempurna, Sehun dan Luhan banyak di puji sebagai pasangan yang cocok. Tapi bukankah orang hanya bisa melihat dari luar mereka tidak akan tahu kalau Sehun dan Luhan tidak satu ranjang dan tidak pernah ada kata cinta yang terucap dari bibir masing masing layaknya pasangan lain.

Seperti saat ini, Sehun masih berkutat dengan beberapa document yang harus dia selesaikan dengan cepat, berbeda dengan Luhan yang sudah tertidur pulas di sofa.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat Luhan tidur dengan nyaman, mengigat 30 menit lalu Luhan terus bergumam kalau dia hanya akan istirahat tidak untuk tidur.

Sehun bangkit berdiri menghampiri Luhan.

Membopong rusa kecilnya menuju kamar dan meletakan tubuh Luhan dengan hati hati di ranjang.

Sehun memakaikan selimut sebatas dada Luhan, terkikik kecil saat melihat Luhan dengan nyamannya menggeliat.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan, mengelus surai halus Luhan dengan hati hati.

Sehun merasa bahagia hanya dengan menatap wajah Luhan, bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah segalanya yang harus dia jaga.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Saat Bibi Kim membawa sosok mungil yang sangat menearik perhatian Oh Sehun adalah saat Sehun berusia delapan tahun.

Sehun terus memandangi Luhan yang duduk terdiam tanpa ucapan di samping Bibi Kim.

Sedikit sedikit Sehun mendengar kalau dia adalah keponakan Bibi Kim dan Sehun seakan ingin bersorak saat Ibunya mengijinkan Luhan untuk tinggal di rumah mereka.

Bibi kim adalah kepala pengurus rumah tangga di rumah Sehun, dia sudah mengabdi lebih dari 10 tahun dan semua keluarga Oh sudah menganggap Bibi Kim adalah bagian dari keluarga mereka.

Nyonya Oh dan Bibi Kim bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sehun tolong temani Luhan sebentar, Ibu dan Bibi Kim akan menyiapkan kamar untuk Luhan"

Sehun mengangguk pada Ibunya dan begitu mereka pergi pandangan Sehun kembali focus pada Luhan yang hanya duduk menunduk.

"Hai aku Sehun"

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya namun tidak ada sahutan yang berarti dari Luhan.

"Apa kau bisu?" Sehun bertanya karna merasa aneh dengan sikap Luhan.

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun sebentar dan pergi berlari dari sana, menyisakan Sehun yang menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"Apa Sehun salah bicara" Sehun bermonolog seorang diri.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak kedatangan Luhan dan Sehun sudah mendengar cerita kenapa Luhan bisa berada di sini.

Sehun menatap iba Luhan yang sedang duduk sendirian di taman, karna Bibi Kim sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

Dengan langkah pasti Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di samping Luhan.

"Ibumu pasti sangat cantik dan baik"

Luhan menoleh terkejut pada Sehun.

"Ibu dan Ayahmu pasti akan menangis di surga jika melihatmu hanya diam tidak mau berbicara"

Yaa memang sejak hari itu Luhan seakan bisu, dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya dan hanya memberikan isyarat jika menginginkan sesuatu.

"Benalkah?"

Luhan menyahut pelan tapi Sehun bisa mendengarnya.

Sehun mengangguk cepat, menatao mata Luhan dengan bahagia.

Akhirnya Sehun berhasil memancing Luhan, Sehun memang anak yang jenius jika di bandingkan dengan teman sepermainannya, di usianya yang sekarang dia sudah menguasai bahasa mandarin dengan sempurna, berterimakasihlah pada Bibi Kim yang selalu membantu.

"Karna itu Luhan harus berbicara jika ingin Mama dan Baba bahagia di sana, Luhan sekarang tidak usah sedih, ada Sehun Gege dan Bibi Kim yang akan menjaga Luhan"

Sehun terenyum lebar dan Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan datar.

Sehun kembali merengut.

"Kenapa? Apa Luhan tidak percaya pada Gege"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Luhan takut Bibi Kim akan hangus lagi seperti Mama"

Air mata Luhan menetes untuk pertama kalinya sejak hari itu, Luhan menangis di depan Sehun membuat Sehun kalang kabut karna bingung.

Sehun tidak berpengalaman soal mendiamkan seseoarang yang tengah menangis.

Tiba tiba sebuah ide muncul, Sehun mengeluarkan lollipop dalam sakunya, membukanya dan menjejalkan paksa permen itu pada mulut Luhan.

"Enakkan?" Sehun tersenyum penuh harap idenya akan berhasil.

Luhan terdiam sejenak karna kaget dan tak lama Luhan mengangguk merasakan rasa manis susu pada lidahnya.

Bertahun tahun berlalu bersama melewatinya bersama membuat Sehun menganggap Luhan adalah adiknya, hidup Luhan kembali normal seperti orang lain, dia bahagia hidup dengan Bibi Kim dan keluarga Oh namun haruskan Luhan memaki Tuhan saat dia kembali mengambil Bibi Kim dari sisinya?.

Saat hari terjadinya kecelakanaan beruntun yang menewaskan 14 orang termasuk Bibi Kim adalah hari saat kelulusan Luhan dari sekolah menengah atas, Bibi Kim berniat menghadiri acara kelulusan Luhan namun na'as dia justru terjebak pada kenyataan yang tidak pernah Luhan duga.

Luhan dengan histeris menangis di pelukan Sehun saat melihat peti mati Bibi Kim di semayamkan.

Sehun dengan kuat menahan Luhan yang seakan ingin ikut masuk kedalam kuburan Bibi Kim.

Luhan terus meronta sekuat tenaganya namun tidak pernah berhasil.

Pemakaman itu berakhir, menyisakan Luhan yang hanya duduk termenung di samping gundukan yang mengubur jasad satu satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Semuanya hilang dan semuanya seakan tidak berarti untuk Luhan.

Sehun yang barada di samping Luhan terus mengelus punggung Luhan.

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja Luhan"

"Tidak! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana sulitnya ada di posisiku, aku sudah tidak memiliki siapapun"

"Kau masih memilikiku"

Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun dengan mata sembabnya.

"Suatu hari kaupun akan meninggalkanku Sehun"

"Tidak akan, aku bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan isakan Luhan pada dadanya.

Dan dari sejak itu Sehun sadar kalau dia sudah tidak bisa melihat Luhan sebagai adiknya. Keinginan Sehun untuk menjaga Luhan, untuk membuat Luhan bahagia lebih besar dari keinginan seorang kaka untuk adiknya.

Sehun mencintai Luhan, entah sejak kapan dan Sehun menyadarinya hari ini.

FLASHBACK END.

.

.

Sehun dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, sedikit memandang wajah damai Luhan sampai akhirnya Sehun menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan, hanya sebuah ciuman tanpa lumatan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, mencoba menyalurkan cinta tulusnya untuk Luhan, berharap esok paginya Luhan akan dapat mersakan apa yang dia rasakan.

Sehun melepas ciuman satu pihaknya, menyingkirkan poni rambut Luhan dan berbisik lirih tepat di depan bibir Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu"

Setelahnya Sehun berdiri, mematiakan lampu kamar Luhan dan keluar dengan langkah pelan.

Saat mendengar pintu tertutup, Luhan membuka matanya dan meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Hati Luhan berdesir mendengar kata cinta dari Sehun dan Luhan tidak bodoh untuk mengerti arti dari debaran hati kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE….

Aaaahh gila kepanjangan ga si ini TT di chap ini aku bingung mau naruh TBC di mana jadinya gini deh..

Aku mau ucapin lagi BIG THANKS untuk yang review,follow,dan favoritin ni FF dan trimakasih untuk yang udah ngasih saran di chap dua kemarin,emang aku juga sadar kalo di chap dua kemarin ada beberapa yang ke plenyon(?) padahal itu aslinya udah melewati tahap edit ,tapi semoga di sini lebih rapih ya kalo ada yang keplenyon lagi tolong di maafkan,tanganku jempol semua kayanya XD

Dan maaf juga kalo ada yang ga suka sama sifat salah satu karakter yang aku buat,kerna emang jalannya begini :c tapi sebenarnya sih ga ada yang harus di benci,karna empat empatnya ga ada yang ga ngerasain sakit,jadi dari pada benci ke mereka mending benci aku aja karna aku yang salah XD

Tolong review lagi yaa..aku berharap banget review di chap ini bertambah dan pemembaca baru juga bertambah,karna jujur aku ga ngelakuin promo jadi kalian yang udah baca dari awal jangan tinggalkan akuh ok :D

Chap empat udah dalam proses,keluarnya cepet atau ga tergantung kalinnya masih pada mau baca ni ff apa engga :3


	4. Chapter 4

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun.

Rate : T+ nyerepet M.

Gendre : romance.

PS : ini yaoi,jadi buat yang ga suka yaoi dan ga suka HunHan couple juga ChanBaek couple tidak di sarankan untuk membaca Ini,aku nerima kritikan tapi tidak menerima bash hohoho happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Udara di kota Seoul sudah semakin dingin sejak musim winter datang tiga pekan lalu, satu bulan sejak pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan.

Sekarang sudah memasuki tanggal 24 desember, semua orang menyambut antusias datangnya natal, pohon pohon natal sudah banyak berdiri di depan pertokoan atau di sisi sisi jalan juga perumahan, semua tengah sibuk menghiyas pohon natal untuk di pajang di dalam rumah masing masing, begitupun Luhan.

Luhan dengan bahagia menyiapkan apa yang dia butuhkan untuk menghias pohon natal namun berbeda dengan Sehun.

Sehun lebih memilih untuk tetap bergelung di bawah selimut menutupi semua tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki dengan selimut tebalnya agar terlindung dari amukan rusa yang Sehun yakini sebentar lagi akan menghampirinya.

Sehun tidak suka menghias pohon natal, sejak kecil dia tidak pernah menghias pohon natal seperti apa yang anak anak lain lakukan, baginya itu kekanak kanakan dan lebih baik menghabiskan waktu libur natalnya dengan tidur.

Sedangkan Luhan darii kecil sangat menyukai moment menghias pohon natal, Luhan sangat menyukai natal! Bahkan jika Sehun mengizinkan Luhan untuk membawa semua pernak pernik natal yang dia tinggalkan di apartment, Luhan akan dengan senang hati menghias apartement Sehun tapi sayang Sehun dengan tegas selalu menolak.

Luhan menatap sebal Sehun yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya begitu memasuki kamar Sehun. Dengan langkah yang lebar Luhan berjalan menuju ranjang Sehun, Luhan naik ke atasnya dan mulai melompat lompat di samping sehun, membuat tubuh Sehun sedikit terguncang karnanya.

"Yaa Oh Sehun cepat bangun! Kau tidak lihat sekarang sudah pukul 11"

Luhan masih melompat melompat dan Sehun tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Luhan menarik nafas melihat Sehun tetap diam, Luhanpun mulai menendang pelan pantat Sehun berharap usahanya kali ini tidak sia sia.

"Oh sehun, aku tau kau sudah bangun, bantu aku menghias pohon natal"

"Kau tau aku tidak menyukainya, jadi biarkan aku tidur!"

Sehun menyahut dengan kesal tapi tetap tidak menyibakkan selimutnya.

"Tapi kau juga tahu kalau aku suka, jika aku tinggal di apartementku sendiri aku tidak akan mengganggumu bodoh! Aku bisa meminta tolong pada Chanyeol atau Bibi Jung untuk membantu Jadi cepat bangun atau ku tendang pantatmu dengan keras! Jangan lupa kalau aku ini caption di team ku dulu" Luhan berujar dengan bangga sambil menepuk dadanya pelan.

Mendengar nama Chanyeol keluar dari mulut Luhan, Sehun sedikit mendecih.

"Aku tidak lupa, mana mungkin aku lupa pada caption sepak bola yang menangis karna teamnya kalah.."

Sehun tertawa mengingat dulu saat Luhan dengan bahagianya berceloteh di beri gelar caption di teamnya untuk pertama kali dan justru pulang dengan menangis dan berakhir di pelukan Sehun saat teamnya kalah.

Luhan mendengus mendengar ledekan Sehun.

"Kau yang memintanya Oh Sehun! Akan aku tunjukan seberapa kuat tendangan Lunardo"

Luhan mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya pada kaki kanannya.

"Satu" Mengambil kuda kuda untuk siap menendang sasarannya.

"Cepat bangun atau kau benar benar akan aku tendang di hitungan ke tiga! Dua.."

Sehun tetap bergeming di bawah selimutnya.

"Tiiigg.. yaaaak!"

Luhan sudah hampir mendaratkan tendangnnya pada pantat sehun tapi terkutuklah Sehun yang berhasil mengagetkannya dengan tiba tiba muncul dari balik selumutnya sambil berteriak membuat keseimbangan Luhan goyah dan berakhir dengan jatuh terduduk di ranjang.

Sehun tertawa terpingkal pingkal dengan puas saat melihat wajah terkejut Luhan, memang Luhan orang yang mudah untuk di kagetkan.

Luhan mendelik begitu sadar Sehun telah mengerjainya. Dengan gesit Luhan menduduk dirinya di atas perut Sehun yang masih menuntaskan tawanya, meletakan dua tangannya di dua telinga Sehun dan menariknya dengan kuat ke kiri dan kekanan.

Kini berganti Luhan yang tertawa puas melihat raut kesakitan Sehun.

"Yaakk! Luhan lepaskan"

Sehun mengerang membuat Luhan makin bersemangat menarik telinga Sehun.

"Rasakan itu"

"Ini sakit bodoh!"

Sehun membentak sambil mencengkram lengan Luhan yang masih tertawa.

Merasa sebal dengan ulah Luhan, Sehun menarik lengan Luhan membuat tubuh Luhan merapat padanya.

Luhan terdiam, gerakan tangan dan tawanya secara otomatispun berhenti saat melihat wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku bilang lepaskan" Suara Sehun pelan nyaris berbisik.

Luhan bisa merasakan udara yang terhembus dari mulut Sehun pada bibrnya saat Sehun berbicara.

Sehun terus menatap bibir Luhan yang begitu dekat dengan bibirnya.

Tangan kiri Sehun dengan pelan merambat pada tengkuk Luhan dan dengan perlahan mendorong tengkuk Luhan mendekat.

Luhan berkedip kecil saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel pada bibinya, Luhan bisa melihat Sehun yang dengan perlahan menutup matanya.

Lluhan merasa jantungnya berdetak di atas normal seakan ingin keluar dari tubuhnya saat merasakan Sehun melumat bibirnya pelan, Luhan merasakan ini, merasakan perasaan yang sama saat Chanyeol pertama kali menciumnya dulu.

Tangan kanan Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan mencoba membuat Luhan tenang, Sehun tahu Luhan masih dalam keterkejutan dan kebingungan. Dengan pelan, Sehun mulai mengelus mata Luhan membuat Luhan perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Luhan terhanyut, Luhan tidak kuasa menolak ciuman Sehun. Dengan ragu Luhan mulai mebalas lumatan kecil Sehun.

Dalam hati Sehun bersorak dan dapat di lihat sedikit senyuman tergambar di sudut bibir Sehun.

Sehun memindahkan tangan kanannya menuju pinggang Luhan, memeluk Luhan erat agar semakin merapat padanya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung penuh gairah, Sehun mulai mengusap usap punggung Luhan dengan terus balas lumatan dengan Luhan.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya berlawanan arah dengan Luhan untuk membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam. Sedikit liur menetes dari sudut bibir Luhan saat Sehun dengan pelan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan yang di sambut Luhan dengan baik.

Luhan menyedot lidah Sehun untuk semakin dalam, membuat nafsu Sehun semakin memberontak tak terkontrol, Sehun membalikan posisi mereka. Kini Luhan yang berda di bawahnya.

Luhan menjambak pelan rambut Sehun saat Sehun mengit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas.

Andai paru paru mereka tidak membutuhkan pasokan udara Sehun akan dengan senang hati terus melumat bibir Luhan sampai malam menjelang.

Nafas Luhan terengah begitu Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

Sehun dengan tatapan teduhnya mengusap bibir Luhan yang membengkak dan menjadi sedikit merah.

"Aku suka rasa bibirmu.."

Sehun tersenyum kecil membuat pipi Luhan merona tanpa bisa dia cegah.

"Eeemmm Se.. Sehun, kita harus menghias pohon natalnya"

Luhan merutuk dalam hati pada suaranya yang bergetar.

Sehun tertawa mengetahui Luhan sedang dalam keadaan gugup.

"Bagaimana jika kita menghiasmu saja, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya"

Sehun tersenyum menggoda membuat Luhan kembali memelototkan matanya karna sebal.

Sehun dengan masih tertawa bangkit dari atas tubuh Luhan untuk keluar dari kamar, tahu kalau rusa hutan di dalam diri Luhan bisa saja keluar untuk menerkamnya.

Dengan pelan Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dan segera meneguk air putih yang berada di meja makan. Sehun sedari tadi sudah berjuang keras menahan birahinya untuk tidak menggagahi Luhan sekarang juga di tambah debaran di dadanya yang menggila dan sampai sekarang tidak kunjung mereda membuat Sehun hampir pingsan saat ini.

Sehun bisa mendengar bantingan pintu yang cukup keras, itu pasti Luhan.

Sehun menarik nafasnya untuk meredam debaran hatinya, berjalan pelan mencoba bersikap normal dan menghampiri Luhan yang sudah berkutat dengan pohon natalnya di ruang tengah.

Sehun duduk di sofa dengan tenang, hanya memperhatikan Luhan tanpa minat untuk membantu menghias pohon itu, hanya sesekali Sehun akan mengkritik atau mengomentari jika ada yang menurutnya tidak tepat mebuat Luhan berulang kali berdecak kesal dan menendang betisnya dengan keras.

Pohon natal versi Luhan sudah hampir selesai dengan sedikit kesusahan Luhan berusaha menaruh boneka rusa kecil terakhir di tempat teratas pohon natalnya.

Pohon natal milik Luhan berbeda dengan pohon natal lainnya, Luhan tidak menggunakan pernak pernik seperti boneka salju, boneka santa, gantungan bintang ataupun lainnya, pohon natal Luhan hanya di hiasi penuh dengan boneka rusa berbagai ukuran dan bentuk yang ia gantungkan di setiap dahannya.

Begitu berhasil menempatkan boneka rusa terakhir Luhan bersorak dan bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya, dia merasa puas dengan pohon natal hiasaanya.

Sehun yang melihat tingkah berlebihan Luhan hanya menarik nafasnya bosan.

"Omong omong dari mana kau mendapatkan boneka boneka rusa jelek itu"

Sehun bertopang dagu menatap pohon natal buatan Luhan dari bawah sampai atas.

Dengan mata yang masih berbinar penuh kebahagian Luhan menoleh pada Sehun.

"Aku memesannya di salah satu toko sofenir, sejak dulu Baba dan Mama selalu menghias pohon natal dengan boneka rusa untukku"

Sehun sedikit tertohok saat mengetahui alasan kenapa Luhan menyukai pohon natal, ternyata masih banyak yang belum Sehun ketahui tentang Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk kecil berusaha tetap bersikap tidak peduli.

"Harusnya pohon natalmu di masukan ke rekor sebagai pohon natal terjelek di dunia"

Luhan merengut mendengarnya, jelas dia tidak suka mendengar pohon natalnya di nilai jelek.

"Harunya kau yang aku masukkan sebagai manusia paling menyebalkan di dunia"

Sehun tertawa seperti orang gila saat mendengarnya dan itu makin membuat Luhan berang. Luhan mengambil bantal sofa yang terletak tak jauh darinya Dan dengan kekuatan penuh Luhan mulai memukuli Sehun yang tetap tidak berhenti tertawa.

Nafas Sehun tersengal sengal begitu dia menuntaskan tawanya. Dengan mata yang sedikit berair karna terlalu lama tertawa Sehun meninggalkan sofa tanpa menghiraukan Luhan yang seakan ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Bersiap siaplah, kita akan segera ke rumah Ayah dan Ibu" Sehun berujar dengan suara yang masih sedikit serak saat memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

Tepat pukul 7 pm Sehun dan Luhan sampai di kediaman keluarga Oh.

Kedatangan mereka di sambut oleh beberapa pelayan dan juga Nyonya Oh yang langsung menarik mereka berdua menuju ruang makan.

"Luhan makanlah yang banyak" Nyonya Oh menaruhkan piring yang sudah penuh dengan makanan ke depan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk pemuh nafsu pada hidangan di depan matanya.

"Terimakasih Bu"

Luhan menyantap makanannya dengan cepat berbeda dengan Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya memotong daging di piringnya dengan malas.

"Cih kau bahkan melupakan anakmu"

Sehun memasukan potongan daging kedalam mulutnya dengan kesal.

Nyonya Oh terkekeh kecil mendengar nada cemburu Sehun.

.

.

Makan malam berlansung hikmat, acarapun berlanjut di ruang tengah.

Sehun duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan yang terus memakan kue ringan yang Ibunya sediakan.

Nyonya Oh datang bersama Tuan Oh membawa sebuah kotak biru berikat pita merah.

"Ini kado untuk kalian"

Nyonya Oh menyerahkan kotak itu pada Sehun dan duduk di samping suaminya.

"Apa ini?" Sehun menatap bingung kotak itu.

"Bukalah.."

Dengan pelan Sehun membuka tutup kotak itu, Luhan sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan gerak tangan Sehun.

"Tiket?" Sehun berujar ragu pada apa yang ia temukan di dalam kotak itu.

Nyonya Oh mengangguk.

"Pilihlah kemanapun yang kalian inginkan, itu hadiah natal dari kami"

Luhan menatap bingung pada Nyonya Oh begitupun Sehun.

"Itu untuk kalian pergi berlibur sekaligus honeymoon"

Tuan Oh menjelaskan membuat mata Luhan hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

-Honeymoon- Luhan membatin seakan tidak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar.

"Aaahh itu.. kalian tidak perlu repot repot Bu" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dalam hatinya Sehun sungguh berharap Ibunya akan memaksa karna sejujurnya Sehun sangat mengharapkan moment dia bisa berlibur bersama dengan Luhan dan Sehun tahu jika tidak di paksa Luhan pasti akan menolak.

"Kali ini tidak ada penolakan!"

Itu suara tegas yang keluar dari mulut Tuan Oh.

Entah sadar atau tidak tapi Sehun menarik nafas lega mendengarnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh dengan keraguan yang hanya diam di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana Luhan, mana tempat yang kau inginkan?"

Nyonya Oh bertanya dan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah saat ini, Luhan tidak mungkin menolak.

"Beijing, bolehkah aku ke Beijing? Sudah lama aku ingin ke sana"

Luhan menjawab dengan pasti, dari dulu dia memang ingin ke Beijing dan sampai sekarang belum terlaksana, Luhan fikir tidak ada salahnya memanfaatkan moment ini untuk pergi ke Beijing.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih focus pada Ibunya.

Nyony Oh dengan senyum mengerti mengangguk, Luhan pasti merindukan tanah kelahirannya.

"Sehun di sana memiliki apartement, Ibu fikir Sehunpun tidak akan menolak, iya kan?"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan membuat Luhan menoleh padanya.

"Tentu saja aku setuju" Tersenyum kecil menatap mata Luhan yang sedikit berkaca kaca.

"Baiklah.. sekarang bawa Luhan menuju kamarmu untuk istirahat, malam ini kalian tidur di rumah, kami sudah menyiapkan apa yang kalian butuhkan dan kalian hanya tinggal berangkat besok pagi"

Ayah sehunpun bangkit dari kursinya, di susul Nyonya Oh yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Sehun menatap tidak percaya pada punggung Tuan Oh setelah mendengar penuturan Ayahnya, begitupun dengan Luhan, entah air mata Luhan hilang kemana, yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang hanya mendesah pasrah.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur. Melewati Sehun yang tengah mengancing baju piyamanya.

Luhan dapat melihat sedikit perut berotot milik Sehun dengan sudut pandangnya membuat pipi Luhan sedikit merona.

Luhan duduk di atas ranjang sambil menangkup pipinya yang entah kenapa tiba tiba terasa panas.

"Luhan kau kenapa?" Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang menurutnya sedikit aneh.

"Tidaak ada" Luhan menggeleng.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh, lebih memilih untuk menaiki ranjang dan merebahkan diri di sana.

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Kau tidur di sini?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Lalu aku tidur di mana?"

Sehun menepuk sisi ranjangnya yang masih kosong dengan mata terpejam.

Luhan mendengus kesal melihatnya, bagaimana bisa Luhan tidur di samping Sehun sementara hanya dengan bersentuhan dengan Sehun sudah membuatnya gugup dan salah tingkah, Luhan mulai berfikir sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti ini? Dulu bahkan Luhan tidak pernah gugup saat Sehun memeluknya.

"Jangan banyak berfikir Luhan, kita akan berangkat besok dan bisa aku pastikan lehermu akan terasa patah jika tidur di sofa" Sehun menatap Luhan jengah.

Luhan mengangguk kecil, dalam hati dia berdoa semoga jantungnya masih bisa berfungsi dengan normal besok pagi.

Luhanpun berbaring menyamping, membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun menengok menatap punggung Luhan dengan senyum bahagia.

"Selamat natal Luhan.."

"Heemm selamat natal Sehun"

Dan malam natal itu menjadi malam natal terindah untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

Salju kembali mengguyur kota Seoul di malam natal ini.

Chanyeol dengan wajah pucatnya duduk termenung di dalam kamarnya sembari terus menatap kosong satu lembar foto yang dia pegang.

Foto dirinya bersama Luhan yang ia abadikan saat mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

.

FLASHBACK.

Chanyeol mengenal Luhan sejak memasuki masa sekolah menengah atas, mereka berada di satu sekolah yang sama. Namun saat itu hubungan mereka hanya berjalan sebatas antar kenal, tidak ada hal special di antara mereka.

Memasuki masa kuliah, walaupun berada di unniversitas yang berbeda, hubungan mereka justru terjalin semakin erat, intensitas waktu bertemu mereka bertambah, Chanyeol menjadi jauh lebih mengenal Luhan dan Chanyeol pun sadar kalau dia sudah terjerat pesona Luhan.

Saat itu Chanyeol dan Luhan tengah menghabiskan waktunya berdua di apartement Chanyeol untuk menonton film.

Luhan duduk di sebelahnya dengan mata yang focus menatap layar teve.

Chanyeol menoleh untuk melihat Luhan dan sedikit tersenyum melihat expresi wajah tegang Luhan.

"Kau suka filmnya?"

Luhan mengguk tanpa menoleh.

"Apa kau ingin seperti dia?"

Di teve tengah menampilkan dua pemain yang tengah bercumbu setelah sebelumnya pemeran pria menyatakan cintanya pada pemain wanita.

Luhan menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Apa kau ingin memilki kekasih seperti dia?"

Chanyeol lebih memperjelas maksudnya dan Luhan hanya diam berfikir.

"Tidak ada yang memintaku untuk itu"

Luhan cemberut membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Jika aku memintamu apa kau akan menerimanya?"

Luhan mengangkat satu alinya tanda tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menatap mata Luhan.

"Jadilah kekasihku Luhan"

Luhan terdiam sejenak mendengar permintaan Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang menyatakan cinta?"

Dengan ragu Luhan bertanya.

"Ya aku mencintaimu Luhan.."

Chanyeol dengan pasti dan penuh nada yakin mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Luhan tersenyum.

"Tapi aku sudah memiliki orang yang aku suka"

Mendengar itu membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat kecewa.

"Benarkah?"

"Harusnya kau bertanya dia siapa Yeol"

Chanyeol berfikir sebentar, dalam fikirannya terlintas Sehun sebagai orang yang Luhan sukai.

"Sehun?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Luhan dengan tersenyum misterius mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol, bibir mereka hanya berjarak sedikit, hidung Luhanpun sudah menyentuh hidung Chanyeol.

"Kau.. Park Chanyeol"

Luhan berbisik tepat di bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia menatap mata Luhan yang beradu pandang dengannya dan tanpa di duga Luhan mencium bibirnya terlebih dulu.

Chanyeol menerima ciuman Luhan penuh dengan suka cita. Dengan pelan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Luhan untuk duduk di pangkuannya tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

Luhan meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan perasaan meletup letup bagai kembang api.

Perutnya seakan tergelitik saat Chanyeol melumat bibirnya dengan hasrat memuncak.

Chanyeol melapskan tautan mereka, tahu kalau Luhan membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas.

Keningnya bersentuhan dengan kening Luhan, dengan senyum bahagia Chanyeol mengecup kilat bibir Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu"

"Akupun Yeol.."

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang tidak jauh dari sana, sedikit mengutak atiknya dan mengarahkan camera ponsel itu tepat pada mereka.

Senyum merekah Chanyeol dan Luhan jelas terekam di ponsel itu dan malam itu adalah malam terindah bagi Chanyeol.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Luhan terjalin penuh dengan kebahagiaan selama 6 bulan mereka berpacaran, Luhan selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk Chanyeol begitupun Chanyeol namun semuanya terasa berbeda saat Baekhyun masuk dalam kehidupan mereka.

Chanyeol yang memang satu unniversitas dengan Baekhyun menjadi lebih banyak meluangkan waktunya bersama Baekhyun mengingat jam kuliah mereka sudah semakin padat membuat waktu untuk bertemupun menjadi semakin kecil.

Kadang jika ada waktu bertemu Chanyeol hanya akan sibuk bercerita tentang kegiatan apa yang dia lakukan dengan Baekhyun, awalnya Luhan menanggapi wajar mengingat Baekhyun adalah orang baru di kehidupan mereka tapi berangsur angsurnya waktu yang berjalan Luhan menjadi jengah mendengarnya.

Saat ini mereka tengah menghabiskan makan malam bersama, Luhan berharap makan malam ini akan menjadi moment yang menyenangkan namun salah, makan malam ini tetap membosankan untuk Luhan.

"Kau tau Yeol.. ini sudah dua minggu sejak kita bisa bertemu lagi"

Luhan bertopang dagu di mejanya sambil mengaduk jus jeruknya dengan malas.

"Ya aku ingat Lu.. Dan apa aku sudah bercerita kalau kemarin aku dan Bae.."

"Demi tuhan Yeol.. apa kau akan terus membicarakan Baekhyun?"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol sebal.

"Kau tidak suka mendengarnya? Aku hanya bercerita apa yang aku lakukan selama kita tidak bertemu"

"Aku tau yeol aku tau.. tapi yang tidak aku tahu kenapa selalu ada Baekhyun di dalam ceritamu, kau seakan berselingkuh di depan mataku.."

Chanyeol menatap Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Berselingkuh kau bilang? Aku justru menceritakan semuanya agar kau tidak curiga padaku"

"Tapi aku tidak suka mendengar kau selalu menyebut Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun"

Luhan mengucapkanya dengan nada mengejek membuat Chanyeol merasa kesal karnanya.

Chanyeol tidak memahami kalau Luhan hanya tengah cemburu, egonya lebih dulu menguasai Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa kau fikir aku suka mendengarmu selalu bercerita tentang Sehun? Melihatmu selalu berdua dengan Sehun? cih"

Luhan mendelik mendengarnya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka harusnya kau mengatakan itu, bukan begini cara membalasnya Park Chanyeol!"

Luhan berteriak emosi membuat beberapa pengunjung café menoleh pada mereka.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan tajam yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Baiklah.. terserah apa maumu aku lelah Luhan, sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan ini"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kata kata itu tanpa berfikir panjang, fisiknya terlalu lelah karna semua tugas yang menumpuk dan mendapati Luhan berteriak padanya membuat emosi Chanyeol berada di atas logikanya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan angkuh menuju pintu keluar.

Luhan tercengang beberapa detik untuk mencerna ucapan Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya dia sadar apa yang di katakan Chanyeeol.

Luhan terduduk dengan lemas di kursinya.

"Baiklah.. kaupun akhirnya meninggalkanku Yeol"

Luhan berucap lirih, air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya saat menyadari semuanya berakhir.

Dua minggu sejak kejadian itu Chanyeol menjadi semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah mengetaui kalau hubungan Chanyeol dan Luhan telah berakhir.

Tak memungkiri setelah mengucapkan kata kata itu Chanyeol menjadi sedikit frustasi dan lebih diam, dia lebih banyak murung di kelasnya. Dalam hati Chanyeol menyesali apa yang sudah dia ucapkan malam itu tapi lagi lagi egonya lebih besar, menurut Chanyeol ini salah Luhan bukan salahnya dan harusnya Luhan yang lebih dulu meminta maaf tapi melihat Luhan sama sekali tidak menghubunginya membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal dan membuat ego Chanyeol menjadi lebih besar.

Chanyeol tengah menghabiskan bekal yang selalu Baekhyun bawakan sejak dia berpisah dari Luhan, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menaruh rasa penasaran kenapa Baekhyun melakukan ini, selama Chanyeol menyukainya Chanyeol akan memakannya.

Baekhyun menatap bahagia pada Chanyeol yang tengah makan dengan lahap di sampingnya.

"Ini minumlah"

Menyodorkan minuman saat Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan makanannya.

"Terimakasih Baek"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun selalu suka saat Chanyeol melakukan ini.

"Yeol.. apa nanti malam kau ada waktu?"

Chanyeol sedikit berfikir.

"Sepertinya ada"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ayo kita pergi keluar bersama"

Chanyeol mengngguk kecil sebagai jawaban, membuat Baekhyun semakin bahagianya karnanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan waktu tiga jam untuk makan dan berjalan jalan di beberapa tempat di Seoul, kini tujuan terakhir mereka adalah Namsan tower.

Baekhyun menatap bahagia pada pemandangan yang bisa dia lihat dari atas namsan tower. Senyumnya terus merekah, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang justru merasa dejavu pada tempat ini.

Dulu dia dan Luhan pernah datang ke sini untuk merayakan satu bulan mereka berpacaran.

"Yeol apa kau bahagia?"

Baekhyun merubah arah pandangnya menjadi tertuju pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya aku bahagia"

Chanyeol berbohong, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun sedih.

"Aku pun, aku sangat sangat bahagia. Dulu aku mempunyai keinginan untuk bisa ke sini dengan orang yang aku cintai"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung mengerti dengan arti tatapan Chanyeol.

"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat untukmu, kau baru saja berpisah dengan Luhan tapi untukku tidak, aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak kita pertama bertemu Yeol"

Baekhyun berujar dengan suara sedikit pelan, jantung Baekhyun seakan ingin terjun keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat Chanyeol hanya diam.

Baekhyun merasa putus asa melihat Chanyeol tidak memberi respon.

Baekhyunpun dengan pelan menganggukkan kepalanya mencoba mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Taka apa Yeol aku bi.."

"Apa kau mau menunggu?"

Chanyeol memutus kalimat Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, dia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menocba denganmu, jadi tunggulah aku benar benar bisa menerimamu"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya dengan cepat Baekhyun mengangguk.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya maju untuk semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol, mencoba untuk memeluk chanyeol tapi langkahnya kembali mundur takut Chanyeol tidak mau dia peluk.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang masih sangat malu malu, berbeda dari Luhan yang lebih agresif.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan cepat dan tanpa Baekhyun duga. Chanyeol menciumnya, Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Perut baekhyun seakan tergelitik merasakan sensasi berciuman, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya sejak lahir dan Baekhyun bahagia bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang sangat dia cintai.

"Aku mencintaimu Yeol" Baekhyun bergumam di sela ciumannya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun semakin rapat padanya tanpa membalas ungkapan cinta Baekhyun.

Mungkin ini adalah kesalahan terbesar yang Chanyeol lakukan tanpa ia sadari, berawal dengan niatan hanya untuk hiburan hatinya yang sepi Chanyeol justru menjadi benar benar terperangkap dalam ikatan yang Baekhyun buat.

Menjalani hubungnnya dengan Baekhyun selama satu bulan membuat Chanyeol bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa kebas di hatinya yang di sebabkan Luhan, walaupun Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya merebut posisi Luhan tapi Chanyeol sudah semakin merasa nyaman di samping Baekhyun.

Chanyeol selalu berharap dia akan benar benar bisa mencintai Baekhyun dan melupakan Luhan namun semua harapan itu runtuh saat Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Luhan secara tidak sengaja di sebuah taman.

Luhan tengah duduk sambil mngerjakan tugasnya.

Sudah hampir dua bulan Chanyeol tidak melihat dan mendengar suara Luhan, tidak bisa di pungkiri rasa rindunya pada Luhan membuncah saat itu, terasa sangat besar melebihi egonya yang ada.

Chanyeol memantapkan hatinya dan melangkah mendekati Luhan.

"Kau baik?"

Luhan mendongak dan merasa terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Tanpa menjawab, Luhan justru bertanya dengan ketus.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu.."

Luhan berdecih mendengarnya.

"Merindukanku kau bilang? Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kau masih mengingatku"

Luhan membereskan buku bukunya dengan cepat.

"Maafkan aku Luhan aku menyesal mengatakan itu"

Tembok ego Chanyeol runtuh saat itu juga.

"Menyesal setelah hampir dua bulan berpisah? Kau fikir aku percaya"

"Aku menyesal pada saat itu Lu,aku hanya tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menghubungimu"

Luhan sudah bersiap untuk pergi tapi Chanyeol dengan sigap lebih dulu menariknya menuju mobil yang dia parkir tak jauh dari sana.

Chanyeol mendorong Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Luhan hanya menatap kelur jendela saat Chanyeol sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku mohon Luhan maafkan aku"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Sedari tadi Luhan sudah menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar, Luhan merasa kalau dia ingin membunuh dan memeluk Chanyeol di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Luhan aku mohon tatap aku"

Chanyeol menarik dagu Luhan untuk menghadapnya, Chanyeol bisa melihat air mata yang menggenang di mata Luhan.

"Kenapa kau baru menemuiku Yeol"

Isakan Luhan pun pecah saat itu juga, Chanyeol dengan perlahan menarik Luhan kepelukannya.

"Maafkan aku"

Chanyeol terus mencium puncak kepala Luhan berusaha menenangkan rusa kecilnya.

"Maafkan aku karna terlalu egois Luhan" Hanya itu yang terus Chanyeol ucapkan. Dan Luhan hanya mengguk sebagai jawaban.

Luhan tidak sanggup untuk menolak permintaan maaf Chanyeol, karna iapun masih merasa sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

Selepas dari taman Chanyeol membawa Luhan ke apartementnya.

Chanyeol sangat merindukan Luhan dan dia meminta Luhan menginap di apartementnya.

Chanyeol terus menciumi wajah Luhan yang berada di bawahnya, membuat Luhan sedikit terkikik karna senang dan bahagia Chanyeolnya kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu.."

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya.

"Akupun mencintaimu, sekarang berpindahlah Yeol kau berat"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam hole Luhan.

Luhan menarik nafasnya lega begitu Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya, sudah hampir 4 jam mereka bergelung dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8pm sekarang.

"Waktunya makan malam, aku akan menyipkan makan untukmu"

Luhan bangkit dari ranjang Chanyeol, sedikit memberi kecupan pada Chanyeol yang justru mengambil kesempatan dengan melumatnya, Luhan dengan jahil mengigit bibir Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mengerang sakit, Luhan terkikik.

"Sudah 4 jam Yeol dan kau belum puas"

Luhan tersenyum geli sambil menggunakan celana dalam yang entah milik siapa dan mengambil kaos yang tadi Chanyeol gunakan.

Chanyeol dengan cepat mengambil boxernya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sampingnya, memakainya terburu buru dan mengikuti Luhan dari belakang dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Luhan.

Kini Luhan tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam dengan Chanyeol yang masih menempel bagai ulat di pungguungnya.

"Yeol kau membuatku susah untuk memasak"

Luhan bergumam yang tidak Chanyeol perdulikan, Chanyeol justru dengan gemasnya menggigit tengkuk Luhan, membuat tanda kepemilikan yang entah sudah keberapa dia buat.

Luhan menyikut perut Chanyeol.

"Pergi mandilah atau kau yang akan aku masak"

Luhan melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan membalikkan badanya menghadap Chanyeol dengan expresi kesal. Chanyeol terkikik dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah Nyonya Park"

Luhan mendecih mendengar ledekan Chanyeol.

Chanyeolpun dengan perasaan bahagia kembali menuju kamarnya untuk melakukan apa yang Luhan suruh.

Chanyeol melupakan sesuatu, Chanyeol melupakan Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menunggunya dengan cemas.

.

.

Sambil menunggu sup yang dia buat mendidih, Luhan dengan langkah ringan menuju kamar Chanyeol untuk menyiapkan pakaian Chanyeol.

Luhan menaruh piyama untuk Chanyeol di ranjang dan perhatian Luhan teralih pada ponsel Chanyeol yang bergetar di atas nakas.

Luhan mengambil ponsel itu dan membuka lock screennya.

Mata luhan membulat saat melihat wallpepper ponsel Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun. Dengan hati berdebar Luhan membuka pesan yang baru saja di terima.

Itu pesan dari Baekhyun.

Luhan tersentak saat membaca isi pesan itu, Luhan membuka semua inbox Chanyeol dan nafasnya tercekat saat mengetahui hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai membersihkan badannya keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan jubah mandinya.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit memperhatikan tangan Luhan yang bergetar –Sebuah kebiasaan saat Luhan tengah terkejut- dan tak lama mata Chanyeol membulat saat melihat Luhan tengah memegang ponselnya. Dengan segera Chanyeol merampas ponsel itu dari genggaman Luhan.

Luhan menoleh dengan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa dia bendung. Luhan menatap Chanyeol penuh dengan kebencian, Chanyeol bisa melihatnya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskanya Luhan.."

Chanyeol mencoba meraih tangan Luhan tapi Luhan menghidar.

Luhan dengan isakan pilunya memundurkan langkahnya.

"Aku mohon Luhan dengarkan aku, aku hanya bermain main dengan Baekhyun"

Luhan menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Aku bersumpah! Aku hanya mencintaimu, aku menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai alat untuk melupakanmu tapi aku tidak bisa.. aku tidak bisa melupakanmu Luhan"

Chanyeol memandang Luhan dengan penuh permohonan.

"Kau kejam Yeol!"

Suara Luhan bergetar karna tangisnya, hatinya benar benar terasa seperti di sayat berkali kali mendapati kenyataan yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan.

"Aku mohom maklumi aku saat itu, aku benar benar kalut saat kau pergi Lu.."

Chanyeol menggenggam paksa dua tangan Luhan yang terus meronta.

"Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, aku tidak bisa tanpamu Luhan.."

Chanyeol menatap lekat mata Luhan yang masih basah oleh air mata.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"A.. aku akan meninggalkan Baekhyun"

Ada sedikit keraguan di suara Chanyeol.

"Sungguh aku akan meninggalkan Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol memeluk Luhan dengan perasaan dan fikiran yang kembali kalut. Yang chanyeol yakini saat ini hanya dia tidak bisa kehilangan Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya pada celuk leher Luhan yang masih terisak, ponsel di tangannya ia genggam dengan erat, seakan ingin meremukan benda itu.

-Yeol.. apa kau sibuk? Aku sudah menunggumu hampir dua jam tapi karna kau tidak kunjung datang aku memutuskan untuk pulang.. kau istirahatlah, kita bisa pergi di lain waktu, aku mencintaimua Yeol- Isi dari pesan Baekhyun.

Dan sejak hari ini Luhan kembali pada pelukan Chanyeol dengan setatus yang berbeda.

Mereka menjalaninya dengan diam diam, tidak banyak orang yang tahu hubungan gelap yang Chanyeol dan Luhan jalin, hanya Oh Sehun sebagai sandaran Luhan –Sebelum luhan mengenal Minseok- dan Kim Jongin teman sepermainan Chanyeol yang juga mengenal Luhan karna mereka pernah satu sekolah yang mengetahui hubungan gelap itu.

Setiap harinya Luhan melaluinya dengan sabar, menunggu kapan Chanyeol akan melepas Baekhyun seperti yang Chanyeol ucapkan malam itu karna Luhan sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Namun sampai bulan dan tahun berganti Chanyeol tidak kunjung melakukan apa yang dia janjikan.

Luhan hanya bisa puas dengan mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol di area tertentu, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol di manapun.

Luhan tidak bisa membenci Baekhyun karna Luhan tau Baekhyun tidak mengethui apa apa, hubungannya dengan Baekhyun terjalin baik, mereka sering melalui hari bersama walau hati Luhan selalu terasa sakit dan iri saat menatap Baekhyun tapi Luhan menerimanya, Luhan selalu tersenyum, bersikap normal seakan semuanya baik baik saja untuknya.

FLASHBACK END.

.

.

Air mata Chanyeol keluar saat mengingat semua yang sudah dia lakukan pada Luhan dan Baekhyun dulu.

Jongin benar, kalau dia tidak lebih baik darinya.

Sekarang Chanyeol menyesalinya saat semuanya sudah terlambat.

Chanyeol menyadari kalau tidak seharusnya dia bermain di dua tempat.

Harusnya dulu dia melakukan apa yang Luhan minta, harusnya dulu dia tidak mengulur waktu untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun sampai akhirnya dia justru benar benar terjerat pada Baekhyun, harusnya dulu dia tidak menerima Baekhyun, harusnya dulu.

"AAAAARRRGGHHH!"

Chanyeol berteriak frustasi, menjambak rambutnya cukup keras dan menangis dengan histeris.

Ini kah karma darimu Tuhan?.

Chanyeol sangat merindukan Luhan.

Luhannya yang sudah tidak bisa ia temui dan hubungi.

Luhannya yang telah pergi.

Luhannya yang telah berpaling.

Nafas Chanyeol terengah dengan isakan yang belum mereda.

Hatinya begitu sakit dan sesak.

Kepalnya terasa pening, pandangannya mengabur dan semuanya menjadi gelap di mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol pingsan tergeletak di kamarnya dengan foto yang masih dia genggam dengan lemah.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE…..

Review review review review review review :D AYO REVIEW!

Aku tu suka baca review kalian,review kalian itu yang bikin semangat nulisku berkobar!

Nah nah nah jadi gimana chap ini,masih benci ke luhan ga kalian? Permasalahannya udah aku bongkar jadi harusnya tampa aku kasih flashback dari sehunpun kalian udah bisa nebak nebak buah manggis dong kenapa sehun ga pernah berani nyatain cinta ke luhan hohoho

Yifan di sini aku jadiin penengah dan yang minta HUNHAN MOMENT (TENG) permintaan di kabulkan di next chap,yang minta HUNHAN NC berdoa ya semoga aku dapat ilham dari sehun XD

Buat yang kasihan sama baekhyun dan pengen baekhyun bahagia sabar yaaaa..semuanya akan indah pada waktunya(?) dan di next chap akan aku bongkar sebuah rahasia sehun,perhatikan dengan cermat ya :D

Next chap sedang dalam proses! Thanks ya untuk yang review,follow dan fav /Elap ingus/

Yang minta ni FF di panjangin akan aku usahain di next chap karna kalo di sini udah pasnya TBC nangkring di situ ^^v

Aku tunggu pokoknya review kalian,see you see you di chap 5 muuuaaacchhh /Kecup jidat readers satu satu/


	5. Chapter 5

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun.

Rate : T+ nyerepet M

Gendre : Romance

PS : ini yaoi,jadi buat yang ga suka yaoi dan ga suka HunHan couple juga ChanBaek couple tidak di sarankan untuk membaca Ini,aku nerima kritikan tapi tidak menerima bash hohoho happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil membawa dua kantung pelastik penuh belanjaan menuju kamar apartement Chanyeol. Dengan sedikit bersenandung Baekhyun memencet password apartemen Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Sedikit menatap aneh pada apartement Chanyeol yang terlihat gelap.

Baekhyun menyalakan saklar lampu dan menatap semua sudut ruangan.

"Yeooll.."

Baekhyun menaruh belanjaannya pada meja ruang tengah, melangkah kecil menju kamar Chanyeol yang pintunya terbuka.

"Yeol kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

Baekhyunpun dengan perlahan memasuki kamar Chanyeol yang terlihat berantakan.

Baekhyun memungut beberapa majalah yang berserakan di lantai dan matanya menangkap kaki seseorang di sisi bawah ranjang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendekat dan mata Baekhyun yang sipit sontak melebar saat melihat kalau itu adalah Chanyeol. Dengan tergesa Baekhyun menjatuhkan semua majalah yang sudah ia pungut dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Yeol.."

Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol.

Tidak ada respon.

Baekhyun sudah hampir menangis melihat Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan perasaan takut terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi dokter pribadinya.

"Paman.. aku mohon! Aku mohon cepat datang ke apartement Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berteriak kencang dengan air mata yang sudah tidak sanggup dia tahan.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan perlahan, kepalanya masih sedikit pening dan terasa berat.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan membawa nampan yang dia letakan di meja nakas.

"Apa yang terjadi Baek?"

Dengan suaranya yang masih sedikit serak Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau pingsan Yeol, tadi dokter sudah memeriksamu, dia bilang kau terlalu banyak fikiran dan kurang istirahat.. sudah berapa hari kau melewatkan jam tidurmu Yeol"

Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol dan merapihkan selimut yang menutupi Chanyeol.

"Entahlah Baek, akhir akhir ini jam tidurku kacau"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, berusaha membuat Baekhyun untuk tidak hawatir.

"Sekarang makanlah, dokter bilang kau akan merasa baikkan setelah istirahat"

Baekhyun sudah akan mengambil mangkok berisi bubur yang sudah ia buat untuk Chanyeol namun Chanyeol menghentikan geraknnya.

"Aku akan memakannya nanti, sekarang kemarilah, aku membutuhkan pelukanmu Baek.."

Chanyeol menepuk sisi ranjang di sebelahnya.

Dengan senyum kecil Baekhyun berbaring di sana dan merapat pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, menciumi puncak kepala Baekhyun berulang ulang.

Ya setidaknya Chanyeol tidak kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Selamat hari natal Yeol.."

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dengan senyuman.

"Selamat hari natal Baek.."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum, menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum di sela ciuman yang Chanyol buat.

Ini adalah sentuhan pertama yang Chanyeol beri sejak hari resepsi Sehun dan Luhan di gelar dan Baekhyun bahagia Chanyeolnya kembali melihatnya.

.

.

Pagi menjelang.

Luhan dengan mata masih tertutup menguap. Dia ingin meregangkan otot tangannya namun terasa aneh karna seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Dengan perlahan Luhan mengerjabkan matanya.

Gelap.

Luhan mengedip berkali kali mencoba menetralkan pandangannya. Namun masih tetap gelap.

Tunggu…

Luhan mengendus pelan sesuatu di depannya.

Luhan tahu bau ini, ini.. bau parfum Sehun!

Dengan mata melotot Luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan tepat melihat wajah Sehun di atasnya.

Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Dengan susah payah dia memindahkan tangan Sehun yang memeluk semua tubuhnya.

Luhan bernafas lega setelah lepas dari pelukan Sehun dengan pipi ynga merona saat menyadari dia tidur dalam dekapan hangat Sehun.

Luhan memiringkan wajahnya menghadap wajah Sehun yang masih terlelap. Tersenyum simpul memandangi wajah tampan Sehun yang baru dia sadari kalau ketampanan Sehun melebihi batas manusia pada umumnya.

"Kau terpesona padaku ?"

Tanpa membuka matanya Sehun berujar dengan senyum menggoda. Membuat Luhan kembali salah tingkah dan gugup.

"A.. aku terpesona padamu? Hah jangan gila"

Luhan sudah hampir bangun dari ranjang namun tangannya di tarik Sehun sehingga membuatnya kembali terlentang.

Sehun dengan gesit bertumpu pada sikunya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan tanpa menindihi badan Luhan.

Luhan mendelik.

"Ya apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun!"

"Selamat pagi Oh Luhan.."

Sehun tersenyum singkat tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan dan Sehun langsung mencium bibir Luhan.

Sehun berharap Luhan tidak menolak ciumnnya. Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahannya sekarang, dari semalam Sehun sudah cukup menderita menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh Luhan yang tidur di sampingnya dan terus merapat padanya.

Andai Sehun tidak mencintai Luhan mungkin Sehun akan dengan senang hati memperkosa Luhan semalam.

Mata Luhan kembali berkedip melihat Sehun menciumnya.

-Ini yang ke dua.. tidak ini yang ketiga- Luhan membatin.

Jantung Luhan kembali berdetak dengan tidak normal seakan ingin meloncat dari tubuhnya.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun. Sehun dengan pelan menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dan melepaskan tautannya.

"Bangunlah kita harus siap siap"

Dengan perasaan kecewa Sehun melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Luhan bisa melihat tatapan kecewa Sehun dan Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah karnanya.

-Harusnya Sehun bertahan sebenar lagi- pemikiran itu hinggap di benak Luhan, membuat Luhan memukul kepalanya dengan pelan agar tidak berfikir macam macam.

.

.

Jam 11:30 am, Sehun dan Luhan tiba di airport.

Luhan dengan berlari kecil mencoba menyusul Sehun yang sudah ada di depannya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun tunggu aku.."

Sehun mendesah malas dan menunggu Luhan menyamai langkahnya.

Sehun masih sedikit kesal atas kejadian tadi pagi, entahlah moodnya benar benar kacau.

Mereka kembali melangkah dengan menggered koper masing masing.

Jam penerbangan masih 30 menit lagi dan Sehunpun memutuskan duduk untuk menunggu.

Luhan melihat kesekeliling dan duduk di sebelah Sehun yang sudah memejamkan matanya sambil menyender dengan nyaman.

"SEHUN!"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Luhan, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas setelah melihat siapa yang mendekat.

Luhan menatap intens lelaki berbadan mungil dan bermata belo yang sudah ada di depannya.

"Apa kabarmu Hun?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar menatap Sehun.

Itu Kyungsoo.

"Buruk.." Jawaban itu keluar dengan nada acuh membuat Kyungsoo mendecih mendengarnya.

Tatapan kyungsoo teralih pada Luhan yang dengan reflek langsung berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

"Dia siapa Hun?"

"Aku Luhan.." Luhan menjawabnya dengna senyum kecil.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa kau juga korban Nyonya Oh?"

Luhan mengangkat alisnya karna tidak mengerti.

"Aku Kyungsoo dan aku adalah salah satu korban Nyonya Oh untuk di jodohkan dengan manusia itu" Kyungsso menuding pada Sehun.

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam langsung berdiri.

"Bukan! Luhan pilihanku sendiri dan kami sudah menikah"

Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan untuk merapat padanya, mencoba menyombongkan Luhan di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Tidak buruk, kau harus punya kesabaran yang besar Luhan untuk menghadapi manusia seperti Sehun selama bertahun tahun"

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah mengenal dan mengetahuinya dengan baik, terimakasih atas saranmu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memakai kaca mata hitamnya.

"Aku harus segera pergi sekarang, nikmati hari kalian"

Kyungsoo kembali menggered kopernya tanpa membalas bungkukan Luhan.

Terkesan angkuh tapi Luhan menyukainya.

Luhan terus tersenyum menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin terlihat kecil.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana.."

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Pesawat mereka akan segera berangkat.

Hati Luhan berdebar, membayangkan akan seperti apa Beijing sekarang.

.

.

Hari seudah hampir menjelang malam saat mereka sampai di beijing.

Sejak berada di airport sampai ada di dalam mobil untuk menuju apartement Sehun, Luhan tidak ada hentinya memandang kagum negara kelahirannya.

Sehun sedikit tersenyum melihat mata Luhan penuh dengan binar bahagia.

"Apa rencanamu selama di Beijing?"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun.

"Entahlah.. aku sudah lama tidak datang ke sini, mungkin aku akan menjenguk Zhu en"

"Teman kecilmu itu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Luhan.."

"Heemmm"

"Selama di sini kita akan tidur satu kamar"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ada seseorang yang selama ini menempati apartementku di sini dan aku tidak akan sudi untuk tidur dengannya! Jika kau menolak, tidak ada pilihan lain, aku akan menendang orang itu dari apartementku"

Sehun menyunggingkan sudut bibir kirinya saat membayangkan menendang pantat orang itu.

Sementara Luhan tengah sibuk mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang mulai menggila kembali.

-Tidur satu ranjang dengan Sehun, tidur satu ranjang dengan Sehun, tidur satu ranjang dengan Sehun-

Luhan terus membolak balik kata kata itu dalam fikiannya. Sedikit mencemaskan keselamatan jantungnya nanti.

.

.

Sehun menekan bel apartementanya dengan brutal begitu mereka sampai dan tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok laki laki yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau datang?"

Sehun tidak menghiraukannya dan langung menerobos masuk di ikuti Luhan di belakangnya.

Begitu menginjakkan kakinya di dalam, Sehun menatap tidak percaya pada keadaan apartementnya yang bagaikan kapal di tengah tengah badai, begitupun Luhan.

Mulut Luhan menganga seakan melihat sesuatu yang baru ia lihat.

Lelaki itu, Jongdae melewati Sehun dan Luhan, memungut beberapa sampah yang terus berulangkali terjatuh kembali di lantai. Merasa ini gagal, Jongdae dengan senyum lebarnya mendekati Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kau Luhankan? Aku Jongdae, sahabat baik Oh Sehun selama di sekolah menengah atas"

Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan, melihat pandangan jijik Luhan yang tertuju pada tangannya Jongdae mengerti.

Jongdaepun mengusap telapak tangannya pada kaos yang ia gunakan dan kembali mengulurkannya pada Luhan.

"Sekarang kau tahukan kenapa aku tidak ingin tidur dengannya"

Sehun berucap lantang menatap sinis pada Jongdae yang hanya tersenyum seperti idiot.

Luhan tertawa kecil dan membalas jabatan Jongdae.

"Aku Luhan"

"Ya aku tahu.. aku sudah sering mendengarmu dari Sehun"

Luhan menatap tidak mengerti maksud dari ucpan Jongdae, Sehun yang mendengarnya sontak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo Luhan kita harus istirahat"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan.

"Hyung.. bereskan semua kekacauan ini"

Sehun memperingati yang di balas anggukan oleh Jongdae.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan badannya Sehun duduk menyeder dengan nyaman di ranjang king sizenya, menatap Luhan yang tengah berdiri di depan cermin untuk mengoleskan cream malamnya.

"Kau tidak mau aku mengusirnya?"

"Siapa?"

Luhan menatap pada Sehun melalui cermin yang memang terpasang tepat di depan ranjang.

"Kim jongdae"

Luhan terkekeh, menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku menyukainya.."

"Kau terlalu mudah suka pada seseorang"

"Aku bisa melihatnya kalau Jongdae adalah orang yang baik"

"Lalu kau akan tidur denganku selama di sini"

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan memasukan dirinya ke selimut.

"Tidak masalah"

-Tapi itu masalah untukku Luhan- Sehun membatin dengan frustasi.

Entah sampai kapan Sehun bisa menahannya.

Sehun mengumpati Luhan dalam benaknya tanpa Sehun tahu luhanpun tengah mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut tapi itu tidak membuat baekhyun terbangun dari duduknya untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Baekhyun terlalu tenggelam pada fikirannya tentang Chanyeol yang mengigaukan Luhan kemarin malam saat dia belum tersadar dari pingsannya.

Baekhyun berfikir akan sampai kapan Chanyeol terikat pada Luhan? apa Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya? sampai kapan Baekhyun sanggup untuk tetap menunggu dan bersabar.

"Baek"

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya saat merasakan sentuhan pada bahunya.

Yifan tersenyum dan berlutut di depan Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi rotan berbentuk bulat.

"Kau tidak masuk kedalam?"

Yifan menatap mata jernih Baekhyun yang terlihat jelas penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Aku tidak mengantuk" Suara Baekhyun sedikit terdengar parau.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya pada Gege"

Baekhyun mentapa mata coklat Yifan dengan sendu.

"Apa karna Chanyeo?"

Baekhyun menunduk, tidak mungkin untuknya menceritakan masalah ini pada Yifan.

"Apa Gege harus bertanya sendiri pada Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun sontak menggeleng.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri Ge"

"Ya.. Gege tahu kau bisa mengatasinya sendiri"

Yifan menarik Baekhyun untuk memeluk Baekhyun, berusaha memberi ketenangan pada Baekhyun.

Yifan mengerti dan jelas faham kalau bukan hanya dia yang mengetahuinya, Baekhyunpun mengetahuinya dan Yifan harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

Sehun terbangun setelah mendengar beberapa keributan di telinganya.

Sedikit mengerjabkan matanya saat bias cahaya terasa menusuk di retinanya.

"Bangun Hun, ini sudah pukul 7:30"

Itu suara Luhan.

Dengan sedikit malas Sehun bangkit dari ranjangnya. Menatap Luhan lekat yang berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan bingung.

Inginnya Sehun mencium Luhan tapi mengingat Luhan menolaknya saat itu membuat Sehun mengusak belakang rambutnya dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Ada apa dengannya" Luhan bergumam pelan dan keluar untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Selamat pagi Luhan.."

Jongdae menyapa begitu Luhan mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan.

Jongdae sudah lebih dulu menyiapkan sarapan rupanya.

Luhan menanggapi sapaan Jongdae dengan senyuman.

"Terimakasih untuk sarapannya."

Jongdae membawa dua piring berisi roti bakar untuknya dan Sehun.

"Tidak masalah.."

Jongdaepun mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan Luhan.

"Sehun belum bangun?"

Luhan dan Jongdae mulai memakan roti sarapan mereka.

"Dia sedang mandi"

Jongdae mengangguk.

"Kau punya tujuan liburan di sini?"

"Entahlah.. aku tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang Beijing, aku sudah lupa"

"Tidak perlu hawatir Luhan.. aku sudah bertahun tahun tinggal di sini, aku akan memberimu rekomendasi beberapa tempat wisata menarik di Beijing"

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya.

.

.

Begitu Luhan selesai menyantap sarapannya, Luhan kembali memasuki kamar dengan membawa satu piring berisi roti dan satu gelas kopi untuk Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar ?"

Luhan menaruh sarapan untuk Sehun di nakas.

"Terlalu malas"

Sehun sedang berdiri di depan cermin, menyemprotkan parfum pada badannya sambil menatap Luhan melalui cermin.

"Hun.. ayo kita pergi jalan jalan"

Luhan menatap penuh harap pada Sehun.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi tempat yang Jongdae rekomendasikan padaku"

Mendengar ajakan Luhan membuat Sehun membalikkan badannya.

"Bersiap siaplah kalau begitu.."

Luhan tersenyum senang mendengarnya dengan segera Luhan mengambil baju dan memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

'Beijing happy valley' sasaran pertama Luhan untuk di kunjngi. Dan Luhan hampir tidak bisa menutup mulutnya melihat betapa indahnya tempat ini.

Beijing happy valley adalah tempat rekreasi namun berkonsep alam yang sangat memanjakan mata setiap pengunjung. Dan luhan tidak henti hentinya berdecak kagum menatap aliran air biru yang mengalir di bawahnya dengan begitu indah.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhannya bahagia.

"Hun ayo kita kesana.."

Luhan menunjuk pada tempat yang memang di sediakan beberapa permainan dan Sehun tidak akan kuasa menolak keinginan Luhan.

Sambil berjalan Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya, memotret segala hal yang menurutnya indah.

"Sehun lihat kesini.."

Camera Luhan tepat membidik Sehun yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Merasa kesal karna Sehun tidak mau menoleh ke samping, Luhanpun dengan cepat melangkah ke depan Sehun dan memotret Sehun dengan tepat.

"Dapat!"

Luhan berteriak saat mendapatkan foto Sehun yang menurutnya bagus.

Luhanpun beralih berdiri di samping Sehun dan mengambil selfie mereka.

"Sehun tersenyumlah.."

Luhan cemberut saat melihat hasil fotonya kurang memuaskan karna Sehun hanya menatap datar kedepan.

"Berikan kemari.."

Sehun mengambil ponsel Luhan, menarik Luhan untuk semakin merapat padanya dan mengambil selfie dengan berbagai pose.

Luhan tersenyum senang begitu melihat hasil bidikan Sehun.

"Kau puas?"

"Ya.."

.

.

Luhan kembali seperti anak kecil berusia 5 tahun, Sehun tidak pernah berhenti terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan yang kelewat aktif.

"Sehun ayo main itu"

Luhan menuding sebuah permainan dengan dagunya karna tangannya sudah penuh dengan membawa makanan yang entah itu makanan keberapa yang Luhan makan.

Sehun mengangguk dan menghampiri permainan yang Luhan maksud.

Memasukan koin agar mesin itu hidup dan mulai menggerakan stik untuk mengambil boneka di dalamnya.

Sehun sudah hampir mendapatkan sebuah boneka yang ada di dalam box kaca itu tapi selalu gagal saat di akhir, membuat Luhan yang sedari tadi melihat merasa gemas.

"Bodoh! Mengambil itupun kau tidak bisa"

Luhan menyenggol Sehun membuat Sehun tersingkir dari sana. Memberikan makanannya untuk Sehun pegang dan mulai mengendalikan stik control dengan sangat serius.

Sehun mendecih melihat gaya Luhan yang seakan mampu mengambil 10 boneka dalam sekali tangkap.

Luhan dengan konsentrasi penuh mengarahkan mesin penjepit yang berada di dalam box.

Sehun mendekat saat mlihat Luhan sudah berhasil mengambil satu boneka.

"Sebentar lagi sebentar lagi sebentar lagi.."

Luhan terus bergumam saat melihat mesin itu hanya tinggal bergerak pada sisi kanan untuk menjatuhkan boneka yang sudah berhasil Luhan ambil.

"Yeeeeeyyy dapaatt!" Luhan bersorak heboh saat usahanya tidak sia sia.

Sehun mentap sengit pada Luhan merasa dirinya kalah hanya dengan permainan bodoh itu.

Luhan menerima boneka yang sudah dia dapatkan, menciumnya dengan gemas dan meningglkan Sehun yang terus bergumam bodoh.

.

.

Yifan mengtuk pelan pintu apartement di depannya dan tanpa menunggu lama pintu itupun terbuka menampilkan Chanyeol dengan penampilan berantakannya.

"Hai Yeol"

Yifan menyapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

"Kau sedang sibuk ?"

Yifan bertanya setelah duduk di sofa ruang tamu Chanyeol.

"Tidak terlalu,aku hanya sedang menyibukan diri"

Chanyeol menjawab acuh dan membereskan beberapa lembar kertas yang memang berserakan di sana.

"Aku mendengar kau pingsan dari Baekhyun, karna itulah aku datang untuk menjengukmu"

Chanyeol ikut duduk di sofa lain.

"Terimakasih Fan atas perhatianmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan menyodorkan satu kaleng minuman soda yang di terima Yifan dengan baik.

"Kau terlihat kacau.."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Hanya kurang istirahat"

"Aku akan ada di korea sampai januari depan"

Chanyeol menoleh merasa tidak mengerti dengan arah perbincangan Yifan.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa basi Yeol, aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Luhan saat di pesta resepsi, aku melihatnya"

Chanyeol sontak melotot kaget mendengarnya, hatinya tiba tiba merasa gelisah.

"Dan aku hanya ingin bertanya, sampai kapan hal itu akan berlanjut?"

Chanyeol terdiam Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawabnya, mulutnya seakan tertutup dengan rapat.

"Baekhyun pun sudah mengetahui hal itu Yeol.."

"Kau yakin?" Nada suara Chanyeol penuh dengan keraguan dan kecemasan.

"Kau fikir aku akan bercanda jika menyangkut Baekhyun? Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana Baekhyun bisa mengetahuinya tapi Jika kau terus seperti ini aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke Canada januari nanti, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun terus menangisi orang sepertimu asal kau tahu, cepatlah ambil keputusan!"

Yifan menatap mata Chanyeol penuh dengan keseriusan.

-Baekhyun tahu, Baekhyun mengetahuinya- Chanyeol membatin dengan tatapan kosong terarah pada Yifan.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir petang, tepat di jam 4pm Sehun memutuskan untuk menarik Luhan karna Luhan menolak untuk pulang.

Di dalam mobil Luhan terus memanyunkan bibirnya dengan sorot mata focus ke depan.

"Perjalanan untuk pulang membutuhkan waktu hampir tiga jam dan kita sudah berada di sana selama 4 jam jadi apa kau belum puas?"

Sehun mencoba menjelaskan pada Luhan agar berhenti bertindak kekanakkanakan seperti sekarang.

Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun yang masih focus menyetir.

"Aku belum puas.."

"Kalau begitu masih ada hari lain jika kau masih ingin ke sana"

"Benarkah?" Mata luhan yang sebelumnya terlihat jelas sendu kini berbinar.

Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan langsung tersebyum lebar.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartement, Luhan langsung berjalan menuju kamar tanpa menoleh pada Sehun yang kerepotan membawa semua barang yang Luhan beli. Dengan kesal karna merasa Luhan seakan memperlakukannya sebagai budak Sehun menjatuhkan semuanya di lantai, membuat Luhan menoleh dan melebarkan ukuran matanya.

"Yak Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh mendengarkan teriakan Luhan, berjalan melewati Luhan yang tengah menatap semua barang barangnya berserakan di lantai dengan dramatis.

"OH SEHUN!"

Luhan dengan langkah lebarnya mencegat langkah Sehun. Melihat jiwa rusa hutan akan keluar dari diri Luhan, Sehun dengan segera berlari menghindar.

Luhan mengejar Sehun dengan kesal, mengambil sebuah bantal dan melemparkannya pada Sehun yang tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Sehun tertawa nyaring dan segera memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

Esoknya setelah selesai dengan kegiatan paginya, Luhan dengan usaha keras membujuk Sehun untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah Zhu en.

Luhan sudah tidak mengingat jalanan di Beijing dan Luhan tidak ingin tersesat.

Walaupun Sehun terus menolak dengan alasaan lelah tapi tetaplah es tidak akan menang melawan matahari.

Luhan mengetuk pintu rumah di depannya dengan pelan, berharap bibi Zhu yi belum pindah dari sini.

Luhan memandang kesekitar, semuanya masih sama, Luhanpun masih bisa melihat taman tempat dia biasa bermain dulu, hanya saja semuanya menjadi lebih moderen.

Tatapan luhan terhenti pada rumah bercat biru yang berada di seberang, tepat di sebelah kiri.

Dulu tempat itu adalah rumahnya.

Airmata Luhan seakan ingin tumpah saat teringat kejadian itu, namun kesadarannya teralihkan pada tangannya yang di genggam Sehun erat seolah tengah memberi kekuatan.

Luhan tersenyum kecil pada Sehun yang menatapnya penuh kehawatiran, mencoba menyampaikan kalau dia baik baik saja.

Ya, setidaknya dia masih memiliki Sehun.

Tak lama pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita dewasa bertubuh mungil namun berisi dengan hanya menggunakan tenktop dan hot pans.

Wanita itu hampir tidak berkedip dan tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya saat menatap Sehun yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Zhu en.. apa kau Zhu en?"

Luhan mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Wanita itu tersadar dan menoleh pada Luhan.

"Ya aku Zhu en"

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku Luhan! Apa kau masih mengingatku?"

Zhu en berfikir sebentar dan sontak matanya melebar saat sudah mengingatnya.

"Kau Luhan! Astaga Luhan"

Zhu en dengan reflek memeluk Luhan dan bersama sama meloncat loncat dengan girangnya.

Sehun mendelik saat melihat Luhan balas memeluk wanita itu.

Demi tuhan! Tubuh wanita itu sangat padat! Ingin rasanya Sehun menarik wanita itu menjauh dari Luhan.

.

.

Kini Sehun dan Luhan tengah duduk dengan nyaman di ruang tamu Zhu en.

Luhan memperhatikan rumah ini dengan cermat, mencoba menggali ingatannya dulu.

"Ini minumlah.."

Zhu en datang dengan dua gelas jus jeruk dan beberapa kue kering.

Zhu en menaruh satu gelas dan kue keringnya tepat di depan Luhan, sementara satu gelas di tangannya ia sodorkan pada Sehun dengan senyum menggodanya.

Luhan menatap bingung akan tingkah Zhu en.

"Terimakasih.."

Sehun menerimanya dengan balas melempar senyuman menggoda ke arah Zhu en, membuat Zhu en ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

"Namamu?"

Zhu en merundukan badannya di depan Sehun dan sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas belah dada zhu en yang mengintip dari sana.

Luhan yang duduk di samping Sehun hampir tersedak minumannya melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

-Kenapa Zhu en bersikap seperti itu?- Luhan merutuk kesal dalam hatinya akan tingkah tidak sopan Zhu en.

"Aku Oh Sehun nona Zhu" Sehun menarik tangan Zhu en dan mencium punggung tangan Zhu en dengan lembut.

Luhan melongo dengan mata yang hampir keluar dari rangkanya.

-Ada apa dengan hari ini?- Hati Luhan tiba tiba terasa panas dan kesal.

"Ehem!"

Luhan berdehem dengan keras berusaha mengambil alih perhatian.

Zhu en menoleh pada Luhan, tersenyum kecil dan menerobos mengambil tempat untuk duduk di tengah tengah Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan terus Zhu en dorong ke belakang, membuat tubuh Luhan makin terjepit karna sesak.

Kapasitas kursi ini hanya untuk dua orang dan dengan penuh keterpaksaan Luhan berdiri, memandang Sehun sebal yang seakan tidak perduli padanya dan lebih memilih mengobrol dengan Zhu en.

Jadi siapa di sini sebenarnya yang ingin bertemu Zhu en?.

Luhan mendengus sebal dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi lain.

.

.

Jam terus berputar dan Luhan sudah merasa benar benar bosan karna sama sekali tidak di anggap ada.

Keparatlah Oh Sehun yang justru tidak berhentinya mengobrol dengan Zhu en.

Luhan mendecih melihat dada Zhu en menempel pada lengan Sehun.

"Dasar maniak" Luhan berbisik pelan tapi Sehun tau apa yang Luhan ucapkan.

Sehun terkekeh dalam hati melihat wajah kesal Luhan.

Sebenarnya Sehun sangat merasa risih akan tingkah Zhu en tapi bukankan kita harus menguji jika ingin memastikan sesuau? Dan Sehun tengah melakukannya.

"Ehem! Zhu en apa kau tidak mempunyai minuman lagi, aku haus"

Luhan berbicara dengan suara lantang.

"Ambilah di kulkas, letak kulkas kami tidak berubah dari dulu"

Zhu en menjawab tanpa menoleh seakan tidak ingin kehilangan waktnyau untuk melihat wajah sempurna Sehun.

Luhan menggeram dengan kesal ia berjalan menuju dapur.

"Dasar maniak! Dasar berengsek! Aku membencimu Oh Sehun!" Luhan terus bergumam dengan suara pelan namun penuh dengan penekanan.

Luhan menuangkan air putih dan meminumnya dengan rakus.

"Harusnya aku tidak datang dengan Sehun! Dan kenapa aku jutru datang saat bibi Zhu yi tidak ada? Zhu en! Kenapa Zhu en sekarang bersikap seperti jalang?"

Luhan terus menumpahkan emosinya sembari menatap gelas kosong di tangannya penuh amarah, membayangkan kalau gelas itu adalah Sehun dan Zhu en yang tengan meronta ronta di dalam genggamannya.

.

.

Setelah hampir 3 jam terkurung di rumah Zhu en akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke apartement.

Luhan berjalan lebih dulu ke kamarnya dengan langkah yang sengaja ia hentakkan.

Dia kesal benar benar kesal! Apa lagi saat mengingat Zhu en yang mencium pipi Sehun tanpa malu di depannya saat mereka akan pulang.

-Apa Zhu en tidak tahu kalau Sehun adalah milikku- Luhan terus membatin tidak terima atas tindakan yang Zhu en lakukan pada Sehun.

Sehun mengekori Luhan dengan tenang, bersikap sewajarnya.

Luhan kembali melempar tatapan bencinya pada Sehun saat melihat Sehun memasuki kamar.

"Keluarlah!"

Luhan berbicara penuh dengan nada kesal.

Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan bingung.

"Kita baru sampai dan kau menyuruhku keluar lagi?"

Luhan mengambil gulingnya dan memukulkannya dengan brutal pada Sehun.

"KELUAR DARI KAMAR INI! KAU TIDUR DI LUAR! AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUN AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Sehun mengerang, langkahnya terus terarah mundur karna terdorong Luhan.

"Yak! Luhan ada apa denganmu?"

Luhan menghentikan serangannya saat Sehun sudah berada di luar kamar.

Tanpa menjawab apapun Luhan membanting pintu, menguncinya dari dalam dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Luhan masih terus mengumpat, namun setelahnya Luhan berfikir, kenapa dia harus merasa kesal?

.

.

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan pelan dari luar, berharap Luhan akan egera membukanya.

Ini sudah malam dan Luhan belum keluar dari sejak mereka pulang.

"Luhan keluarlah.. kau harus makan malam."

Tetap tidak ada sahutan.

"Dia belum keluar?"

Sehun menggeleng, Sehun mendekat pada Jongdae dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak perlu hawatir, itu bagus untuk hubungan kalian"

Sehun mendelik.

"Luhan belum makan apapun dari siang dan kau bilang itu bagus?"

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh! Luhan tengah cemburu padamu.. kau melakukan hal yang berguna hari ini"

Jomgdae terenyum lebar.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Memang kau fikir karna siapa kau bisa menikah dengan luhan jika bukan dari ideku, Kim Jongdae!"

Jongdae menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

Yaa.. emang semua ini terjadi karna ide dari Jongdae yang saat itu sudah terlalu bosan mendengar cerita patah hati Sehun pada Luhan dan Nyonya Oh yang terus menjodohkannya dengan banyak orang.

Karna itulah, walaupun Sehun sangat membenci sifat jorok Jongdae, sehun tetap mengizinkan Jongdae menggunakan apartementnya selama Jongdae mengurus karirnya dalam bidang kuliner di Beijing, Sehun sangat merasa berterimakasih pada Jongdae yang sudah membuatnya bisa menikah dengan Luhan. secara tidak langsung.

Bunyi pintu di buka terdengar, mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dan Jongdae, Luhan keluar dengan pakaian yang masih sama dan wajah sedikit kusut.

"Berjuanglah Oh!"

Jongdae berbisik pelan pada Sehun dan melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

"Luhan.."

Sehun bangkit menghampiri Luhan yang masih menatapnya sebal.

"Jangan harap kau tidur di dalam!"

Luhan berucap ketus.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu"

Luhan melangkah menuju dapur,menuangkan air putih di gelas dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Sehun berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan.

"Tidak"

Luhan berbalik dan balas menatap Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya.

-Dasar tidak peka-

"Kau fikir aku kenapa, aku baik baik saja"

Luhan mengedikan bahunya dan hampir melewati Sehun untuk pergi namun dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, memojokan tubuh Luhan di tembok dan mengunci lengan Luhan dengan cengkramannya.

"Kau marah padaku aku tahu itu, apa kau marah padaku karna Zhu en?"

Luhan mendongak menatap nyalang pada mata Sehun saat mendengar nama Zhu en keluar dari bibir Sehun.

Sehun memperhatiakn mata Luhan dengan teliti dan setelahnya Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Kau cemburu pada Zhu en?" Nada sura Sehun terdengar menggoda.

"Tidak!" Luhan membantah dengan tegas.

Sehun terus menatap wajah Luhan dengan intens dan lagi lagi berhenti tepat di bibir Luhan.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, membuat bibir mereka saling bergesekan.

"Benarkah?" Sehun berbisik pelan, suaranya sudah mulai memberat hanya dengan menatap bibir merah Luhan.

Luhan kembali merasakan debaran jantungnya menggila, membuatnya merasa gugup dan salah tingkah.

-Ada apa sebenarnya denganku- Luhan membatin.

Mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya Luhan dengan pelan memalingkan kepalanya kearah kanan, membuat bibir Sehun kini beradu dengan daun telinganya.

Tidak tahukah Luhan kalau ini justru semakin membuat Sehun gila.

"Jawab aku Lu" Sehun berbisik seduktif tepat di telinganya membuat Luhan terdiam dengan mata yang terpejam erat saat merasakan nafas berat Sehun terasa menggelitik area sensitifnya.

Menjawab! memang Luhan harus menjawab apa? Luhan tidak merasa bodoh untuk mengetahui arti dari debaraan yang ia rasakan akhir akhir ini pada Sehun, hanya saja Luhan masih merasa ragu akan perasaannya.

"Jawab aku Lu.. apa kau cemburu pada Zhu en?"

Sehun mengigit cuping Luhan dengan pelan membuat Luhan menahan nafasnya.

"Aku berharap kau menjawab iya.. aku mencintaimu asal kau tahu"

-Sehun mengatakannya.. Sehun mengatakannya lagi- Luhan dengan segera membuka matanya.

"Aku menginginkanmu Lu.." Sehun kembali berbisik dengan nafas yang sudah benar benar berat, birahinya memuncak seakan ingin meledak saat itu juga.

Dan tanpa bisa Sehun cegah, Sehun mulai mengendus leher Luhan dan memberi beberapa kecupan di sana.

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Luhan dan menuntun tangan Luhan menuju penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana jeansnya, mencoba memberitahu Luhan bahwa hasratnya sudah benar benar memuncak.

Luhan tercengang sesaat merasakan penis Sehun yang sudah benar benar mengeras di balik celananya.

"Kau merasakannya?"

Sehun melepas cumbunnya pada leher Luhan, menarik dagu Luhan agar menatap matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan.."

Luhan bisa melihat kilat nafsu di mata Sehun namun Luhan tidak memungkiri kalau dia melihat sebuah ketulusan di sana.

Walaupun Luhan merasa belum yakin pada perasaannya terhadap Sehun tapi Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia sangat bahagia mendengar kata cinta yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

Luhan dengan sedikit ragu memajukan wajahnya pada Sehun, mencium bibir Sehun yang di sambut gembira oleh Sehun.

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Luhan membuat tubuh Luhan semakin merapat padanya.

Luhan dengan sedikit canggung memegang bahu Sehun, berusaha bertumpu pada Sehun karna kakinya benar benar terasa lemas sekarang.

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan penuh nafsu, menyedot lidah Luhan yang terus menusuk nusuk bibirnya dengan nakal, tangan Sehun merambat ke bawah, meremas pantat sintal Luhan yang membuat Luhan sedikit mengerang.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan terus bercumbu penuh hasrat dengan Luhan, menuntun Luhan untuk menuju kamarnya.

Begitu sampai di dalam Sehun melepas ciumannya, memberi Luhan sedikit waktu untuk bernafas.

Nafas Luhan terengah engah, nafsunya sudah benar benar terpancing sekarang.

Sehun sudah akan mendekatkan kembali bibirnya namun Luhan mencegahnya.

"Kunci dulu pintunya bodoh!"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar Luhan tetap bersikap ketus padanya.

Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mengunci pintu kamar meraka.

"Bersiaplah mengerang di bawahku Luhan"

Sehun menjatuhkan Luhan di ranjang dan langsung menindihi Luhan yang tertawa kecil di bawahnya.

Sehun menatap bingung pada Luhan.

"Kau benar benar seperti maniak sekarang" Luhan tersenyum lebar membuat Sehun meenggigit kecil hidung mungilnya.

"Aku bukan maniak" Sehun membela diri.

"Tapi kau diam saja saat Zhu en menyodorkan dadanya padamu" Luhan cemberut saat kembali mengingat tingakah Zhu en.

"Itu hanya trik untuk membuatmu cemburu, percayalah aku tidak tertarik dengan Zhu en"

Luhan memincingkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Luhan" Sehun beucap tegas dan kembali mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut dan teratur.

Luhan meremas rambut Sehun dengan pelan, hatinya benar benar terasa bahagia mendengar itu.

Dengan gairah yang memuncak Luhan membalas lumatan Sehun membuat gairah Sehun yang sedikit meredup kembali berkobar.

Sehun dengan pelan memasukkan tangannya pada kaos Luhan, memilin putting mungil Luhan dengan gemas.

Sedikit desahan Luhan keluar dari cela ciuman panas mereka.

Luhan dengan pelan menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana Sehun, sedikit menggoda penis Sehun yang sudah mengeras sekeras batu.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan mendesis penuh kenikmatan saat Luhan meremas pelan penisnya.

"Kau nakal Luuuhh.. Aaahh"

Luhan tersenyum puas melihat raut tersiksa Sehun akan kenikmatan yang ia berikan.

"Buka bajumu Luhan" Sehun mengeluarkan tangan Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit kesal karnanya.

Sehun dengan nafas memburu melepas celana Luhan dan juga melepas celananya tanpa melepas kaos yang ia kenakan.

Kini Luhan sudah terlentang dengan tubuh polosnya di depan Sehun, membaut birahi Sehun semakin mengila.

Sehun berdiri di samping Luhan dengan lututnya dan menyodorkan penis besar beruratnya di depan mulut Luhan, Luhan yang mengerti dengan cepat meremas penis Sehun pelan dan menciumi kepala penis Sehun dengan kecupan kecupan kecil.

"Ssssttt lumat itu Luuhh" Sehun mendesis kesal karna Luhan tidak kunjung memanjakan penisnya.

Luhan terkikik membuat Sehun mendelik padanya.

"Kau sedang menggodaku?" Luhan mendongak dengan senyum jahilnya menatap Sehun.

Sehun mendesah malas, merutuk kenapa jiwa jahil Luhan muncul di saat yang tidak tepat, Sehun menarik penisnya yang masih mengacung tagak dari tangan Luhan dan mengocoknya sendiri menggunakan tangannya.

Luhan hanya memperhatikan dengan sesekali merasa takjub menatap penis besar sehun.

-Zhu en akan merasa iri jika aku menceritakan betapa berototnya penis sehun- Luhan membatin dengan geli.

"Tekuk lutumu"

Sehun menyuruh dan Luhan langsung menurutinya.

Sehun mengarahkan penisnya pada hole Luhan yang terlihat bergitu menggoda di matanya, sedikit merunduk dan mencium penis kecil Luhan bebarengan dengan melesakkan penisnya pada hole sempit Luhan.

"Aaaahh.." Luhan mendesah saat merasakan dirinya penuh oleh Sehun.

Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya merasakan kenikmatan birahi yang baru dapat ia rasakan selama 28th hidupnya.

Selama ini Sehun hanya bisa puas dengan beronani di kamar mandi.

Itu semua Sehun lakukan bukan karna tidak ada yang mau bergumal dengannya, Sehun bisa saja membayar jalang atau memanfaatkan semua orang yang Ibunya jodohkan dengannya tapi Sehun tidak ingin melakukannya, Sehun tidak bernafsu pada mereka semua, Sehun hanya ingin melakukannya dengan Luhan dan sekarang saat ini terjadi, jangan salahkan Sehun jika Luhan akan mengerang sampai esok pagi datang.

Sehun mulai menggagahi Luhan dengan cepat, membuat tubuh Luhan tersentak sentak karnanya.

"Aaahh Se.. Sehun pelan pelan" Luhan mencengkram lengan Sehun dengan erat, memohon pada Sehun untuk mengurangi temponya.

"Tidak bisa Luuhh.. ini terlalu nikmat" Sehun tidak menghiraukan Luhan dan justru terus menggagahi Luhan dengan semakin keras, membuat Luhan tidak kuasa meredam desahannya.

Sehun mencapit dada Luhan dengan jarinya membuat dada Luhan meguncup kedepan dan dengan segera Sehun menyedot dada Luhan.

"Di luaarrh ada Jongdhae" Luhan menucpkannya dengan susah payah.

"Hiraukan dia" Sehun menjawab tanpa mengurangi temponya.

"Aku maluh bodoh!" Luhan mencubit perut Sehun dengan keras membuat Sehun menghentikan pinggulnya.

"Lalu kau mau akau melakukan apa? Kau mau akau menghentikannya"

Nada suara Sehun jelas terdengar sangat kesal.

Bagaimana tidak,birahinya sedang ada di puncak tapi luhan justru mencubitnya dengan keras hanya karna takut jongdae mendengar desahannya.

"Bukan seperti ituu.."

"Bagus karna akupun akan menolak, jadi sekarang abaikan Kim jongdae sialan itu, dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk ini, hanya terus mendesah sekencang yang kau bisa untukku Lu.."

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menggerakan pinggulnya, Luhan hanya mendesah pasrah, tidak tahu harus menaruh wajahnya di mana setelah ini.

Sehun masih bersemangat seperti tadi, namun rasanya ini sudah terasa tidak nyaman bagi Sehun.

Sehun dengan pelan mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih mengacung dengan sempurna dari hole Luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah panjang karnanya.

"Rubah posisi Lu, aku sudah tidak nyaman dengan posisi itu"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil menepuk pahanya dengan pelan.

Luhan menganguk dan langsung memasukan penis Sehun kedalam holenya begitu ia mendudukan pantatnya pada pangkuan Sehun.

Sehun menggeram merasakan remasan kuat dari hole Luhan.

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun dan mulai memompa penis Sehun dengan cepat.

"Yeaahh deer seperti itu.." Sehun berujar akan kenikmatan yang Luhan beri.

Luhan menjambak belakang rambut Sehun membuat Sehun mendongak, dengan pelan Luhan mengemut jakun Sehun penuh nafsu, tangan satunya ia arahkan pada putting Sehun, memilin putting Sehun dengan pelan.

"Owwhh kau pintar Luuh.." Sehun memuji penuh dengan nada kekaguman atas layanan yang Luhan beri.

Luhan type type rusa liar rupanya jika di ranjang, Sehun terkekeh kecil saat pemikiran itu melintas di otaknya.

Luhan terenyum puas mendengar pujian dari Sehun.

"Itu bukan seberapa Oh.."

Luhan mulai menghisap bahu Sehun, membuat beberapa kiss mark di sana.

Sehun mengerang merasakan gigi kecil Luhan di lehernya sambil meremas gemas pantat Luhan.

Sehun merambatkan tangan kanannya menuju putting Luhan dan tangan kirinya pada penis Luhan, Sehun memilin putting Luhan dan mengocok penis Luhan secara bersamaan.

"Aaaaahhh… Sehun" Luhan melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Sehun dan mendesah dengan nikmat.

"Terrusshh aku sudah hampir sampai.." Luhan mencari bibir Sehun di bawahnya yang tengah mengemut puttingnya dengan kuat, menarik dagu Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun penuh nafsu.

Luhan dengan cepat menambah temponya saat merasakan puncaknya semakin dekat.

Sehun mengerti dan membantu Luhan dengan memegang pinggangnya.

"Aaak.. akuh sampai Huunn" Luhan dengan mata terpejam penuh kenikmatan meraup udara sebanyak banyaknya saat klimaksnya datang.

Sehun tersenyum di bawahnya dan mengusap keringat di pelipis Luhan.

"Kau bekerja dengan keras Luhan.."

Luhan menunduk dan mendapati Sehun tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak masalah" Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun kilat.

"Terimakasih untuk ini Luhan"

Luhan mengangguk, hatinya benar benar terasa ada di atas awan saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang tertuju padanya, berharap Luhan akan membalas ungkapan cintanya namun Luhan hanya diam, membuat Sehun tahu Luhan belum yakin dengan perasaanya.

"Bolehkan aku melanjutkannya?"

Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan saat merasa sudah cukup memberi waktu Luhan untuk menikmati puncaknya, membuat Luhan tersadar dari keterdiamannya.

"Kau belum sampai?"

"Belum, aku belum merasakannya mendekat"

Luhan mendelik lucu pada Sehun, membuat Sehun terkekeh karnanya.

"Jangan harap ini akan berakhir cepat Lu.."

Senyuman sehun merekah dan Luhan tahu, malam ini akan berlangsung panjang bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

Esoknya Sehun bangun lebih dulu dari Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan yang masih tertidur lelap di sampingnya, dengan senyum jahil Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit menggeliat.

"Aku lelah bodoh!" Luhan berbicara dengan suara serak tanpa membuka matanya.

Tubuhnya benar benar terasa lelah saat ini.

Berterimakasihlah pada Sehun yang menggagahinya selama hampir 6 jam.

Sehun tersenyum maklum mendengar gumaman Luhan, dengan pelan Sehun bangkit dari ranjang, membenarkan letak selimut yang Luhan kenakan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11:30 am dan saat ini Sehun bersama Jongdae sedang menikmati waktu luang mereka dengan menonton teve.

Sehun tertawa pada apa yang sedang ia liha di teve, membuat Jongdae mendengus malas karnanya.

Demi tuhan, memang siapa yang akan tertawa saat menonton berita yang tengah menampilkan cuplikan perampokan dengan kejamnnya?.

"Kau berlebihan Oh Sehun"

Jongdae menegur membuat perhatian Sehun terganti padanya.

"Aku terlalu bahagia saat ini Kim.."

Sehun tersenyum begitu lebar dan Jongdae bersumpah ini senyum terlebar yang pernah ia lihat sejak mengenal Oh Sehun dari dulu.

Jongdae menarik nafasnya lega melihat Sehun akhirnya bisa merasakan kebahagian.

"Omong omong kau selesai jam berapa semalam?"

Jongdae mengalihkan pembicaran, dia sangat jelas mendengar desahan Luhan yang tak kunjung usai sampai Jongdae terlelap dengan keadaan tersiksa.

sehun sedikit berfikir untuk mengingat ingat.

"Entahlah.. mungkin jam 3 pagi"

Jongdae bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Waaaahhh kau hebat Oh Sehun! Kau memecahkan rekorku yang hanya berhenti di lima jam, pantas Luhan belum beranjak dari ranjang"

Tatapan Jongdae penuh pemujaan pada Sehun membuat Sehun terkekeh bangga mendengarnya.

"Dia kelelahan dan jika bangun pasti luhan akan berteriak memaggilku"

Jongdae menatap Sehun tidak mengerti dan saat ingin kembali bertanya teriakan Luhan dari kamar sudah terlebih dahulu menghentikannya.

"YAK! OH SEHUUUNNN!"

"Kau dengar itu" Sehun memandang pada Jongdae dengan tersenyum geli.

"Yaaaa sayang aku dataaang.." Sehun balas berteriak namun tidak sekencang Luhan.

Dengan langkah lebar Sehun meninggalkan Jongdae yang hanya bisa menggeleng.

.

.

Begitu membuka pintu kamarnya Sehun langsung mendapati lemparan bantal di wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak terus melempar bantal pada wajahku!" Sehun menekankan nada bicarnya di akhir.

Luhan yang masih terduduk di ranjang mendengus.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkaku bodoh!"

"Aku membangunkanmu.."

"Dengan menciumiku?" Luhan menyela dan Ssehun hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh.

"Dasar maniak! Sekarang sudah siang, kita sudah melewatkan hari untuk pergi ke tembok China dengan percuma"  
Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya merasa sedih dan kesal karna gagal mengunjungi tembok china.

Melihat itu Sehun mendekat dengan senyum misterius terpatri di sana.

"Tidak ada waktu yang terbuang dengan pecuma Oh Luhan"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun dan mendapati tatapan Sehun tertuju pada tubuhnya.

Luhan yang merasakan perasaan buruk langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang masih polos.

"Yak! Oh Sehun jangan mendekat"

Luhan berteriak hendak berdiri dari ranjang namun terlambat Sehun sudah lebih dulu menerkam tubuh Luhan menjadi ada di bawahnya.

"Sehun berengsek! Aku harus mandi bodoh"

Luhan terus meronta di bawah kungkungan Sehun.

"Kau mau aku mandikan?" Sehun tersenyum menggoda membuat Luhan mendesah dengan malas.

"Dasaar maniak bodoh!"

Makian itu kembali Ssehun dengar, Sehun terkekeh dan menggulingkan Luhan menjadi berada di atasnya.

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun.."

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Luhan"

Sehun tersenyum lebar menatap Luhan di atasnya yang terlihat benar benar kesal.

Dengan gesit Sehun kembali menggulingkan tubuh Luhan menjadi di bawahnya dan mencium bibir Luhan tanpa menghiraukan makian Luhan yang teredam oleh bibirnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil di sela ciumannya saat merasakan Luhan sudah berhasil ia kuasai. Dan siang ini akan kembali terlewati dengan penuh gairah untuk Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

Malam terakhir Sehun dan Luhan berada di Bejing, besok pagi memasuki tanggal 1 januari dan tidak terasa mereka sudah berada di Beijing selama enam hari.

Sehun, Luhan dan Jongdae kini sedang sibuk mengepak semua barang milik Sehun dan Luhan, karna mereka akan berangkat di penerbangan pagi.

Sesekali Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar grutuan Luhan yang merasa kesal karna gagal pergi untuk melihat tembok China.

"Sehun, aku pinjam mobilmu.."

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan menadongkan tangan, raut wajah Luhan jelas masih terlihat kesal.

"Kau mau kemana, sekarang sudah jam Tujuh malam ?" Sehun bertanya penuh kehawatiran.

"Aku ingin pergi ke super market, ada sesuatu yang harus aku beli"

"Apa tidak bisa besok saja atau kau mau aku antar?"

Sehun menawarkan, jelas dia merasa hawatir jika Luhan pergi sendirian.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Oh Sehun!" Mood Luhan yang memang dalam keadaan kurang baik menjadi lebih buruk dengan sikap berlebihan Sehun.

Sehun mendengus pasrah, sudah berulang kali Sehun tidak mungkin menolak Luhan.

Sehun memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Luhan dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

"Demi tuhan! Kau berlebihan Oh Sehun, aku mempunyai SIM dan aku hanya pergi ke super market bukan ke bulan.."

Luhan kembali menggerutu sambil memakai coat hangatnya.

Jongdae terkekeh lucu melihat perselisihan kecil yang kerap terjadi pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan!" Sehun bergumam ketus membuat Jongdae sonak terdiam.

.

.

Luhan merapatkan coatnya begitu keluar dari super market dengan barang barang yang sudah ia dapatkan.

Sedikit melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 8:15 pm, Luhanpun melangkah menuju mobil yang ia parkir tak jauh dari sana.

Luhan menaruh belanjaannya di kursi belakang dan mendukukan dirinya di kursi kemudi, menyalakan mobil dan melaju dengan sedikit bersenandung.

Keadaan di sini tidak terlalu ramai karna memang daerah ini bukan lah pusat dari kota Beijing, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan dan pejalan kaki di trotoar yang terlihat di mata Luhan.

Luhan melirik kaca sepionnya untuk melihat situasi di belakang namun matanya sedikit memincing saat melihat lima motor tepat mengikutinya.

Dengan hati yang sudah sedikit berdebar takut, Luhan mencoba melajukan mobilnya menjadi semakin kencang dan benar lima motor itu ikut menambah kecepatan lajunya.

Luhan terus menatap was was pada kaca sepionnya, melihat ada jalan tikungan Luhan membelokan mobilnya dengan cepat, berharap mereka akan berhenti mengikutinya.

Namun salah lima motor itu masih terus mengikuti Luhan.

Perasaan Luhan menjadi semakin gelisah dan takut saat menyadari dia sudah berada di jalan yang tidak ia katahui di mana.

Luhan sejak tadi hanya mengikuti jalur yang ada di depannya dan sekarang dia tersesat dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

Luhan hampir menangis saat melihat di depannya adalah palang panjang yang menutupi jalan masuk ke sebuah taman.

Luhan mengerem mobilnya dengan mendadak dan Luhan bisa mendengar suara motor itu mulai meredup di belakangnya.

Hati kecil Luhan terus menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari mobil dan berlari ke dalam taman itu, namun tubuh Luhan seolah membeku di tempat, otaknya tidak bisa mengontrol gerak motoriknya saat ini.

"Hai! Keluarlah!"

Luhan tersentak sadar saat mendengar ketukan kasar di kaca mobil.

"CEPAT KELUAR! ATAU KAU AKAN AKU BUNUH DI SINI!"

Seorang lelaki lain berteriak membuat sekujur badan Luhan bergetar takut karnanya.

"DASAR LELET!

Lelaki itu mengambil sebuah linggis besar dan memecah kaca mobil Sehun dengan brutal.

Luhan merunduk melindungi tubuhnya dari serpihan kaca yang pecah.

Lelaki itu membuka kunci pintu mobil Sehun dan menggered tangan Luhan dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Luhan berteriak terus mencoba bertahan untuk tetap duduk di tempatnya.

"BODOH!"

Merasa kesal pria itu menampar Luhan.

"Berikan mobil ini atau kau akan mati"

Lelaki lain berujar santai dengan sebatang rokok mengepul di belah bibirnya, Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka karna mereka semua menggunakan penutup wajah.

Luhan menggeleng kecil dengan air matanya yang sudah mulai berlinang.

-Tidak aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka membawa mobil Sehun- Luhan membatin.

Pria yang telah menampar pipi Luhan merasa kesal dan dengan paksa dia menggered Luhan keluar dari mobil.

Luhan tersungkur di tepi jalan karna lelaki itu mendorong Luhan dengan kasar, Luhan dengan sisa tenaganya berdiri mencoba memukul salah satu dari mereka yang berhasil menghindar dengan baik, Luhan tidak mempunyai dasar bela diri yang bagus dan ia hanya berakhir di tertawakan.

"Wow dia keras kepala rupanya"

Lelaki lain yang sedari tadi bertugas mengawasi keadaan berujar setelah melihat perlawanan Luhan yang hanya sia sia.

Sudut bibir Luhan kini sedikit berdarah akibat bogeman mentah yang ia dapatkan dari perampok itu.

Kini lima pria itu sudah tepat berdiri di depan Luhan.

Menatap Luhan seolah Luhan adalah makanan lezat.

Luhan dengan perasaan takut terus memundurkan langkahnya, berharap akan ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

"Apa kita harus membunuhnya?"

Luhan sontak menggeleng saat mendengar salah satu lelaki itu mengajukan pertanyaan peda pria lain.

Tubuh Luhan kini bergetar hebat saat melihat salah satu dari mereka menyeringai.

Luhan terus menggumamkan nama Sehun dalam hatinya, wajah Sehun terus melintas di benaknya seakan role movie yang terus berputar.

"Tidak jangan lakukan itu"

Luhan menatap ngeri saat melihat satu pria itu mendekat padanya dengan memegang sebatang kayu.

Luhan kini benar benar merasa takut, Luhan takut tidak akan bisa melihat Sehunnya lagi.

Air mata Luhan menetes dan semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat, Luhan terjatuh dengan darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE…

/Tepok jidat/ Di chap ini emang adegan itu udah aku siapin tapi kalian liat ga rate yang aku tulis di awal itu Cuma T+ nyerepet M jadi harusnya ga pake Nc full XD tapi karna baca review kalian di chap sebelaumnya banyak yang minta Nceh HunHan jadinya aku ga mau ngecewain kalian yang udah review,dan gitulah ga tau NCnya rasa apa lol terus jangan bahas soal BEIJING HAPPY VALLEY ya soalnya aku sendiri belum pernah kesana,itu dapet baca baca artikel sama liat foto foto doang jadi missal ada yang salah jangan di salahin akunya lmao hidupkua udah punya banyak salah soalnya #Plaaaakk

Nah kalian bisa sebut kalo ciuman sehun saat luhan tidur itu mujarab dan ampuh,terus terus rahasia sehun itu ga ngejutin banget yaaaaaa hahaha emang Cuma mau bikin kalian kepo ajaaaa ^^v jadi sehun minta luhan nikah sama dia itu hasil tetapanya jongdae.

Aku Cuma bisa berharap semoga kalian suka ya chap ini,aku tunggu reviewnya,karna FF ini belum end hohoho

THANKS untuk kalian semua ^^

See you di chap 6 :*

DAN DAN DAN TOLONG BUKA MY STORIE KARNA ADA NEW FF HUNHAN DI SANA YANG LAGI NUNGGU REVIEW KALIAN :D


	6. Chapter 6

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun.

Rate : M

Gendre : Romance

PS : ini yaoi,jadi buat yang ga suka yaoi dan ga suka HunHan couple juga ChanBaek couple tidak di sarankan untuk membaca Ini,aku nerima kritikan tapi tidak menerima bash hohoho happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kini tengan mondar mandir di depan Jongdae dengan gelisah.

Sekarang sudah tiga jam sejak Luhan meninggalkan apartement untuk ke super market dan Luhan tidak kunjung datang, membuat Sehun setangah mati menghawatirkan Luhan.

"Mungkin Luhan pergi berkeliling.."

Jongdae bergumam mencoba menenangkan Sehun yang terlihat begitu gelisah.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menelfonnya lagi.."

Sehun dengan sigap kembali menghubungi nomor Luhan.

"Masih sama, dia tidak mengangkatnya! Perasaanku benar benar buruk saat ini"

Suara Sehun terdengar begitu frustasi, hati kecilnya berkata sesuatu telah terjadi pada Luhan.

Jongdae berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri Sehun dan menepuk pundak Sehun pelan.

"Luhan pasti baik baik saja Hun.."

Sehun menggelang, hatinya mengatakan Luhan tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik saat ini.

Dengan cepat Sehun mengambil jaketnya.

"Aku akan mencari Luhan"

Langkah Sehun begitu terburu buru, namun terhenti saat ponsel di genggamannya bergetar.

Itu dari Luhan.

Dengan perasaan was was Sehun mengangkatnya.

"LUHAN AP.."

Teriakan Sehun terputus saat mendengar suara seseorang berbicara di ponselnya.

'Apa ini sodara Oh Sehun?'

Ini bukan suara Luhannya.

"Ya ini aku Oh Sehun"

Hati Sehun bergemuruh, tangannya bergetar saat mendengar penjelasan seseorang di sebrang sana.

Jongdae menatap bingung pada Sehun dan mendekat.

"Ada apa Hun?"

Sehun menoleh pada Jongdae dengan raut penuh kehawatiran.

"Ya aku akan segera ke sana.."

Suara Sehun bergetar membuat Jongdae semakin kebingungan.

Sehun mematikan ponselnya dan segera berlari keluar dari apartement.

"Iiiisssshh" Jongdae mendesis kesal dan segera menyusul Sehun di depannya.

.

.

Dengan nafas memburu Sehun memasuki sebuah kantor polisi dengan jongdae mengikutinya di belakang.

Sehun mendekat ke salah satu meja penyidik.

"Aku sehun! Aku keluarga dari Luhan"

Polisi itu mendongak dan segera berdiri.

"Silakan ikut kami"

Sehun dan Jongdae terus mengekor pada polisi di depan mereka yang sepertinya menuju ke sebuah klinik yang ada di dalam kantor ini.

Polisi itu membuka selah satu ruangan dan Sehun bisa melihat, Luhannya tengah duduk dengan memeluk lututnya di ranjang kecil itu.

Sehun segera mendekat.

"Luhan.."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun di depannya.

Hati Sehun seakan teriris saat melihat kondisi Luhan dengan luka lebam di pipi, ada darah yang sudah mengering di sudut bibir Luhan dan juga kepala Luhan yang di balut dengan kasa.

"Sehunn.." Suara lirih Luhan menyapa kesadaran Sehun.

Dengan segera, Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dan mulai menangis di sana.

Jongdae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan memundurkan langkahnya.

"Apa kau sodara dari Luhan? Kami membutuhkan beberapa keterangan, apa bisa kau ikut denganku?"

Polisi itu bertanya yang di balas Jongdae dengan anggukan.

.

.

Sehun masih memeluk Luhan dengan erat, Luhan sudah berhenti menangis tapi Sehun masih bisa merasakan getaran di tubuh Luhan.

Sehun mengucap sumpah dalam hati akan menangkap siapapun yang sudah membuat Luhannya seperti ini.

"Semuanya sudah aman Lu"

Sehun terus mengusap punggung Luhan, mencoba meredam ketakutan di diri Luhan.

"Maafkan aku" Suara Luhan masih jelas bergetar.

"Aku tidak mendengarkan ucapanmu.."

Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan berulang ulang.

"Aku berjanji, ini tidak akan terulang pada mu Lu"

Sehun berbisik pelan yang masih bisa Luhan dengar.

"Mereka.. mereka membawa mobilmu Hun"

Luhan kembali mengingat apa yang ia lihat sebelum benar benar kehilangan kesadaran.

"Lupakan itu, mobil itu tidak lebih berharga di banding nyawamu"

Ya Sehun bersyukur Luhannya selamat.

Sehun terus bergumam terimakasih pada tuhannya dalam hati, karna tidak mengambil Luhannya pergi.

Luhan mengusakan wajahnya pada leher Sehun, tubuhnya benar benar terasa sakit dan lelah.

Sehun mengerti apa yang Luhan inginkan, iapun mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan dan membawa Luhan dalam pangkuannya.

Menyandarkan kepala Luhan pada bahunya dan mengelus punggung Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan merasa nyaman dan tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Luhanpun tertidur dalam pelukan Sehun.

.

.

"Kau sudah mengatasinya?"

Sehun bertanya pada Jongdae setelah menaruh Luhan yang terlelap di ranjang kamar apartement mereka.

Kini mereka tengah duduk di ruang tengah untuk membahas pelaku perampokan yang terjadi pada Luhan.

Jongdae mengangguk kecil sembari menyeruput kopi hitam yang baru ia buat.

"Polisi sedang mulai melacak keberadaan mereka sekarang."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku serahkan ini padamu Hyung, besok aku harus tetap kembali ke Korea"

"Tidak masalah" Jongdae tersenyum.

Dalam hal hal tertentu Jongdae sangat membantu untuk Sehun.

"Terimakasih untukmu.." Sehun tersenyum tulus menatap Jongdae membut Jongdae ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"Wajahmu terlihat menjijikan sekarang" Jongdae tersenyum geli membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"SEEHUUUUUNNN!" Itu suara Luhan dari kamar.

Sehun dengan cepat berdiri dan melangkah memasuki kamar.

"Ada apa Lu.. kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Sehun bertanya penuh kehawatiran melihat raut wajah Luhan yang seakan ingin menangis.

Luhan dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar menarik lengan Sehun dan segera memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Jangan pergi.."

Sehun mengangguk, dia tahu Luhan masih merasa trauma atas apa yang baru terjadi padanya.

Sehun dengan pelan kembali membaringkan Luhan dan ikut memposisikan dirinya berbaring di samping Luhan.

Luhan dengan cepat memeluk Sehun, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun.

Sehun sedikit tersenyum melihat Luhan seperti ini, biasanya dia yang akan dengan susah payah memeluk Luhan saat tidur karna Luhan selalu menolak, tapi sekarang Luhan dengan suka rela merapat padanya.

Sehun mengelus belakang rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

"Aku benar benar takut Hun" Luhan bergumam di dadanya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, ada aku di sini.."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca kaca.

Sehun dengan pelan mengusap mata Luhan satu persatu menggunakan jempolnya, sedikit merunduk dan memberi kecupan untuk bibir Luhan.

"Semuanya sudah berlalu.. sekarang tidurlah" Sehun tersenym penuh kelembutan pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dan mulai mencari posisi ternyamannya dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan" Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan, membuat senyum kecil tercipta pada bibir Luhan.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Sehun saat ini sedang bersiap untuk membersihkan badannya, waktu penerbangan tinggal satu jam tiga puluh menit lagi namun keparatlah pagi ini untuk Sehun.

Dari bangun tidur, Luhan bagaikan anak itik yang baru menetas, satu detikpun Luhan tidak mau lepas dari Sehun, Luhan selalu mengikuti Sehun kemanapun kaki Sehun melangkah dan jika Luhan menginginkan sesuatu Sehun harus tetap ada di sampingnya.

Sehun sudah banyak bergumam berengsek sejak Luhan memintanya untuk menungguinya mandi, bukan di luar tapi di dalam!.

Demi tuhan! Sehun sudah hampir mati saat harus menyaksikan tubuh telanjang Luhan yang basah di depan matanya sendiri dan musnahkanlah semua manusia di dunia ini saat Luhan dengan polosnya mengikuti dirinya masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Luhan kau bisa menungguku di depan pintu ok?"

Sehun mencoba membujuk Luhan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sebenarnya Sehun akan dengan senang hati membiarkan Luhan menyaksikannya mandi namun itu akan menjadi salah jika berakhir dengan Sehun memperkosa Luhan di dalam.

Luka lebam dan pukulan yang Luhan dapatkan sudah lebih membaik sekarang namun pesikis Luhan masih dalam keadaan sedikit trauma dan Sehun tidak mungkin melakukan pemaksaan di situasi seperti ini.

"Aku takut Hun.." Tatapan Luhan bagai anak kecil yang meminta perlindungan membuat Sehun cukup kualahan menghadapinya.

"Ada Jongdae di luar, aku akan memanggilkannya untuk menemanimu.. aku berjanji hanya sebentar, setelahnya kau bisa mengikutiku kemanapun"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke ruang makan.

"Hyung.. bisa kau jaga Luhan sebentar? Aku harus mandi"

"Ohh, ok" Jongdae mengangguk masih memfokuskan dirinya pada sarapan yang tengah ia buat.

Sehun mendudukan Luhan di kursi, mencium bibir Luhan kilat dan melangkah dengan cepat kembali ke kamarnya sebelum Luhan kembali mengikutinya.

.

.

Kini Sehun dan Luhan sudah berada di pesawat.

Luhan duduk dengan nyaman di samping Sehun sambil membaca majalah yang di sediakan.

"Luhan"

Luhan menengok pada Sehun yang memanggilnya.

"Apa kali ini kau akan menuruti ucapanku jika aku meminta?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil membuat Sehun sedikit mendesah melihat perubahan Luhan yang menjadi sedikit pendiam, Sehun merasa seperti kembali melihat Luhan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Sesampainya di Korea nanti kita akan memeriksa kondisimu di rumah sakit" Luhan mengangguk dan kembali membaca majalahnya.

.

.

Baekhyun baru samapi di apartement Chanyeol dan kini dia tengah memasak makan siang untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat punggung Baekhyun, dengan langkah kecil Chanyeol mendekat dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun menengok saat merasakan tangan yang melingkari perutnya.

"Kau datang?" Chanyeol memberi sebuah kecupan di bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali focus pada sayuran di depannya.

"Kenapa kau baru datang Baek?" Chanyeol mulai menciumi tengkuk Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku terlalu sibuk membantu Ibu di butik, kau tahukan saat natal dan menjelang tahun baru butik Ibu akan menjadi semakin ramai"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya yang seakan tersangkut di tenggorokan, ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun berbohong pada Chanyeol.

Sejak malam natal lalu Baekhyun memang tidak lagi datang untuk menemui Chanyeol, dia hanya merasa membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu Baek.."

"Aku senang kau merindukanku.."

Chanyeol sedikit merasa tertohok akan ucapan Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol meyakini apa yang Yifan ucapkan adalah benar, Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya.

Chanyeol mematikan kompor yang tengah Baekhyun gunakan, menuntun Baekhyun menuju meja makan dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke atas meja.

Chanyeol berdiri di tengah kaki Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah mentap pada mata jernih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dapat meliaht sedikt luka di sana.

Dia terlalu larut dalam perasaan kehilangannya pada Luhan sampai ia melupakan Baekhyun yang selalu ada di sisinya.

"Kau tahu.. beberapa hari yang lalu Yifan datang mengunjungiku" Chanyeol mengusap pipi kiri Baekhyun dengan lembut membuat Baekhyun sedikit memejamkan matanya.

"Yifan bilang dia akan membawamu pergi ke Canada" Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan jari Chanyeol di pipinya.

"Benarkah?" Tatapan Baekhyun jelas menggambarkan sedikt keterkejutan.

"Yaa.. itu karna Yifan tidak ingin kau terus menangis karnaku" Suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat lirih di terlinga Baekhyun.

"Katakanlah.. apa selama ini kau merasa terbebani berada di sisiku?"

Chanyeol menatap lekat bola mata Baekhyun yang bergerak gelisah.

"Maafkan aku jika itu benar.."

Baekhyun sontak menggeleng mendengar permintaan maaf Chanyeol.

"Tidak Yeol, aku bahagia bisa menjadi kekasihmu…"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan mencium punggung tangan Chanyeol dengan kecupan kecupan kecil.

"Aku mohon.. jangan pergi dariku Baek" Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun membuat mata Baekhyun terfokus padanya.

"Tidak akan"

"Dalam keadaan apapun kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, berjanjilah"

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat mendengar permintaan Chanyeol, 'tidak akan meninggalkan dalam keadaan apapun' bisa menjadi baik dan juga buruk bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mencoba Yeol" Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan, karna Baekhyun tidak sanggup berjanji untuk terus bertahan jika pada akhirnya Chanyeol hanya akan berlalih pada Luhan.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol sedikit merasa kecewa, tapi Chanyeol bisa memaklumi itu.

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lumatan lembut.

Chanyeol bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali dia menyentuh Baekhyun seperti ini.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menggendongnya menuju sofa tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu dengan masih berpagut bibir.

Baekhyun sedikit mengusak belakang rambut Chanyeol saat ia merasakan tangan Chanyeol mulai memasuki kaos yang ia kenakan.

Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir mereka saat telinganya mendengar nafas Baekhyun yang tersengal sengal.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan ini denganmu Baek?"

Suara Chanyeol terengar sedikit serak.

Baekhyun mengelus rambut Chanyeol, sebuah kebiasaan yang Chanyeol sukai.

"Entahlah mungkin tiga bulan.." Baekhyun sedikit berfikir untuk mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

"Dan bolehkan aku memintanya hari ini?"

"Aku milikmu Yeol.. milikilah aku kapanpun kau ingin.."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar kata kata Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek"

Hati Baekhyun bergetar bahagia saat mendengar kata kata yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar dari bibir Chanyeol namun Baekhyun masih merasa ragu akan kesungguhan ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bisa melihat keraguan itu yang jelas terbesit di mata Baekhyun dan kini Chanyeol sadar dia sudah benar benar membuat luka untuk Baekhyun tanpa ia sadari.

"Percayalah.. aku benar benar mencintaimu" Chanyeol terus mencoba membuat Baekhyun percaya bahwa cinta yang ada di hatinya untuk Baekhyun bukanlah sesuatu yang harus Baekhyun ragukan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Ya aku tahu.."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Baek"

Baekhyun dengan pelan kembali mempersatukan tautan mereka yang terlepas, Baekhyun melumat bibir Chanyeol yang sudah lama dia rindukan.

Chanyeol dengan senang membalas lumatan Baekhyun, tangan kirinya ia arahkan untuk mengusap daun telinga kiri Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terseenyum kecil dalam ciumannya karna merasa senang Chanyeol masih mengingat apa hal yang Baekhyun sukai saat mereka tengah begumal.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol sedikit menyelinap di tengah tubuh mereka dan merambat pada celana Baekhyun, dengan lihai Chanyeol mengeluarkan penis kecil Baekhyun dan mengocok penis Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Aaaahh Yeooll.."

Baekhyun sontak mendongakan kepalanya saat merasakan kenikmatan di daerah pusatnya, Chanyeol tidak menyianyiakan itu, dengan cepat Chanyeol mengecup semua area leher dan bahu Baekhyun, membuat tanda sebanyak mungkin di sana.

Baekhyun mengerang nikmat merasa Chanyeol begitu liar di atasnya, dengan gemas Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol, menariknya dari sana dan mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan gila.

Chanyeol menyedot lidah Baekhyun dengan kuat, begitupun kocokan tangannya pada penis Baekhyun yang menjadi semakin cepat.

"Aahh Baek aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya" Chanyeol berujar dengan nafasnya yang benar benar sudah memberat karna nafsu.

Dengan segera Chanyeol berdiri di depan Baekhyun yang ada di tengah tengah kakinya, Chanyeol melepas semua yang melekat pada dirinya juga Baekhyun dengan terburu buru dan setelahnya Chanyeol menyodokan penis besarnya pada bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerti apa yang Chanyeol inginkan dan Baekhyun mulai mengurut penis tegak Chanyeol dengan tangannya dan langsung memasukan penis Chanyeol dalam gua hangat mulutnya.

Chanyeol mendesis nikmat saat Baekhyun dengan lihai mengemut penisnya seperti mengemut sebuah lollipop.

"Yeaahh terus Baek.. hisap ituuhh"

Baekhyun menurut saat mendengar perintah Chanyeol, dengan kuat Baekhyun menghisap penis Chanyeol sampai pipinya mengempot. Chanyeol sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya tidak sabar membuat penisnya melesak dalam bibir Baekhyun.

"Ini sudah cukup Baek.." Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya yang sedikit menjadi basah karna percumnya dan liur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melebarkan kaki Baekhyun dan menekuknya sampai menyentuh dada.

Chanyeol sedikit menjilat raktum Baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya dan langsung melesakan penisnya dalam sekali hentak memasuki hole Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak pernah suka untuk berteletele dalam hal bercinta.

Chanyeol menggeram nikmat saat raktum Baekhyun terasa melahap penisnya.

"Kau selalu nikmat Baeekkh"

Chanyeol selalu memiliki kepuasan sendiri jika bercinta dengan Baekhyun, walaupun Baekhyun tidak seliar Luhan tapi itulah yang membuat Chanyeol makin tergila gila pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan tanpa aba aba langsung menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat, membuat tubuh Baekhyun tersentak sentak dengan kuat.

"Yeeoll cium akuh"

Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk mendekat dan segera melumat bibir Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang tidak mampu ia tahan.

Chanyeol masih bergerak di atas Baekhyun, tangannya memilin nipple kecil Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras, membuat puncak kenikmatan Baekhyun terasa semakin mendekat.

Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandangi Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti mengerang di depannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat melihat keringat di pelipis Baekhyun mengalir, padahal sekarang baru memasuki tahap awal.

"Apaah yang kau lihat Yeol?" Baekhyun sedikit bersusah payah untuk mengatakan itu.

"Keringatmu.. apa ini terlalu cepat?" Chanyeol sedikit mengurangi tempo geraknya pada hole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mata sayunya.

"Tidak, teruskan Yeol.."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali mempercepat tembonya.

Baekhyun terus memegangi kedua lututnya yang menempel di dada dan Baekhyun sedikit merasakan sesuatu yang lain pada kakinya.

"Yeeoll berhentihh, kakiku kesemutan"

Baekhyun bergumam sambil mencengkram tangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti walalupun sedikit merasa kesal karna kepuasaanya terganggu tapi dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun terus merasa tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol dengan pelan mengeluarkan penisnya yang terlihat masih mengacung dengan gagahnya dari hole Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan pelan meluruskan kaki Baekhyun dan memberi pijatan kecil pada kaki Baekhyun yang memang sedari tadi terus menekuk.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mengagguk dengan sedikit terkikik geli merasa lucu pada apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Maaf.."

"Tidak masalah Baek.."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat senyum lebar Chanyeol yang sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Sudah cukup Yeol.."

Baekhyun menghentikan pijatan Chanyeol pada kakinya saat merasa kesemutannya sudah menghilang.

"Kita harus pindah ke kamar sepertinya"

Chanyeol turun dari sofa dan membopong tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan sigap melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju kamar dengan sedikit mendesis saat Baekhyun justru menggodanya dengan mengemut cuping telinganya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan hadiah untuk ini Baek.."

Baekhyun terkikik mendengarnya.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya Yeol"

Dan hari itupun di lewati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan kepuasan yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan.

.

.

Tepat pukul 11 siang, Kyungsoo memasuki ruangannya dengan langkah lesu.

Melewati liburan selama 6 hari di Paris tidak membuat moodnya menjadi baik saat memasuki kerja.

Kyungsoo menggantungkan jas putih kebangganya di tempat yang sudah di sediakan, dengan menggigit sepidol merah Kyungsoo memandangi angka yang tertera di kalender mejanya.

Kyungsoo melingkari angka dua di kalendernya dan sedikit mendesah mengingat 10 hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Aku mohon tuhan.. biarkan aku merasakan gairah bercinta saat malam ulang tahunku, usiaku sudah 26 dan satu kalipun aku tidak pernah melakukannya.."

Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat cemberut dengan tatapan sebal yang mengarah pada salib di depannya, seakan menuntut pada Tuhannya untuk mengabulkan keinginannya.

Menjadi pesikolog membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merasa susah untuk mencari pasangan, bahkan mencari partner sexpun Kyungsoo selalu gagal.

Kyungsoo merasa hidupnya seakan tidak mempunyai tantangan –Terkecuali dalam hal kasus kasus yang pasiennya alami- karna saat Kyungsoo mendekati atau di dekati tanpa menghitung jampun Kyungsoo bisa dengan cepat mengenali kepribadian mereka dan itu membuat ketertarikan Kyungsoo hilang dalam sekejap karna merasa tidak ada yang menarik dari diri mereka.

Katakanlah Kyungsoo adalah type pemilih.

Perhatian Kyungsoo teralih pada ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Cih Oh Sehun, ada apa dia menelfonku"

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya seakan menatap sesuatu yang paling menjijikan di dunia.

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku!"

Kyungsoo menyambut sambungan Sehun dengan suara ketusnya.

'Kau ada di rumah sakit?'

"Menurutmu?"

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju kursinya dan duduk di tempatnya.

'Jika iya aku akan segera kesana..'

Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya pada ponselnya saat Sehun memutuskan sambungan telfonnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dirinya.

"Oh sehun adalah nomor satu dalam hal memutus sambungan!"

Bergumam sebal dan menaruh ponselnya dengan sembarangan di meja.

.

.

Selama berjalan di koridor rumah sakit Luhan terus menunduk dengan tanggannya yang memegang belakang kemeja Sehun.

Luhan tidak berani menolehkan wajahnya pada arah manapun, di matanya orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya adalah putaran kejadian saat Ibunya tengah di bopong menuju ambulance dan juga jasad mengenaskan Bibi Kim yang tidak utuh saat dia melihatnya di ruang otopsi.

Tangan Luhan terasa bergetar di punggung Sehun dengan cepat Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Kau kenapa Luhan?"

Sehun cukup kaget melihat kondisi Luhan.

Saat mereka ke sini Luhan masih baik baik saja –Terkecuali dengan perubahan sikapnya-

"Se.. sehun" Nada suara Luhan bergetar, matanya dengan nyalang melirik daerah sekitarnya.

Sehun yang merasa ini buruk dengan cepat menarik tangan Luhan untuk berlari menuju ruangan Kyungsoo.

Begitu Sehun melihat pintu ruangan Kyungsoo dengan segera Sehun membukanya tanpa mengetuknya.

Kyungsoo mendelik kaget saat mendengar debuman keras suara pintunya yang beradu dengan tebok.

"Dasar idiot!" Kyungsoo sudah berdiri untuk mengomeli Sehun yang dengan tidak sopannya masuk keruangannya.

Namun mata kyungsoo teralih pada Luhan.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Kyungsoo meneliti tubuh Luhan dengan bingung yang sudah ada di depannya, terduduk di sofa ruangannya.

Sehun menggeleng kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu Soo, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya begitu Luhan tenang, tolong tunggui Luhan, aku akan mengambil air untuknya"

Sehun keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo yang masih menatap Luhan dengan tubuh bergetar di sofanya.

"Luhan kau baik?"

Kyungsoo memegang bahu Luhan membuat Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk mendongakkan wajahnya menatap pada Kyungsoo.

Hati Kyungsoo berdentum keras saat melihat mata Luhan, Kyungsoo bisa meliahat dengan jelas sebuah ketakutan dan kesedihan yang besar di sana.

-Ada apa dengan Luhan? Bukankah dia baik baik saja satu pekan lalu- Kyungsoo membatin dengan terus menatap mata Luhan.

.

.

Setelah Kyungsoo memberi obat penenang untuk Luhan, kini Luhan tengah terlelap di sofanya.

Sehun sedikit memberi kecupan di kening Luhan sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo di meja kerjanya.

"Jangan berlama lama Hun, apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?"

Kyungsoo langsung menyambut Sehun dengan pertanyaan begitu Sehun duduk di depannya.

Sehun menarik nafas frustasi, fikirannya benar benar kacau dia tidak menyangka efek dari kejadian itu akan berakibat begitu buruk pada mental Luhan, hatinya seakan menangis melihat kondisi Luhan yang seperti sekarang.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendunya dan mulai menceritakan semua hal yang ia tahu tentang Luhan pada Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang dia buang, Sehun menceritakan tentang kematian orang tua Luhan, kematian Bibi Kim dan juga apa yang terjadi di Beijing.

Kyungsoo menatap iba pada Luhan begitu Sehun selesai menceritakan semuaya.

"Dia mengalami depresi dan trauma dari apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya Hun, Luhan masih terbayang bayang masa lalunya. Ketakutan itu masih mengikuti Luhan"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Sebuah trauma yang aku lihat pada diri Luhan sudah sangat besar, harusnya Luhan mendapatkan perawatan sejak dia kecil"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun yang menatap kosong pada meja kerjanya, Sehun tengah mencerna semua perkataan Kyungsoo dalam benaknya.

"Mungkin saat Bibi Kim meninggal Luhan tidak menunjukan keanehan seperti saat dia kecil, tapi sebenarnya saat itulah saat terberat Luhan.. kecelakan itu terjadi saat Luhan sudah memiliki rasa trauma dalam dirinya yang di akibatkan dari kematian orang tuanya dan Bibi Kim adalah alasan satu satunya untuk Luhan hidup, tapi yang terjadi Bibi Kim meninggal dalam keadaan sama teragisnya dengan orang tuanya dan efeknya rasa takut itu semakin tumbuh menjadi besar dalam diri Luhan, saat itu terjadi Luhan akan merasa kosong dan dengan sendirinya mencari sandaran baru untuk mengubur rasa depresinya agar bisa terus hidup dengan normal, Luhan akan benar benar bergantung dengan apa yang sudah membuatnya nyaman, jika hal itu adalah nakorba maka Luhan tidak akan mudah lepas dari itu"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak, Luhan bukan peminum dan pemakai"

"Apa ada hal lain yang mesuk dalam hidup Luhan setelah kecelakan Bibi Kim?"

Chanyeol, satu nama itu terbesit dalam benak Sehun.

"Yaa Chanyeol, dia menjadi kekasih Luhan setelah Bibi Kim meninggal"

"Bagaimana kehidupan Chanyeol saat itu?"

"Dia hidup dengan baik, dia sangat mencintai Luhan"

Nafas Sehun terasa tercekat saat mengeluarkan kata kata itu.

"Bersyukurlah Luhan tidak mengikuti orang yang salah saat itu, karna orang yang mengalami trauma seperti ini akan benar benar menjadi bergantung dan begitu setia seperti budak pada apa yang sudah membuatnya nyaman dan akan menjadi benar benar depresi saat kenyamanan itu menghilang dengan tiba tiba.."

Sehun mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Yaa.. Luhan pernah mengalami itu saat Chanyeol memutuskan hubungan mereka"

Sehun bergumam dan ingatannya kembali berputar di masa itu.

.

.

FLASHBACK.

Sejak malam di mana Luhan pulang dalam kadaan berantakan, Luhan berubah menjadi sosok lain di mata Sehun.

Luhan terus mengurung diri di kamar, menolak untuk kuliah dan juga semua makanan yang Sehun antar, yang Luhan lakukan hanya termenung dan saat malam datang Luhan akan menangis atau tertawa dengan histeris sambil terus meneriakan nama Chanyeol.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya setelah mengetahui alasan berubahnya sikap Luhan dari Yifan.

Sehun dengan pelan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Luhan, menatap makanan yang sempat ia antarkan tadi pagi masih dalam keadaan utuh tergeletak di nakas, Luhan tidak memakan makanannya lagi.

Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan yang tengah terduduk di ranjang, tatapannya kosong mengarah hanya pada satu titik.

"Luhan.. apa kau tidak lapar? Sudah hampir tiga hari kau tidak makan Lu"

Sehun menatap sendu pada Luhan, menghawatirkan kondisi Luhan yang semakin terlihat kurus sekarang.

Beberapa hari lalu Sehun dan Ayahnya sempat mencoba menyuapi Luhan dengan paksa, namun semua usaha itu gagal dan berakhir dengan semua makanan berserakan di lantai.

Luhan tetap diam tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sehun.

Sehun benar benar merasakan sesak di hatinya.

Dengan pelan, Sehun memeluk Luhan, meyandarkan kepala Luhan pada perutnya dan mengelus rambut hitam Luhan.

FLASHBACK END.

.

.

Suara sehun bergetar saat menceritakan itu pada Kyungsoo, dia merasa hawatir Luhan akan kembali seperti saat itu.

"Dan kau fikir Luhan seperti itu hanya karna putus cinta?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Luhan sangat mencintai Chanyeol, dia bisa membicarakan Chanyeol selama satu hari penuh jika dengan ku, Chanyeol adalah cinta pertama Luhan dan aku hanya mengira itu efek dari kesedihan Luhan"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Sudah aku bilang, Luhan akan benar benar bergantung pada apa yang membuatnya nyaman, lalu apa yang membuat Luhan bisa kembali hidup setalah itu?"

Kyungsoo bertopang dagu menatap Sehun dengan serius.

"Beberapa hari setelah itu Luhan menjadi demam, keluargaku menghubungi dokter dan dia hanya memberi vitamin juga obat penenang untuk Luhan dan sejak itu Luhan kembali hidup normal dengan mengkonsumsi obat penenang, Luhan seakan menjadi pecandu pada obat itu, dalam satu hari Luhan bisa meminum obat itu melebihi dari anjuran dan Luhan baru bisa terlepas dari obat itu sejak Chanyeol kembali lagi padanya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Memang, Luhan bisa terlepas dari ketergantungan itu jika dia sudah menemukan kenyamanan yang baru terlebih dulu, kau tahu seperti melepas perak untuk emas, seperti itulah.. lalu apa kau berselingkuh dengan Luhan di belakang Chanyeol?"

Sehun mendelik pada Kyungsoo.

"Jaga ucapanmu Soo"

"Eeeeyyy wajar aku bertanya seperti itu, seperti yang kau lihat Luhan mengalami depresi saat berpisah dari Chanyeol dalam keadaan dia tidak memiliki kenyamanan lain dan sekarang Luhan justru berakhir menikah denganmu setalah Chanyeol kembali padanya tentu aku curiga, Luhan tidak akan benar benar bisa lepas dari Chanyeol dengan mudah asal kau tahu"

Sehun sedikit terteguh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, merasa rencana yang ia buat dengan Jongdae seakan sebuah takdir yang telah Tuhan atur untuk benar benar menjadikan Luhan sebagai miliknya.

Sehun sedikit tersenyum senang karna Tuhan berada di pihaknya, namun senyuman Sehun hilang dalam sekejap saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi apa maksudmu sekarang aku adalah kenyamanan baru Luhan?"

Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan expresi terkejut.

"Kau baru bisa menangkapnya? Dasar lamban, saat ini kau adalah narkoba bagi Luhan, obat penenang, tempat Luhan menggantungkan hidupnya sekarang dan sepertinya kejadian perampokan itu membuat ketakutan Luhan terpancing"

Sehun sedikit mengangkat alisnya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi bukankah aku tidak terlibat dalam kejadian itu? Jadi kenapa ketakutan itu bisa muncul"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah.. mungkin Luhan merasa takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi karna situasinya dia yang teracam, bukankah itu mungkin? Bisa jadi Luhan terus menempel padamu karna hal itu, kau bisa menanyakannya pada Luhan nanti"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi Soo.. apa jika Luhan sembuh dia akan meninggalkanku?" Sehun merasa hawatir dengan ini.

Bukankah setiap pecandu akan meninggalkan narkobanya saat dia sembuh? Apa Luhan akan seperti itu padanya?.

-Tapi bukankah aku bukan narkoba- Sehun membatin seolah menjawab pemikirannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat ketakutan di mata Sehun, Kyungsoo mengetukkan spidolnya pada dagunya, mencoba menunjukan wajah berfikir.

"Mungkin iya mungkin tidak" Kyungsoo bergumam sambil memainkan spidol yang tengah ia pegang.

Mata Kyungsoo sedikit melirik pada Sehun dan merasa geli melihat raut sendu Sehun.

Sehun terdiam, merasakan ketakutan yang tiba tiba muncul di hatinya.

Haruskah aku membiarkan Luhan seperti ini agar terus bersamaku?.

Pemikiran itu melintas dalam benak Sehun namun dengan cepat Sehun menepisnya.

-Tidak.. aku tidak boleh membiarkan Luhan terus seperti ini, meninggalkanku atau tidak itu tidak penting, saat ini adalah kesembuhan Luhan yang utama- Sehun bergumam dalam hati, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun berdehem kecil dan kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita harus memulai terapi untuk Luhan secepatnya agar dia tidak terus bergantung pada sesuatu untuk hidup, usia manusia tidak ada yang tahu Hun.. dan jika detik ini kau terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal maka bisa aku pastikan Luhan akan menjadi gila"

"Kau mengharapkanku meninggal?" Sehun mendengus kesal dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya memberi tahu kemungkinan terburuknya Oh Sehun! Dan untuk membuat Luhan tidak menjadi gila saat melihatmu meninggal adalah dengan mengobati traumanya"

Kyungsoo terkikik kecil setalah melihat isi benak Sehun yang penuh dengan pemikiran 'cara membunuh Kyungsoo'.

"Tapi tentu itu tidak murah, dengan kesempatan emas ini aku akan benar benar menguras isi dompetmu dengan memberi harga termahalku" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar saat mengatakannya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku baru melihat ada pesikolog gila uang sepertimu.."

"Pesikologpun membutuhkan uang Tuan Oh.." Kyungsoo merasa geli dengan terus menggoda Sehun.

"Tapi kau harus ikut terlibat dalam terapi ini Hun, mengingat sekarang kau adalah narkoba untuknya"

"Apa tidak ada sebutan lain selain narkoba?"

"Itu yang paling cocok untukmu.. dengar baik baik! Yang harus kau lakukan adalah selalu membuat Luhan nyaman, selalu memberi kasih sayang dan untuk sekarang jangan pernah membentak, mengasari ataupun memaksa dalam hal apapun pada Luhan, karna itu justru bisa membuat rasa nyamannya padamu menjadi hilang"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan berhubungan intim? Apa aku bisa melakukannya dengan Luhan?"

Kyungsoo mendelik mendengar pertanyaan frontal Sehun.

"Kau masih memikirkan itu?"

"Hanya bertanya.."

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung saat melihat tatapan tidak percaya Kyungsoo tertuju padanya.

"Kau sebaiknya bertanya lebih dulu, jika Luhan menolak untuk kau gagahi sebaiknya kau tidak memaksa"

Sehun menganguk mengerti, bukankah menaklukan Luhan di ranjang sudah menjadi salah satu keahliannya? Luhan tidak akan menolak untuk Sehun gagahi.

"Aku bisa membaca apa yang ada di fikiranmu Oh Sehun!"

Sehun sedikit merasa malu mendengar teguran Kyungsoo karna sudah membaca apa yang tengah ia fikirkan.

"Dasar maniak sex" Kyungsoo bergumam kecil tapi telinga Sehun terlalu tajam, dia bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak seperti itu, aku hanya melakukannya dengan Luhan.. bukankah dulu kaupun aku tolak"

"Ok.. jangan bahas itu atau kau benar benar akan mendapat pukulan dariku" Kyungsoo berucap dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Apa kau belum mendapatkan malammu mu Soo?"

Sehun tertawa geli saat mengingat dulu Kyungsoo menawarkan diri untuk bercinta dengannya pada malam pertama mereka di pertemukan dengan alasan hanya ingin mengetahui rasanya bercinta.

Kyungsoo dengan kesabaran yang sudah habis, tengah bersiap akan melemparkan buku tebalnya pada sehun, namun gerakan Kyungsoo terhenti saat mendengar suara lirih Luhan.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan langsung menghampiri Luhan yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan yang terduduk di sofa di depannya.

"Luhan akan merasa lebih baik untuk beberapa jam kedepan sampai efek obat penenang itu habis dan aku tidak menganjurkan Luhan meminum obat itu lagi jika bukan dalam keadaan yang gawat"

Kyungsoo menyahut dari kursi kerjanya.

"Ya aku mengerti, terimakasih untuk hari ini Soo"

Sehun tersenyum tulus pada Kyungsoo yang di balas anggukan kecil.

"Ayo kita pulang Lu.."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan merangkul bahu Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kami akan kesini lagi besok.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan terus memperhatiakan Sehun yang dengan sabarnya menuntun Luhan berjalan.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat cinta Sehun begitu besar untuk Luhan.

"Dasar otak bodoh! IQmu berapa sampai tidak bisa melihat isi hati Luhan.."

Kyungsoo bergumam kesal menatap punggung Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Kyungsoo mendengus dan kembali menatap sebal pada salib yang ada di ruangannya.

"Aku tidak akan kegereja lagi jika kau tidak mengabulkannya!"

Seperti orang gila Kyungsoo kembali berbicara pada salib itu.

.

.

Seperti yang Kyungsoo katakana, Luhan menjadi sedikit tenang, dia tidak berteriak saat Sehun tinggal sendirian di dalam kamar untuk menyaipkan makan malam yang ia beli sepulang dari rumah sakit.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan malam mereka kini Sehun tengah berbaring memeluk Luhan di ranjangnya.

Sehun sudah memindahkan semua barang barang Luhan ke kamarnya, selain karna Luhan menolak tidur sendrian dia juga sudah merasa nyaman terlelap dengan Luhan berada di pelukannya.

Luhan memeluk perut Sehun dengan erat, kepalanya ia istirahatkan tepat di dada Sehun, Luhan bisa dengan jelas mendengar debaran jantung Sehun dan itu membuat perasaan Luhan terasa nyaman.

Sehun masih ada untuknya.

Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan, tatapannya terarah pada langit langit kamar.

"Lu.. apa ada yang tengah kau takutkan saat ini?" Sehun mencoba bertanya seperti apa yang Kyungsoo sarankan.

Luhan tetap dia, jarinya dengan pelan memilin ujung piyama Sehun.

"Kau tidak mau menjawabku?"

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan membuat tatapan Luhan tertuju pada wajahnya.

Mata Luhan terus mengamati wajah Sehun.

"Aku takuut.." Luhan bergumam lirih.

"Aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi Hun"

Tepat! Tebakan Kyungsoo sangat jitu.

Sehun memiringkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Luhan.

Dengan posisi seperti ini Sehun bisa melihat jelas mata jernih Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun Lu.. kau bisa melihatku sebanyak apapun yang kau ingin"

Sehun mengelus lembut pipi Luhan.

Perasaan sehun benar benar bahagia saat ini, walaupun Luhan belum pernah mengatakan cinta untuknya tapi Sehun tahu, jauh di lubuk hati Luhan, sudah ada namanya di sana.

Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan.

Sehun yakin kalau Luhan tidak akan meninggalkannya nanti.

Dengan pelan Sehun menciptakan tautan itu.

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Sehun melumat bibir bawahnya dengan lembut.

Hanya sebentar, Sehun tidak ingin lepas control saat ini.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya tanpa menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan yang masih sedikit terbuka

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan.." Sehun bergumam.

Mata Luhan masih terpejam dan dengan penuh kasih sayang Sehun mencium kening Luhan.

Sehun merapatkan tubuh Luhan padanya, Luhan dengan pelan mengusak leher Sehun untuk mencari posisi ternyamannya, Sehun terus menciumi puncak kepala Luhan sampai akhirnya Luhan jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE..

Please please please..kata kata kyungsoo itu hanya buatanku untuk mendukung FF ini,jadi jangan di protes kalo aslinya ga ada :D

NC ChanBaek yeeeeyyyyyyy..happy ga happy ga liat cahyo udah makin mendekati pintu taubat?

Yang minta cahyo di buat makin menderita dengan adanya karakter lain maapin ya,kalo di buat kaya gitu ni PP nanti makin panjang dong dan alurnya nanti belok(?),tapi bakal ada ko saatnya cahyo bener bener aku sentil XD

Next chap ada apa hayoooooooooo? Hahaha

Thanks ya untuk repiunya,aku cinta kalian /peluk readers/

Dan aku tunggu repiu repiu untuk chap ini^^

Ok see you di chap 7..


	7. Chapter 7

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun.

Rate : M

Gendre : Romance

PS : ini yaoi,jadi buat yang ga suka yaoi dan ga suka HunHan couple juga ChanBaek couple tidak di sarankan untuk membaca Ini,aku nerima kritikan tapi tidak menerima bash hohoho happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Menjalani terapi selama satu minggu dengan Kyungsoo sekarang keadaan Luhan menjadi semakin membaik.

Luhan sudah lebih banyak menunjukan expresi dan mulai melakukan beberapa aktifitas, Luhan tidak lagi berteriak saat Sehun tidak ada di sampingnya dan hal yang paling Sehun syukuri adalah, Luhan sudah tidak pernah lagi memintanya menunggui saat pergi ke kamar mandi.

Selama ini Sehun selalu berakhir dengan beronani setiap kali Luhan selesai dari kamar mandi karna hasratnya yang selalu terpancing, hal buruk lainnya adalah Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah mau Sehun sentuh lebih dari sekedar berciuman dan itu membuat hasrat kelelakian Sehun terasa tersiksa, pemikiran Sehun saaat di rumah sakit seakan menjadi boomerang untuknya dan Sehun tidak mempunyai pilihan lain untuk melampiaskan hasratnya selain bermain dengan tangannya.

Kini Sehun tengah mengikat simpul dasinya di depan cermin.

Di hari ke delapan terapi Luhan, Sehun memutuskan meninggalkan Luhan dengan Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke kantor karna sudah lebih dari dua minggu sejak mereka pergi ke beijing Sehun tidak pernah lagi mengurus pekerjaannya untuk merawat Luhan.

"Kau sudah siap Lu?" Sehun menengok pada ranjangnya dan mendapati Luhan tengah membongkar isi laci nakas mereka.

"Ada yang kau cari?" Sehun mendekat menghampiri Luhan.

Luhan menengok pada Sehun dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku melupakan jam tanganku.."

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat wajah lucu Luhan.

Sudah lama Sehun tidak melihat expresi itu.

"Kita bisa mencarinya nanti, sekarang Kyungsoo sudah menunggu" Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya yang tanpa ragu langsung Luhan genggam.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum lebar membuat Sehun kembali mengukir senyum di bibirnya.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Sehun langsung mengantarkan Luhan menuju ruangan Kyungsoo.

Luhan sudah tidak merasa ketakutan lagi jika berada di tempat umum.

Luhan dengan langkah ringannya mengikuti Sehun.

"Kau harus tetap berada dengan Kyungsoo jika aku belum datang menjemput"

Luhan mengangguk dengan patuh pada Sehun.

"Nah itu Kyungsoo"

Luhan tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggu di depan ruangannya.

Hubungan mereka sekarang bukanlah terlihat seperti dokter dan pasiennya, hubungan mereka terjalin menjadi sahabat.

"Tidurmu nyenyak Lu?"

Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebarnya langsung menarik Luhan untuk berdiri di sampingnya begitu mereka sampai.

"Yaa aku tidur dengan nyenyak Soo"

"Baiklah aku harus pergi, aku titip Luhan padamu Soo" Sehun sedikit menepuk lengan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu aku akan menjaganya, kau tidak perlu hawatir, bekerjalah dengan baik agar bisa membayarku"

Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan malas mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Tanpa bekerjapun aku bisa membayarmu asal kau tau"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan wajah gelinya, sedangkan Luhan terkikik kecil di sampingnya melihat perdebatan tidak penting Sehun dengan Kyungsoo.

"Lu aku pergi sekarang, ingat! terus bersama Kyungsoo sebelum aku datang" Sehun kembali memperingati.

"Ya aku tahu Hun"

Sehun tersenyum dan sedikit mengcup bibir Luhan sebagai salam sebelum akhirnya Sehun pergi meninggalkannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandang kepergian Sehun.

"Apa kau yakin selalu bangun dalam keadaan utuh?"

Luhan menengok pada Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Ok lupakan itu.. sepertinya Sehun memang tidak melakukan itu padamu secara diam diam"

Luhan semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar melihat raut kebingungan Luhan dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik Luhan memasuki ruangannya.

.

.

Terapi Luhan berjalan dengan baik, Kyungsoo selalu merasa senang melihat perkembangan Luhan, dalam hati Kyungsoo selalu berterimakasih pada Sehun karna melakukan perannya dengan baik sehingga kesembuhan Luhan menjadi lebih cepat dari yang ia duga.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11AM, biasanya terapi Luhan selesai di pukul 1PM.

Tapi karna melihat kondisi Luhan yang sudah jauh dari kata buruk Kyungsoo mengurangi jam terapi Luhan.

Sekarang hanya perlu memupuk kepercayaan dan keberanian diri Luhan untuk tumbuh kembali agar tidak merasa takut jika berpergian sendirian.

"Lu.. apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

Kyungsoo melepas jas putihnya sambil menatap Luhan yang masih terduduk di tempatnya.

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan menyukainya nanti.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan lagi lagi Luhan hanya menatap bingung pada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Sehun.."

"Aku akan memberitahunya nanti, kau tidak perlu hawatir"

Merasa kalau Kyungsoo bukan seseorang yang harus ia takuti Luhan dengan senyum kecilnya mengangguk.

.

.

Tempat yang Kyungsoo dan Luhan datangi adalah sebuah panti asuhan.

Kyungsoo dengan sedikit kerepotan karna membawa dua kardus kecil berisi makanan berjalan dengan terus tersenyum pada anak anak yang menyapanya.

Luhan yang mengikuti Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan tempat yang baru ia kunjungi, Luhan tengah mencoba memasukan tampat ini di dalam memorinya agar selalu mengingatnya.

Senyum Luhan merekah begitu indah saat melihat anak anak tengah bermain dengan gembiranya di pekarangan yang sudah di rubah menjadi taman bermain mini.

Seorang wanita paruh baya datang menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Luhan bergitu mereka sampai di pelataran.

Panti asuhan ini tidak begitu besar namun terlihat nyaman dan terasa hangat untuk Luhan.

"Kau datang?" Wanita itu mengambil kardus yang Kyungsoo pegang dan memberikannya pada seseorang di dampingnya yang langsung membawanya masuk.

"Ya aku datang Bu dan kali ini aku membawa temanku"

Kyungsoo menyenggol Luhan di sampingnya membuat perhatian wanita paruh baya itu teralih pada Luhan.

"Siapa namamu?"

Wanita itu bertanya dengan senyum lebar saat melihat wajah manis Luhan.

Luhan terdiam beberapa detik merasa ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

Kyungsoo yang faham betul dengan pelan menuntun tangan Luhan untuk menjabat tangan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu takut Luhan, dia ibuku ini adalah panti yang ibu kelola.."

Wanita itu mengangguk dengan cepat membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Luhan?" Ibu menatap penuh tanya pada Kyungsoo yang Kyungsoo jawab dengan anggukan.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Kyungsoo dan aku tidak menyangka kau terlihat begitu manis Luhan"

Ibu mengelus pipi Luhan dengan lembut membuat Luhan merasakan kenyamanan yang sudah lama dia rindukan.

Hati luhan terasa bergetar bergemuruh bahagia saat menatap mata Ibu Kyungsoo, Luhan seolah merasakan kerinduan yang muncul dari lubuk hatinya.

"Ibu.." Luhan berucap pelan nyaris berbisik membuat usapan Ibu Kyungsoo terhenti di pipinya karna merasa mendengar Luhan mengatakan sesuatu.

Mata Luhan terus terarah pada wajah cantik Ibu Kyungsoo yang terlihat masih muda di usianya yang sudah mendekati kepala 50.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil saat melihat raut wajah Luhan yang menggambarkan sebuah perasaan bahagia karna merasa melihat sosok Mamanya ada di Ibu Kyungsoo.

"Ibu.. bolehkah aku memanggilmu ibu?" Luhan memegang tangan Ibu Kyungsoo yang berada di pipinya.

Tatapan Luhan jelas tersirat oleh permohonan, dengan sebuah senyuman dan mata yang sedikit berkaca Ibu Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ya.. kau boleh memanggilku ibu, anggap aku sebagai ibumu" Ibu Kyungsoo mendekat dan memeluk Luhan.

Ibu kyungsoo jelas tahu kesedihan yang Luhan rasakan, tumbuh seorang diri tanpa orang tua bukanlah perkara mudah.

"Terimakasih Bu" Luhan bergumam dan balas memeluk Ibu barunya, keluarga barunya.

Rasa nyaman yang Luhan rasakan saat ini bukanlah karna rasa ketergantungannya pada seseorang, tapi kenyamanan yang Luhan rasakan adalah sebuah kenyamanan yang sesungguhnya.

Luhan bahagia saat bisa merasakan kenyamanan itu kembali, kenyamanan saat berada di pelukan seorang Ibu.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengusap matanya yang terlihat berkaca kaca.

-Bodoh! Luhan jelas jelas merebut ibuku, tapi kenapa aku merasa senang- Kyungsoo bergumam dalam hati dengan senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya.

.

.

"Luhan bantu Ibu membagikan ini.."

Jam makan siang sudah terlewati, sekarang saatnya membagikan beberapa buah buahan untuk anak anak sebagai pencuci mulut.

Luhan menerima satu keranjang penuh jeruk dan mulai membagikannya pada anak anak.

Kyungsoo sendiri tengah mendiamkan satu anak yang sedang menangis.

"Oppa, kau terlihat tampan" Luhan tersenyum mendengar pujian dari satu anak perempuan untuknya.

"Terimakasih.. kaupun terlihat sangat cantik" Luhan mengusak pelan kepala gadis kecil itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk memberi anak anak yang belum mendapatkan jeruknya.

Luhan tersenyum saat memberikan satu jeruk dari dua jeruk terakhir yang tersisa di keranjangnya.

Luhan mengamati kesekelilingnya mencoba meneliti siapa pemilik jeruk terakhirnya dan pandangan Luhan terhenti pada sosok anak perempuan yang hanya duduk terdiam di kursinya, pemilik jeruk terakhir di keranjang Luhan.

Dia menyendiri, tidak seperti anak lainnya yang berbaur.

Dengan langkah pasti Luhan mendekati gadis kecil itu.

"Haaii siapa namamu?" Luhan dengan senyum manisnya duduk di kuris kosong yang ada di sebelah gadis kecil itu.

Gadis kecil itu menoleh pada Luhan dengan tatapan datar.

Luhan sedikit terteguh melihat mata bening gadis kecil itu yang tersirat penuh kesedihan.

Dengan senyum kecil Luhan mengusak rambut gadis itu dan menyodorkan jeruk yang ada di tangannya.

"Ini jeruk special untukmu.."

Gadis kecil itu tidak menjawab ataupun menerima, dia hanya terus menatap jeruk di tangan Luhan tanpa minat.

Luhan menyeringit bingung dan tak lama gadis kecil itu berdiri, meninggaalkan Luhan yang merasa dejavu dengan keadaan ini.

.

.

Sebelum menjemput Luhan di tempat yang sudah Kyungsoo atur, Sehun memutuskan untuk lebih dulu mampir di pusat perbelanjaan.

Sehun berniat membelikan jam tangan baru untuk Luhan.

Sehun memasuki toko jam tangan yang terkenal dengan kualitas terbaik dan langsung meneliti jam jam yang di tata dengan rapih di dalam etalase.

Mata Sehun menatap tertarik pada jam berwarna putih bersih yang berbentuk hampir menyeruapi gelang, tidak ada detail yang rumit, jam itu terlihat simple sesuai dengan kepribadian Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum merasa jam ini akan terlihat cocok untuk Luhan kenakan.

"Aku ambil jam ini.."

"Baik tuan.."

Sehun melangkah keluar dari toko itu setalah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Oh sehuun"

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat mendengar ada yang menyapanya.

Sehun berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol di belakangnya.

.

.

Sehun kini terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak nyaman untuknya.

Duduk berdua berhadapan dengan Chanyeol di sebuah restoran seafood karna ajakan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa dia tolak.

Baekhyun tengah mengambil makanan untuk mereka dan Sehun hanya terdiam mengaduk minumannya dengan sedotan.

"Bagaimana kabar Luhan?" Chanyeol lebih dulu membuka keheningan di antara mereka.

"Baik.. tidak ada yang perlu kau hawatirkan"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melepaskan Luhan dan hidup dengan nyaman bersama Baekhyun?" Sehun menatap serius pada Chanyeol.

Jujur, ketakutan bahwa Luhan akan kembali pada Chanyeol setelah dia sembuh kini muncul di hati Sehun.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Baekhyun dengan dua pelayaan datang membawa beberapa hidangan.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol dan mulai mengisi piring kosong miliknya.

Tatapan Baekhyun tertuju pada Sehun dan Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam.

"Kalian tidak makan?"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun dan mulai mengambil hidangan di depannya dengan malas, Baekhyun tersenyum dan menaruh makanan di piring kosong Chanyeol.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam, Sehun dan Luhan tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka dengan menonton teve.

Sehun berbaring dan menjadikan paha Luhan sebagai bantalnya.

Sehun terus menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan dan membiarkan tangan kiri Luhan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Lu tadi pagi Minseok menanyakanmu"

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun yang berada di bawahnya.

"Minseok?" Luhan menatap bingung yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sehun.

Memang, hasil dari terapi yang Luhan jalani adalah Luhan akan menjadi sedikit lupa pada beberapa hal, terkucuali Sehun, Sehun adalah hal yang selalu Luhan ingat.

Itu berguna untuk menghilangkan rasa takut dan ketergantungan yang Luhan rasakan, otak Luhan seakan di perbarui tanpa membuatnya hilang ingatan, Luhan hanya perlu berfikir untuk menemukan hal hal yang ingin dia ingat.

Luhan terdiam beberapa detik, menocba menggali ingatannya dan setelah menemukan gambaran Minseok dalam benaknya Luhan tersenyum.

"Minseok sahabatku!"

"Ya dia sahabatmu dan dia merindukamu karna kau tidak datang denganku"

Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Minseok, Hun. Aku ingin pergi ke kantor lagi"

Sehun mendudukan dirinya dengan menggelengkan kepala, menolak keinginan Luhan untuk kembali bekerja.

"Minseok akan aku bawa kemari, jadi kau tidak perlu datang ke kantor"

Luhan mendelik sebal pada Sehun.

"Dan aku hanya akan diam sendirian di sini selama kau tidak ada"

Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Yang harus kau lakukan hanya menungguku pulang dan melayaniku dengan baik" Sehun tersenyum lebar, harusnya Luhan mengerti dengan maksud dari kata 'Melayani'.

Tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak menangkap sinyal keras seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghabiskan semua uang yang kau miliki"

Luhan mencoba mengancam, mendengar itu Sehun hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh.

"Biaya hidupku sangat besar setiap bulannya asal kau tahu" Luhan kembali berujar berharap Sehun akan menarik keputusannya.

"Tidak masalah Oh Luhan, aku akan membiayai semua hidupmu dengan nyawaku.."

Luhan mendecih.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Sehun tersenyum begitu lebar saat mendengar ejekan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Luhan sejak malam itu, sudah terasa sangat lama Sehun tidak mendengar ejekan itu dan Sehun merasakan sensasi luar biasa saat kembali mendengarnya.

Luhan yang seperti ini adalah Luhannya.

Luhan menyeringit melihat Sehun yang terus tersenyum seperti idiot.

"Kau tidak papa?"

Luhan menepuk pipi Sehun, tanpa di duga Sehun langsung menangkup pipi Luhan dan menciumi semua permukaan wajah Luhan dengan bahagia.

"Yak Oh sehuunn!" Luhan meronta dengan kuat.

Sehun melepas kecupannya dan berjongkok di depan Luhan yang masih terduduk di sofa, mengarahkan punggungnya menghadap Luhan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Luhan menatap bingung.

"Kau masih ingat dengan kebiasaan yang sering kita lakukan saat kecil? Kau menyebutnya dengan kereta cepat Oh sehun"

Luhan sedikit berfikir untuk kembali mengingatnya dan saat menemukan ingatan yang ia cari Luhan dengan senyum lebar mengangguk.

"Mau mencobanya sekarang?"

Luhan tertawa kecil dan tanpa ragu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada punggung Sehun, Luhan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun dan Sehun menumpu pantat Luhan.

"Siaaapp?" Sehun sedikit berteriak bersemangat dan setelah mendapat anggukan dari Luhan, Sehun dengan cepat berdiri dan berlalri kencang mengitari ruang apartement mereka.

Luhan tertawa dengan kerasnya saat merasakan Sehun berlalri begitu kencang, Luhan memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mempercepat larinya, dengan tawa gembira Sehun terus berlalri tanpa merasakan lelah pada punggungnya.

Setelah mengitari sudut apartemen, Sehun berlari menuju kamar mereka.

Sehun mendudukan Luhan dengan tawa yang masih terdengar pada pinggiran ranjang.

Sehun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan dengan senyum lebar yang masih terukir walaupun nafasnya tersengal sengal.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sehun mendongak ke atas untuk menatap Luhan.

Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya mengangguk dan mengusap peluh di kening Sehun.

"Ya aku menyukainya.."

Sehun tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Luhan.

Dengan segera Sehun melangkah menaiki ranjang dan duduk menyender pada sandaran ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana harimu dengan Kyungsoo? Aku dengar kalian ke panti asuhan" Setalah nafasnya berangsur angsur normal Sehun kembali membuka obrolan.

Luhan tersenyum penuh antusias mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Dengan cepat Luhan merangkak dan duduk di pangkuan Sehun, Sehun tersenyum senang dan menyambut Luhan dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Luhan.

Wajah Luhan tepat berada di atas Sehun membuat Sehun bisa menatap mata Luhan yang kembali terlihat bersinar.

"Ya kami pergi ke panti yang ibu kelola"

Sehun menyeringit.

"Ibu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Ibu Kyungsoo yang sekarang menjadi ibuku"

"Eeeyy Nyonya oh akan marah jika kau memiliki ibu lain selain dia" Sehun terkekeh.

"Ibu akan senang karna memiliki besan, aku akan mengenalkan ibuku pada ibumu.."

Mendengar bantahan Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit tertawa.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Apa tidak ada yang menangis saat melihatmu" Sehun bertanya dengan jahil membuat Luhan merengut di atasnya.

"Mereka senang saat bermain denganku dan aku membagikan jeruk pada mereka.."

Luhan menceritakan semua yang dia lakukan di panti dengan menggebu gebu pada Sehun termasuk menceritakan tentang gadis kecil yang ia temui.

Di sepanjang cerita Luhan, Sehun menahan rasa gemasnya karna seperti melihat anak berusia lima tahun yang tengah menceritakan pengalaman pertamanya memasuki sekolah.

"Dan kau bertanya pada ibumu tentang gadis kecil itu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Ibu bilang dia baru memasuki panti lima hari yang lalu karna orang tua mereka sudah meninggal dan dia tidak memiliki sodara lainnya"

Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan saat melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Luhan.

"Kau mau kita kesana bersama?"

Mendengar itu raut wajah Luhan sontak beubah menjadi penuh rasa antusias.

"Ya aku mau! apa bisa kita membawa makanan seperti yang Kyungsoo bawa untuk mereka?"

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh permohonan membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum karnanya.

"Aapapun untukmu Luhan.."

Luhan tertawa kecil karna merasa senang.

Dengan cepat Luhan langsung menghadiahi bibir Sehun sebuah kecupan kecupan kecil sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

Sehun terkekeh saat Luhan sudah mengehentikan kecupannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memberiku sebuah ciuman?" Sehun tersenyum menggoda pada Luhan.

"Akan aku berikan.."

Luhan dengan senang hati kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Namun yang Luhan lakukan hanya menggoda Sehun dengan terus mengecup membuat Sehun merasa kesal karna selalu gagal saat ingin melumat bibir Luhan.

Tangan Sehun dengan sigap memegang tengkuk Luhan untuk menahan pergerakan Luhan.

Dalam hati Luhan terkikik dan langsung membalas lumatan Sehun pada bibirnya.

Sehun melumat penuh nafsu pada bibir bawah Luhan, menyedotnya dengan perasaan gemas saat merasakan Luhan kembali menggoda bibirnya dengan gigitan kecil.

Luhan mengalihkan belah bibirnya untuk melumat bibir bawah Sehun, Luhan lebih menyukai bibir bawah Sehun saat mereka berciuman.

Sehun sedikit tersenyum dan membiarkan Luhan melumat bibir bawahnya dengan puas.

Sehun hanya diam tidak balas melumat, hanya sesekali Sehun akan menghisap bibir atas Luhan.

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun, menciptakan benang saliva tipis penghubung bibirnya dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengusab bibir Luhan yang basah dengan jempolnya dan tersenyum manis pada Luhan yang masih mengambil udara untuk mengisi paru parunya.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Sehun kembali menggoda Luhan membuat pipi Luhan merona dengan begitu indah di mata Sehun.

"Iiissshh kau menyebalkan Oh sehun!" Merasa malu Luhan berpindah dari pangkuan Sehun.

Melihat Luhan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut membuat Sehun terkekeh.

Sehun menyibak sisi selimut lainnya dan ikut memasukan dirinya di dalam selimut.

Dengan cahaya minim yang menembus ke dalam selimut itu Sehun masih bisa melihat wajah merengut Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan kini saling berhadapan dengan tumpuan tangan masing masing sebagai bantal.

"Kau malu?"

"Tidak"

"Untuk apa kau malu, bukankah kita pernah melakukan lebih dari ini?"

Luhan mendelik, jelas Luhan mengerti apa yang di maksud Sehun.

"Kau maniak!"

Sehun terkekeh senang mendengarnya.

"Ya.. Luhan yang seperti ini adalah Luhanku, kemarilah aku akan memberimu pelukan"

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan sedikit merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut Luhan.

Luhan dengan wajah yang masih merengut tetap mendekat dan langsung tersenyum saat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sehun pada dirinya.

Sehun dengan perasan bahagia mengelus punggung dan belakang rambut Luhan dengan pelan.

"Aku selalu merasa bahagia saat memelukmu seperti ini.. aku merasa bahwa aku pria terberuntung di dunia karna memilikimu di sisiku Luhan.." Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada penuh kebahagiaan.

Luhan hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Sehun.

"Aku sudah lama mencintaimu, kau tahu? Aku bahkan lebih dulu mencintaimu di banding Chanyeol"

Luhan terteguh.

Chanyeol, ya Luhan mengingat siapa Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya terlalu pengecut saat itu untuk mengungkapkannya, karna aku tahu kau menganggapku tidak lebih dari seorang kakak.. sampai akhirnya aku merasa menjadi pria paling pengecut di dunia ketika melihatmu sudah bersama Chanyeol" Sehun sedikit terkekeh kecil, merasa miris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya seperti keledai bodoh yang setiap harinya menunggumu berpisah dari Chanyeol tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menunjukan perasaanku padamu, sampai akhirnya penantianku datang namun saat melihatmu begitu terpuruk aku merasakan kesedihan yang sangat menyiksaku, kesedihan yang melebihi saat aku melihatmu bersama Chanyeol.. aku berfikir dan aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan, bahwa aku akan merelakanmu dengan Chanyeol selamanya asal kau bisa kembali hidup dengan normal.." Sehun mengucapkannya dengan lirih, jelas masih tergambar luka di hatinya saat mengenang masa itu.

Luhan sedikit merasakan kesedihan saat mendengar pengakuan Sehun.

Merasa bodoh karna tidak pernah bisa merasakan perasaan Sehun untuknya.

Luhan kini merutuki keadaannya yang saat itu seakan buta untuk bisa melihat hal lain selain Chanyeol.

"Dan Tuhan dengan ajaib mengabulkan doaku, dia kembali padamu dan kau kembali hidup normal, tapi yang Chanyeol lakukan justru hanya menyianyiakanmu.. aku selalu merasa ingin mengubur Chanyeol hidup hidup saat melihatmu selalu menangis di belakangnya"

Air mata Luhan mulai menetes dengan sendirinya tanpa ia sadari.

Saat ia yang mendengar isakan kecil Luhan, dengan pelan menarik dagu Luhan untuk menatapnya dan Sehun bisa melihat satu aliran air mata di pipi Luhan.

"Tapi apa kau percaya pada garis takdir? Tuhan menunjukan padaku bahwa itu ada.. kau sekarang ada di sampingku.. kau ada untukku Luhan" Sehun mengsuap aliran air mata Luhan dengan jarinya.

"Maafkan aku Hun.." Luhan sedikit terisak saat mengeluarkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan itu dulu.. seandainya ketakuan itu tidak ada mung.."

"Sssttt" Sehun meletakan telunjuknya pada bibir Luhan membuat Luhan menelan ucapannya.

"Seandainya ketakutan itu tidak ada, mungkin saat seperti inipun tidak ada Lu.. aku tidak menyesali masa lalumu, bagiku bagaimanapun hidupmu, dengan siapapun kau berada asal kau bahagia aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya" Sehun tersenyum penuh ketulusan pada Luhan.

Air mata Luhan kembali mengalir, dia bisa merasakan kesungguhan Sehun untuknya.

"Dan tentu aku akan lebih merasa bahagia jika sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu bahagia adalah aku.. Luhan apa kau mau melewati hidupmu denganku?.. jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, aku sungguh mencintaimu Lu.." Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan yang masih menatap padanya.

Dalam hati Sehun sangat mengharapkan Luhan membalas ungkapan cintnya saat ini, namun yang terjadi Luhan hanya memeluk Sehun dengan erat dan menelusupkan wajahnya pada sela leher Sehun.

Sehun merasa sedikit kecewa, tapi bukankah Sehun sudah menunggu lebih lama dari ini?.

Sehun hanya terus meyakinkan hatinya bahwa Luhan hanya belum siap untuk menjawab ungkapan cintanya.

Dengan lembut Sehun mencium puncak kepala Luhan.

"Aku akan menunggumu membalasnya Lu.." Sehun berbisik tapi Luhan bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan pada perasaannya.

-Akupun mencintaimu Sehun- Luhan bergumam dalam hatinya yang terasa begitu nyaman dalam pelukan Sehun.

Dan tak lama Luhanpun jatuh tertidur dengan Sehun yang terus mengecup puncak kepalanya.

.

.

Tepat di tanggal 12 januari pukul 12AM. Kyungsoo merayakan hari ulang tahunnya bersama beberapa rekan dokternya di sebuah club malam.

Dokterpun membutuhkan hiburan bukan?

Kyungsoo dengan bahagianya meniup lilin pada cake yang sudah di siapkan.

"Selamat ulang tahun duduku sayaaaang.."

Seorang wanita dengan gaun ketat yang membalut tubuhnya berteriak dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan balas memeluk wanita itu.

"Terimakasih nonna.."

Wanita itu melapaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo pada lantai dansa.

Kyungsoo mengikutinya dengan senang hati,b egitupun teman teman lainnya.

Mereka menari dengan begitu bersemangat mengikuti music yang DJ putar.

"Ucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada salah satu teman kita yang bernama DO KYUNGSOO!"

Suara DJ jelas terdengar begitu kencang di tengah tengah musik yang di putar, dalam seketika semua cahaya meredup dan satu lampu tersorot pada Kyungsoo.

Semua perhatian teralih pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sambil membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada orang orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal tengah berteriak mengucapkan selamat.

Cahaya kembali pada penerangan semula.

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa sedikit malu sebenarnya karna ulang tahunnya di sebar luaskan pada semua pengunjung club malam, berterimakasihlah pada Henry yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya dari atas panggung.

Kyungsoo mendengus dan membalikkan langkahnya untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah yang kyungsoo ambil kyungsoo harus terhenti karna ada pria di depannya yang dengan sengaja terus mencegat langkahnya.

Kyungsoo mendelik sebal pada pria itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Dengan ketus Kyungsoo bertanya, tersirat jelas pada penglihatan Kyungsoo bahwa lelaki itu menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

"Aku menginginkan nomor telfonmu Do kyungsoo.." Lelaki itu berujar dengan semakin mendekat padanya.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo kini tengah benar benar merutuk pada kelakuan Henry.

"Aku tidak memberikan nomor pada seseorang yang tidak aku kenal!"

"Namaku Kim jongin.. kau sekarang mengenalku"

Kyungsoo mendecih.

"Aku menolaknya"

Kyungsoo kembali melangkah namun langkahnya terhenti saat Jongin menarik tangannya, membuat tubuhnya kini berada dalam pelukan Jongin sepenuhnya.

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo dan dua tangan Kyungsoo tertekut, terhimpit oleh dada Jongin.

Jongin terus menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang seakan mampu menghisap dunianya, Kyungsoo balas menatap Jongin dan sedikit menyeringit saat tidak menemukan gambaran apapun untuk menebak apa yang tengah Jongin fikirkan atau rasakan.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kyungiee" Jongin tepat perbisik pada telinga Kyungsoo.

Jongin dengan pelan menggeser kepalanya tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo bisa merasakan nafas hangat Jongin yang menerpa permukaan kulitnya di setiap pergerakannya.

Mata Kyungsoo sontak semakin membulat melihat wajah Jongin begitu dekat dengannya, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bibir Jongin yang menempel pada bibirnya.

Kyungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha mendorong Jongin tapi itu sia sia, Jongin bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Jongin tersenyum tipis menanggapi pergerakan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah orang pertama yang mampu menarik perhatianku selain darinya"

Di tengah tengah music yang mengalun dengan kencang Kyungsoo masih mampu mendengar ucapan Jongin yang nyaris berbisik.

Walaupun Kyungsoo masih tidak dapat membaca isi benak Jongin tapi Kyungsoo bisa mengetahui kalau yang Jongin ucapkan bukanlah bualan belaka dan hal yang bisa Kyungsoo nilai adalah, Jongin type pria yang penuh gairah dalam hidupnya dan itu sedikit membuat Kyungsoo tertarik.

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan bibirnya yang masih menempel dengan bibir Jongin.

"Kaupun satu satunya pria yang mampu membuatku merasa tertantang.."

Kyungsoo berbisik dengan serak, mencoba menggoda jongin dengan sedikit menekan bibirnya.

Jongin menyeringai dan tanpa menunggu Jongin langsung melumat bibir tebal Kyungsoo yang sudah tersaji di depannya.

Kyungsoo seikit tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jongin dengan mata bulatnya yang sudah terpejam.

Kyungsoo suka merasakan sensasi menggelitik di perutnya.

Jongin dengan pandai membalas lumatan lumatan penuh gairah Kyungsoo, kakinya dengan pelan melangkah membimbing Kyungsoo menuju ruangan yang memang di sediakan club ini untuk dirinya, club ini adalah milik kakak sepupunya jadi jangan heran jika Jongin memiliki hak sepesial di sini.

Sesekali mata Jongin akan melirik untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berpagut bibir dengannya dan setelah memasuki ruangan yang ia tuju, Jongin langsung mengunci pintunya.

Jongin melepas tautan mereka lebih dulu dan tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo dengan mata yang masih terpejam mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya.

Kyungsoo terlihat begitu indah untuk Jongin.

Jongin sedikit merunduk dan mengcup leher Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita lewatkan malam ini penuh gairah.." Jongin berbisik dengan suara huskynya membuat bulu kuduk Kkyungsoo sedikit meremang.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil, merasa Tuhan tengah mengabulkan doanya.

Dengan langkah pelan Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya, senyum menggoda sangat jelas tersungging di bibirnya.

Jongin terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo sudah duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ini adalah malam pertamaku Jongin, jadi jangan buat aku menyesalinya"

Bibir Jongin tersungging, dengan semirik sexy di bibirnya Jongin melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo dan merunduk tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan menikmatinya, aku jamin itu.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan langsung menarik tengkuk Jongin.

Jongin menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo.

Bibir mereka berpagut penuh gairah, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama sama merasakan kenikmatan birahi yang memuncak.

Kyungsoo dengan tangan mungilnya membuka sabuk celana Jongin yang masih merunduk di depannya, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan penis besar Jongin dari celana dalamnya dan mengocoknya dengan tempo pelan.

Jongin melepaskan pagutan mereka dan mendesis sambil menatap tangan Kyungsoo yang dengan pandai memanjakannya.

"Kau yakin ini yang pertama?" Jongin sedikit bertumpu pada bahu Kyungsoo.

Dengan posisi seperti ini membuat Jongin merasa kurang nyaman.

"Kau menikmatinya? Aku hanya sering melihatnya di film yang aku tonton" Kyungsoo berujar dengan wajah yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu polos di mata Jongin.

Jongin melepakan tangan Kyungsoo dari penisnya dan berdiri dengan tegak di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu sekarang lakukan semua yang kau lihat di film itu.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti dan dengan cepat mengemut penis Jongin.

Jongin mendesah merasakan mulut Kyungsoo begitu terasa pas untuk penisnya.

"Ini baru mulut mu Kyung.. aahhh kau terasa nikmat" Jongin menggeram dengan mata terpejam nikmat.

Jongin mulai melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan dan juga mengeluarkan celananya yang tersangkut di mata kakinya.

"Berdirilah"

Kyungsoo melirik pada Jongin dan dengan berat hati mengeluarkan penis Jongin dari mulutnya untuk berdiri.

Jongin kembali maraup bibir Kyungsoo, penis Jongin yang sudah mengacung tegak sedikit menyodok permukaan celana Kyungsoo karna gerakan Jongin saat melepas jaket dan kaos yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

Jongin melepas semua yang melekat pada tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa bantuan.

Nafas Jongin derdengar memburu penuh nafsu melihat Kyungsoo dengan tubuh polosnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat kilat nafsu besar pada mata Jongin.

Dengan cepat Jongin mengumpulkan semua pakaian mereka dan menjadikannya sebagai bantal untuk Kyungsoo.

"Berbaringlah.."

Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Kau memintaku berbaring di karpet ini?"

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini, sofa itu hanya akan membuat kita tidak leluasa.. jadi pilihanmu hanya ini atau meja itu.."

Jongin menunjuk meja yang bahkan panjangnya tidak lebih dari kaki Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah malas dan berbaring di tempat yang jongin sediakan.

"Kau bilang aku akan menikmatinya! Asal kau tahu aku tidak menikmati berbaring di sini"

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada kesal.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang berbaring di situ"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendengarnya dan langsung bergeser.

Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di sana dan dengan cepat kyungsoo duduk di atas perut Jongin.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan dalam posisi ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Seperti ini.."

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo mencoba memasukan penis Jongin pada hole berkerutnya.

Jongin menahan nafas dan terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedikit kesulitan untuk menancapkan penisnya pada holenya.

"Jongin ini susssaahh" Kyungsoo sedikit meringis saat kepala penis Jongin baru sedikit memasuki holenya.

Jongin merasa gemas, Jongin merapatkan tubuh Kyungsoo padanya dan dengan cepat menggulingkan Kyungsoo untuk berada di bawahnya.

Jongin kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan langsung melesakkan penisnya pada hole Kyungsoo dalam sekali hentak.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget merasakan rasa nyeri pada bagian bawahnya yang baru dia rasakan.

Jongin memejamkan matanya rapat saat hole Kyungsoo dengan begitu kuat menelan penisnya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan bibirnya dan setikit mencoba menoleh untuk melihat keadaan holenya yang terasa robek dan terbelah, tapi tentu itu bisa Kyungsoo lakukan.

Kyungsoo dengan sebal memukul lengan Jongin.

"Itu sakit bodoh! Kau bilang aku akan menikmatinya.." Kyungsoo berteriak dengan mata berkaca kaca.

Kyungsoo benar benar merasa kesakitan pada holenya.

Jongin tersenyum merasa lucu pada tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Berapa usiamu sebenarnya sampai begitu menggemaskan heemm?"

Jongin menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung mungil Kyungsoo yang sedikit terisak.

Jongin belum menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk memberi Kyungsoo sedikit waktu.

"Aku membencimu Jongin"

Kyungsoo berbisik membuat Jongin tertawa.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku.."

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan dengan pelan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin merasakan perih pada holenya yang bercampur dengan rasa nikmat.

-Beginikah rasanya bercinta?- Kyungsoo membatin saat mulai terbuai dengan gerakan Jongin yang bisa di bilang sangat cepat dan kuat menumbuk titik ternikmatnya.

Jongin memilin nipple Kyungsoo dan ciumannya beralih pada ceruk leher Kyungsoo, Jongin menggigit dan mengecup permukaan kuliat Kyungsoo saat karyanya sudah tergambar di sana.

Kyungsoo mendesah penuh kenikmatan pada sekujur tubuhnya, matanya terpejam erat merasakan puncaknya semakin mendekat.

"Aaahhh Jongiinnhh aku ingin ke kamar mandiiihh" Kyungsoo berucap dengan susah payah.

"Keluarkan di sini Kyung" Jongin beralih melumat telinga Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo semakin gila karnanya.

Puncak Kyungsoo semakin dekat dan Kyungsoo merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa saat semuanya tumpah pada permukaan penis dan holenya.

Nafas Kyungsoo tersengal sengal dengan mata terpejam dan Jongin menggeram kecil merasakan hole Kyungsoo meremas penisnya dengan kuat.

"Ini benar benar yang pertama untukmu?" Jongin berbisik parau pada telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh, berhadapan dengan Jongin dan mengangguk kecil.

"Dan kau memberikannya padaku.. pada orang yang tidak kau kenal"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dengan mata sayunya yang menatap lekat mata penuh gairah Jongin.

"Itu karna kau adalah hadiah yang Tuhan beri untukku, kau hadiahku dan aku mempercayaimu"

Kyungsoo sedikit mengecup bibir Jongin dan Jongin tersenyum penuh rasa tersentuh pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya.. kau bisa mempercayaiku, aku tidak akan menyianyikan kesempatan ini untuk benar benar menjadikamu sebagai milikku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo" Jongin kembali memagut bibir Kyungsoo penuh kelembutan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam ciumannya, dia tidak menyangka kalau Tuhan tidak hanya memberikan apa yang dia harapkan tapi Tuhanpun memeberi sesuatu yang berharga untuknya.

Ya itu seoarang KIM JONGIN..

Kim jongin yang akan mulai mengisi harinya sejak malam ini.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang masih berbaring di atas sofa terbangun dengan perasaan yang terasa begitu ringan.

Kyungsoo sedikit meregangkan otot tangannya dan menggerakkan dua kakinya ke kiri ke kanan membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya sedikit tertarik, mata Kyungsoo masih terpejam, Kyungsoo tengah menikmati waktunya yang terasa begitu menenangkan.

Jongin yang sudah memakai celana jeansnya tersenyum melihat gerakan kaki Kyungsoo, Jongin menaruh sebuah dompet yang tengah ia pegang di atas meja dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Jongin berdiri dengan lututnya tepat di samping Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi pesikolog Do kyungsoo.." Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo membuat mata Kyungsoo langsung terbuka.

Kyungsoo menyeringit mendengar sapaan Jongin untuknya, matanya bergerak dan menemukan dompetnya tergeletak di meja.

"Eeeeyyy kau tidak sopan Tuan Kim"

Jongin terkekeh kecil.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan nomor ponselmu, hanya itu" Jongin mengedikkan bahunya merasa yang ia lakukan bukan hal yang salah.

"Jadi kau bekerja sebagai pesikolog?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kalau seperti itu tebak apa yang tengah ada di benakku, bukankah pesikolog mampu membaca hati orang hanya dengan menatap matanya.."

-Sial- Kyungsoo membatin.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo merutuk kemana perginya keahlian yang sudah ia kuasai selama tiga tahun, kenapa kemampuannya tidak bisa menembus jongin?.

"Ehem!" Kyungsoo berdehem untuk menutupi kebingungannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan, hanya itu yang dapat Kyungsoo lakukan.

Jongin melihat jam tangannya.

"9AM.."

Kyungsoo mendesah dengan lemas.

"Sudah waktunya aku berangkat ke rumah sakit.."

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Heemmm.. ada seseorang yang masih harus aku tanganni jam 10 nanti"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kalau begitu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan memberi kecupan pada bibir Jongin, mata Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling ruangan ini.

"Apa ada kamar mandi di sini? Dan hei kenapa kita bisa masih ada di sini, bukankah club tutup saat jam 5AM" Kyungsoo menatap bingung pada Jongin.

"Club ini milik sodaraku, kau tidak perlu hawatir dan untuk kamar mandi aku akan mengantarmu kesana"

Jongin berdiri dan langsung membopong tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa melepas selimut yang ada di atas tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, dengan erat Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jongin.

"Terimakasih untuk ini" Kyungsoo mengcup pipi jongin membuat jongin tersenyum karnanya.

"Aku senang melakukannya" Jongin membalas dengan kekehan kecil dan mulai melangkah untuk menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di depan salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul, Jongin mendecak bangga dalam hati pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus masuk sekarang.." Kyungsoo sudah bersiap membuka pintu mobil Jongin namun Jongin mencegahnya dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak ingin memberi hadiah untukku?" Jongin menunjuk bibirnya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum mengerti.

Kyungsoo mendekat dan memberi bibir Jongin beberapa kecupan.

"10 kecupan apa sudah cukup?"

Jongin terkekeh.

"Aku rasa tidak, karna aku pasti akan merindukanmu satu harian ini.." Jongin tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku tidak ada waktu.. pasienku sebentar lagi datang, aku akan menghubungimu nanti"

Kyungsoo memberi Jongin satu kecupan terakhir dan keluar dari mobil Jongin tanpa menunggu respon Jongin.

Meliahat Kyungsoo berjalan dengan sedikit aneh memasuki rumah sakit membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil.

Jongin sudah menyalakan gas mobilnya bersiap pergi dari sana, namun pandangan Jongin menangkap wajah seseorang yang dia kenal dari kejauhan.

Mata Jongin dengan jeli terus mengamati.

"Itu Luhan.."

Jongin tersenyum lebar.

Dengan cepat Jongin keluar dari mobil dan sedikit berlari mengejar Luhan yang sudah hampir memasuki pintu rumah sakit.

"Luhaannn!"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya Luhan menoleh dan menatap bingung pada siapa yang sedang menghampirinya.

Luhan berfikir untuk mengingat lelaki yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan saat sudah mendapatkan satu nama mata Luhan membulat.

"Jong.. in" Luhan berujar ragu menatap bingung lelaki yang tersenyum di depannya.

"Apa kabar Luhan..?" Jongin langsung memeluk Luhan yang masih berkedip kebingungan.

"Ehem!" Seseorang berdeham dengan cukup keras membuat Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan menatap bingung lelaki yang berdiri di sebelah luhan.

Merasa Jongin tidak mengenal pria di depannya dengan santai Jongin menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk mengajaknya pergi, namun Luhan menahan diri untuk tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu Lu.." Jongin menjelaskan mengira Luhan hanya kebingungan dengan tindakannya.

Pria itu Sehun, menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal melihat tindakan Jongin.

Dengan paksa Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan yang tengah Jongin genggam.

"Harusnya kau bertanya pada Luhan siapa aku.." Sehun berucap sinis.

Jongin dengan bingung menatap mata Luhan meminta kejelasan dari ucapan lelaki di depannya.

Luhan berkedip pelan dan tersadar dengan situasi sekarang.

"Ah ini Sehun.. Sehun ini Jongin temanku di sekolah menengah atas"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas merasa tidak puas dengan penjelasan Luhan.

"Aku Oh Sehun dan aku pemilik 'SAH' Oh Luhan" Sehun mengucapkan kata SAH penuh dengan ketegasan pada Jongin.

Jongin sekarang memahami siapa Sehun untuk Luhan.

-Jadi dia adalah pria itu- Jongin bergumam dalam hati sambil mengamati Sehun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku Kim jongin dan aku sedikit kecewa omong omong karna kau tidak mengundangku di acara resepsimu Luhan" Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan membuat Luhan merasa tidak enak pada Jongin.

"Aku kehilangan kontakmu dan tidak tahu harus menghubungimu kemana" Tatapan Luhan penuh penyesalan.

"Kau bisa menanyakannya pada Chanyeol"

Sehun mendelik mendengar nama Chanyeol di sebut.

-Jadi dia juga mengenal Chanyeol- Sehun membatin.

"Chanyeol tidak mungkin memberikannya"

"Dasar anak itu! Apa dia masih merasa dendam karna aku pernah menyukaimu.." Jongin mendengus, berfikir dia akan mencincang Chanyeol setelah ini.

Sementara Sehun menatap tidak percaya pada Jongin yang dengan gamblangnya mengatakan hal itu di depannya.

Demi tuhan! Apa Sehun harus kembali menjelaskan siapa posisinya?

Kini Sehun merutuki usianya yang lebih tua dari Luhan hingga tidak dapat bersekolah bersama dan menghindarkan Luhan dari buaya buaya di sekelilingnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jongin kembali bertanya pada Luhan.

Sehun mendengus, berfikir apa dia harus melompat lompat agar di hiraukan keberadaannya?

"Aku hanya harus memeriksakan sesuatu"

"Kau sakit?" Dengan kaget Jongin bertanya dan menempelkan tangannya pada pipi Luhan, mengecek suhu tubuh Luhan.

"Aku baik kau tidak perlu hawatir" Luhan tersenyum pada Jongin membuat Sehun semakin melebarkan mulutnya.

-Ada apa dengan mereka?- Sehun membatin dengan keraguan pada apa yang tengah ia lihat.

"Lalu kau?"

Jongin memasukan tangannya pada saku celana saat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

Hati Jongin berdebar hanya dengan mengingat Kyungsoo.

"Mengantar kekasihku, mungkin.." Jongin mengedikkan bahunya di iringi senyum lebarnya.

Sehun tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafasnya lega karna dia tidak harus menambah nama Kim jongin di bawah nama Park chanyeol.

"Eeeeyyy kau tidak usah malu malu" Luhan tersenyum menggoda membuat Jongin sedikit salah tingkah karnanya.

"Luhan sudah hampir jam sepuluh, kita harus cepat masuk"

Sehun menyahut dan dengan cepat Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku harus masuk kedalam.."

Jongin sedikit merasa sedih karna tidak bisa lama mengobrol dengan Luhan.

"Baiklah.. ini kartu namaku, hubungi aku jika ada waktu"

Luhan menerima kartu nama Jongin dan mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil.

"Baiklah cukup di sini ayo kita masuk"

Dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan sebelum Jongin menanyakan nomor ponsel Luhan.

Kartu nama akan mudah Sehun tangani, hanya tinggal membuangnya ke tempat sampah dan selesai.

Sehun tersenyum licik dengan idenya, dia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan menghubungi Jongin selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE..

NC lagiiiiiii! Jadi lebih suka mana, NCnya HunHan vs Jongdae, ChanBaek vs Kesemutan atau KaiSoo vs Karpet(?) ? lol dan yang kangen ChanBaek map ya aku sempilin doang di chap ini karna harus focus ke kondisi luhan dan KaiSoo TT

Ni FF udah chapter 7 dan aku bener bener ngerasa terhura sama kalian yang terus review dan follow juga favoritin ni FF :'D

Sekali lagi selalu aku ucapin TERIMAKASIH untuk kalian semua dan bisalah kalian para EXO-L/AERY add FB ku,biar kitanya makin deket _ nama FB ku gampang di cari ko :D

Nok Eky Melancolie

Ok cuap cuapnya udahan,see you di next chap :*


	8. Chapter 8

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun.

Rate : M

Gendre : romance

PS : ini yaoi,jadi buat yang ga suka yaoi dan ga suka HunHan couple juga ChanBaek couple tidak di sarankan untuk membaca Ini,aku nerima kritikan tapi tidak menerima bash hohoho happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kantornya Chanyeol tengah merapihkan beberapa map yang sudah selesai ia tanganni.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11:45AM, sebentar lagi jam makan siang datang.

Gerak tangan Chanyeol sedikit terhenti saat mendengar pintu ruangnnya di ketuk.

"Masuk.."

Chanyeol menyahut dan mendapati Yifan menyender di kusen pintunya dengan gaya cool.

"Mau pergi makan siang bersama?"

Yifan berujar dengan senyum lebar dan Chanyeol melihat sebuah hal buruk di sana.

.

.

Kini Chanyeol dan Yifan berada di café yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari perusahaan orang tua Chanyeol.

Beberapa hidangan dan minuman sudah tersaji di depan mereka.

Chanyeol memakan makanannya dengan lahap berbeda dengan Yifan yang hanya duduk menatap serius pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya jengah merasa risih dengan tatapan Yifan yang terus tertuju padanya.

Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia terdakwa yang siap untuk di sidang.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol meletakan peralatan makannya dan balas menatap Yifan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sekarang Fan? Kau tahu tatapanmu membuat nafsu makanku hilang"

Yifan tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah pada Chanyeol.

"Lanjutkanlahh.. aku bisa menunggu"

Yifan mempersilakan Chanyeol menggunakan gerak tangannya.

"Sudahlah.. ini soal Baekhyun kan?" Chanyeol membalas tatapan Yifan dengan sama seriusnya.

Yifan mengangguk kecil.

"Ini sudah memasuki tanggal 22 omong omong dan akhir bulan nanti masa berliburku habis"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan harus membawa Baekhyun bersamaku atau tidak.."

Sudah Chanyeol duga.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa Baekhyun bersamamu.. aku akan menjaganya di sini"

Yifan mengangkat satu alisnya merasa ragu dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku serius! Kau bisa membunuhku jika mendapasti tangis Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan sungguh sungguh.

Ini adalah keputusan yang sudah ia fikirkan dengan masak masak selama beberapa hari setelah pertemuan tidak di sengajanya dengan Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Raut wajah Yifan berubah menjadi sedikit tidak bersahabat pada Chanyeol.

"Dia sudah bersama Sehun.. aku sedang mencoba meneriminya" Tatapan Chanyeol terlihat sendu, hatinya masih terasa berdenyut sakit jika mengingat Luhan.

Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya merasa kesal.

"Itu artinya kau belum bisa sepenuhnya melepas Luhan"

"Aku bilang aku sedang mencobanya Fan.. hanya biarkan Baekhyun ada di sisiku maka aku yakin aku akan cepat bisa melepas Luhan, aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun sama seperti Luhan dan aku tidak ingin khilangan Baekhyun seperti aku kehilangan Luhan"

Chanyeol menatap Yifan penuh dengan permohonan untuk memahami situasinya.

"Itu karna keegoisanmu sendiri Yeol! dan asal kau tahu aku sangat marah padamu karna sudah mempermainkan adikku" Nada bicara Yifan terdengar ketus.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan raut wajah menyeseal.

"Ya kau benar, ini semua kesalahanku dan aku minta maaf padamu.. aku akan memulainya dari awal bersama Baekhyun, aku akan meminta maaf padanya, tolong percayalah padaku, beri aku kesempatan untuk meperbaiki kesalahanku"

"Aku merasa ragu soal itu.. tapi baiklah aku akan membiarkan Baekhyun bersamamu karna bagaimanapun baekhyun sangat mencintaimu" Yifan mengucapkannya dengan sedikit tidak rela.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Yifan.

"Thanks Fan.."

Yifan mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman.

Chanyeol hanya tidak menyadari kalau ada sebuah kelicikan di senyuman Yifan.

.

.

Pukul 9PM adalah waktu pas untuk beristirahat, berbaring di ranjang ataupun menoton teve dengan santai, tapi tidak dengan Luhan.

Luhan kini tengah membongkar apapun tempat penyimpanan barang yang ada di kamarnya, Luhan tengah mencari kartu nama Jongin yang seingatnya masih ia lihat ada di dalam dompet tadi pagi.

Luhan belum sempat memasukan nomor ponsel Jongin dalam kontaknya, tapi sekarang kartu nama itu entah menghilang kemana.

Kamar Luhan dalam waktu tiga puluh menit berubah menjadi begitu berantakan.

Luhan kembali meneliti kamarnya dan tatapannya terhenti pada lemari pakaiannya dengan Sehun yang belum ia sentuh.

Dengan langkah cepat Luhan mendekati lemari pakaian itu dan mulai menyingkap baju yang sudah tertata rapi di lemari.

Luhan mencarinya dengan begitu berutal membuat beberapa pakaian terjatuh, Luhan tidak memikirkan siapa yang nantinya akan menangani kekacauan yang sudah ia buat.

Luhan menemukan sebuah kunci tepat di bawah tumpukan kemeja Sehun, dengan cepat Luhan memasukkan kunci itu pada laci yang ada di dalam lemari.

Di dalam laci penuh dengan tumpukan dokument dokumet penting dan Luhan mulai menyibak satu persatu tumpukan document itu.

Penglihatan Luhan dengan jeli meneliti, tidak ada satupun yang terlewatkan oleh pandangannya dan tiba tiba mata Luhan memincing saat menemukan kertas kecil yang terselip di sana.

Luhan mengambilnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

Itu kartu nama Jongin.

Dengan cepat Luhan melangkah menuju ruang tengah, menghampiri Sehun yang tengah tertawa melihat acara teve.

"Oh sehun lihat apa yang aku temukan di lacimu" Luhan berdiri tepat di depan Sehun yang terduduk di sofa.

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan dengan tawanya yang masih sedikit terdengar, namun saat melihat apa yang Luhan tunjukan padanya tawa Sehun langsung tertelan dan matanya melotot horror melihat kartu nama Jongin yang sudah berhasil ia curi dari dompet Luhan tengah ada di tangan Luhan.

Sehun dengan sigap berdiri dan mengambil kartu nama Jongin dengan cepat.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya malas melihat kelakuan Sehun.

"Cepat kembalikan!" Luhan membuat gerakan meminta yang di sambut gelengan oleh Sehun.

"Yaakk! Oh sehun kau ingin mati haahh!" Dengan kuat Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun membuat Sehun jatuh terduduk di sofa.

Luhan tanpa rasa belas kasih langsung menjambak rambut hitam Sehun membuat Sehun mengerang karna rasa pedas yang ia rasakan pada kulit kepalanya.

"Yaakkk Oh Luhan ini sakiiitt!" Sehun terus berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat Luhan pada rambutnya.

"Rasakan! Rasakan ini oh sehun! Cepat kembalikan atau rambutmu akan aku buat lepas berserta akar akarnya dari kepalamu" Luhan semakin kuat menjambak rambut Sehun membuat teriakan Sehun semakin terdengar memilukan.

"Ya ya ya aku akan mengembalikannya!"

Mendengar itu Luhan melepaskan jambakannya dengan senyum indah terpatri pada bibirnya.

Sehun mendengus sambil mengusap ngusap kulit kepalanya yang masih terasa sangat pedas.

"Cepat berikan padaku.."

"Tidak!"

Luhan melotot mendengar jawaban Sehun, Luhan sudah bersiap untuk kembali menarik rambut Sehun namun dengan cepat Sehun berdiri.

Dia tidak akan termakan untuk kedua kalinya.

Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat wajah kesal Luhan.

"Aku akan memberikan ini dengan satu permintaan yang harus kau kabulkan"

Luhan menatap jengah pada Sehun.

"Jangan bermain main Oh Sehun" Luhan menekankan nada bicaranya pada nama Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Beri aku 'itu' malam ini.."

Sehun masih mengingat kata kata Kyungsoo untuk tidak memaksa Luhan melayaninya dan karna Sehun sudah hampir habis kesabaran untuk menunggu Luhan mau di sentuhnya maka jalan satu satunya adalah memohon.

Luhan mendengus.

"Kalau begitu simpan kartu nama Jongin untukmu sendiri.." Luhan dengan cuek berjalan menuju dapur, menganggap kartu nama Jongin sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang.

Sehun yang pantang untuk menyerah terus mengekor mengikuti kemanapun kaki Luhan melangkah dengan terus merengek seperti balita yang meminta asi pada Ibunya.

"Ayolaahh Luu.. aku mohon, kita sudah tidak melakukannya sejak tiba di Korea" Sehun memasang wajah merengut dengan tatapan memohon pada Luhan yang tengah mencuci piring.

Sepanjang Luhan melakukan kegitannya membersihkan dapur, Sehun terus merengek membuat telinga Luhan terasa panas karnanya.

Luhan menaruh kain yang tengah ia pakai untuk membersihkan meja makan dengan kasar, Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang masih merengek di sampingnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil Oh Sehun" Luhan melangkah dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Sehun dengan kesal langsung mematikan teve yang tengah Luhan tonton membuat Luhan mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membakar kartu nama Jongin"

Sehun tidak bersungguh sungguh dia hanya tengah mengancam, berharap Luhan akan menghentikannya dan menuruti ke inginnannya.

Sehun melangkah dengan cepat untuk menuju dapur, namun suara Luhan membuat langkah Sehun terhenti.

"Kau akan menyesal jika melakukan itu.."

Sehun menggeleng.

"Kau yang akan menyesal" Sehun tersenyum kecil tanpa Luhan ketahui.

"Kalau begitu silakan, akan hanya akan memintanya nanti pada Chanyeol"

Senyum kecil Sehun menghilang terganti oleh wajah datarnya, dia benci! sangat benci jika mendengar nama Chanyeol keluar dari mulut Luhan.

Apa Luhan tidak mengerti kalau Sehun sangat tidak menyukai Luhan masih mengandalkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol!

Sehun sudah bertindak seperti bocah, menghilangkan harga dirinya untuk merengek meminta Luhan memberi sesuatu yang memang sudah menjadi haknya, tapi Luhan justru dengan sangat mudahnya mengatakan itu sebagai penyelesaian.

Sehun bahkan yakin, Chanyeol tidak perlu melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini untuk meminta Luhan melayaninya, mungkin justru Luhan yang memohon pada Chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya.

Sehun merasa kesal.

Apa Luhan seperti ini karna tidak mencintainya?

Tanpa sadar Sehun meremas kartu nama Jongin dalam genggamannya dan berbalik melangkah menghampiri Luhan.

Sehun meletakan kartu nama Jongin di meja yang tepat berada di depan Luhan dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Luhan menatap kartu nama Jongin yang ada di depannya, Luhan jelas bisa melihat kekesalan yang tersirat di mata Sehun.

Apa dia sudah keterlaluan mengatakan itu?

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ya aku sudah keterlaluan" Luhan bergumam kecil dan langsung melangkah menyusul Sehun.

Sesampainya di kamar Luhan bisa melihat Sehun yang sudah berbaring menyamping di ranjangnya.

Dengan pelan Luhan menaiki ranjang dan ikut berbaring menyamping menghadap punggung Sehun.

Hati kecilnya menyuruhya memeluk Sehun namun Luhan hanya terdiam, menatap sendu pada punggung tegap Sehun.

.

.

Esoknya Luhan terbangun dengan tidak mendapati Sehun di sampingnya, Luhan sedikit merasa sedih karna tidak terbangun dalam pelukan Sehun seperti biasa.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Sehun memasuki kamar dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih.

Luhan menyeringit bingung dan menatap pada jam dinding, masih pukul 7AM.

"Sehun.. kau sudah siap berangkat kerja?"

Sehun yang tengah menyimpulkan dasinya menoleh pada Luhan dengan tatapan datar.

"Ya, aku ada meeting pagi ini, cepatlah bersiap siap, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu, aku akan lebih cepat mengantarmu ke rumah sakit"

Nada suara Sehun terdengar jelas berbeda tidak sehangat biasanya.

Luhan menatap sedih pada punggung Sehun yang menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan rumah sakit Sehun tidak membukakan pintu mobil seperti yang biasa dia lakukan untuk Luhan.

"Aku tengah terburu buru, kau bisa masuk sendirikan?"

Luhan mendengus mendengar ucapan Sehun, tanpa menjawab, Luhan membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan keluar dari sana.

Sehun dengan segera menancap gas dan pergi dari area rumah sakit.

Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit merasa hawatir tidak mengantar Luhan sampai ke ruangan Kyungsoo, apa lagi sekarang masih pukul 8AM, Kyungsoopun pasti belum datang.

Dengan kesal Sehun menepikan mobilnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

To : Do kyungsoo 'Luhan aku antar ke rumah sakit lebih cepat, jika kau belum datang tolong minta seseorang untuk menjemputnya' – Send.

Sehun menaruh sembarangan ponselnya dan kembali melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata.

.

.

Setelah sampai di kantor Sehun berjalan dengan langkah angkuh dan wajah tidak bersahabat.

Semua pegawai yang menyapa Sehun seperti di buat bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan mereka, biasanya Sehun dengan senyum kecilnya mengangguk pada pegawai yang menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Oh" Minseok membungkuk saat Sehun melewatinya tapi Sehun hanya terus berjalan.

Minseok juga merasakan bingung dengan sikap Sehun.

Minseok mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk Luhan.

To : Lulu 'Apa kau dan Sehun tengah bertengkar? Wajah Sehun terlihat menakutkan pagi ini' – Send.

Tak menunggu lama ponsel minseok bergetar kecil.

From : Lulu 'Apa terliaht terlalu jelas? Ya aku sedikit membuat kesalahan aku rasa'

Minseok menarik nafasnya setelah membaca balasan Luhan.

To : Lulu 'Cepat perbaiki kesalahanmu, kau tau itu akan menjadi buruk untuk kami semua yang ada di kantor' – Send.

From : Lulu 'Ya akan aku lakukan min'

Minseok kembali menyimpan ponselnya dan duduk di kursinya.

Sehun yang dalam keadaan mood buruk adalah Sehun yang tidak akan mentolerir kesalahan sekecil apapun dan semua bawahan Sehun faham betul dengan itu.

.

.

"Haii Lu.. maaf aku terlambat"

Kyungsoo mencium pipi Luhan sekilas saat melihat Luhan sudah duduk dengan manis di sofa ruangannya, Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, namun senyuman Kyungsoo lenyap saat melihat wajah murung Luhan.

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan.

"Kau kenapa Lu?"

"Sehun marah padaku Soo" Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya membuat Kyungsoo menatap tidak mengerti.

"Semalam dia merengek memintaku untuk melayaninya dengan ancaman akan membakar kartu nama temanku jika aku menolak, tapi aku dengan bodohnya menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai penyelesaian" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya merasa menyesal dengan ucapannya semalam.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, merasa maklum dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan, seorang pria akan menjadi lemah pada hasrat birahi mereka.

"Harusnya kau cukup melakukannya Lu.. dia sudah tidak sanggup menahan sepertinya.."

Luhan menatap sendu pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya belum siap Soo.."

"Dan itu kesalahanmu Luhan.. aku yakin Sehun pasti tidak akan memaksa jika kau mengatakannya dengan jujur, bagaimanapun kebutuhan sex itu Sehun perlukan untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kau miliknya.."

"Tapi bukankah itu akan membuat Sehun kecewa.."

"Dan kau berfikir sekarang Sehun tidak sedang kecewa? Bahkan mungkin sekarang Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari hanya sebuah kekecewaan Luhan" Kyungsoo mengusap punggung tangan Luhan.

Mata Luhan dengan sendirinya berkaca kaca mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan..?"

"Meminta maaf tentu dan akupun yakin setelah ini Sehun akan merasa segan untuk meminta itu lagi padamu.. penolakan pertama itu menyakitkan asal kau tahu dan untuk kembali mencobanya Sehun pasti akan berfikir berulang ulang"

"Jadi harus aku yang memulainya lebih dulu untuk membuat keadaan kembali normal?"

"Bukankah kau yang salah, maka yah seperti itulah, yang salah yang meminta maaf itu adalah sebuah kewajaran" Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya.

Luhan merengut mendengarnya.

"Dan seharusnya kau mengatakannya Luhan, Sehun sudah terlalu lama untuk menunggu jawabanmu" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan penuh dengan keseriusan.

"Aku hanya belum siap Soo, kau faham betul dengan itu, setiap hari aku selalu mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada Bibi Kim dan Chanyeol, tapi yang terjadi mereka justru meninggalkanku dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi pada Sehun" Air mata Luhan menetes, perasaannya terasa benar benar kalut saat ini.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dan mengusap air mata Luhan.

"Tapi setidaknya mereka tahu bagaimana perasaanmu dan untuk Sehun aku akan sanggup menjamin seratus persen kalau dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu jika bukan karna maut, kau tidak perlu takut lagi Luhan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Sehun.. bukankah kau ingin membuat Sehun bahagia?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Nah.. itu salah satu yang bisa membuat Sehun bahagia, cepat lakukan apa yang aku sarankan sebelum kau menyesalinya saat Sehun sudah pergi"

Luhan mendelik mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil dan langsung memeluk Luhan, mengusap punggung Luhan dengan usapan lembut.

Luhan menarik nafasnya untuk melegakan hatinya dan balas memeluk Kyungsoo.

.

.

Salah seorang wanita keluar dari ruangan Sehun dengan air mata yang menetes, Minseok memperhatikannya dan mencegat langkah wanita itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tuan Sehun memarahiku karna ada beberapa hal yang salah pada laporan yang aku kerjakan"

Minseok menghela nafas, wanita ini adalah wanita ketiga yang keluar dari ruangan Sehun dalam keadaan menangis.

Tak lama pintu ruangan Sehun terbuka menampilkan Sehun yang keluar dari dalam sana dalam keadaan kacau.

Rambutnya acak acakkan, dasinya terpasang sembarangan dan wajahnya jelas menyiratkan sebuah kefrustasian.

Bersyukurlah hari ini tidak ada jadwal penting.

"Minseok urus semua pekerjaanku, aku harus pergi"

Minseok mengangguk dengan sedikit berat hati.

Malamnya akan terlewati untuk berkutat di dalam kantor.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah mengecek beberapa laporan perkembangan pasiennya saat pintunya terbuka tanpa sebuah ketukan.

Kyungsoo menatap sebal pada Sehun yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Di mana Luhan?"

"Dia sedang membeli makanan di kantin.."

"Sendirian?" Sehun menatap tidak percaya pada Kyungsoo.

"Luhan bukan anak kucing Oh Sehun" Kyungsoo terkekeh geli dengan sikap over Sehun.

Sehun mendengus mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo dan lebih memilih memainkan sepidol yang tergeletak di meja Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kyungsoo melirik Sehun yang terlihat berantakan.

"Berapa persen lagi Luhan akan sembuh total?" Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah balik bertanya.

Kyungsoo berfikir.

"Sekitar lima belas persen lagi mungkin.. perkembangannya sangat pesat dan itu berkat peranmu juga oh" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar pada Sehun sementara Sehun hanya menatap kosong pada meja Kyungsoo.

"Jadi apa Luhan akan meninggalkan ku setelah dia sembuh total?"

Kyungsoo tahu kemana arah bicara Sehun.

"Terapi ini bahkan tidak membuatnya hilang ingatan Oh, jadi bagaimana mungkin perasaan Luhan bisa berubah"

Sehun menatap tidak mengerti pada Kyungsoo.

"Bodoh! Terapi ini tidak berpengaruh apapun pada perasaan Luhan untukmu, jika dia sebelumnya merasa nyaman denganmu maka tidak ada yang berubah dalam hal itu, dia hanya tidak akan menjadi gila jika kau tiba tiba meninggal" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

Sehun mendecih, sama sekali tidak menikmati gurauan Kyungsoo.

"Dan jika Luhan masih mencintai Chanyeol itu akan tetap sama, begitukan maksudmu?" Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada kesal.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo merutuki otak Sehun yang selalu berfikiran dangkal.

"Bukan itu Oh Sehun, Luhan sudah tidak men.."

Perkataan Kyungsoo terputus saat pintu ruangannya terbuka.

Itu Luhan.

Luhan termenung sejenak di tengah pintu saat melihat Sehun ada di depannya.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Soo.."

Sehun berjalan melewati Luhan yang masih mematung.

"Cepat kita pulang.." Teriakan Sehun terdengar telinga Luhan saat Sehun sudah jauh beberapa langkah dari Luhan.

.

.

Di dalam mobil sampai masuk apartemen tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Luhan ataupun Sehun.

Sehun dan Luhan seakan hidup dalam dunia masing masing dan itu berlangsung sampai malam menjelang.

Luhan mendesah malas merasa bosan dengan keheningan yang terjadi dalam apartement mereka yang biasanya selalu terdengar bising.

Luhan menaruh majalah yang tadi dia baca pada meja dan berjalan memasuki kamar, Luhan menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan dan mendapati Sehun tengah membuka kancing kemejanya.

Dengan keyakinan dalam hatinya Luhan melangkah dan tepat berdiri di depan Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya, membiarkan semua kancing kemejanya terbuka tanpa melepas kemejanya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dinginnya membuat Luhan ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Merasa jengah karna Luhan hanya diam, Sehunpun berniat melangkah menuju kemar mandi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Luhan menggenggam tangannya.

Sehun kembali menoleh dan tanpa ia duga, Luhan dengan cepat mencium bibirnya, Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan melumat bibirnya dengan hisapan hisapan kuat, namun Sehun hanya diam tidak berniat membalas lumatan Luhan.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Luhan dengan sedikit kesal melepaskan ciumannya.

Tapi tidak, Luhan tidak boleh menghadapi Sehun dengan emosi karna itu akan berakhir semakin buruk nantinya.

Luhan menatap Sehun sendu, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sehun untuk menahan Sehun agar tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Maafkan aku Huunn" Suara Luhan terdengar lirih sangat menyiratkan penyesalan.

"Aku bersalah aku mengetahuinya dan aku menyesal.." Luhan menunduk merasa tidak sanggup untuk menatap Sehun.

"Sudahlah, lupakan" Sehun bergumam pelan dan melepaskan genggaman Luhan pada lengannya.

Luhan menatap sedih pada Sehun yang sudah memasuki kamar mandi.

Luhanpun melangkah menuju ranjang dan duduk di sana, menunggu Sehun.

Setalah 20 menit menunggu dalam keheningan, Sehun keluar lengkap dengan piyama yang ia kenakan, Luhan mendesah kecil, biasanya Sehun akan menggunakan pakaian di kamar bukan di dalam kamar mandi.

"Sehun" Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk sehun dari belakang.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku.."

Sehun tersenyum sinis mendengarnya.

"Apa kau baru akan seperti ini jika aku sudah mendiamimu seharian?"

Luhan melepas pelukannya pada perut Sehun, Luhan tidak mengerti dengan arah ucapan Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa kau baru mau aku sentuh dan menyentuhku jika aku sudah mendiamimu seperti hari ini?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak seperti itu.."

"Tapi kenyataannya seperti itu Luhan!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya tanpa sadar, hatinya benar benar terasa panas mendapati Luhan bertingkah berbeda.

Mata Luhan berkaca kaca.

"Aku menyesal Sehun aku menyesal.." Luhan jatuh terduduk dengan isakannya yang pecah.

Nafas Sehun terdengar memburu karna emosi, Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar saat tersadar sudah kehilangan kendali.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dan duduk di depan Luhan, Sehun menarik Luhan masuk dalam pelukannya.

Luhan masih dengan isakkannya terus malafalkan permintaan maaf pada Sehun membuat hati Sehun terasa sesak karna sudah membuat Luhannya menangis.

"Aku tidak suka kau mendiamiku Hun.. aku tidak suka mendapati sikap dinginmu"

Sehun melepaskan Luhan dari pelukakannya dan mengusap pipi Luhan yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Maafkan karna sudah melakukan itu padamu" Sehun berujap lirih.

Luhan menggeleng dan kembali memeluk Sehun.

.

.

Setelah tangisan Luhan reda, Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk menuju ranjang. Sehun duduk bersadar pada kepala ranjang dengan Luhan yang menyender pada bahunyanya, tangan Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan dan sesekali mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Fikiran Sehun benar benar terasa bingung saat ini.

Dia sangat lemah dengan air mata Luhan dan akan percuma jika terus bersikap dingin pada Luhan, tapi di satu sisi Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakuakan saat ini untuk menghindari Luhan, jika dulu Sehun yakin ada namanya di hati Luhan maka sekarang Sehun tengah meragukan itu.

Luhan terus terdiam dengan fikirannya yang lain, dia teringat dengan perkataan Kyungsoo dan sepertinya yang Kyungsoo katakan menjadi benar, Sehun bahkan tidak menyentuhnya lebih dari usapan kecil di bahunya.

Luhan tidak memungkiri kalau dirinya bisa menjadi sedikit agresif jika di ranjang, tapi untuk memulai Luhan tidak ahli dalam hal itu.

"Luu"

Lamunan Luhan berakhir saat mendengar suara Sehun.

"Ya"

"Ini sudah hampir jam 11PM, lebih baik kita tidur"

Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk berbaring di ranjang, memakaikan selimut sebatas dada Luhan dan menyusul berbaring di sebelah Luhan.

Luhan mendengus kesal.

Tidak ada ciuman di kening seperti yang biasa Sehun berikan sebelum Luhan terlelap dan tidak ada pelukan hangat Sehun pada tubuhnya yang akan menemani Luhan menuju dunia mimpinya, sudah terlalu banyak yang hilang hari ini.

"Huunn"

"Heemm"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu.."

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Keningku" Luhan menunjuk keningnya dengan jarinya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mendekat untuk mencium kening Luhan.

"Selamat malam Luhan.."

Sehun sudah akan membaringkan dirinya di ranjang, tapi Luhan memegang lengannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung, seingatnya hanya itu yang perlu dia lakukan.

"Jika aku mengatakan sesuatu apa kau akan mempercayainya?"

"Memang apa yang ingin kau katakan Lu?"

"Aku milikmu Hun.. satu hal yang tidak perlu kau ragukan adalah, aku Oh Luhan hanya milik Oh Sehun"

Luhan menatap dalam pada mata Sehun yang seolah tengah mencerna perkataan Luhan dalam otaknya.

"Aku milikmu.." Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun yang masih terdiam.

"Dan milikilah aku sepenuhnya malam ini.." Luhan berbisik dengan tatapan sayunya pada mata sipit Sehun yang melebar setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, Luhan mengikuti apa yang Sehun lakukan.

"Tidak Lu.. aku tidak bisa melakukan itu"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau melayaniku hanya untuk memperbaiki keadaan"

Luhan terdiam mendengarnya.

Tidak terasa aneh jika Sehun berfikir seperti itu, tapi itu bukan alasan utama Luhan meminta Sehun memilikinya malam ini.

"Aku tidak melakukannya untuk memperbaiki keadaan Hun, aku benar benar ingin kau memilikiku agar kau yakin kalau aku hanya milikmu.."

"Memiliki tubuhmu tidak akan menjamin aku memiliki hatimu Luhan"

"Kau memilikinya, Kau memiliki semua yang ada di diriku Sehun bahkan nyawaku.. kau memiliki apa yang aku miliki" Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Sehun agar percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Aku mohon percayalah padaku" Luhan mengecup berkali kali punggung tangan Sehun dengan airmatanya yang menetes membasahi punggung tangan Sehun.

Perasaan Sehun seakan membuncah mendengar ucapan Luhan, keyakinan yang seakan sudah menghilang kembali tumbuh dalam perasaan Sehun.

Walaupun Luhan belum mengatakan mencintainya tapi bukankah dengan Luhan mengatakan kata seperti itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau dirinya ada di hati Luhan?.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, kehangatan itu kembali muncul di mata Sehun, Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan membuat Luhan mendongak padanya.

Luhan tersenyum saat kembali melihat tatapan Sehun tidak lagi dingin untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan" Dan dengan itu Sehun menyatukan bibirnya dengan Luhan.

-Akupun mencintaimu Sehun- Luhan berucap dalam hati dengan kelegaan luar biasa.

Luhan balas melumat bibir Sehun yang melumatnya dengan kuat, Luhan bisa merasakan nafas Sehun yang menjadi cepat memberat.

Sehun benar benar sudah terlalu lama menahannya dan Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah karna sudah menyiksa Sehun secara tidak langsung.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan dengan pelan, membuat Luhan terlentang di ranjang dengan dia ada di atasnya.

Tangan Sehun bergeliaran dalam piyama Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit menggeliat geli saat Sehun dengan jahil mengelus sisi kanan perutnya.

Luhan dengan keras memukul lengan Sehun meminta Sehun berhenti melakukan itu.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan tersenyum menggoda pada Luhan, Luhan mendecih melihat senyuman itu kembali muncul.

"Kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun" Luhan mengatakannya dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Aku menyebalkan hanya untukmu Oh Luhan"

"Aaahhh Sehuuun"

Sehun terseyum lebar mendengar desahan tiba tiba Luhan.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya dengan mimic wajah bingung melihat Luhan tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya.

"Jangan menggodaku bodoh" Luhan kembali memukul lengan Sehun membuat Sehun tertawa karnanya.

"Aku suka menggodamu asal kau tahu"

Sehun kembali meremas penis kecil Luhan dari dalam celana piyamanya, membuat Luhan tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi.

"Kau sudah ereksi?" Sehun bertanya tepat di telinga Luhan saat merasakan penis Luhan sudah menegang.

"Kau yang membuatnya seperti ituhh" Suara Luhan terdengar serak.

"Aku bahkan belum memulai sama sekali Luhan, aku belum merasa terangsang sepenuhnya"

Luhan mendelik mendengar ucapan sehun,kalau Sehun belum terangsang lalu bagaiman dengan hole Luhan yang sudah berkedut.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk membangunkannya" Sehun mengemut cuping Luhan membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya erat karna merasa geli akan kenikmatan di area sensitifnya.

Dua tangan Luhan dengan pelan memasuki celana Sehun dan meremas pantat Sehun membuat Sehun berjengit dan langsung menegakkan kepalanya.

Mata Sehun melotot pada Luhan yang tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tidak boleh menggodaku dengan seperti itu Luhan, itu melukai harga diriku sebagai pendominasi"

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya.

"Lalu ajarkan aku bagaimana cara yang baik untuk membangunkan Sehun kecil" Luhan mengelus penis Sehun dari luar menggunakan lututnya dan setelahnya menekan penis Sehun dengan keras membuat sehun mendesis karna kenikmatan yang datang tampa siap dia sambut.

"Apa seperti itu?" Luhan berbisik di telinga Sehun dan menggigit telinga Sehun dengan gemas.

"Kau sepenuhnya rusa liar jika di ranjang dan aku suka itu" Sehun bergumam dengan menggerakan pinggulnya untuk menggesekkan penisnya pada lutut Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan meluruskan kakinya membuat kenikmatan Sehun menghilang.

"Berbaringlah.. aku yang akan memuaskanmu malam ini.." Luhan membuka kancing piyama Sehun dengan gerakan dan tatapan menggoda bagai jalang pada Sehun.

Sehun kini merasa kalau dia benar benar tergila gila pada Luhan.

Setelah baju piyama Sehun terlepas, Luhan mendorong Sehun untuk terlentang di ranjang.

Luhan lebih dulu membuka apa yang melekat pada dirinya dan setelahnya Luhan melanjutkan membuka celana Sehun.

Luhan terkikik melihat penis Sehun yang sudah full ereksi.

"Lihat Sehun kecil bahkan terbangun lebih cepat dari yang aku duga"

Sehun menatap Luhan penuh gairah dan hasrat.

"Itu karna dia sudah sangat merindukan rumahnya Oh Luhan"

Luhan mengangguk kecil dan mendudukkan pantatnnya tepat di atas penis Sehun, dengan jahil Luhan memaju mundurkan pantatnya di atas penis Sehun.

Sehun mendesis merasa penisnya benar benar sedang Luhan kerjai.

"Lalu kapan Sehun kecil mau memasuki rumahnya?" Luhan memilin nipple Sehun dengan tangan satunya bertopang pada dada Sehun untuk menyangga dagunya.

"Sehun kecil akan memasukinya sekarang"

Tanpa berbasa basi kembali Sehun menarik Luhan dan melumat bibir Luhan.

Sehun memegang penis ereksinya dan menuntunnya untuk mengarah pada hole Luhan.

Luhan yang merasakan penis Sehun sudah tepat berada di depan lubangnya langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menekan penis Sehun untuk memasuki holenya.

Sehun mendesis merasakan kehangatan dan remasan hole Luhan, sudah lema penisnya menunggu untuk hal ini.

Luhan tersenyum senang melihat wajah Sehun yang memancarkan kenikmatan, dengan cepat Luhan memompa tubuhnya menghujam penis Sehun dengan holenya.

Dan malam itupun terlewati dengan kepuasan duniawi yang Sehun rindukan.

.

.

Paginya Luhan terbangun dengan kembali tidak mendapati Sehun di sebelahnya.

Luhan berfikir apa Sehun masih marah padanya, namun saat matanya melihat jam, Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya.

Pukul 11AM, tentu Sehun sudah berangkat kerja dan artinya dia akan sendirian di rumah karna sudah terlambat jika ingin pergi ke rumah sakit .

Dengan langkah malas, Luhan memakai apapun yang pertama ia lihat dan keluar untuk menuju dapur.

Tenggorokannya benar benar terasa kering.

Luhan membuka kulkas dan menemukan memo tertempel pada botol minuman.

"Cih! Orang bodoh mana yang menempel memo di dalam kulkas"

Luhan mengambilnya dan mulai membacanya.

'Aku tahu kebiasaanmu setelah bangun tidur Luhan, jadi jangan mengataiku bodoh!'

Luhan hembir tersedak minumannya saat membaca kalimat teratas yang di tulis oleh Sehun.

"Woww kau benar benar mengenalku dengan baik Tuan Oh" Luhan terkikik dan kembali membaca memo yang Sehun tinggalkan.

'Makanlah aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu dan maaf aku pergi tanpa membangunkan mu karna aku tahu itu terlalu melelahkan untukmu..' Pipi luhan sontak merona membaca kalimat itu.

Fikirannya kembali terbayang adegan sexnya semalam dengan Sehun yang berlangsung menakjubkan.

'Aku sudah menelfon Kyungsoo memberitahunya kau tidak bisa datang dan Ibu jam satu siang nanti akan datang mengunjungi mu.. tunggulah aku di rumah, aku mencintaimu Luhan'

Luhan tersenyum dan mengecup memo pemberian Sehun.

"Akupun mencintaimu Oh Sehun"

Bolehkan Luhan terbang saat ini? Luhan benar benar ingin terbang, perasaannya sungguh terasa ringan dan berbunga bunga.

Luhan menempelkan memo pemberian Sehun di pintu lemari pakaian mereka dengan perasaan bahagia agar dia bisa membaca memo itu setiap waktu.

Suara pintu bel terdengar, Luhan melirik jam.

"Ini masih jam 11:3O am tapi kenapa Ibu sudah datang?" Luhan merasa bingung namun setelahnya luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

Luhan berjalan dengan cepat untuk membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang I.."

Senyuman Luhan menghilang saat mendapati yang berdiri di depan pintu bukanlah Ibu Sehun, malainkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

Luhan hanya mengenakan baju piyama yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya tanpa bawahan, Chanyeol bisa melihat celana dalam Luhan yang sesekali mengintip dari balik baju piyamanya dan Chanyeol cukup faham dengan kegitan yang Luhan lakukan semalam.

Hati Chanyeol sedikit berdenyut nyeri menyadari Luhan sudah benar benar memberikan dirinya pada Sehun.

"Ada apa Yeol?" Luhan bertanya membuat lamunan Chanyeol menghilang.

"Aku ingin bicara Luhan, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Hanya sebentar"

"Tidak di dalam,kita mengobrol di luar, tunggulah sebentar"

Luhan menutup pintu tanpa mempersilakan Chanyeol masuk.

Luhan tidak bodoh untuk memasukan singa kedalam kandang serigala.

Dengan cepat Luhan merapihkan diri dan kembali menemui chanyeol di luar.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya yang ia parkir di sisi jalan apartemen, mempersilakan Luhan untuk masuk namun Luhan menggeleng kecil.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya bisa mengobrol di sini Yeol, Ibu Sehun sebentar lagi akan datang dan aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mencari tempat lain"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan kembali menutup pintu mobilnya, Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Luhan dan berdiri di depan Luhan.

"Tapi kita berada di sisi jalan"

"Tidak masalah Yeol.."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, sedikit merasa kecewa dengan penolakan Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa memaksa.."

"Dan sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Luhan tidak ingin berbasa basi sekarang, dia sudah cukup terkejut mendapati Chanyeol ada di depan pintu apartementnya.

"Apa kau baik?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Sangat baik jika kau ingin tahu" Luhan tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit bingung untuk memulai pertanyaan lainnya dari mana melihat sikap Luhan yang seolah berubah padanya.

"Apa kau bahagia Lu?" Chanyeol menatap sendu pada Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas dan menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Yeol aku hidup dengan baik dan bahagia bersama Sehun"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya aku sangat yakin.."

"Aku senang jika seperti itu" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Hatinya jelas tidak merasa senang mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Dan aku hanya ingin memastikan satu hal padamu Luhan"

Luhan mengangguk, merasa siap dengan apapun pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Hatinya sudah benar benar terbebas dari Chanyeol, bahkan Luhan tidak merasakan apapun saat bertatapan dengan Chanyeol selain rasa iba pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan terluka.

"Apa kau mencintai Sehun?"

Luhan terdiam dalam hitungan detik dan setelahnya Luhan mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Ya, aku sangat mencintai Sehun"

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku tangannya memutih.

Rasa itu masih ada, Chanyeol merasa cemburu dan kesal mendengar jawaban Luhan, tapi bukankah semuanya sudah berakhir untuknya?.

Chanyeol bahkan bisa melihat cinta yang begitu besar di mata Luhan untuk Sehun.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya.

"Baiklah semuanya sudah berakhir untukku" Chanyeol berucap dengan lirih.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Kita harus benar benar berpisah Yeol, ada Baekhyun di sampingmu yang sangat mencintaimu.. jangan sia siakan dia"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya aku tahu, jadi apa kita akan memulainya dengan menjadi teman?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum lebar.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu sebagai teman? Aku merindukanmu Luhan.."

Luhan terdiam untuk berfikir, namun ini hanya sebuah pelukan antar teman bukan?

Luhan mengangguk dan langsung mendekat untuk Chanyeol peluk.

"Terimakasih Luhan"

Chanyeol mengelus punggung Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dan balas memeluk Chanyeol.

"Jaga Baekhyun dengan baik Yeol, bahagiakan dia"

"Ya itu akan aku lakukan"

.

.

Sehun mencengkram stir mobilnya dengan kuat saat melihat dari kejauhan Chanyeol dan Luhan tengah berpelukan.

"Shit!" Sehun menggeram dan memutar balikkan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Harusnya tadi dia tidak pulang untuk ikut menyambut kedatangan Ibunya jika hanya harus melihat hal yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Bodoh bodoh! Bodoh! Jadi aku untukmu apa Luhan!" Sehun berteriak, tidak memperdulikan keselamatannya yang bisa terancam saat ini.

Nafas Sehun tersengal karna emosi dan Sehun semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE..

Huhuuhuu chap delapan TT

Ni FF udah semakin mendekati akhir! Makasihnya buat kalian semua yang masih baca dan review,ga ada lagi yang bisa aku ucapin selain itu,lophe you all..see you di chap depan.


	9. Chapter 9

oOo

Main Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun.

rate : M

Gendre : Romance

PS : ini yaoi,jadi buat yang ga suka yaoi dan ga suka HunHan couple juga ChanBaek couple tidak di sarankan untuk membaca Ini,aku nerima kritikan tapi tidak menerima bash hohoho happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki apartementnya dengan perasan lega. Semuanya berakhir. Chanyeol melepaskannya dan itu bertanda dia akan bisa hidup nyaman bersama Sehun setelah ini.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Di dalam benaknya tersirat sebuah ide makan malam romantic yang akan dia buat sebagai kejutan untuk Sehun nanti malam. Luhan ingin memulai bersama Sehun dari hari ini.

Luhan bersenandung ria. Suara merdunya mengalun seiring dengan langkah kecilnya yang berjalan menuju dapur. Luhan mengeluarkan semua sayuran dan daging dari dalam kulkas. Ibu Sehun sebentar lagi akan datang dan Luhan ingin sedikit menjamunya sebagai penyambutan.

Luhan dengan telaten memotong semua sayuran. Luhan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memasuki apartemennya.

"Luhan.."

Luhan menongok saat namanya di panggil. Dengan senyum lebar Luhan memeluk Nyonya Oh yang sudah berdiri di depanya.

"Ibu sejak kapan datang?" Luhan menatap bingung pada Nyonya Oh. Karna telinganya sama sekali tidak mendengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Ibu baru sampai Luhan dan maaf Ibu hanya langsung membuka pintu apartement kalian karna tangan ibu sudah terasa pegal jika harus menunggu" Nyonya Oh mengangkat dua tangannya. Membuat senyum kecil Luhan kembali terukir saat mlihat bawan Nyonya Oh terlihat begitu banyak. Bahkan di tangan kirinya Nyonya Oh membawa satu kotak penuh berisi kimchi yang tentu terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Luhan mengambil satu persatu yang Nyonya Oh bawakan untuk dirinya dan Sehun. Meletakannya di atas meja dengan rapih.

"Terimakasih Luhan"

Luhan mengangguk dan mulai membuka satu persatu kantung pelastik di depannya.

"Sehun belum sampai ?" Nyonya oh menatap kesekeliling apartement Luhan yang terlihat sepi.

Luhan mendongak dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Ah.. apa Sehun tidak memberitahumu ? dia bilang akan datang untuk bergabung bersama kita" Mengerti dengan arti tatapan Luhan. Nyonya Oh menjelaskan tanpa di minta.

"Mungkin Sehun sedikit terlambat" Luhan tersenyum dan di balas Nyonya Oh dengan anggukan kecilnya.

"Luhan.. ibu sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sehun" Wajah Nyonya Oh tersirat akan kesedihan dan penyesalan. Dengan pelan Luhan menggenggam tangan Nyonya Oh dan mengelus punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

"Tak apa Bu.. aku sudah baik sekarang" Luhan menunjukan senyum manisnya. Berusaha memperlihatkan kalau dirinya dalam keadaan yang benar benar baik saat ini.

Nyonya Oh mengangguk dan membalas elusan tangan Luhan.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi Luhan ? Ibu benar benar hawatir saat Sehun membritahukannya pada Ibu.. rasanya Ibu ingin cepat kembali ke Korea jika saja kondisi kakek sehun tidak memburuk saat itu"

"Entahlah bu.. semuanya kesalahanku karna aku tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sehun sampai akhirnya hal itu menimpaku, aku hanya bersenyukur mereka tidak membunuhku dan polisi yang berpatroli menemukanku di tempat itu"

Nyonya Oh mengelus rambut caramel Luhan dengan tatapan iba. Dia adalah salah satu yang menjadi saksi bagaiman beratnya hidup yang harus Luhan jalani.

"Maaf Ibu tidak ada di sampingmu saat itu"

"Bersama Sehun itu sudah lebih cukup untukku Bu.." Luhan tertawa kecil saat mendengar dengusan kesal ibu mertuanya.

"Jadi ibu tidak di perlukan ?"

"Tentu aku memerlukanmu Bu.." Luhan memeluk Nyonya Oh yang terkekeh kecil di telinganya. Walaupun Nyonya Oh bukan Ibu kandungnya, tapi Luhan sangat menyayangi wanita yang tengah ia peluk ini. Nyonya Oh adalah salah satu orang yang sangat berjasa untuk hidupnya.

Ponsel Luhan bergetar di atas meja dapur. Membuat perhatian Luhan teralih pada benda pipih yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Luhan tersenyum lebar saat melihat siapa yang menelfonnya.

"Ya Bu.."

Nyonya Oh menyeringit saat mendengar Luhan mengucapkan kata 'Bu'. Dengan serius Nyonya Oh memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang terlihat begitu bahagia saat berbicara dengan seseorang yang berada entah di mana.

'Luhan apa minggu depan kau bisa datang ke panti ? karna minggu depan adalah hari ulang tahun Hayeon'

Luhan tersenyum lebar saat mendengar berita sekaligus undangan yang ibunya sampaikan.

"Tentu bu.. aku akan datang,bersama SSehun" Pipi Luhan merona saat mendengar tawa menggoda Ibunya di seberang sana.

'Jadi bu akan bertemu dengan menantu pertama ibu ?'

Luhan menggigit jarinya karna rasa malu yang tiba tiba merasuk pada dirinya.

"Ah Bu.. ada yang ingin aku kenalkan pada ibu" Luhan teringat dengan Nyonya Oh dan berfikir ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengenalkan mereka berdua.

Nyonya oh menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Pasalnya di sini hanya ada mereka berdua dan siapa lagi jika bukan dirinya yang di maksud Luhan untuk di perkenalkan pada seseorang yang luhan panggil 'Bu' di telfon.

"Dia Ibuku.. Ibu angkatku" Luhan berbisik pada Nyonya Oh agar Ibu angkatnya tidak mendengar ucapannya.

Nyonya Oh terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Sejak kapan Luhan memiliki Ibu angkat ? Oh terlalu banyak yang ia lewatkan karna liburan natalnya di rumah kakek Sehun.

"Di sini ada Ibu Sehun.. apa Ibu mau berkenalan dengannya ?"

'Tentu Luhan, Ibu harus mengenal besan Ibu.. bukan kah begitu ?'

Luhan tertawa kecil dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Ibu Sehun. Nyonya Oh sedikit berdehem sebelum akhirnya menempelkan ponsel Luhan pada telinganya.

"Ya hallo. ."

Luhan menatap senang melihat Ibu Sehun menyambut baik Ibunya. Nyonya Oh terlihat semakin larut dalam obrolannya bersama Ibu angkat Luhan. Sesekali suara tawa Nyonya Oh terdengar dan Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng dan kembali melanjutkan memotong sayurnya yang sempat tertunda.

Ibu, Ibu memang akan mudah akrab bukan? Oh Sehun ucapanmu tidak tepat kali ini.

Luhan terkekeh. Saat Sehun pulang nanti Luhan akan menceritakan ini pada Sehun.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan wajah yang kembali terlihat menakutkan untuk semua bawahannya.

Minseok menyeringit saat melihat Sehun mamasuki ruangannya. Bukankah dia bilang ingin pulang cepat, lalu kenapa kembali ? Minseok menggedikkan bahunya acuh. Dengan Sehun kembali berarti dia tida perlu menangani semua pekerjaan Sehun bukan ? Minseok tersenyum lebar, membayangkan dirinya akan bisa cepat berbaring di ranjang empuknya.

.

.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya dengan perasaan kalut.

Luhan, Chanyeol, Luhan, Chanyeol. Hanya dua nama itu yang terus berputar di dalam benak Sehun. Membuat Sehun rasanya ingin menghantamkan kepalanya di tembok agar bayang bayang Luhan dan Chanyeol yang tengah berpelukkan mengilang dari fikiranya.

Sehun mengusak rambutnya gusar dan menerima panggilan telfon yang entah ia tidak tahu dari siapa. Sehun terlalu malas untuk sekedar mencek ponselnya.

'Hai Hun'

Sehun mendengus saat mendengar suara Jongdae di telinganya.

"Ada apa Hyung ?" Suara Sehun terdengar pelan. Terkesan terlalu malas untuk berbicara.

'Aku mempunyai kabar baik, polisi sudah menemukkan penjahat yang merampok Luhan'

Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Dia sedang tidak minta dalam hal apapun.

'Kau masih di sana?' Suara Jongdae terdengar tengah menerka nerka saat tidak mendapatkan respon Sehun yang sesuai dengan bayangannya.

"Ya"

Terdengar dengusan Jongdae di sebrang sana. Dia terlalu hafal dengan sifat Sehun, walaupun hanya dari telfon tapi Jongdae tahu kalau Sehun tengah dalam keadaan berantakan sekarang.

'Apa lagi yang terjadi ? apa Luhan masih menolak untuk kau tiduri ?'

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Berfikir lain waktu dia tidak harus menceritakan hal seperti itu pada Jongdae. Sehun tengah dalam keadaan kesal dan Jongdae justru menggodanya. Benar benar membuat mood Sehun semakin bertambah buruk.

'Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin bercerita, kau tahu kalau aku orang yang cukup sibuk'

Sehun menggigit jari tengahnya dengan perasaan bingung. Haruskan Sehun menceritakan ini pada Jongdae ? tapi pasti Jongdae akan menertawakannya setelah mendengar apa yang ia alamai.

'Ok ba'

"Hyung.." Suara sehun memutus ucapan Jongdae membuat tawa Jongdae terdengar di telinganya.

Sudah sehun katakana bukan ? Jongdae dalah orang yang terlalu 'baik' untuk hidup di dunia ini, dia harusnya hidup di neraka bersama iblis iblis penganggu hidup manusia.

"Kau puas ?" Sehun bertanya ketus setelah tidak lagi mendengar tawa Jongdae.

Jongdae sedikit berdehem.

'Jadi ada apa lagi sekarang ?'

Sehun terdiam beberapa detik sebelum helaan nafas penuh keputus asaannya menyapa gendang telinga Jongdae di seberang.

"Aku melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol sedang berpelukan.."

'Lalu apa yang membuatmu gusar ? itu hanya sebuah pelukan Oh Sehun' Jongdae mendengus di sebrang sana. Berfikir Sehun terlalu melebih lebihkan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu itu bukan hanya sekedar berpelukan Hyung.. aku hawatir Luhan akan meninggalkan ku untuk kembali bersama Chanyeol" Wajah Sehun jelas sangat menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan dan kehawatiran di saat yang bersamaan. Baru satu malam ia kembali menyakini bahwa dirinya ada di dalam hati Luhan dan kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Semua itu kembali runtuh bersamaan dengan rasa sesak yang mengikis hatinya.

'Aku tidak berfikir seperti itu, Luhan mencintaimu Hun.. percaya lah itu'

Sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan Jongdae. Haruskah ia mempercayai apa yang Jongdae katakan ? tapi bukankah Luhan tidak pernah mengatakannya ? Sehun mendengus.

"Apa seseorang akan lepas dari narkobanya setelah sembuh Hyung ?"

Jongdae terdiam beberapa detik untuk berfikir.

'Bukankah itu gunanya rehabilitasi ? tentu mereka akan meninggalkan itu, tapi kau bukan narkoba Sehun.. Luhan pasti tidak akan meninggalkanmu'

Sehun mengangguk dengan reflek. Ya dia bukan narkoba! Sehun akan mengutuk Kyungsoo setelah ini karna sudah memberi istilah itu untuk dirinya.

'Lalu apa yang sekarang akan kau lakukan ?'

"Berfikir.. aku tidak akan pulang ke apartement untuk sementara waktu" Nada suara Sehun terdengar tegas. Seakan rencananya tidak boleh Jongdae bantah.

'Baiklah lakukan sesukamu'

"Aku harus membuat Luhan mencariku Hyung.. agar aku tahu dia membutuhkanku atau tidak" Dalam sekejap suara Sehun berubah bagai anak kecil yang ingin menangis saat mainannya di rebut. Membuat tawa Jongdae kembali terdengar keras di telinganya.

'Ya..ya..ya.. aku mengerti Oh Sehun, nikmati tidurmu di dalam kantor'

PIP.

Jongdae memutus sambungan telfonnya membuat Sehun menatap kesal ponselnya seakan ingin menghanguskan benda pipih yang tengah ia pegang. Atau lebih tepatnya ingin menghanguskan Jongdae dari muka bumi ini.

.

.

Di dalam apatement Ssehun terlihat sangat gelap. Hanya ada beberapa Lilin yang menyala di atas meja makan. Menambah kesan romantic untuk makan malam yang sudah Luhan siapkan sejak siang hari. Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya menata semua makanan yang ia buat dengan rapih di atas meja makan. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam harusnya Sehun akan pulang sebentar lagi.

Luhan bertepuk tangan tanpa menimbulkan suara saat matanya meneliti semua yang sudah ia hidangkan di atas meja. Tidak lupa. Bahkan Luhan menaruh satu botol anggur di atas meja sebagai pelengkap makan malam romantisnya bersama Sehun.

Luhan melihat penampilannya sendiri. Mencek apa ada sesuatu yang kurang dan setelahnya Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil menyadari dirinya bertingkah bagai anak remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi bukankah ia memang tengah jatuh cinta ? Jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Jatuh cinta atas dasar perasaan tulusnya bukan karna rasa trauma dan ketergantungan pada seseorang yang sempat ia alami dulu.

Luhan kembali melihat jam tangannya. Sudah hampir pukul delapan malam dan Sehun belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya. Bahkan lilin di atas meja makan yang Luhan siapkan sudah mulai mencair. Luhan menyalakan saklar lampu apartment Sehun dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja ruang tengah untuk menghubungi Sehun. Membuka loock screan ponselnya dan mendapati satu pesan dari Sehun.

From : Sehunnie

-Aku harus pergi ke busan untuk beberapa hari kedepan, maaf aku tidak bisa berpamitan padamu dengan cara yang baik.. karna aku sangat terburu buru, jangan menghawatirkan ku dan tidurlah dengan nyenyak, selamat tidur Luhan-

Luhan terduduk di sofa dengan lemas setelah membaca pesan singkat yang Sehun kirimkan untuknya. Semua usahanya sia sia.. apa yang sudah ia rencanakan tidak akan berjalan sesuai harapannya. Tapi memang apa yang bisa Luhan lakukan ? berniat memberi kejutan tanpa bertanya lebih dulu jadwal Sehun pada Minseok. Bodoh!

Luhan berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Selera maknnya hilang seolah terbawa angin yang berhenbus dari pintu balkon yang terbuka.

.

.

"Hai baek.." Yifan berseru di belakang Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit berjingkat karna kaget.

Baekhyun mendelik pada Yifan yang hanya tersenyum dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. Gelas berisi susu buatannya hampir saja jatuh dari tangannya karna ulah Yifan.

"Gege akan pergi tengah malam nanti"

"Ya aku tahu Ge.." Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan mulai menyesap sedikit demi sedikit susu strawberry kesukannya.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut Gege ?" Yifan tepat duduk di samping Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberutnya yang bisa saja membuat perut Baekhyun bergejolak dan mengeluarkan susu strawberry yang sudah ia minum.

"Aku menolak ge.." Baekhyun memasang wajah kesalnya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Yifan membujuk dirinya untuk ikut ke Canada.

"Kau yakin ? apa kau tidak ingin menonton concert One Direction mu? "

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat pada Yifan saat mendengar boy band kesukaannya di sebut.

"One D akan concert di Canada ?" Mata Baekhyun terlihat penuh binar ketertarikan. Membuat senyum iblis Yifan mengembang di bibirnya. Yifan bersyukur, Baekhyun memiliki jiwa fangirl yang begitu besar pada mereka. Setelah ini Yifan berjanji akan mencium satu persatu personil One D yang Yifan sendiri tidak ketahui bernama siapa. Persetan dengan itu yang jelas Yifan sangat berterimakasih pada mereka.

"Ya tepat di awal bulan februari.."

"Benarkah ?" Baekhyun reflek berdiri dari duduknya dengan mimic wajah luar biasa senangnya. Selama ini Baekhyun hanya pernah satu kali menyaksikan concert boy band kesukaannya dan tentu Baekhyun tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Jadi bagaimana apa kau ingin ikut ?"

"Ya tentu" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat membuat tawa puas Yifan keluar dari bibirnya.

Kau akan menangis setelah ini Yeol. Senyum kecil Yifan tersungging di bibirnya membayangkan betapa kalang kabutnya Chanyeol nanti saat mendapati Baekhyun tidak berada di Korea tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol"

Senyum Yifan memudar saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Yifan menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa ge ?" Baekhyun menatap bingung pada wajah yifan yang terlihat gelisah. Bagaimana untuk mengatakannya ?

"Kau tidak usah menghubungi chanyeol.. karna Gege sudah menghubunginya" Yifan tersenyum canggung membuat Baekhyun menatap penuh selidik padanya.

Menyadari Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kecurigaan Yifan segera mengubah mimic wajahnya. Yifan berdiri dari sofa dan memegang bahu Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Kau harus bersiap siap sekarang.. ingat One D mu menunggu Baek"

Senyum baekhyun kembali merekah. Membuyarkan semua kecurigaannya pada Yifan.

"Kau betul . . aku akan menyiapkan semua merchandise One D ku" Dengan semangat Baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya untuk menyiapkan semua koleksinya yang akan ia bawa ke Canada. Baekhyun melupakan ponselnya yang ia tinggal di atas meja ruang tengah.

Yifan dengan senyum lebarnya mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dan tertawa mengejek pada wallpaper ponsel Baekhyun yang merupakan foto Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan begitu tampannya.

"Dewi keberuntungan berpihak padaku..owh bagaimana ini ?" Yifan mengeluarkan suara perempuan yang di buat buat dengan nada penuh ejekan dan setelahnya tawa keras Yifan kembali terdengar memenuhi ruang tengah keluarga Byun.

.

.

Di suasana siang hari kota Seoul yang terik. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki satu café untuk melewatkan makan siangnya bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan memesan satu jus untuk menemaninya sambil menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil pada pelayan yang menaruh pesanan di mejanya. Sedikit menyesap minumannya dan mencek jam tangannya. Sudah pukul dua belas lebih dan baekhyun belum terlihat di sekitarnya. Seingatnya ia membuat janji dengan Baekhyun sebelum jam dua belas karna jam satu Chanyeol harus sudah kembali ke kantor.

Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi nomor Baekhyun tapi yang di dapatnya hanya ucapan tidak penting dari operator. Kembali menghubngi nomor Baekhyun namun tetap sama. Nomor Baekhyun tidak aktif!

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. Notifikasi dari akun LINEnya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol membukanya dan mendapati chat yang Yifan kirimkan dengan menyertakan satu foto Baekhyun di dalamnya.

-Perjalanan menuju Canada.. adikku tertidur dengan begitu damainya kkk~-

"Sial!" Chanyeol menggebrag meja café di depannya. Membuat semua pengunjung menatap kaget pada dirinya yang sama sekali tidak Chanyeol hiraukan. Dengan perasaan kesal, Chanyol mengetik balasan untuk Yifan.

-Aku akan membunuhmu setelah aku menemukanmu!-

Di dalam pesawat Yifan tergelak saat membaca balasan dari Chanyeol. Bagai tengah menjahili bocah berusia tiga tahun, Yifan dengan senyum lebarnya kembali membalas pesan Chanyeol.

-Aku pastika kau tidak akan bisa menemukanku dengan mudah-

Chanyeol menggeram. Keluar dari café dengan langkah tergesa. Chanyeol harus segera menyusul Baekhyun ke Canada.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak Sehun meninggalkan Luhan ke busan. Dan Luhan menjalani harinya tanpa gairah. Yang Luhan lakukan hanya bergelung di dalam selimut dan keluar saat perutnya meronta meminta untuk di beri asupan atau kebutuhan toilet yang memang sebuah kebutuhan mutlak seorang manusia.

Luhan tidak datang berkunjung ke rumah sakit dengan alasan dia dalam keadaan kurang baik. Tapi memang seperti itu bukan ? Luhan memang dalam keadaan kurang baik jika tidak ada Sehun di sampingnya. Di tambah Sehun tidak pernah menghubungi atau menjawab telfon juga pesannya. Apa Sehun sangat sibuk di busan ? memang apa yang Sehun kerjakan di sana ? Tidak tahukah Sehun kalau Luhan sudah hampir mati karna kesepian dan rasa rindunya pada Sehun yang menggebu.

Luhan mendengus dan menendang asal selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Luhan terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari ranjang jika saja tidak mendengar jeritan memilukan yang berasal dari perutnya.

Luhan membuka pintu kulkasnya dan hanya mendapati satu potong sosis yang tersisa. Oh tentu semuanya telah habis ia masak dengan sia sia karna semua hidangan yang Luhan buat hanya berakhir mengenaskan di tempat sampah.

Luhan menggunakan sandalnya dengan asal. Dia harus pergi berbelanja jika masih ingin hidup agar bisa kembali bertemu sehun. Dengan hanya menggunakan kaos oblong dan celana army sepanjang lututnya Luhan berjalan keluar dari apartment. Menyusuri hiruk pikuk kota seoul di siang hari tanpa minta.

Luhan mengambil keranjang belanja yang di sediakan pihak supermarket dan mulai menyusuri rak sayuran dengan wajah tertekuk. Memasukkan semua yang matanya tangkap tanpa memilih dan teliti lebih dulu.

"Luhan"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Minseok di depannya dengan baju kantor yang masih terpasang rapih dan satu keranjang belanja di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Min ?" Luhan menghadap Minseok dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Ini jam makan siang Lu. dan tentu aku berbelanja" Senyum Minseok terukir, membuat wajah Minseok menjadi terlihat lebih imut.

"Bukan itu maksudku.."

Senyum Minseok menghilang. Gelagat Luhan terlihat aneh untuknya.

"Apa ?"

"Kau tidak bersama Sehun di busan ?"

"Busan ?" Minseok terdiam dengan tatapan bingung terarah pada Luhan yang juga menunjukkan raut kebingungannya.

"Untuk apa aku berada di busan dan bukankah.. Se" Minseok menutup mulutnya dengan reflek saat menyadari sesuatu.

Sudah beberapa hari ini atasannya itu menginap di kantor dengan alasan tidak jelas dan melihat Luhan yang menganggapnya berada di busan bersama Sehun tentu itu adalah hal yang aneh. Apa pertengkeran rumah tangga ?.

"Astaga.." Minseok memukuli mulutnya karna sepertinya secara tidak sengaja ia membongkar rahasia 'mengumpat' Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap Minseok dengan curiga. Membuat Minseok memalingkan wajahnya dari Luhan. Minseok menutup matanya, berfikir setelah ini ia akan mati di tangan bos tampannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan ?" Luhan tahu Minseok tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Minseok menggeleng dengan mata masih terpejam. Minseok terlalu takut untuk menatap Luhan.

Jika ia tidak mengatakanya pada Luhan maka Luhan yang akan membunuhnya! Minseok merutuk dalam hati kenapa ia harus berada di tengah tengah permasalahan rumah tangga bosnya dan teman baiknya ? Demi Tuhan minseok belum menikah dan dia tidak ingin mati muda di usianya yang belum mencapai kepala tiga.

"Ayolah Min.. aku akan merahasikannya,sehun sudah tidak pulang selamat hampir tiga hari" Luhan mengguncang tubuh minseok dengan sedikit rengekan terselip dari nada suaranya. Meminta Minseok untuk membuka matanya dan mengatakankan hal yang sejujurnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kalian alami Luhan, tapi.." Minseok menatap ragu pada mata Luhan yang berbinar penuh harap dengan kata kata apa yang akan Minseok ucapkan.

Minseok menghela nafasnya. Tidak baik bukan membiarkan Sehun tidur terus menerus di dalam kantor ? bagaimanapun Minseok membutuhkan Sehun demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

"Dia berada di kantor Luhan dan Sehun sudah beberapa hari ini tidur di sana"

Mata Luhan melebar. Jadi Sehun tidak pergi ke busan ?

"Kau tahu kenapa ?"

Minseok menyeringit.

"Kau tidak sedang dalam masalah dengannya ?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan lemah. Jadi sebenarnya apa yang membuat Sehun membohonginya.

"Kalau begitu temuilah Sehun.. kondisinya benar benar mengenaskan Luhan" Minseok menggeleng dengan sedikit berdecak saat mengingat bagaimana berantakannya Sehun di kantor.

"Ya aku akan menemuinya" Luhan menepuk bahu minseok dan menyerahkan keranjang belanjaannya pada Minseok sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar dari supermarket. Minseok menatap bingung dengan satu keranjang yang berada di tangan kanannya dan tak lama setelahnya minseok mendengus.

Seperti biasa. Luhan akan meninggalkan apapun saat terburu buru. Dan mau ataupun tidak Minseok terpaksa mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak untuk membayari belanjaan Luhan.

.

.

Luhan sampai di kantor Sehun menggunakan taxi dan segera memasukinya dengan langkah terburu buru. Beberapa orang Luhan tabrak tapi Luhan hanya menoleh dan meminta maaf ala kadarnya tanpa menunjukan rasa menyesalnya.

Luhan berlari menuju ruangan Sehun menggunakan tangga darurat. Luhan bahkan tidak sabar hanya untuk sekedar menunggu pintu lif terbuka. Bagi Luhan sekarang satu detik bagai terasa seperti satu jam. Dengan nafas tersengal Luhan membuka pintu ruangan Sehun cukup keras tanpa mengetuknya lebih dulu.

Sehun yang sedang berbaring di sofa untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya terduduk dengan kaget saat melihat Luhan yang sudah berada di dalam ruangannya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya untuk bisa mengatur pernafasannya yang masih memberat karna usahanya untuk menuju ruangan Sehun. Setelah di rasa cukup, Luhan memasang wajah kesal dan menghampiri Sehun yang terduduk diam di sofa.

"Jadi ini busan mu Tuan Oh ?" Luhan bersedakep tangan menatap Sehun bagai menatap seorang terdakwa yang mendapati mencuri di area umum.

"Darimana kau mengetahui aku berada di sini ?" Bukan menjawab Sehun justru melempar pertanyaan lain yang terkesan tidak perduli dengan dirinya yang sudah membohongi Luhan.

"Kau sudah membohongi ku Sehun!" Luhan sedikit membentak Sehun untuk menyadarkan Sehun dengan kesalahannya.

Sehun berdiri dan menatap mata Luhan dengan lekat. Sehun merasa ingin mencurahkan semuanya tapi suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan melangkah untuk keluar namun dengan sigap luhan menarik tangan Sehun. Sikap Sehun yang seperti ini sudah pernah ia dapati bukan ? tapi Luhan tidak tahu sekarang apa yang menganggu fikiran Sehun.

"Kau marah padaku?" Luhan melunakkan suaranya dan tatapannya pada Sehun.

"Tidak"

"Ada apa Sehun ? jika ada masalah kau tidak harus memendamnya, jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah bicaralah agar aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya" Luhan tahu bantahan Sehun hanyalah omong kosong.

"Ya aku marah padamu.." Suara tegas penuh penekanan sehun terdengar. Seolah mempertajam ucapannya pada telinga Luhan.

"Apa salahku ?" Luhan menatap heran pada Sehun. Bukankah sebelum Sehun pergi beberapa hari lalu mereka dalam keadaan baik ? bahkan mereka melewati malam sebelumnya penuh dengan gairah, jadi apa kesalahan Luhan ?.

"Fikirkan lah apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol" Sehun melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Luhan dan berjalan menuju jendela besar ruangannya. Tatapan Sehun terarah pada pemandangan kota Seoul yang sama sekali tidak menarik di mata Sehun.

Luhan terdiam beberapa detik. Mencoba mencerna ucapan Sehun dan setalah sadar dengan apa yang Sehun maksud tawa kecil Luhan lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"Jadi kau melihatnya ?"

Sehun hanya diam bergeming tanpa expresi.

Luhan mendekati Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya pada perut sixpack Sehun.

"Kau cemburu ?"

Sehun mendengus. Jelas sekali kalau Luhan tengah menggodanya saat ini. Melihat Sehun yang hanya terdiam membuat senyum lebar Luhan semakin terlihat. Sehun sedang cemburu. Bukankah itu lucu ?

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun .."

Sehun menyeringit saat mendengar bisikan kecil Luhan di balik punggungnya. Sehun jelas sangat jelas bisa mendengarnya. Tapi apa benar Luhan mengatakan itu ? Sehun berdehem kecil dengan tatapannya yang mulai kehilangan focus. Hatinya berdebar dan rasa senang mulai menjalar di hatinya. Tapi Sehun harus terlihat tetap tenang. Ingat buat Luhan bertekuk lutut dan memohon padamu Oh Sehun!

Luhan menghela nafasnya saat Sehun hanya diam mematung. Berjalan memutari Sehun dan berdiri di depan Sehun. Luhan menelisik jauh pada retina hitam Sehun.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya ?"

"Apa ?" Sehun menunjukkan raut datar seolah tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Luhan.

"Bodoh! Aku sudah bersusah payah mengatakannya Oh Sehun"

Dalam hati Sehun tertawa melihat raut wajah cemberut Luhan yang sangat terlihat imut di matanya.

"Kau bisa mengulangnya kalau begitu .." Sehun menatap lekat pada Luhan yang terlihat sedikit gugup.

-Ayo katakan Luhan- Berucap dalam hatinya dengan tatapan tidak sabar saat melihat bibir tipis Luhan terbuka dan kembali tertutup.

"A.. aku"

"Ya ?" Tatapan Sehun penuh dengan binar harapan.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dan mendelik pada Sehun.

"Aku membencimu!"

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal membuat Sehunpun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Demi Tuhan! apa susahnya mengulang 'Aku menincatimu Oh Sehun' .." Sehun menekankan tiap perkataan yang ia ulang dari ucapan Luhan. Seolah tengah mengajarkan anak balita untuk berbicara dengan benar.

"Kau mendengarnya!" Luhan menedang betis Sehun membuat Sehun mengerang dan memegang tulang betisnya yang terasa linu.

"Yak! Oh Luhan kau fikir kakiku apa ?" Sehun mendelik kesal dan duduk di atas meja kerjanya dengan berjalan sedikit pincang. Tendangan Luhan sungguh benar benar terasa sakit di kakinya.

"Itu karna kau sudah membohongiku Oh Sehun! Kau tidak tahu aku hampir mati karna kesepian dan merinduka" Luhan mengatupkan mulutnya secara tiba tiba saat sadar dengan apa yang sudah di ucapkannya.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Tanpa di lanjutkanpun sehun tahu kalau yang Luhan maksud adalah merindukkannya.

"Kau merindukanku ?" Sehun tersenyum menggoda pada Luhan yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Tidak . . untuk apa aku merindukan orang menyebalkan sepertimu"

"Sudahlah Oh Luhan kau tidak bisa memungkirinya.. kemarilah aku akan memberimu pelukan" Sehun meminta Luhan mendekat dengan menggerakkan tangannya. Luhan mendengus dan berbalik badan membelakangi Sehun. Menggigit bibirnya dan menepuk keningnya dengan pelan. Bodoh!

Luhan menegang saat merasakan pelukkan hangat melingkari perutnya. Sehun dengan mata terpejam menghujani ceruk leher Luhan dengan kecupan kecupan yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Sehun sangat sangat merindukkan Luhannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu. ."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar bisikkan Sehun di telinganya.

"Sekarang beri tahu aku kenapa kalian berpelukkan ?"

Belum lupa rupanya.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Tangan kanan Luhan memainkan kancing kemeja sehun menggunakan jarinya. Walaupun Sehun terlihat dalam keadaan berantakan tapi itu tidak membuat ketampanan Sehun memudar di mata luhan. Prianya memang sungguh mempesona.

"Itu hanya pelukkan persahabatan Sehun"

Sehun menyeringit. Sehun jelas tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Luhan.

"Chanyeol hanya datang memastikan kondisiku dan perasanku setelahnya dia memelukku dan pergi"

Sehun menghela nafasnya jengah.

"Tidak bisakah kau mejelaskannya dengan lebih rinci ?"

Luhan mendelik dan memukul pelan dada Sehun. Benar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan, Sehun benar benar lambat dan tidak peka.

"Kami resmi berbisah bodoh! Dia menyerah padaku dan kami memutuskan utnuk berteman, pelukkan itu hanya sebatas antar teman dan harusnya kau tidak seperti anak kecil yan.."

Ucapan Luhan terputus secara tiba tiba karna bibirnya yang sudah Sehun bungkam menggunakan bibirnya. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan mata terpejam, berbeda dengan Luhan yang masih mendelik karna kaget. Luhan mendorong sehun membuat pagutan Sehun terlepas.

"Aku belum selesai Oh Sehun!"

"Aku sudah tidak perduli dengan itu Oh Luhan, aku merindukkanmu. ."

"Itu kesalahan yang kau buat sendiri"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia tahu kalau dirinya salah karna sudah membuat hidupnya sendiri tersiksa karna alasan yang salah. Tapi jika semua ini tidak terjadi Luhan belum tentu akan mengungkapkan perasaanya bukan ?.

"Berhentilah berfikiran konyol Oh Sehun"

"Apa ?"

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di otakmu . ."

Oh. jadi apa setelah memberikan Ibunya pada Luhan sekarang Kyungsoopun memberi kemampuan membacanya juga pada Luhan ?.

"Seandainya kau tidak membohongiku aku tidak perlu membuang semua makanan yang sudah aku masak dari siang hari untukmu! Kau sudah menggagalkan makan romantic yang aku siapkan dan kaupun sudah mengulur waktu untuk mendengar ungkapan perasaanku"

Sehun menatap mata Luhan dengan terkejut.

"Kau menyiapkan itu semua untukku ?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil membuat senyum Sehun terukir indah di bibirnya. Walaupun apa yang Luhan katakan benar tapi hanya dengan mengetahui Luhan sudah bersusah payah menyipkan makan malam romantic untuk mereka berdua sudah cukup membuat hati Sehun berbunga bunga.

"Aku mencintamu Oh Luhan" Tatapan Sehun penuh dengan harapan Luhan membalas ungkapan cintanya. Luhan terkekeh dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

"Akupun mencintaimu Oh Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum lebar dengan hati yang terasa sangat bahagia. Benarkah Luhan mengatakan itu ?"

"Kau bisa mengulangnya?"

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Satu kali lagi"

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat pancaran bahagia di mata Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun.. aku milikmu hanya milikmu"

Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dengan erat. Akhirnya semua penantinnya selama ini tidak berakhir sia sia. Luhan sekarang sepenuhnya telah menjadi miliknya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.." Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman manis. Luhan tersenyum kecil dan membalas lumatan Sehun dengan senang hati.

Luhan mengusak rambut hitam Sehun saat di rasa ciumannya dengan Sehun terasa semakin memanas. Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan membuat gejolak birahi semaikin membara saat merasakan tubuh mereka yang menempel satu sama lain. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya sejenak hanya untuk memberi Luhan waktu menghirup nafas dan setelahnya kembali menyatukan belah bibir mereka yang terlihat mulai membengkak.

Sehun menuntun langkah Luhan dan mendudukkan tubuh mungil Luhan di atas meja kerjanya. Luhan bisa merasakan tangan Sehun yang mulai memasuki kaosnya dan membelai punggungnya dengan belaian yang mampu membuat Luhan meleleh jika saja Luhan tidak ingat di mana ia tengah berada.

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun membuat pagutan meraka terlepas.

"Ada apa Luhan ?" Suara parau Sehun terdengar dengan tatapan penuh gairah yang tertuju pada Luhan. Sehun kembali memajukan wajahnya tapi Luhan menahn bibir Sehun menggunakan telapak tanganya.

"Ini di kantor Sehun!" Luhan mendelik melihat Sehun yang seakan ingin memakannya saat ini juga. Sehun dengan jahil menjilat telapk tangan Luhan dan mendapat hadiah pukulan dari Luhan.

"Hanya sebentar.. aku mohon" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapn memelasnya. Hasratnya sudah berada di atas dan Sehun merasa ingin cepat cepat membuat Luhan mengangkakng dengan sexy di bawahnya.

"Cukup kau buat aku malu di hadapan Jongdae, jangan buat aku malu di hadapan pekerjamu" Luhan menatap Sehun kesal. Sehun memang sulit untuk di kendalikan jika sudah meyangkut masalah nafsu birahi.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" Sehun dengan cepat menarik tangan Luhan hampir membuat Luhan terdungsuk dari atas meja saat harus melompat tiba tiba.

"Yak Oh Sehun!"

Semua pegawai Sehun termasuk Minseok menatap heran pada Luhan yang berjalan setengah terseret karna langkah Sehun yang terkesan terburu buru. Luhan menutup wajahnya, merasa malu pada semua orang yang menatapnya. Demi Tuhan, Luhan akan mencekik Sehun setelah ini!.

Sehun memasukkan Luhan pada kursi mengemudi dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belakang. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun.

"Aku yang menyetir ?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa menyetir dalam keadaan tersiksa seperti ini" Sehun menujuk bagian selangkanya yang sudah menggembung. Luhan mendesah malas dan menyalakan mobil Sehun.

Di dalam perjalanan menuju apartement. Luhan hampir di buat ingin melempar Sehun lewat jendela mobinya jika saja Luhan tidak ingat kalau dirinya mencintai pria yang tengah mencumbui lehernya dari belakang. Jadi karna ini ia ingin duduk di belakang ?

"Yak! Oh Sehun aku sedang menyetir" Luhan membentak Sehun mencoba menghentikan lumatan Sehun di lehernya. Menyetir dalam keadaan di jamah bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

Sehun menghiarukan gertakan Luhan. Sehun justru semakin liar menjamah Luhan dengan memasukkan tanganya di dalam celana Luhan. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan untuk tidak mendesah saat Sehun meremas penisnya.

"Seehhuun.. akkuh mohon" Luhan mencoba menarik tangan Sehun tapi sia sia. Tangan Sehun terus bersemayam di dalam celana Luhan tanpa mau di lepas.

"Aaaahh Sehun" Luhan menggigit bibirnya dengan keras sampai terlihat memucat. Sehun benar benar seperti binatang buas yang tidak bisa di hentikan.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega saat mobilnya memasuki area parkir apartemen dengan selamat.

"Kita sudah sampai.. keluarkan tanganmu!" Luhan mencubit keras tangan Sehun. Membuat Sehun mengaduh dan melepaskan semua jamahannya pada tubuh Luhan.

"Apa tida bisa di sini ? aku sudah tidak tahan Lu" Wajah sehun merengut dengan gambaran nafsu yang jelas terlihat di matnya.

"Kau yang akan aku tinggal di sini!" Luhan mendengus dan segera keluar dari mobil. Dengan cepat Sehun menyusul Luhan dan kembali menarik tangan Luhan menuju apartement.

.

.

Sehun menutup pintu apartementnya dan mendorong Luhan untuk bersadar pada tembok.

"Demi Tuhan Sehun! Aku bahkan belum melepas sandalku"

"Dia tidak bisa lagi untuk menunggu Luhan" Senyum sexy Sehun terukir. Tanpa menunggu sahutan Luhan, Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir manis Luhan yang sudah tiga hari ini tidak ia rasakan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan membalas pagutan Sehun. Tidak bisa Luhan pungkiri kalau dirinyapun merindukan sentuhan panas Sehun pada tubuhnya.

Lumatan lumatan kecil itu berubah menjadi semakin liar. Gairah karna cinta yang mereka rasakan mampu mebutakan segala hal yang ada di sekitar mereka. Saling memiringkan kepala berlawanan arah untuk menambah sensai nikmat pada diri masing masing.

.

.

Sehun mendorong kecil tubuh Luhan pada ranjang yang sudah tiga malam tidak ia jumpai. Merangkak di atas ranjang dan mengungkung tubuh polos Luhan di bawahnya.

Luhan dengan sengaja menekuk lututnya. Membuat penis Sehun yang menggantung di atasnya mampu merasakan sensai geli dari godaan Luhan.

"Jangan menggoda kuuhhh Luhan"

Luhan terkikik dengan senyum nakal terukir di bibirnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan ?"

Sehun membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam merasakan nikmat pada penisnya yang sudah di remas tangan lincah Luhan.

"Puaskan aku"

Senyum lebar Luhan terukir. Luhan sangat menyukai bagaimana Sehun memintanya memuskan dirinya. Sexy! Penuh aura menggoda yang bisa membangkitkan semangat Luhan menjadi berkali lipat.

Luhan menggeserkan tubuhnya kebawah. Membuat penis Sehun yang menggantung dengan urat menonjol terlihat tepat berada di hadapan bibirnya. Dua tangan Luhan mengelus pantat Sehun dan mendorongnya untuk semakin mendekat, dengan sigap Luhan melumat penis Sehun dengan terus mengusap area bawah Sehun. Sesekali Luhan akan meremas pelan dua buah zakar Sehun yang menggantung tepat di hadapan dagunya. Membuat Sehun merasa kalang kabut karna semua sentuhan Luhan terasa begitu nikmat untuknya.

"Aaahh shit!" Desahan Sehun terdengar dengan di iringi umpatan yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar. Sehun dengan cepat menggerakan pinggulnya. Membuat penis besarnya memompa mulut basah Luhan yang di penuhi dengan liur di sekitarnya.

Sehun sudah tidak kuat menahannya. Dia sudah cukup lama mengalami ereksi sejak di kantor dan ingin segera menumpahkannya di dalam mulut Luhan.

Sehun terus berusaha mencapai puncaknya. Tidak menghirukan Luhan yang meremas kulit punggungnya dengan mata mendelik. Apa Sehun ingin membunuh Luhan ? Demi Tuhan! Luhan merasa seakan tidak mampu bernafas saat ini. Penis Sehun terlalu besar untuk ukuran mulut Luhan.

"Ahh akuh sampai Luuuhh" Sehun memejamkan matanya erat. Membiarkan semua sepermanya mengalir keluar dari celah bibir Luhan. Luhan tanpa memiliki pilihan. Menelan semua seperma Sehun yang tersimpan dalam mulutnya. Sungguh, seperma Sehun terlalu banyak untuk Luhan telan semua, tapi Luhan suka. Luhan menyukai rasa seperma Sehun yang ia dapat langsung dari penis Sehun.

Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Luhan. Merunduk dan kembali memagut bibir Luhan. Menyesapi sisa sepermanya yang masih tertinggal di sela mulut ataupun gigi Luhan.

Tangan Sehun mengelus perut Luhan. Menggelitik dengan sentuhan sentuhan yang Luhan sukai. Luhan menuntun tangan Sehun menuju holenya dan mengeluskannya di sana.

Sehun melepaskan pagutan panas mereka dan menatap mata Luhan dengan kilat nafsu yang sangat besar. Sehun tidak tahu kalau rasanya akan senikmat ini saat kita berhubngan dengan perasan cinta satu sama lain yang terselip di sana.

Satu kecupan Sehun rasakan mendarat di bibirnya. Oh tentu siapa lagi jika bukan Luhan yang melakukannya ? Rusanya benar benar liar jika berada di atas ranjang dan ini adalah kali sekiannya Sehun mengakui hal itu.

"Kau tidak ingin memasukiku ?"

Kekehan Sehun terdengar. Luhan bahkan sudah menusukkan jari miliknya pada hole Luhan.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar ?"

Luhan memberengut.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya dariku Sehun dan aku belum"

"Katakan kau menginginkanku" Menggoda rusa nakalnya tidak ada salahnya bukan ?

"Aku menginginkanmu.. sangat sangat menginginkan mu"

Mati kau Tuan Oh!

Sehun menarik tangannya yang Luhan mainkan di hadapan holenya. Memberi kecupan pada punggung tangan Luhan hingga menjalar keseluruh tubuh Luhan. Luhan menggeliat merasakan bibir basah Sehun yang menggila di atas kulitnya. Membuat begitu banyak tanda kemerahan yang bahkan Luhan yakini semua bekas kiss mark Sehun bebrapa hari lalu belum menghilang sepnuhnya di atas permukaan kulitnya.

Kecupan Sehun berhenti di hadapan hole Luhan. Sedikit menusuk hole Luhan menggunakan lidahnya sebelum akhirnya memasukkan penis ereksinya dalam hole Luhan.

Desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir Luhan. Penis Sehun selalu terasa begitu jantan saat berada di dalamnya. Dan itu cukup membuat Luhan gila akan keperkasaan Sehun yang Luhan akui berada di atas Chanyeol.

"Bergerak Sehun"

Sehun terkekeh. Luhan bahkan menyuruhnya dengan nada memrintah bukan meminta.

"Dengan senang hati sayang. Aku mencintaimu"

Satu kecupan dan ungkapan cinta Sehun menjadi awal di mana malam panas Sehun dan Luhan di mulai.

Angin di sore hari berhembus memasuki celah jendela balkon kamar apartement Sehun. Seolah ingin ikut mengintip bagaimana Luhan yang terus mendesah di bawah keperkasaan Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun" Luhan.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu Luhan" Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Pada takut Sehunnya aku apa apain.. ga ko tenang aja, sehun ga aku bikin kecelakaan apa lagi mati, malah aku bikin bahagiakan, horeeeeeeeee udah nyampe yang kalian pengen, luhan say I love you buat sehun^^ gimana udah merasa lega lol Chap depan bakal jadi chap akhir /elap ingus/ sedih sekaligus bahagia karna bisa selesein FF ini.. dan FF ini ga akan sampe sini tanpa kalian semua yang udah luangin waktu buat review juga yang udah follow sekaligus favoritin ni FF, makasih ya..

Thanks lah pokoknya untuk kalian :* tungguin chap endnya ya.. ga bakal lama ko, see you.

Coming soon..

Summary : Luhan adalah wanita muda berusia Dua Puluh Empat tahun. Bersetatus sebagai Single Mom. Berjuang dengan segala ketiadaan dalam hidupnya, demi nyawa putra kecilnya. Hingga takdir berhembus, menemukannya dengan seseorang yang.. HunHan / GS / M.

Tolong antisipasi FF HUNHAN GS pertama ku^^


	10. Chapter 10

oOo

Main Cast : luhan sehun chanyeol baekhyun

rate : M

Gendre : Romance

PS : ini yaoi,jadi buat yang ga suka yaoi dan ga suka HunHan couple juga ChanBaek couple tidak di sarankan untuk membaca Ini,aku nerima kritikan tapi tidak menerima bash hohoho happy reading^^

.

.

.

Di Canada. Sebuah Negara yang baru pertama kalinya Chanyeol injak dan Chanyeol justru berakhir dengan mengenaskan di sisi jalan. Pakaian Chanyeol kusut dengan wajah yang terlihat muram dan mata yang sedikit mempunyai lingkar panda di bawanya. Seolah menggambarkan bagaimana lelahnya seorang Park Chanyeol.

Percaya atau tidak. Setelah mendapatkan pesan LINE dari si berengsek Wu Yi Fan. Chanyeol tanpa persiapan matang. Hanya membawa koper berisi beberapa lembar pakaian dan alat mandi seperlunya memutuskan terbang menuju Canada di sore harinya.

Chanyeol berfikir. Dia hanya akan langsung membawa Baekhyun pergi kembali ke korea setelah ia sampai di Canada. Chanyeol bukanlah orang bodoh yang pergi tanpa alamat rumah yifan yang berada di tangannya. Tapi yifan si berengsek Naga Bercula itu justru TIDAK ADA DI RUMAHNYA!

"Shit!" Chanyeol menggeram dengan tingkat kefrustasian yang tinggi. Yifan benar benar tidak bermain main untuk menyembunyikan baekhyun darinya. Chanyeol sudah berusaha mencari hanya dengan bermodalkan foto Baekhyun di ponselnya. Bertanya pada hampir semua orang yang ia lihat dan selalu mendapati jawaban yang sama. Apakah chanyeol perlu melaporkan berita kehilangan Baekhyun pada media ? Oh itu ide bagus untuk membalas perbuatan si Naga Bercula.

Ini sudah hampir dua atau tiga hari –Chanyeol melupakan sola ini- ia berada di Canada. Dan Chanyeol hanya seperti orang bodoh yang mencari satu jarum di tengah tengah hamparan pasir.

Chanyeol sudah tidak mempunyai petunjuk untuk mencari Baekhyun. Nomor ponsel Baekhyun selalu tidak aktif dan di tambah nomor Naga Bercula Yifanpun sama matinya dengan nomor Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengderakan pandangannya pada orang orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Mendengus saat matanya melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman di sisi jalan tanpa memperdulikan orang lain yang berada di sekitarnya. Mereka seolah sedang menertawakan penderitaan Cchanyeol yang terdampar menyedihkan di Canada. Dan itu benar benar membuat Chanyeol ingin mejeburkan mereka berdua di aliran air yang tepat berada di bawah jembatan yang Chanyeol pijak.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan ?

"Baek kau di mana ?" Raut kesedihan jelas terpancar di wajah Chanyol. Chanyeol bahkan merasa tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan indah Canada yang tersaji secara cuma cuma di depan matanya. Bagi Chanyeol semua itu tidak akan berarti tanpa Baekhyun di sisinya.

Langkah lunglai Chanyeol menapaki jalan yang akan menuju ke hotel yang ia sewa. Chanyeol berencana akan sedikit mengistirahatkan dirinya sebelum kembali mencari Baekhyun yang ia tidak ketahui berada di mana.

.

.

"Ge.. Kapan kita pulang ?" Baekhyun memberengut pada Yifan yang sedang memainkan game di ponselnya. Menatap focus pada ponselnya seolah tidak ada Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapanya. Menati jawaban keluar dari mulut Yifan.

Baekhyun mendengus. Sekarang sudah tiga hari ia berada di Canada dan Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa Yifan membawanya ke rumah salah satu sahabatnya. Bukan rumahnya sendiri. Sejujurnya Baekhyun merasa baik untuk tinggal di sini. Tapi apa kau pernah merasakan kalau kamarmu jauh lebih terasa nyaman di bandingkan kamar hotel bintang lima sekalipun ?

Baekhyun mengambil paksa ponsel Yifan dan mendapati cengiran bodoh kakaknya.

"Sebentar lagi Baek.. tempat concert one D mu jauh lebih dekat jika di tempuh dari sini dan gege hanya tidak ingin kau terlambat karna jika berangkat dari rumah gege jaraknya akan lebih jauh"

Baekhyun menatap Yifan penuh keraguan.

"Benarkah ?"

Tidak! Yifan mengangguk.

"Tentu Baek.. untuk apa gege bohong"

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun dan Yifan menoleh saat mendengar suara Jonghyun (Shinee) –Sahabat Yifan yang juga Baekhyun kenal- Mengintrupsi perbincangan mereka.

"Turunlah.. makan siang sudah siap"

Jonghyun adalah keturunan korea yang menetap di Canada. Jonghyun mendekat dan sedikit mengusak rambut tebal Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberengut,ini adalah yang kesekian kalinya Jonghyun mengacak ngacak rambutnya.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita turun Baek" Yifan merangkul pundak Baekhyun yang hanya bisa pasrah untuk mengikuti langkah Yifan dengan Jonghyun yang terus tersenyum ke arahnya.

.

.

Udara malam kota Seoul berhembus. Memasuki cela jendela balkon kamar Sehun dan Luhan yang masih terbuka. Membuat tirai yang memang terpasang di sana bergerak lemut,mengikuti sapuan angin yang menyapa.

Sehun menggeliat di ranjangnya saat merasakan dingin pada tubuh polosnya. Sedikit meraba sisi ranjangnya dan mendapatinya rata. Tidak ada Luhannya di sana. Mata sipit sehun terbuka dan mengedarkan tatapannya pada seluruh kamarnya. Menyeringit bingung saat tidak mendapati Luhan di manapun. Dengan cepat,Sehun menggunakan celana pendeknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak ?" Tangan Luhan menepuk pelan pipi Sehun yang sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Memberi beberapa kecupan pada tengkuk Luhan sebelum mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu kecil Luhan. Mata Sehun menatap semua pergerakan lincah tangan Luhan yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Tidak setelah kau meninggalkanku sendiri.."

Kekehan Luhan terdengar menyapa telinga Sehun.

"Itu karna aku harus memasak untuk makan malam kita sehun"

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu memasak.. Ini sudah pukul sepeluh malam Luhan,kau bisa memesannya"

"Aku tidak suka membeli makanan siap saji Sehun"

Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya pada tubuh Luhan. Bersandar pada meja dapur dan lebih memilih diam mengamati punggung Luhan.

"Sehun.."

"Heemmm"

"Aku ingin ke panti.. Apa kau mau menemaniku ?" Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun setelah semua sayuran yang ia potong sudah berendam dalam kuah sup yang ia masak.

Sehun tersenyum dan merengkuh pinggang luhan.

"Kau tau aku tidak akan pernah menolak semua permintaanmu.."

Satu kecupan Luhan hadiahkan pada bibir tipis Sehun. Prianya memanglah yang terbaik.

"Hayeon akan mengadakan perayaan ulang tahun di sana. Dan aku ingin membeli hadiah untuknya"

"Tidak masalah. Belilah apapun yang ingin kau beli"

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum lebar yang terukir indah di bibirnya. Membuat Sehun tidak kuasa untuh tidak mencium bibir Luhan.

Luhan menyambut ciumannya dengan baik. Tangan Luhan bahkan mengelus dada telanjang Sehun dengan lembut. Hingga mampu membuat erangan Sehun terdengar di balik pagutan mereka. Tangan Sehun dengan jahil meraba paha mulus Luhan yang terexpose karna Luhan hanya mengenakan atasan piyama tanpa dalaman apapun yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Oh! apa Luhan ingin ia gagahi kembali ? Luhan terlalu menggoda jika hanya di biarkan seperti ini.

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun yang mulai meremas pantatnya. Mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun dari sana. Demi tuhan! Mereka baru beberapa jam lalu bercinta dan Luhan tidak ingin jika ia harus berjalan dengan mengangkang seperti seekor penguin.

"Tangan mu Sehun!" Luhan mendelik pada Sehun setelah melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Meneliti arah pandang mata Sehun yang hanya tertuju pada bibirnya. Luhan mendesah malas. Harusnya ia tidak meladeni serigala kelaparan seperti Sehun.

Sehun merasakan sentilan kecil di keningnya. Membuat semua fantasi busuk Sehun menguar dari benaknya.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu Oh Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum lebar mendapati wajah cemberut Luhan.

"Hanya satu kali. Aku mohon.."

"Kau gila!" Luhan melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sehun. Kembali mengurusi supnya yang sudah mendidih. Mematikkan kompor dan memindahkan supnya pada mangkuk bening berukuran besar.

Sehun memberengut. Sehunpun merasa bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa hanya dengan mencium bibir Luhan nafsu kelelakiannya bisa begitu cepat terbangun ? Itu baik sebenarnya jika saja Luhan tidak menolak.

"Lu.."

"Berhenti merengek Oh Sehun! Sekarang cepat makan makananmu"

Sehun mendengus sebal. Dengan ketidak ikhlasan dalam hatinya. Sehun duduk di kursi makan dan mulai memakan masakan Luhan yang sudah tersaji di meja makan.

"Anak pintar" Luhan mengusak rambut Sehun bagai mengusak rambut anak TK yang berhasil mengerjakan tugas rumahnya dengan baik.

Sehun melirik sebal pada Luhan yang hanya di tanggapi tawa kecilnya. Sekali lagi. Sebongkah ES seperti sehun tidak akan menang melawan matahari yang menyilaukan seperti Luhan!

.

.

Awal februari menyapa. Kini baekhyun tengah berdiri dengan memegang satu tiket concert boy band pujaannya. Baekhyun sedang menunggu jemputan dari Yifan di halaman rumah Jonghyun. Yifan bilang dia ada keperluan dan berjanji akan kembali sebelum concert di mulai.

Baekhyun memberengut. Kakinya bahkan mulai terasa kesemutan karna telalu lama berdiri. Ini sudah pukul 7:30 PM dan Satu jam setengan lagi concetnya akan di mulai dan Yifan belum terlihat sampai sekarang. Baekhyun merutuk pada ponselnya yang tertinggal di korea. Baekhyun bersumpah akan memutilasi kakak tirinya jika semua rencana Baekhyun kacau karnanya.

"Yifan belum sampai ?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati senyum Jonghyun di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya gege terlambat. Apa bisa tolong kau hubungi ?"

Jonghyun mengangguk tanpa ragu. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor baru Yifan.

"Tidak aktif Baek"

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Mau aku antarkan ?"

"Kau mau ?" Senyuman manis Baekhyun mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Tentu Baek.. Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Tunggulah di sini aku akan mengambil kunci mobil ku"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan menuruti ucapan Jonghyun.

Tak lama mobil Jonghyun terparkir di depannya. Baekhyun sudah membuka pintu mobil Jonghyun,bersiap untuk duduk. Sebelum sebuah suara menghentikkan pergerakannya.

"Baekhyun!"

Baehyun menoleh dan di beberapa detik kemudian mata Baekhyun melebar.

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada satu sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas yang terdengar berantakan. Nafas Chanyeol tersengal dan beberapa titik keringat yang terlihat membasahi dahinya.

.

.

TIGA JAM YANG LALU.

Chanyeol mengetuk gelisah bantalan sofa menggunakan jarinya. Sekarang Chanyeol tangah berada di dalam ruangan kerja Yifan. Menunggu kembalinya sesosok wanita bule yang berkata akan mencoba munghubungi Naga Bercula Wu Yi Fan.

Chanyeol mendapat alamat kantor Yifan dalam rasa keputus asaannya. Chanyeol berterimakasih pada Ayahnya yang sudah membantu menemukan perusahan si keparat Wu Yifan.

"Anda bisa menunggu.. Tuan Yifan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini"

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang. Akhirnya ia akan bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun setelah berhari hari terdampar di Canada.

"Silakan.. Minum kopi anda tuan"

Sekertaris Yifan menaruh satu cangkir kopi di hadapan Chanyeol. Sebelum akhirnya keluar untuk membiarkna Chanyeol menunggu atasannya datang dengan nyaman.

Chanyeol tanpa ragu sedikit menyesap kopi di hadapannya. Mengambil Buku Biografi seorang Wu yifan yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Cih! Kau terlalu percaya diri Wu yifan"

Chanyeol mengejek saat membaca tentang bagaimana Yifan dengan percaya dirinya menulis kalau dirinya mempunyai karisma mematikan. Yang mampu menjerat setiap mata yang menatap dirinya.

"Aku membencimu!"

Mengumpat saat Chanyeol menemukkan Yifan menulis tentang betapa sayangnya ia pada Baekhyun.

"Wow sebuah kejutan untukku Park"

Akhirnya setelah hampir satu jam menunggu. Chanyeol mendapati sosok Naga Bercula yang sudah menculik kekasihnya berada di hadapannya sekarang. Berdiri dengan senyum tanpa dosanya.

"Di mana Baekhyun ?" Pertanyan Chanyeol terdengar ketus dengan tatapan kesal terarah pada Yifan.

"Kita bahkan baru bertemu yeol.. Sejak kapan kau berada di sini ?"

Lihat! Chanyeol bahkan ingin mencekik leher Yifan yang bersikap seolah ia tidak melakukkan kesalahan pada dirinya.

"Kau fikir ?"

Yifan tergelak. Chanyeol benar benar terlihat seperti ingin melempar dirinya dari gedung kantornya.

Tentu Yifan tahu kalau Chanyeol berangkat menuju Canada sore hari setelah keberangkatannya. Dan Yifan pun tahu semua usaha yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk mencari adiknya. Yifan sengaja melakukan ini hanya untuk melihat seberapa kerasnya usaha yang akan Chanyeol lakukkan untuk mencari adiknya. Dan Yifan cukup puas melihat seberapa kerasnya Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun di Negara yang baru ia injak.

Tidak! Yifan tidak menguntiti Chanyeol selama ia berada di Canada. Yifan hanya mengirim orang untuk membuntiti Chanyeol selama ada di sini. Itu terdengar sedikit lebih sopan bukan ?

"Demi tuhan Fan! Apa kau bisa berhenti tertawa ?" Chanyeol menatap kesal pada Yifan. Yang seolah menikmati kegundahan hatinya.

"Ok Ok Ok" Yifan berdehem dan mengontrol dirinya.

"Sekarang beritahu aku. Di mana Baekhyun ?" Chanyeol langsung melempar pertanyaan yang sama pada Yifan. Chanyeol terlalu malas jika harus berbasa basi. Chanyeol merindukkan Baekhyunnya!

"Di rumah Jonghyun"

"Jonghyun ?!" Mata Chanyeol melebar. Dia tentu tahu siapa Jonghyun. Dia adalah salah satu keparat busuk dalam hidup Chanyeol selain Sehun.

"Kau Gila ?"

Yifan menggeleng kecil. Tentu ia waras,tidak akan ada orang gila setampan dirinya.

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya untuk melampiaskan semua rasa kesalnya atas segala kekacauan yang Yifan buat dalam hidupnya! Jonghyun. Jonghyun. Jonghyun! Si keparat busuk yang mencintai Baekhyunnya. Dan sekarang Baekhyun ada bersamanya! Demi semua hal yang ada di bumi ini Chanyeol harus segera menemui Baekhyun!

Tanpa fikir panang. Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobil milik Yifan yang tergeletak di atas meja dan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan Yifan.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol kau mau kemana ?" Yifan berteriak dan mengejar langkah cepat Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap sengit pada Jonghyun yang tepat duduk di hadapannya. Kini Chanyeol tengah duduk di ruang tamu kediaman Jonghyun.

Sebenernaya Jonghyun terus menunjukkan senyum ramahnya pada Chanyeol. Teman lamanya di masa kuliah dulu sebelum ia menetap di Canada. Tapi di mata Chanyeol Senyuman Jonghyun adalah senyum kemunafikkan! Oh kau berlebihan tuan Park.

"Ini minumlah.." Baekhyun datang dan menaruh satu gelas berisi es jeruk di hadapan chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. Merasa heran dengan sikap ketus Baekhyun. Chanyeol jelas bisa melihat raut kekesalan di wajah imut Baekhyun.

"Duduk di sini Baek.." Chanyeol menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya,karna Baekhyun memilih duduk di sofa lain. Chanyeol hanya ingin menunjukan pada Jonghyun. Kalau Baekhyun sampai sekarang masihlah miliknya seperti dulu.

Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol dan tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Sepertinya kalian membutuhkan waktu untuk mengobrol"

-Ya.. pergi kau keparat busuk- Chanyeol menyahut ucapan Jonghyun dari dalam hati.

"Aku akan ke atas.. selamat malam Baek"

Chanyeol mendelik saat melihat Jonghyun mengusak surai kehitaman Baekhyun. Apa jonghyun belum pernah mendapatkan sentuhan lembut dari sepatunya ?

Chanyeol mendengus. Chanyeol tidak sadar dengan tatapan Baekhyun yang sudah terarah padanya.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sini yeol ?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada baekhyun dari punggung Jonghyun yang seakan ingin ia lubangi.

"Tentu sejak kakak tirimu menculikmu Baek!"

Baekhyun menyeringit. Apa yang Chanyeol maksud dengan 'Menculik' ?.

"Yifan ge tidak menculik ku yeol.."

"Dia menculikmu Baek karna membawamu pergi tanpa sepengetahuan ku dan penculikkan ini penculikkan berencana. Harusnya aku melaporkan ini pada polisi"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Dia sudah gagal untuk menonton concert boy band favoritnya dan hanya mendapati ucapan tidak jelas dari Chanyeol.

"Yifan Ge bilang dia sudah menghubungi mu.."

"Dan kau percaya ? kau fikir kenapa bisa kau ada di rumah si keparat Jonghyun jika bukan karna Yifan yang ingin mengumpatkkan mu dari ku"

Ok Baekhyun butuh penjelasan dari Yifan tentang situasi ini.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Moodnya hancur karna rasa sedihnya telah gagal menonton concert One Direction. Baekhyun berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun hanya butuh tidur agar cepat melewatkan malam ini.

Chanyeol mengekori Baekhyun dan ikut masuk pada salah satu kamar yang Chanyeol yakini kamar yang Baekhyun gunakan untuk tidur.

"Di mana Yifan ge ?" Baekhyun bergumam kesal sekaligus bingung pada keberadaan kakaknya yang sampai sekarang belum kembali.

"Mobilnya mati saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kau bersama Yifan ge ?"

"Tentu.. dan aku meninggalkannya. Memilih berlari untuk cepat menemui mu"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Jadi itu yang menyebabkan Chanyeol datang dalam keadaan hempir kehabisan nafas di paru parunya ? Suara tawa kecil Baekhyun terdengar. Moodnya tiba tiba membaik saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Apa chanyeol merasa ke hilangan dirinya ?

"Jangan tertawa Baek.. Kau tidak tahu betapa mengenaskannya hidupku salama berada di sini hanya untuk mencarimu"

"Dan kaupun tidak tahu Yeol. Seberapa aku merasa kesal karna gagal menonton concert pangeran tampanku karna dirimu"

Oh. Jiwa fangirl Baekhyun muncul.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang dan melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan. Menaruh tas yang berisi semua merchandise yang ia bawa dari korea. Chanyeol duduk di lantai. Tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya saat melihat tatapan Chanyeol terus terarah penuh keseriusan padanya.

"Apa Yeol ?"

"Ayo kita memulai semuanya dari awal"

Baekhyun menyeringit bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kekasih tampannya sampai mengatakan hal hal yang terus membingungkan.

"Aku tahu kau mengetahui kebusukkan yang aku lakukan Baek"

Baekhyun terdiam. Kebingungannya tergantikan dengan keterkejutan yang mendera hatinya.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku terlalu lembat untuk mengetahui kalau kau terluka dan menangis di belakangku"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam. Baekhyun hanya tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol mengetahui sesuatu yang sudah Baekhyun tutup rapat rapat. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin semakin memperkeruh keadaan dengan memaki Chanyeol dan lebih memilih diam karna dirinya mencintai Chanyeol. Membiarkan Chanyeol untuk sadar dengan segala kesalahan yang ia lakukan.

"Kau menyadarinya ?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar lebih seperti bisikkan. Baekhyun menatap mata bulat Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tidak mampu Chanyeol gambarkan sebagai tatapan kesedihan atau kelegaan.

"Yifan yang menyadarkan ku atas segala kelakuan busukku Baek dan kini aku menyadari kalau aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa mu setelah kejadian ini.."

"Kau mengatakan itu karna Luhan sudah meninggalkanmu Yeol"

Chanyeol terteguh. Apa luka yang ia gores pada hati Baekhyun sudah terlalu lebar sampai Baekhyun terus meragukan kesungguhannya ?.

"Tidak Baek tidak seperti itu"

"Andaikan Luhan tidak menikah dengan Sehun apa kau akan tetap memilihku ?" Airmata Baekhyun menetes. Walaupun pada kenyatannya Baekhyun adalah kekasih Chanyeol di mata dunia tapi sesungguhnya Baekhyun adalah yang ke dua di hati Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun sangat mengtahui itu.

Seseorang yang hatinya sudah terluka tidak akan dengan mudah mendekati sesuatu yang sudah membuatnya terluka.

Hati Chanyeol mencelos mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ya apa jika Luhan tidak menikah dengan Sehun ia akan tetap memilih Baekhyun ? Pada kenyatannya Chanyeol mengemis pada Luhan dan bersumpah akan meninggalkan Baekhyun demi Luhan.

Kenapa Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau dirinyalah yang lebih pantas di sebut 'KEPARAT BUSUK' di banding Sehun ataupun Jonghyun. Perasaan menyesal menyeruak dalam hatinya. Tentu Baekhyun sekarang akan selalu meragukan dirinya.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya Yeol"

Chanyeol mendongak. Memandang wajah datar Baekhyun yang di penuhi airmata. Hati Chanyeol penuh sesak akan segala kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan tanpa sadar pada si mungilnya.

"Aku tahu aku terlalu busuk untuk mengemis pada mu.. Tapi aku mohon,beri aku satu kesempatan dan aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki segala hal yang aku buat salah. Aku tidak akan berjanji ataupun bersumpah tapi aku akan membuktikannya padamu" Satu tetesan air bening menetes dari pelupuk mata Chanyeol. Seolah ikut membertahu Baekhyun tentang rasa penyesalan yang ia rasakan.

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang terisak di atas padahanya. Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar membuat hati baekhyun merasa terenyuh. Dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang munafik untuk menolak segala penyesalan dan kata maaf yang terus Chanyeol lafalkan di sela tangisannya.

Baekhyun menangkup pipi basah Chanyeol. Membuat arah mata Chanyeol hanya tertuju padanya. Mata Chanyeol terlihat merah dan sembab. Baekhyun bisa melihat satu garis kelelahan di sana.

"Sudah berapa hari kau tidak tidur Yeol" Baekhyun kembali menjadi sosok kekasih yang penuh perhatian. Membuat senyum kecil Chanyeol mengembang di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tidur karna memikirkan mu dan merindukkan mu Baek.. Aku tidak berbohong,aku bersunguh sungguh" Chanyeol memberi kata kepastian pada ucapannya. Takut kalau Baekhyun kembali menganggapnya hanya berdusta.

Satu kecupan Chanyeol dapatkan dari Baekhyun. Terasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Tidurlah.. kau harus beristirahat"

Chanyeol menggeleng,menolak apa yang Baekhyun suruhkan. Rasa rindunya pada Baekhyun terlalu besar jika di bandingkan dengan kondisi fisiknya yang meronta meminta untuk di baringkan.

"Aku merindukkan mu Baek.."

"Tidak sekarang.. ini kamar tamu Jonghyun Yeol" Baekhyun mendengus dan melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Chanyeol. Baekhyun jelas tahu apa yang Chanyeol inginkan.

"Tidak sampai inti,aku mohon.. aku merindukkanmu sangat sangat merindukan mu. Aku tidak berbohong"

Tawa kecil Baekhyun terdengar saat lagi lagi Chanyeol memastikan ucapannya bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Apa Baekhyun menaruh stempel 'Chanyeol adalah pembohong' pada benak Chanyeol secara tidak langsung ?

"Kau tidak perlu memastikan semua perkataan mu Yeol. Aku mempercayai mu" Senyum indah terukir di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol merasakan kelegaan pada hatinya.

"Terimakasih Baek.. Aku mencitaimu"

"Akupun mencintaimu pembohong"

Tawa Baekhyun terdengar di ikuti kekehan kecil dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu. Baekhyun mengatakan itu hanya sebagai gurauan.

"Oh jadi ada satu pasangan yang sedang berbahagia ?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan merengut saat mendapati Yifan berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum bodohnya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Gege!" Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju Yifan dan itu adalah sebuah kode untuk Yifan waspada.

"Aku gagal menonton concert karnamu!"

"Yak Baekhyun!"

Yifan berseru saat betisnya menjadi sasaran tendangan Baekhyun.

"Bukan aku! Tapi kekasih bertelinga lebarmu yang memintaku datang ke kantor"

Mata Chanyeol membulat dan sontak menggeleng saat mendapat delikan dari Baekhyun. Oh sungguh Chanyeol tidak berbohong kalau dirinya tidak tahu Baekhyun akan menonton pangeran pangeran jeleknya itu hari ini.

"Tidak Baek bukan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan menonton pangeran jelekmu" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya karna kelepasan menyebut mereka adalah pengeran jelek. Tapi bukan kah begitu ? Chanyeol jelas lebih tampan di banding mereka berempat.

"Yak Baekhyun aku bilang aku tidak tahu!" Chanyeol melindungi kepalanya dari serangan bantal guling yang Baekhyun pukulkan dengan brutal padanya. Sekali lagi Chanyeol tekankan. Jangan pernah berurusan dengan seorang Fangirl jika itu menyangku idola mereka dan tolong ingatkan Chanyeol untuk mendaftar sebagai Haters One Direction nanti!

"Kau yang jelek kau bertelinga lebar seperti yoda dan idiot seperti autis!" Makian Baekhyun terus terdengar di sela pukulannya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Yifan yang berada di ambang pintu tersenyum. Cukup melihat adiknya Bahagia dan jangan buat adiknya menangis itu adalah sebuahn kepuasan untuk Yifan.

"Semuanya sudah normal ?" Jonghyun menepuk Yifan dari belakang. Membuat Yifan menoleh padanya.

"Ku rasa begitu.. Aku akan benar benar menculik Baekhyun kalau si idot Chanyeol tetap menyakitinya"

"Waw kau kakak yang baik Fan"

Yifan tergelak mendengar pujian dari Jonghyun. Oh harus Yifan tuliskan nanti di buku biografi selanjutnya kalau dirinya adalah kakak tiri terbaik di dunia!

Pintu kamar tertutup. Menyisakkan Baekhyun yang masih melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol.

"Demi tuhan Baek aku lelah dan kau memukuliku hanya karna mereka ?" Chanyeol menarik bantal guling yang berada di tangan Baekhyun dan melemparnya kembali ke ranjang.

Baekhyun bersedekap tangan. Menatap Chanyeol sengit yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku kecanada untuk mereka Yeol"

"Dan aku kecanada untukmu Baek"

Senyum Baekhyun merekah. Dengan cepat Baekhyun memuluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mengeratkan pelukkan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukkan mu Yeol"

"Kau baru mengatakannya.. Padahal aku sudah menunggunya Baek,ayo kita lakukkan"

Satu cubitan sayang Baekhyun sematkan di lengan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengaduh karna merasakan capitan jari lentik Baekhyun.

"Bukan merindukkan itu yang aku maksud Yeol. Aku merindukkan dirimu buka sentuhanmu"

"Benarkah ?" Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukkannya dan memberi senyum menggoda pada Baekhyun. Oh Baekhyunnya sungguh manis ketika sedang salah tingkah. Matanya menatap arah lain dengan seburat rona merah di pipinya.

"Kau tidak bisa lepas dariku malam ini Baek. Persetan dengan kamar Jonghyun!"

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun. Dan mendaratkan kecupan bertubi tubi pada bibir Baekhyun. Sudah terlalu lama Chanyeol kehilangan bibir ini sajak Baekhyun di culik Yifan dan Chanyeol akan melampiaskan semua mala mini.

Kecupan Chanyeol berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan kecil di bibir Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun terbuka. Bukan karna terkejut tapi lebih ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyunpun merindukan kekasihnya karna sejak berada di sini Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa menghubungi Chanyeol menggunakan ponsel Yifan. Dan Baekhyunpun merasa harus mempertanyakan hal itu nanti pada Yifan.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya dengan nafas menderu. Menatap mata sipit Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh hasrat. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada pelukkan Chanyeol.

"Jangan di ranjang yeol.. aku malu jika nanti maid Jonghyun menemukan sepermamu di sana" Baekhyun mengusak belakang rambut Chanyeol sehingga mampu membuat bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang karna geli.

"Lalu di mana Baek ?" Chanyeol kembali memberi kecupan kecupan pada bibir Baekhyun saat Baekhyun tengah berfikir.

"Kamar mandi"

Senyum lebar Chanyeol Terlihat. Chanyeol suka bermain di air.

"Persiapkanlah dirimu sayang"

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dari depan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan berpagut mesra. Mencoba memanaskan diri untuk siap memasuki sesi menyenangkan.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dengan masih saling balas lumatan. Tangan besarnya secara trampil membuka celana Baekhyun membuat celana itu tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai.

"Euunghh Yeol" Satu lengguhan Baekhyun terdengar di sela ciuman panas yang mereka ciptakan saat tangan Chanyeol meremas kuat dua pantat polos Baekhyun. Oh jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika esok hari Baekhyun harus berjalan merangkak. Karna demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggoda malam ini.

Baekhyun melepaskan pagutan panasnya dengan Chanyeol. Memilih menunduk dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat jari panjang Chanyeol mulai menusuk pintu holenya.

Chanyeol merunduk dan memberi kecupan pada cuping telinga Baekhyun dan beberapa jejak kepemilikkan di daerah leher Baekhyun yang mudah untuk di lihat. Chanyeol ingin memamerkan pada Canada yang sudah membuatnya menjadi anak tersesat. Kalau dirinya berhasil menemukan pujaan hatinya dan melewati malam menggairahkan dengan Baekhyun.

"Yeeollhh akuh lelah"

Chanyeol melepaskan remasannya pada pantat sintal Baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk duduk di atas wastafel. Melebarkan kaki Baekhyun dan tampa menunggu lama langsung menelusupkan kepalanya pada selangka Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah dengan diringi keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Mata sipitnya sesekali terpejam saat merasakan lidah basah Chanyeol menjilat area bawahnya. Membuat Baekhyun rasanya ingin memasukkan kepala Chanyeol dalam holenya.

Tangan chanyeol meremabat pada bagian tubuh Baekhyun. Mencari mainan kecil pada dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menuntun tangan Chanyeol untuk memasuki kaosnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol bermain di sana.

Dengan pandai Chanyeol memainkan penis kecil Baekhyun menggunakan mulutnya dan putting mungil Baekhyun menggunakan jarinya. Membaut gairah Baekhyun semaik tersulut bagai kobaran api yang di beri percikan minyak tanah.

Chanyeol berdiri tegak. Melepaskan semua sentuhan menggairahkannya di tubuh Baekhyun. Menatap Baekhyun dengn keadaan yang sangat menggiurkan di mata Chanyeol. Kaki Baekhyun masih mengangkang dengan lebarnya seolah mempertontonkan surga dunia milik Chanyeol di sana. Nafas Baekhyun terdengar berat dan jangan lupakan mata sayu yang seolah meminta Chanyeol cepat memasukinya.

"Kau tidak ingin membukanya untukku ?" Chanyeol menunjuk area bawahnya dengan semirik sexy terlihat di sana hingga mampu membuat Baekhyun kualahan menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang Chanyeol saat ini juga.

Baekhyun melepaskan celana Chanyeol begitupun dengan kemeja Chanyeol. Sedikit memberi rabaan lembut pada dada bidang Chanyeol dan menjilati seluruh tubuh berkeringat Chanyeol.

"Yaahh Baek terussh kan" Chanyeol memilin putting Baekhyun yang masih menjelajahi tubuhnya menggunakan lidahnya. Membuat Chanyeol bisa merasakan sensai basah dan hangat lidah Baekhyun di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dan Chanyeol hampir di buat gila saat jilatan Baekhyun berhenti di penis ereksinya. Melumat penisnya dengan begitu lembut dan memberi gigatan kecil di puncak penisnya.

"Berikan aku lubangh muuh Baeekhh"

Baekhyun mendongak saat telinganya mendengar rintihan penuh gairah kekasihnya. Memberi Chanyeol kecupan lain dan menunggingkan diri tepat di depan Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun mencengkram erat pinggiran wastafel yang ada di depannya sebagai pelampiasan dan juga penopang kakinya yang mulai terasa lemas.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya di hadapan hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya bersiap untuk menerima penis besar Chanyeol dalam tubuhnya. Dan tak lama Baekhyun bisa merasakan penis Chanyeol yang dengan berutal memasuki dirinya.

"Aaahh.. Yeolh" Satu desahan lolos dari bibir putih Baekhyun. Efek dari gigitannya sendiri.

Mata Chanyeol terpejam. Dua tangan Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun dan mulai memaikan perannya sebagai pendominasi. Menghujam telak hole sempit Baekhyun dengan kenikmatan duniawi hingga mampu membuat tubuh Baekhyun tersentak keras di depannya.

Permainan yang panas untuk malam yang cukup dingin di Canada.

.

.

Pagi itu. Saat hangatnya matahari baru menyapa kota Seoul dan membangunkan beberpa penghuni kota Seoul yang masih mengumpat di balik selimut. Memilih menutup matanya dan mengabaikan kebisingan yang mulai terdengar di telinga. Luhan sudah di subukkan dengan segala sayuran yang ada di hadapannya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ia tunggu. Hari ulang tahun Hayeon. Si gadis kecil yang ia termui beberapa waktu lalu di panti. Dan Luhan berniat membuatkan makanan untuknya sebagai kado lain untuk di berikan pada Hayeon. Luhan hanya teringat. Dulu saat dia masih kecil Luhan sangat menyukai jika Mamanya memasakkan makanan kesukaannya di hari ulang tahun dan Luhan ingin membagai perasaan itu pada Heyeon. Menunjukan kalau di dunia ini masih ada yang perduli dan menyayanginya.

"Kau bangun terlalu pagi sayang.."

Luhan menoleh dan memberi kecupan di bibir Sehun yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Sehun masih terlihat dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk. Luhan yakini kalau Sehun terbangun bukan karna sudah tidak mengantuk tapi dia terbangun karna dirinya sudah tidak ada di sana. Di ranjang mereka.

"Aku takut terlambat Sehun" Senyum lebar Luhan merekah. Membuat suasana cerah kota seoul semakin terlihat indah di mata Sehun.

"Apa perlu aku bantu ?" Sehun sedikit menawarkan karna melihat semua bahan makanan yang berada di depan luhan terlihat sangat banyak.

"Mandilah.. aku tahu kau sangat tidak ahli dalam hal ini dan itu hanya akan membuatku semakin kerepotan"

Sehen terkekeh kecil. Merasa malu karna memang yang Luhan ucapkan adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Beri bibirku sapan lebih dulu" Sehun menunjuk bibirnya pada luhan yang masih sibuk memotong sayuran.

"Kemarilah.."

Dengan senyum lebar Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Luhan meletakan apapun yang ia pegang dan menangkup pipi Sehun sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibir mereka.

Sehun melumat bibir bawah Luhan. Menikamti pagutan di pagi hari mereka sebagai sambutan untuk hari ini.

Di tengah Sehun yang sedang menikmati bibir Luhan. Luhan melepaskan tautan mereka secara tiba tiba membuat bibir Sehun masih berusaha mengejar jarak bibir Luhan.

"Buka matamu dan pergilah mandi Tuan Oh!"

Sehun mendengus. Apa lagi yang bisa Sehun lakukan jika sudah mendengar Luhan memerintahnya dengan Suara ketus. Oh tidak! Sehun bukanlah Pria yang takut pada Lelaki mungilnya. Sama sekali tidak! Sehun hanya terlalu menurut pada apapun yang Luhan suruhkan karna dia mencintai Luh.

"Oh Sehun cepat pergi mandi atau penismu.."

Teguran Luhan belum sampai akhir karna Sehun sudah dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar mereka.

Yah itu karna Oh Sehun terlalu mencintai Luhan bukan karna takut pada Lelaki mungilnya! Ingat itu.

.

.

"Ibuuuu" Luhan berlari menghampiri ibunya dan meninggalkan Sehun dengan segala macam hal yang Luhan tinggalkan di tanganya. Sehun lagi lagi harus terlihat seperti budak Luhan. Tapi apa yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain menuruti perintah Luhan ?

Sehun mendengus. Menatap Lelaki mungilnya yang sudah memasuki panti bersama wanita setengah baya yang Luhan panggil ibu. Tidak menghiraukan dirinya yang sepertinya harus berjalan seperti setrikan demi membawa semua bawan Luhan.

"Yak! Kenapa jalanmu lelet Jongin"

Jongin ?

Sehun menoleh dan sontak melotot saat melihat Kyungsoo datang bersama Pria itu. Pria yang pernah mencintai Luhannya.

Oh apa lagi ini tuhan ? Sehun beru berpesta untuk merayakan kepergian Chanyeol dan kenapa Jongin datang kembali dalam hidupnya! Tapi tunggu ada yang aneh di sini.

"Sehun. Kau datang ?"

Kyungsooo menghampiri Sehun saat mata bulatnya menangkap sosok Sehun tak jauh di sampingnya.

"Ya aku datang.." Sehun menjawab sahutan Kyungsoo dengan arah tatapannya tertuju pada Jongin yang sama mengenaskannya dengann diriya.

"Oh ini.. Dia kekasihku,jongin" Merasa Sehun hanya terus memperhatikan Jongin. Kyungsoo dengan sendirinya memperkenalkan Jongin pada Sehun.

"Kekasihmu!" Sehun berseru penuh keterkejutan. Otaknya memutar memori saat mereka bertemu di rumah sakit.

"Jadi Kyungsoo adalah kekasihmu ?"

"Astaga! Kau pria itu.." Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang di ajukkan untukknya. Jongin justru berseru dengan tidak kalah kencangnya saat menyadari pria di hadapannya adalah orang yang Luhan perkenalkan di rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo menatap aneh pada Sehun dan Jongin yang masih saling menatap dengan pandangan tidak menyangka. Mendesah malas saat dua pria di hadapannya hanya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Jongin terdiam. Dengan fikiran yang mulai berkecamuk. Jika kyungsoo mengenal pria ini apa berarti Kyungsoopun mengenal Lu"

"Di mana Luhan ?"

Oh astaga. Dunia benar benar sempit. Sejenak Jongin merasa kepala berdenyut.

Kyungsoo terdiam menunggu jawaban dari Sehun. Namum saat menyadari Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab. Kyungsoo memilih untuk memasuki panti. Meninggalkan dua pria yang masih memproses segala hal yang berkecemaku di dalam benak.

Sehun tersadar lebih dulu dari keterkejutannya. Kembali memasang wajah datar dan berjalan melewati Jongin dengan tiga tumpuk kardus yang ia bawa.

Jongin mendengus. Berjalan cepat dengan berbagai paper bag yang berada di genggamannya hingga mampu melampaui langkah Sehun.

Sehun mendelik saat melihat punggung Jongin berada jauh di depannya. Tidak ingin Jongin lebih dulu melihat Luhannya di dalam. Sehun dengan segera mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak memperdulikan keselamatan kardus yang tengah ia bawa.

Jongin berdecak kesal. Dan aksi saling mengejarpun terjadi pada dua pria yang Kyungsoo sebut. Bodoh!

.

.

Di dalam. Luhan dengan segera memperkenalkan Sehun pada ibu angkatnya. Dan Sehun merasa senang saat ibu angkat Luhan menyambutnya dengan baik.

Begitupun Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan bangga menggandeng tangan Jongin dan mengenalkan Jongin pada ibunya. Menyebutkan kalau Jongin adalah kekasihnya.

Luhan terkikik kecil. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau kekasih Jongin adalah Kyungsoo. Begitupun Sehun. Sehun tidak menyangka. Persikolog sehebat Kyungsoo bisa jatuh dalam pelukkan Pria hitam seperti Jongin.

"Nah ini dia putri cantik kita hari ini.." Ibu Kyungsoo datang setelah meninggalkan anak beserta menantunya dan calon menantunya ke dalam. Membawa gadis kecil yang terlihat cantik dan imut mengenakan dress pesta khas anak kecil berwarna merah. Di rambut panjang Hayeon terpasang bando berwarna senada yang memiliki hiasan bunga mawar di sekelilingnya. Membuat Hayeon terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Luhan adalah orang yang lebih dulu mendekati Hayeon. Berjongkok di depan Hayeon dan menatap lekat bola mata kehitaman Hayeon.

"Kau masih ingat denganku ?"

Hayeon terdiam. Meneliti wajah Luhan demi menemukan wajah itu dalam ingatannya. Mengangguk kecil saat benaknya sudah dapat mengingat wajah Luhan.

"Jeruk.." Hayeon menyebutkan jeruk sebagai sebutan lain karna dia tidak mengetahui nama Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengulurkan satu buah jeruk pada Hayeon.

"Apa Hayeon mau menerimanya ?"

Hayeon menatap jeruk yang berada di telapak tangan Luhan. Menatap mata Luhan sejenak dan mengambil jeruk pemberian Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan memasukkan tubuh kecil Hayeon dalam pelukkannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Hayeon.."

Senyum tipis Sehun terukir di sana saat melihat Luhan yang begitu terlihat nyaman dengan keberadan Hayeon di dalam dekapannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluk leher ibunya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat sesuatu di mata Luhan saat Luhan menatap mata Heyeon. Sebuah sorot mata penuh kasih sayang dan rasa ingin melindungi. Mungkin Luhan melihat dirinya sendiri di dalam diri kecil Hayeon. Dan tidak ingin Hayeon merasakan kesakitan seperti apa yang ia alami.

Jongin terenyuh dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Rasanya iapun ingin memeluk seseorang. Namun semua itu buyar saat mendapati Sehunlah yang berada di sampingnya.

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin saat mendengar dengusan kesal Jongin. Membalas delikkan mata Jongin dengan tidak kalah tajamnya.

-Kyungsoo terlalu bodoh untuk mencintai Jongin- Sehun.

-Astaga Luhan! Harusnya kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku- Jongin.

Dan umpatan umpatan kecilpun saling Sehun dan Jongin lontarkan satu sama lain di dalam hati. Terlihat benar benar seperti pria bodoh!

.

.

Baekhyun menghirup udara Canada di malam hari yang terasa menyejukkan. Memandang kerlap kerlip cahaya lampu yang terlihat dari atas balkon kamar hotel Chanyeol hingga mampu membuat Canada semakin terlihat mengaggumkan.

Besok ia akan kembali ke Seoul bersama Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun ingin pemandangan ini bisa ia ingat saat dirinya sudah kembali ke Seoul.

"Mau kopi ?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menerima kopi yang Chanyeol berikan. Menyesap kopi hangat buatan Chanyeol dengan mata masih tertuju pada hamparan bangunan di depannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggengam jari lentik Baekhyun hingga membuat perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan padanya.

"Kau masih ingat.. Saat kau memintaku menjadi kekasih mu ?"

Tawa kecil Baekhyun terdengar.

"Apa kau ingin meledekku ?" Menunjukkan wajah cemberut yang di buat buat hingga mampu membuat senyum lebar terukir di bibir Chanyeol.

"Tentu tidak Baek.. walaupun yah kau terlihat sedikit memalukkan"

Baekhyun cemberut dan kali ini bukanlah sebuah kepura puraan.

"Ya aku memang memalukkan karna tanpa segan memintamu menjadi kekasihku saat kau masih mencintai Luhan"

Chanyeol tertawa geli dengan di iringi anggukan. Membenarkan perkatan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus. Jika tidak mengingat kopi yang tengah ia minum bisa saja membuat kulit Chanyeol mengelupas mungkin Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menyiramkan kopi itu di muka Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menaruh kopinya di atas meja kecil yang berada di balkon. Berniat memasuki kamar untuk menghapus semua pemandangan Canada yang sudah berubah menjadi buruk dalam ingatannya. Tapi langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya hingga membuat mereka kini beradu wajah dengan jarak yang dekat.

Mata Baekhyun melebar dengan umpatan umpatan yang ia tujukkan pada dirinya sendiri saat merasa debaran kencang di jantungnya. Kenapa ia selalu merasakan ini saat Chanyeol memenjarakan dirinya dengan retina hitamnya ? Oh Baekhyun sadarlah,dia sudah menertawakanmu beberapa saat lalu.

"Apa ?"

Satu kecupan Baekhyun terima dari Chanyeol sebagai jawaban lain dari pertanyaannya.

"Lepaskan aku Yeol. Aku ingin tidur" Baekhyun meronta dan kembali merasakan kecupan lain di bibirnya. Baekhyun mendengus dengan delikkan yang ia arahkan pada Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih Baek.."

Baekhyun melunak saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya tidak lagi meronta dan membiarkan Chanyeol merapatkan pinggangnya hingga mampu membuat tubuh mereka menempel dengan sempurna.

"Terimakasih kau sudah memintaku menjadi kekasihmu.. dan aku ingin meminta maaf karna sejujurnya saat itu aku menerimamu hanya sebagai pelampiasan keputus asaan ku"

Baekhyun terdiam. Jadi selama ini semua itu benar ? Chanyeol hanya menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan.

"Jangan berfikiran buruk Baek" Chanyeol tahu apa yang ada di benak Baekhyun.

"Berfikirlah.. kalau itu semua tidak terjadi aku tidak akan mungkin berada di sini bersama mu. Mencintaimu.. Dan tergila gila padamu"

Satu kecupan lain Chanyeol berikan pada bibir Baekhyun hingga mampu membuat Baekhyun tersadar.

"Dan jangan pernah berfikir kalau selama ini aku tidak mencintaimu.. aku mencintaimu dan karna sangat tidak ingin kehilanganmu.."

"Kau mendukanku dengan Luhan" Baekhyun menyela ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ya kau benar.. Dan itu semua kesalahanku,kau dan Luhan hanya korban di dalamnya"

"Tentu.. Aku tidak pernah berfikir kalau Luhan adalah dalang dari perselingkuhan kalian"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Wajah Baekhyun benar benar menyiratkan kekesalan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada lagi yang di sembunyikan dalam hubungan kita.. Aku ingin kau tahu yang sejujurnya agar kau bisa kembali menaruh kepercayaan padaku.."

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau kembali merusak kepercayaan ku ?"

Chanyeol teridam untuk berfikir.

"Kau boleh menceraikan ku.. tapi aku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi"

Decihan keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Kita bukan pasangan yang sudah menikah Yeol.."

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku.."

Baekhyun terdiam dengan tatapan yang terfokus pada mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Jangan mengharapkan hal hal romantic karna aku tidak akan melakukannya.. Cukup katakana 'Ya' dan aku akan mengikatmu di hadapan tuhan dan dunia" Terkesan mengancam. Tapi Baekhyun menyukainya. Sebuah ancaman keluar karna tidak ingin di tolak dan perasaan tidak ingin di tolak muncul karna takut kehilangan. Chanyeol takut kehillangan dirinya. Bukankan itu lebih romantic dari hal apapun ?

Satu garis senyuman tipis muncul di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat tahu kalau Chanyeol bukanlah pria romantic dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengharapkan meja yang di penuhi lilin dan hidangan lezat di tengah cahaya temaram. Bagi Baekhyun ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Dengan Chanyeol yang mendekapnya. Menghangatkan tubuhnya di tengah sapuaan angin Canada. Dan satu kalimat itu sebagai pelengkap kebahagian yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Satu tetes airmata kebahagian mengalir dari mata sipitnya.

"Aku akan membahagiakanmu Baek"

"Selama ini kau sudah membahagiakanku Yeol" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mendapi satu kecupan lain di bibirnya.

"Aku akan membahagiakanmu sebagai priamu.. pria yang kau miliki dengan seutuhnya"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia percaya dengan apapun yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Bahkan jika Chanyeol mengatakan dunia akan kiamat esok haripun Baekhyun akan mempercayainya. Terkesan bodoh tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Satu pagutan bibir itu terjadi. Saling memejamkan mata dengan lumatan lumatan yang mampu membuat hati keduanya bergetar karna rasa cinta yang membuncah untuk satu sama lain.

Udara malam Canada berhembus terasa membuat Baekhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan desahan yang mulai terdengar saat jemari Chanyeol mulai menggelitik punggungnya di dalam sana.

Chanyeol menuntun langkah Baekhyun untuk memasuki kamar. Menutup pintu balkon seolah tidak membiarkan udara dingin Canada mengganggu kegiatan panas mereka.

Meninggalkan satu cangkir kopi di luar sana untuk menjadi pelampiasan sapuan angin Canada yang tidak mampu menerobos kaca pintu balkon di mana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergulat dengan segala kenikmatan dan cinta yang mereka bagi di dalam setiap pagutan.

.

.

Musim semi telah berlalu dan musim panas menghampiri kota Seoul. Beberpa kelopak bunga terlihat menunduk lesu karna sengatan matahari yang seolah tidak membiarkan mereka untuk ikut menikmati musim ini. Cuaca terik matahari yang bisa saja membuat dehidrasi tidak mampu mengurangi padatnya kota Seoul.

Semuanya tetap terlihat sama namun terasa jauh lebih baik untuk Luhan. Dia kini sudah sembuh total dari trauma masa lalunya dan sepuluh hari lagi akan menjadi hari membahagiankan untuk salah satu sahabatnya –Baekhyun-. Baekhyun akan melangsungkan pernikahan bersama Chanyeol. Sesekali Luhan akan ikut di sibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahan mereka karna Baekhyun yang selalu merengek kelelahan jika harus mengurus semuanya sendiri, sampai beberapa kali menyebabkan pertengkaran kecil di antaranya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menolak saran Chanyeol untuk di bantu pihak W.O ataupun ibunya dengan alasan ingin mengurus hari bahagianya sendiri namun Baekhyun selalu merengek lelah pada semua orang hingga mampu membuat Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Dan itu adalah pemandangan menyenangkan di mata Luhan.

Begitupun yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya yang lain ataupun bisa di bilang adik kecilnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu telah melangsungkan pesta pertunangan bersama teman lamanya. Kim Jongin. Pesta itu di adakan atas permintaan Jongin karna dia ingin mengikat Kyungsoo lebih dulu sebelum berangkat menuju U.S untuk mulai membantu mengembangkan usaha ayahnya di sana. Katakanlah Jongin adalah anak nakal yang selalu menolak jika itu menyangkut tentang pekerjaan. Bagi Jongin dia tidak butuh semua itu tapi sekarang ia berubah. Jongin berubah menjadi sosok pria dewasa yang mulai memikirkan masa depannya kelak sejak menjalin kasih bersama Kyungsoo. Tentu Jongin tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo terlantar saat mereka sudah menikah nanti.

Dan begitupun hubungan di antara mereka semua. Persahabatan Luhan bersama Baekhyun yang kini bertambah dengan bergabungnya Kyungsoo dan Minseok dalam lingkaran mereka menjadikan semuanya terasa lebih menyenangkan dan hangat. Mereka sering berkumpul dan menjadikan Minseok sebagai bahan ledekan karna hanya dia yang masih bersetatus single dan akan berakhir dengan pukulan kecil yang mereka dapatkan dari kepalan tangan Minseok.

Yang berubah saat ini hanya satu. Yaitu dengan bertambahnya Pria yang selalu Kyungsoo sebut bodoh. Sehun. Jongin dan Chanyeol.

.

.

Pias langit sore sudah mulai terlihat saat enam orang -Yang seharusnya tujuh seandainya Minseok tidak menolak untuk bergabung- tengah menikamti waktu luang mereka di salah satu café. Berkumpul di akhir pekan sebagai salam perpisahan pada Jongin yang akan berangkat besok.

Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sedih dan jangan lupakan mata bulatnya yang telihat sembab karna tidak bisa berhenti menangis walaupun Jongin sudah terus berusaha menenangkannya. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang ingin di tinggal tunangannya merantau.

Sehun mendesah malas. Terlalu bosan dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Kau sudah satu jam menangis Soo. Kita berkumpul untuk merayakan kepergian Jong Aw!"

Cubitan keras jemari Luhan di perutnya mampu membungkam mulut Sehun yang menurut Luhan selalu mengucapkan kata kata tidak berguna. Sehun mendengus kesal membuat tawa mengejek Chanyeol terdengar.

"Yak! Apa kau telinga lebar" Sehun mendelik pada Chanyeol yang masih saja tertawa.

"Astaga! Di dunia ini aku fikir hanya ada satu manusia bodoh seperti Kyungsoo yang mencintai Jongin tapi ternyata ada yang lebih bodoh. Baek bagaimana bisa kau mau menikah dengan pria seperti dia ?"

Suara tawa Baekhyun terdengar sebagai tanggapan pertanyaan Sehun. Sementara Chanyeol sudah bersiap ingin menendang betis Sehun di bawah meja sana sebelum suara Luhan mengintrupsi dirinya.

"Kalaupun ada yang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Itu adalah aku Oh Sehun! Aku bodoh karna mau saja menikah denganmu"

Suara tawa yang bukan hanya milik Chanyeol terdengar. Jongin yang masih merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ikut menertawakan Sehun yang merengut saat mendengar kalimat Luhan. Bagi mereka itu adalah pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Di mana Sehun di buat K.O oleh lelaki mungilnya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin ikut tertawa tapi dia masih mempunyai hati dan lebih memilih menarik Kyungsoo untuk berpindah masuk dalam pelukkannya.

"Sudahlah.. kalian membuat situasi semakin kacau" Luhan berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang masih berusaha meredam tawa mereka. Luhan bisa melihat satu titik airmata di sudut mata Jongin karna terlalu lama tertawa.

"Kau yang membuat mereka seperti itu Lu.. " Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari café meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya mendesah malas di kursinya.

"Aku harus pulang.."

Suara tawa Chanyeol dan Jongin mereda walaupun sesekali mereka masih menahan untuk tidak kembali tertawa.

Baekhyun mengangguki ucapan Luhan. Luhan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus pulang Kyung.."

Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Luhan mencium belakang rambut Kyungsoo dan segera menyusul Sehun.

.

.

"Aaahh Sehuunn" Desahan Luhan lolos dari mulutnya yang sudah memerah dan membengkak. Tubuh Luhan penuh peluh karna rasa panas yang di akibatkan dari kegiatan malamnya bersama Sehun.

Ranjang mereka berderit memilukan saat Sehun dengan telak menghujam hole Luhan di bawahnya hingga mampu membuat erangan dan desahan berkali kali lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"Pelan pelan Sehuunn" Luhan mencengkram lengan Sehun dengan kuat. Meminta Sehun untuk menurunkan tempo gerakannya.

"Iniih untuk hukamanmuuh Luu" Sehun tidak menghiraukan permintaan Luhan. Dirinya sudah cukup di buat malu di hadapan Chanyeol dan Jongin dan Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Luhan mampu untuk berjalan besok.

"Babaaaa"

Tubuh Luhan menegang seketika saat mendengar suara panggilan dari luar pintu kamarnya. Kenikmatan yang tengah menghujam dirinya seolah tidak bisa Luhan rasakan lagi.

"Sehun kau mendengar itu ?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk tanpa menghentikan gerakakan penisnya di dalam hole Luhan.

"Babaaaaa.."

"Berhenti Sehun.."

"Tidak mau" Sehun tidak mengindahkan permintaan Luhan.

"Berhenti! Atau kau akan tidur di luar selama satu bulan"

Sehun mendengus saat lagi lagi Luhan mengeluarkan suara ketusnya. Sehun menghentikan gerakan penisnya dan menatap jengkel pada Luhan.

"Tapi Lu kita sedang berada di tengah permainan.."

"Aku tidak perduli.. cepat keluarkan!"

Sehun mengerang, antara ingin menangis atau marah. Dengan berat hati Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih mengacung dengan gagahnya dari hole Luhan. Luhan dengan cepat berdiri. Mengenakan semua pakaiannya dengan lengkap dan berjalan dengan sedikit usaha menuju pintu kamar. Namun langkah Luhan terhenti saat teringat sesuatu.

"Pakai celanamu.."

"Tidak mau.."

"Yak!" Luhan sudah bersiap ingin melempar Sehun menggunakan sandal rumahnya namun terhenti saat Sehun dengan gelimpungan langsung memakai celana piyamanya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dan membuka knop pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa Hayeon ?" Luhan berjongkok di hadapan putri kecilnya bersama Sehun yang mereka asuh sejak satu bulan lalu.

"Apa Hayeon boleh tidul dengan Baba ?"

Luhan tersenyum.

"Tentu sayang.. kau boleh tidur dengan Baba dan Appa"

Mendengar jawaban Luhan. Membuat rengutan Sehun terlihat di wajahnya. Kalau Hayeon tidur dengan mereka lalu bagaimana dengan penisnya yang masih merintih meminta belaian ? Sehun rasanya ingin menangis sekarang juga. Berguling di lantai,memohon pada Luhan untuk melanjutkan kegitan panas mereka.

"Appaaa"

Sehun tersadar dari semua penderitaan penisnya saat merasakan Hayeon memeluk lehernya.

"Oh Hayeon.. kenapa kau ingin tidur dengan Baba ?"

Luhan medelik saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Di kamal Hayeon ada suala hantu appa" Hanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya pada leher Sehun dan menatap serius dengan mata menggemaskannya pada Sehun.

"Suara hantu ?" Luhan mengulang perkatan Hayeon saat dirinya sudah duduk di sisi ranjang.

Hayeon mengangguk membuat senyum lebar Sehun merekah saat tahu apa yang Hayeon maksud dengan suara hantu.

"Benarkah ada suara hantu ? apa bunyinya seperti aahh aahh aahh ?" Sehun mencontohkan desahan Luhan yang sebenarnya seratus persen tidak terdengar seperti desahan. Melainkan terdengar seperti ejekan.

"Iya dan Hayeon takut appa.."

Sehun melirik puas pada Luhan yang duduk menegang di tempatnya. Suara hantu yang Hayeon maksud adalah suara desahannya ? Astaga, apa Luhan mendesah dengan sangat kencang ?

"Baiklah.. Hayeon bisa tidur di sini dan Appa jamin, suara hantu itu tidak akan lagi terdengar"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Memang suara itu keluar karna ulah siapa ?

Hayeon masuk le dalam selimut yang sama dengan Sehun. Dengan lembut Sehun mengelus kening Hayeon hingga perlahan mata Hayeon terpejam. Luhan tersenyum dan ikut berbaring di sisi kanan Hayeon. Ikut memejamkan matanya untuk mulai mengarungi mimpi indahnya.

.

.

"Luhan"

Luhan merasakan sedikit guncangan kecil di bahunya.

"Luhan"

Apa ini sudah pagi ?

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya. Hanya menggunkan celana piyama tanpa atasan seperti sebelum ia terlelap.

"Apa ?"

"Ssssttt.. kecilkan suaramu" Sehun berbicara dengan berbisik. Menunjuk pada Hayeon yang terlelap menggunakan dagunya.

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. Sekarang masih pukul sepuluh malam itu artinya baru tiga puluh menit ia terlelap. Jadi untuk apa Sehun membangunkannya ?

"Ayo kita pindah"

"Pindah ?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Hayeon sudah terlelap. Jadi bantu aku menidurkan ini" Sehun sedikit mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam celana pada Luhan.

"Kau masih menegang ?!"

"Sssstttt aku bilang kecilkan suaramu"

Luhan menutup mulutnya saat tanpa sadar berbicara sedikit kencang.

"Ya.. dan aku tidak mungkin bisa tidur jika terus seperti ini" Sehun meunjukkan wajah merajuknya pada Luhan. Luhan mendengus. Sehun memang bisa bertahan begitu lama jika sedang benar benar bergairah.

"Kita tidak mungkin melakukkannya di sini sehun"

"Aku tahu.. karna itu ayo kita pindah ke luar, kita bisa mengunci pintu ini dari luar jika kau takut hayeon terbangun"

Walaupun sedikit kesal tapi Luhan tetap tersenyum. Luhan tidak akan bisa menolak ajakan Sehun untuk melewati malam bergairah di bawah kungkungan prianya.

"You got me. Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Dengan cepat Sehun membopong tubuh Luhan dari ranjangnya.

"Aku mencintamu Luhan. Sangat mencintaimu.."

"Hanya aku ?"

"Tentu. Akupun mencintai putri kecil kita"

Luhan tersenyum puas. Sehun bukan hanya prianya yang sempurna tapi Sehunpun adalah appa yang baik untuk Hayeon. Sehun adalah sosok yang mengagumkan di mata Luhan. Sosok yang mampu membuat Luhan jatuh cinta di setiak tarikan nafasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun"

Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun dan menyatukan bibir mereka yang selalu terasa pas untuk satu sama lain.

Bunyi knop pintu terdengar. Sehun membaringkan Luhan di sofa ruang tengah.

Meninggalkan Malaikat kecil mereka yang tertidur dengan pulas. Tenggelam dalam mimpi indahnya yang berisi kebersamaannya dengan Appa dan Babanya. Satu senyuman Hayeon terukir, menandakan sebuah kebehagian yang mampu Hayeon bawa untuk memasuki dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

THE END!

Hayeon lagiiii LOL Jadi sebenernya kalian tahu ga sama sosok HAYEON ? Dia bocah yang ada di iklan peperonya EXO-K, bocah yang bikin aku pengen minum racun karna liat bibir dia yang hampir nemperl sama Sehun (==) Ok abaikan!

Tamaaaaaaaaattttt! FF ini tamat (TT) Puas ga kalian sama endingnya ? Takut kalian kurang puas. Tapi itu udah semampuku(?).. Yang minta Luhan hamil maaf ya^^ kalo Luhan bisa hamil mungkin udah dari jamannya masih sama Chanyeol dia udah hamil jadi aku kasih mereka buat ngasuh anak aja HO HO HO

Bicara Soal FF Baruku yah..

Banyak yang Tanya 'kenapa GS?' . Aku jawab "Karna Luhannya harus punya nenen buat netein anak dia sama Sehun, eh?/ dan soal RATEnya apa kan udah aku tulis 'M' (^^). Sedih sebenernya saat beberapa bilang ga suka GS. Tapi gimana dong FF ini di haruskan GS untuk beberapa alasan. Aku ga akan maksa kalian walaupun sedih nantinya ga bakal baca review kalian untuk FF ini (TT)

Dan buat yang udah ngasih antisipasi baik untuk FF GS pertamaku. THANKS^^ dan GOOD NEWSnya FF itu udah aku post /Goyang Dumang/ silakan cek MY STORIE dan tolong tinggalkan REVIEW demi kelanjutan FF itu (^^).

Sekali lagi, aku ucapin TERIMAKASIH BANYAK buat yang udah Review di FF ini, foll/fav FF ini dari chap awal sampe terakhir, thanks thanks thanks dan semoga kalian bisa terus menikmati FFku yang lainya^^ ok bye bye.. :'D

The Secret past chap 1 update.. review juseo ^^


End file.
